


Perfect Imperfections

by 123Fanfics



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 145,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Fanfics/pseuds/123Fanfics
Summary: Eighteen months after Harry gets sent to prison, Bea Smith is still adjusting to the free life. When a certain blonde eyes her up in the bar one night, her head and her heart tear her apart. But at the end of the day; who would want a woman who has so many scars from her violent past?





	1. Wear it with pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter to a new story I'm thinking of writing when Breaking Down Walls is finished. I won't be posting anymore of this story until I have finished my current one, I just wanted to hear your opinions on this and if I should continue with it. If I do continue, the chapters will be longer, this is just a little teaser. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Thankyou for all your support as always! Your comments make my day.

Bea Smith walks up the stairs of her newly owned two bedroom house and turns left, knocking slightly on her daughter's bedroom door before walking in and laughing at the sight.

“You got enough clothes there Deb?” She asks as she sees her 18-year-old sitting on her large stripy pink suitcase in an effort to zip it shut. The brunette huffs as she blows a stray curl from her face.

“I'm going for three months, I need clothes” she argues and Bea just rolls her eyes.

“Yes but there will be clothes stores around you Debbie, you can buy clothes out there” she tries to reason with the young adult, who finally manages to close the suitcase.

“Yes!” She exclaims and throws both hands in the air.

“I'll probably buy clothes and replace the ones I've packed” she continues and the redhead just nods.

“Well are you nearly ready to go? Franky will be here to take us soon” she says as she walks into the bedroom more and sits on the end of the bed. Debbie just nods before she looks down at her knees.

“You ok?” The older woman probes when she sees her daughter's demeanour change.

“Yeah, I'm just suddenly nervous” Debbie admits and gets up to sit next to her mum when Bea pats the spot next to her.

“You are gunna be amazing. This is a great opportunity Debbie, and you're going to make so many friends. You'll forget all about me within a day of being there” the redhead tries to calm her daughter down and it works, Debbie's giggle filling the room.

“I won't forget you Mumma. You'll send me chocolate right?” She asks and Bea laughs.

“I'll send you whatever you need” she kisses the side of her head before she hears a loud horn come from outside.

“Right that's Franky. You ready for an adventure peanut?” 

“Will you ever stop calling me peanut?” The young adult rolls her eyes as she stands up and grabs her suitcase.

“Never” the older woman replies as she grabs the young girl’s hand luggage and follows her down the stairs and out the door; locking it behind her before heading over to Franky who is leaning against the side of her car.

“Oi oi hot stuff” the tattooed brunette hollers as she pushes herself off of her car and goes to grab Debbie's suitcase, throwing it into the boot of the car.

“Don't talk about my daughter like that” Bea bites back as she approaches the passengers side of the car and climbs in; passing Debbie's bag behind her onto the back seat.

“Nah Red I like my girls older” Franky winks as she climbs in to the drivers seat and puts her seatbelt on before taking off down the road.

“The girl you had a date with last week definitely wasn't older than you” the redhead raises an eyebrow.

“That's why I ain't seeing her again, I have a date tomorrow though with an older doctor so don't call me tomorrow night because I could be rooting-“ 

“Yeah alright Franky I get it” Bea stops her and Debbie just laughs from the back.

“I'm gunna miss you Franky” the young brunette says.

“Gunna miss ya too little one. Bring me back presents yeah? And no fooling around with your fellow counsellors” she warns and Debbie just laughs.

“I'm working at an all girls summer camp the only male in sight will be the maintenance man”

“Who said anything about you fooling around with men?” Franky looks into her rear view mirror and sends Debbie a wink and earning a smack on the shoulder from Bea. 

“I'm alright thanks Franky. Although I'm sure there will be plenty of men in California wearing just their swimming trunks” Debbie plays her at her own game and the tattooed brunette laughs.

“Er Debbie!” Bea tries to act serious but she fails.

“What?”

“At least use protection alright?” She hints and the young brunette groans.

“God mum I was joking. Besides you've already taken care of that! Franky has she told you what she's done?” She pokes her head through the two front seats and looks towards Franky.

“Christ what ya done red?”

“She's put me on the pill because she thinks I'm gunna come back knocked up” Debbie explains and Franky bursts out laughing.

“That is not why you went on it and you know it” the redhead defends herself and Franky just carries on howling with laughter.

“Christ Red what do you take your daughter for? She has class she ain't gunna open her legs for anyone” Franky finally talks.

“Well she has been hanging out with you a lot recently” the redhead shoots back and Franky gasps in an attempt to act hurt.

“You wound me” she puts her hand to her chest before laughing again along with the two other women. The drive to the airport is smooth with little traffic and only a few curse words escaping Franky's mouth towards other drivers. The older brunette parks the car and the trio head into the airport, checking Debbie in and walking her up to customs.

“Right, this is where we leave ya. Stay safe, and have the time of ya life yeah?” She tells her as she pulls her in for tight hug.

“Look after mum please” Debbie whispers in her ear and she nods.

“Always” Franky whispers back as she pulls away and pats her on the shoulder before stepping away to give Bea a moment alone with her daughter. The young brunette turns towards her mum and the pair fall into an embrace with tears streaming down both their faces.

“Call me when you land yeah? I don't care how much your phone bill will cost me” Bea giggles and feels Debbie giggle against her.

“Of course. And try and have fun yeah? Go out with Franky don't just sit at home” she tells her mum.

“Yes boss” Bea comments as she pulls back and cups her daughter's face in her right hand.

“I'm so proud of you. All the shit I put you through-“

“You didn't put me through anything. That was all dad. You made sure I got to this point in my life. So Thankyou, Mumma. I love you” she says and the tears flow freely again.

“To the moon and back peanut” she winks.

“Right before we crumble onto the floor I'm gunna go. I'll see you in three months. Have fun Mumma, you're beautiful” she kisses her cheek and the redhead has to swallow back the tears.

“You too baby” she says as Debbie waves towards Franky and heads off into customs.

“Right come on Red, we are gunna get the girls together and go out for a well needed drink. Debbie's asked me to look after ya and she's told you to go out with me, so that's starting tonight” the tattooed brunette wraps her arm around Bea's shoulder and heads back out towards the car. Bea looks around the airport and notices people are staring at her, something that has become of her daily routine since Harry.

“Don't worry about them, they're shallow fucks. You're hot Red, wear it with pride” she tells her friend as they reach the car and head back home, Bea staring out the window willing herself to not cry.

\--------

Allie Novak walks out of her room looking like the cat that got the cream. She walks into the livingroom where Kaz is sitting.

“And?” The older blonde asks as she stands up and waits for the verdict.

“I got the job!” She announces and throws her arms out, welcoming her adoptive mother in an embrace.

“I'm so happy for you kiddo! You deserve it!” She almost screams despite Allie being in her arms. She pulls away and holds her out at arms length, mirroring the smile that's on the young blonde’s face.

“That's it, we are going out to celebrate. My girl’s a book editor” Kaz exclaims.

“Assistant book editor, don't get carried away Kaz” Allie corrects her still carrying the same grin. After all the shit Allie had been through in her 27 years she never thought she would finally bag herself a decent job. Now she finally has a job as an assistant book editor at a very well known and respected company that has produced hundreds of best sellers across the globe. Life is finally putting all the pieces together.

“Right come on, get changed we are going out. First round is on me” Kaz brings her out of her thoughts as they both head up to their bedrooms.

\--------

Bea is standing in front of her mirror waiting for Franky to come and grab her in a taxi. She starts off with her hair up, but her low self esteem gets the better of her and she pulls the hair band out, letting her red locks fall freely around her face. She has decided on wearing black leather pants with a crisp white shirt and a black blazer. It's been eighteen months since Harry got sent to prison, but his last act of violence will forever stay with her: Whenever she looks in the mirror, whenever she scratches the right side of her face, whenever she holds her right hand out, whenever she runs her fingers over her right shoulder and up her neck. She can feel the burning every time, the acid eroding her skin away at a lightning fast pace. The physical burning may have stopped, but the mental burning hasn't. Harry might be gone, but the scars that dominate the right side of her face will remind her for the rest of her life that what he done will always be there to taunt her and never allow her to live the life she deserves…


	2. Drooling isn't attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm finally starting on this story! I just want to say I am overwhelmed by all the messages on Breaking Down Walls, I'm very pleased you all loved that story and stuck by me. I will try and update weekly, roughly this time every week. I will be doing a lot of research for this story as I want to do the story justice, but if I do get anything wrong then please either kindly correct me or just go along with the story. I hope you enjoy it, and suggestions for either the story or how I write then please let me know, I'm open to anything. Thankyou again, and I hope you love this story just as much as the last one. Enjoy!

“Looking good red, you been working out?” Franky compliments Bea as she climbs into the taxi.

“Do you have to hit on me every time you see me?” She asks as she rolls her eyes.

“Embrace it red, just saying it how it is. The girls are stoked that you're coming out, it's been ages” 

“Yeah it will be nice. I'm sorry I haven't been much fun recently” Bea apologises as she looks down at her hands, ashamed that she's let Harry still dictate her life despite him being long gone.

“Hey no sweat, we all get it. Just glad that bastard is locked up for all the shit he's done. Anyway no more talk about that, does the house feel weird without Deb?” The tattooed brunette asks.

“Yeah it does. She's only been gone a few hours but it feels so empty, so quiet. She's gunna be super jetlagged tomorrow bless her, she's like 14 hours behind us” Bea explains as the taxi pulls up outside the bar. Franky leans forward before Bea can grab her purse to pay the driver, telling her friend to buy the first round as payment as they both climb out and head to the entrance. The bar has recently been refurbished, giving the run down grubby bar a fresh new look. The girls walk in to a line of booths running along the right hand side of the room, with the bar up two steps to their left with modern bar stools surrounding it. Bea doesn't look at anyone, as soon as she spots Liz she focuses on her; not wanting to see anyone staring at her. 

“Hey they're here! Finally I thought Booms was gunna drink the place dry” Liz jokes as she stands up and greets the two women. Franky slides in next to Boomer with Bea following, sitting on the end opposite Liz with Maxine next to the older blonde.

“Good to see you out love, how was Debbie today? Get she get off ok?” 

“Yeah she was fine Liz. A bit nervous but I think as soon as she gets there she will be fine” Bea grins just at the mention of her daughter's name.

“It's an experience of a lifetime hun, she's going to make so many friends and see so many things most kids her age haven't seen. She's going to have the time of her life” Maxine gushes.

“Right it's my round, everyone having a beer? And a Coke for you Liz?” The redhead asks and receives four nods. She gets up and heads to the bar, ordering her drinks before heading back and handing them out.

\--------

Across the bar Allie and Kaz order their second round of cocktails, sitting down at the bar with their knees touching.

“I can't believe you're going to be working for the amazing Jordan Matthews” Kaz enthuses before taking a sip of her drink.

“I know I honestly can't believe it, although I'll be working for his wife. She basically runs the publishing house, he runs the telecommunications business. But Rebecca seems lovely, I just can't wait to start a job I actually have an interest in” the younger blonde explains with the biggest grin on her face. Just then a head of red hair catches her eye as the woman walks down the steps to a booth of women with a tray of drinks. As she bends over to put the tray down Allie's eyes zone in on her perfect arse.

“Holy fuck” she chokes out, just managing to swallow her drink instead of spitting it out over Kaz's face. Kaz frowns at Allie's sudden outburst and looks over her shoulder, seeing what could have caught her eye.

“Fuck sake Allie keep ya mouth shut babe, drooling isn't attractive” she teases.

“Sorry just… Fuck that's a good arse” 

“Well go over and talk to her, you're not exactly one to shy away” 

“Nah, I'll have a few more drinks first. Besides, she looks like she's just started her night so I'll let her have a few” Allie sips her drink, still watching the red headed woman as her group all raise their drinks to clink them together. From what Allie can see from the distance, she looks incredibly toned and defined, her flame red hair cascading around her face in unruly waves.

\--------

As the night goes on the group get more and more tipsy; Franky and Boomer hitting the shots much to Bea's amusement. She's missed hanging with the girls, and it's always nice to hear the gossip; although Bea and Franky have similar gossip considering they work together.

It's crazy how they all came together. Bea met Liz first, the older blonde living three doors down from the house she shared with Harry. Liz helped Bea get a bit of normality back into her life and some time away from the house, giving her a part-time job at the hair salon she owns so that she could still look after a young Debbie. That's where she met Maxine, the tall brunette working as a full-time hair stylist. Since then Bea has worked incredibly hard, earning an online degree in business and marketing as well as juggling parenthood. At the age of twenty-six she got a job at Melbourne Enterprise; one of the countries most successful businesses as a marketing assistant. From there she worked her way up and got promoted to chief marketing officer where she caught the eye of the CEO of the company. He saw potential in her and they got along excellently; something that didn't sit well with Harry. Three years ago she got the promotion of a lifetime, becoming the COO or second-in-command of the company where she eventually met Franky who is the personal assistant of the CEO. The promotion should have been the ultimate dream, a celebration to end all celebrations. But unfortunately it caused the ultimate downward spiral in Bea’s marriage, getting accused of sleeping with the boss to get to the top and receiving beatings left, right and centre; ending with the brutal acid attack. 

Bea shakes off the bad thoughts, focusing on the girls in front of her. Bea looks at the time and notices it's nearly midnight.

“I think you've got an admirer red” Franky nudges the redhead, looking past her and nodding up to the bar. Bea follows her eyeline, immediately blushing and turning away when she sees a young blonde woman clearly staring.

“She's staring at you no doubt” she tries to shift the attention, but the burning feeling of a pair of eyes on her begins to intensify.

“Oh fuck off she's clearly staring at your fit body” Franky teases her some more, getting Boomer involved.

“Aye Bea, you gunna jump ship?” She pipes up and Bea just grimaces before standing up.

“I'm going to the bathroom before this escalates” she mutters.

“Need to relieve some tension?” Franky jabs and creases up laughing when Bea smacks her on her shoulder before taking off.

\--------

“Christ Allie you don't half make it obvious you're staring” the older blonde accuses with a smirk on her face.

“Sorry I just can't stop staring at her” Allie barely manages to string a sentence together as she continues to stare at the beautiful redhead across the room. Just then she sees her get up and smack her friend on the shoulder before heading towards the bathroom.

“Well you better make a move now, our taxi is outside” Kaz informs her as she receives a text from their taxi driver. The duo stand up and Allie quickly grabs a napkin and a pen from her bag; scribbling down her number and heading over to the booth full of women.

“Arr blondie has finally come over to get a piece of the Doyle” Franky teases as she holds her arms out.

“If that's you, then I'm ok thankyou” Allie bites back and Boomer, Liz and Maxine all holler and laugh at the blonde's jab.

“I just wanted to give this to your friend, can you pass it on?” The blonde holds up the napkin and the tattooed brunette's eyes light up.

“But Bea's not gay” Boomer comments, yelping in pain when Franky's elbow meets her ribcage.

“Of course I will” she goes to grab the napkin but Allie moves it away.

“And don't keep it for yourself… Let's just say you're not my type” Allie winks before handing over the napkin and turning to walk away.

“Enjoy the rest of your night ladies” she throws over her shoulder before meeting Kaz outside the bar. Minutes later Bea returns, puzzled by the four shocked and entertained looks she receives.

“What?” 

“She er… She was definitely gawking at you babe” Franky passes the napkin over, the redhead taking it with a frown as she unfolds it. 

“Allie?” She asks, still confused by the whole situation.

“The woman from the bar came over while you were gone, she seemed pretty interested love” Liz explains and Bea's eyes widen as far as they can.

“But I'm not gay” she states and Boomer throws her hands up.

“Exactly what I said, but Franky attacked me”

“Don't be a drama queen Booms, so what if you're not gay? Ever been with a woman?” She quizzes her friend.

“Well obviously not but-“

“Exactly. Don't knock it till ya try it, besides, she’s fucking hot red” 

“Not interested in you though is she?” Maxine teases and the enthusiasm in Franky disappears.

“Yeah alright Maxie, my ego is already dented thankyou” Franky dismisses her and Bea cracks a smile.

“Blimey we've found someone not interested in Franky Doyle?” She jokes.

“And found someone who is interested in Bea Smith. Text her, go for it” she encourages.

“It's dark in here, and she would have seen only the good side of my face. No way will she be interested when she sees my full face… Anyway why am I even debating this? I ain't texting her” the redhead throws the napkin on the table and folds her arms; putting an end to the conversation.

\--------

Half an hour later the girls all climb into a taxi, Bea and Franky being the last two. When the taxi pulls up outside the redhead’s house, Franky reaches into her pocket and hands the napkin over again.

“All jokes aside, I seriously think you should give her a chance. Whether it's just friends or more, she seemed like an alright chick. Just get to know her, you have nothing to lose. And if she does react to your scars, then she's a shallow bitch and you deserve so much more” she explains and Bea looks between her friend and the piece of material that has been the topic of the night. With a grunt she takes the napkin and climbs out, handing the taxi driver enough money for the ride plus the extra to get Franky home.  
She walks up the drive and into her house, locking the door behind her and resetting the alarm she had installed when she and Debbie moved in. Taking her shoes off and hanging her jacket up, she climbs the stairs and walks into her bathroom; removing her makeup and revealing her natural skin. She sighs at the sight and applies a thick layer of cream to her face; makeup being her best friend and worst nightmare in one. Sometimes it doesn't bother her, days where she doesn't care what people think or say, but other days the self-consciousness overwhelms her. Bea quickly changes and gets into bed, turning the napkin over in her hands numerous times before she places it on her bedside table and turns her lamp off; sending her room into darkness. She lies there for some time, her mind filled with the blonde from the bar. From what she could see, she was pretty; very pretty. But that means nothing to Bea, like she said earlier it was dark, so her judgement isn't clear. But deep down Bea knows that a pretty girl like this Allie would not want to be seen with a damaged woman like herself. If the scars cause Bea's stomach to churn, then what would they do to anyone else? She still questions how her friends can look at her, how they can stand to be in public with her. Makeup does help, but nothing can completely cover up the damage her ex-husband caused. The amount of times she's been told she was “lucky she turned her face” or lucky that “he didn't use a stronger acid” plays in Bea's mind constantly. She doesn't feel lucky, she doesn't feel like she got a lucky escape. He still burned her, he still scarred her regardless. He always told her she was ugly, and now he's made sure that no one can tell her otherwise; no matter how many times Franky hits on her. Bea turns over and grabs the napkin, shoving it in the draw on her bedside table.

“She'll forget by the morning” Bea tells herself before closing her eyes and entering yet another restless sleep since the attack eighteen months ago.


	3. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little bit longer, I completely forgot how manic my weekend was going to be. Hopefully I'll have the next one up quicker!

The weekend flew by. Debbie video called Bea when she got to her camp, being super grumpy with jetlag just as Bea suspected. But she showed her the rustic camp she will be staying at for the next two months, a spitting image of their favourite film The Parent Trap much to Debbie's excitement. Bea fills her daughter in on everything that occurred Friday night, deliberatly missing out the napkin situation. Now Monday morning, Bea walks out of the elevator on the 20th floor to be greeted by an unusually eager looking Franky.

“Did ya text her?”

“No” Bea answers abruptly as she continues her journey to her office, setting her bag down and logging in on her computer. Even to this day Bea still looks around her oversized office in awe. Jordan doesn’t do things by halves, and when he revealed the modern room to her she was shocked. Glass from head to toe along two of the four walls with a glass desk and top of the range computer with a matching laptop and phone for when she has to travel. She’s only personalised her desk with two photos; one of her and Debbie and one of Debbie from her high school graduation. She looks back up and rolls her eyes when the persistent brunette enters without warning and sits opposite her.

“Why not red? Come on live a little” she probes, much to the annoyance of the redhead.

“I said no Franky. I'm not interested and even if I was interested I don't feel ready to make myself vulnerable again ok? So please, get back to whatever work you have to do, it's Monday so I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. As do I” she ends the conversation, causing Franky to just hold her hands up in defeat and stand up.

“Sorry Franky I just…” She shakes her head, lost for words as to how she truly feels about this whole thing.

“No need to explain… Happy Monday aye?” The brunette winks and heads back out to the reception, no doubt flirting with every woman who calls for her boss.

\--------

“Good morning Allie, you ready for your first day?” Rebecca greets the blonde as they head towards their department. 

“I am, thankyou again for this opportunity Mrs. Matthews”

“Please, call me Rebecca or Becca. No need for formalities here ok? Right this will be your desk, personalise it however you wish. These are all your log in details, when you're all set come into my office and we will get started. This first week will just be training you so no pressure ok?” She tells the blonde who just smiles as she sits behind her desk and adjusts her seat. She looks over the paperwork Rebecca has given her and enters all her details in on the computer, changing the generic password for her own personal one and setting up her email account. She looks around her desk and is impressed. The blonde was expecting a standard desk with a computer and a couple of pens. Although she doesn’t have her own office, her desk is relatively large, a dark mahogany colour with a gloss finish. Her Mac computer bigger than her head and a brand new smartphone just for work. Career-wise her life is definitely on the up, but unfortunately her love life isn’t. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that this ‘Bea’ hasn't text her back. Her friend did say she wasn't into women, but then why would her other friend take it? Her mind has been frazzled all weekend, but today is the start of a very good week, so Allie pushes the hot redhead to the back of her mind and finishes the task at hand; heading into Rebecca's office fifteen minutes later.

“Ok so before we start, I do need you to sign one of these. I know it seems like too much and trust me I still hate it, but it's my husband’s doing and it's one thing I can't seem to get him to dismiss” Rebecca explains as she hands over a non-disclosure agreement. Allie is a little shocked, oblivious to just how successful this man is. She reads through the NDA before signing at the bottom, sliding it back over. Rebecca then goes through with her what a day in the life is usually like, how many manuscripts Allie will be expected to complete and there may be times where she will need to travel across the country. 

“Is this your daughter?” Allie asks once they've got all the business talk out the way, gesturing to a photo of Rebecca with a man and a little girl.

“That is indeed. Her name’s Sienna and she's just turned five. Sassy little bitch” the brunette jokes and Allie laughs.

“I wouldn't change her for the world. I had a tough time bringing her up, life wasn't simple when she was born. My husband isn't her father, stupid high school romance that soon ended when contraception went wrong. Fled to Sydney on a baseball scholarship that he claimed he wasn't going to take before I got pregnant. Then two years after Sienna was born my parents were killed in a car accident” the blue eyed brunette pauses to take a deep breath, Allie herself having to swallow her emotion. Her petite boss looked like nothing had hurt a hair on her head, but then again people said that about her if they find out about her checkered past.

“So yeah, couldn't afford their house so ended up on the streets for a few months until one day in a café Sienna dropped her sandwich. My husband saw and bought her a new one… The rest is history” she smiles a sad smile, looking at the photo of her little girl.

“Wow” is all Allie can say. 

“Sorry for going so deep when we’ve just met each other”

“No it’s fine, I just don’t really know what to say” the blonde admits. From Rebecca’s confession Allie feels like she could tell her boss about her past without getting judged, but that’s another story for another time. Just then there a knock at the door before a woman strolls in with no care in the world.

“Rebecca get your arse up we have a meeting-, oh hello new starter” the auburn haired woman acknowledges Allie with a grin.

“Allie you remember Evelynn from your interview?” Rebecca reintroduces them, the blonde nodding.

“Yes of course, thankyou for giving me this opportunity”

“No problem darling, you reminded me of Rebecca here when she started. She was the same as you but then shagged the boss and got a promotion” Evelynn winks and Rebecca just snickers in response.

“Yeah, that’s how it happened. She’s just jealous because she used to be my boss and now we are equals, so she misses bossing me around” Rebecca jokes back, smirking when Evelynn rolls her eyes, flicking her natural flame red hair in the process before taking a seat opposite Allie.

“So give us some gossip, kids? Husband?... All that” she asks.

“Evelynn my god do you have a filter?” Rebecca almost scolds at her colleague’s bold statement.

“It’s ok. No kids, definitely no husband… No wife either” Allie jokes, slying sliding in the fact that men are definitely not her thing.

“Arr I see. I got with a woman once back in college, wasn’t bad to be honest”

“For Christ sake Evelynn behave!”

“Sorry mum” Evelynn rolls her eyes and Allie just laughs. She feels like she will get along with these women just fine.

“What made you change your mind?” The blonde questions.

“Just met my husband and that was it. He was kind, charming, handsome of course… Helped that he had a huge-“

“Ok meeting time!” Rebecca announces, abruptly cutting off her friend from finishing her story.

“Right so I have a meeting until ten, if anyone calls just take a message and write it down on the post-it notes on your desk” the brunette explains while standing up and heading out her office.

“If you could start reading this manuscript, write any edits down and give me your opinion when I get back. I believe that’s it, you feel ok?” She asks Allie and all she can do is nod. She had almost forgotten how nerve wracking it was starting a new job, learning new skills and having to make new friends. But this is something she’s been working hard for since Kaz picked her up off the streets three years ago, so it’s time to suck it up and embrace it.

“Got it, thanks Rebecca” the blonde smiles before sitting at her desk and making a start on the manuscript.

\--------

“How was the weekend then Bea?” Jordan asks after him and Bea complete their Monday morning meeting to discuss the week ahead.

“Good thanks sir, Debbie flew to America Friday so the house has been pretty quiet” she smirks, again missing out the story about the napkin currently burning a hole in her bedside draw.

“Arr yes I remember you saying, she settling in ok?”

“As far as I know she loves it already. She was a bit jet lagged on Saturday but I think her boss got them doing activities so that her and the other international counsellors could get into a routine more easily” the redhead explains, grinning at the thought of her daughter having the time of her life; something Bea thought was only a dream away due to the shit upbringing she was subjected to. 

“That’s good. She’s going to love America, she might not come back” Jordan jokes, earning a look of pure evil from his COO.

“Don’t say that, I fear it will happen”

“Don’t be silly, she wouldn’t leave you. Besides, she said she would work for me when she gets back”

“Yeah she’s gunna need it, she’ll be broke when she returns” the redhead giggles before continuing.

“So how’s Sienna?”

“Bossy. Sassy. Typical Sienna” Jordan rolls his eyes and chuckles, making Bea smile. When she first met Jordan, he was a stubborn businessman to say the least. He didn’t care unless it was business related and he never left his office. Was there before the sun rose and didn’t leave until the sun had set. That was until Rebecca came in and completely turned his world upside down. Sienna is his pride and joy, no question about it, regardless if she’s his or not.

“She keeps asking for a little sister. We keep telling her that when the time comes it could potentially be a brother… She’s adamant she can choose, and she wants to name the child Elsa” the ebony haired man explains, his pale green eyes showing no trace of humour.

“Oh wow. Elsa Matthews” Bea starts laughing, not caring about the stormy look her boss is giving her.

“Not funny Bea. Anyway I think that concludes this meeting. Got any questions?”

“Nope I think I’m good, next conference meeting is at eleven right? And you’ve got a video call at nine-thirty” she reminds her boss.

“That’s Franky’s job to remind me” he calls after her.

“And when does Franky actually do her job? Have a good day sir” she calls back as she heads into her office to begin her work day.

\--------

“Why the hell are you still here? Go home” Franky orders as she stands at Bea’s doorway with her bag in hand and coat draped over her shoulders.

“I’m just finishing this off and I’m going. Don’t wait for me”

“I wasn’t going to, don’t flatter yourself I’ve got a hot date tonight. Laters red” the tattooed woman throws over her shoulder, the redhead rolling her eyes before focusing back on her screen. She finishes sending off her final email before grabbing her things and heading out the door, bumping into Jordan.

“I thought you’d be long gone” he says.

“Just wanted to send an email off” Bea explains just as the elevator dings; a petite brunette stepping out a few seconds later. 

“He working you into the ground again Bea?” she asks as she approaches the duo.

“Me? Never” Jordan smiles that smile Bea only sees when his wife is around. Bea never smiled like that with Harry, even when he was a pleasant man. She had hoped she would get a love like Jordan’s, but she knows that will probably never happen now.

“Evening Rebecca, how was your day?” Bea greets her boss’ wife. She has always got along with Rebecca, the brunette having such a caring and positive attitude. She didn’t flinch once at Bea’s appearance, she just gives her the upmost respect for achieving so much despite her controlling ex- husband.

“It was good today, I had a new starter and I believe she’s going to fit in wonderfully. Her and Evelynn have already teamed up so I’m not too happy about that” Rebecca rolls her eyes.

“But all in all she’s lovely, so today has been good. What about you? How has my husband been?” She jokes, earning a scowl from Jordan.

“He’s been fine, today has actually gone pretty smooth for a Monday. Franky’s been flirting as always though” the redhead rolls her eyes.

“Of course she has, I better not have Allie call her, Franky will pounce on her” Rebecca jokes, laughing along with Bea.

“Anyway I will leave you guys to it, have a good evening” Bea excuses herself as she heads to the elevator, descending down the twenty floors before walking out to her car.

\--------

“So how was your first day bubba?” Kaz asks Allie on the phone that night. The blonde has just got into bed after rewarding herself with a nice bubble bath and a glass of wine.

“Really good thankyou, Rebecca is so lovely and made me feel really at ease. She actually cares about my opinions as well, like I had to read this manuscript and I thought it was amazing, so I told her and she took it all on board” the young blonde enthuses to her adoptive mother, the smile evident in her voice.

“I’m so glad you had a good day, have you heard from that woman from the bar?” Allie’s smile falters slightly at the question, the attractive redhead still hasn’t made any contact.

“Nah, doesn’t matter though, she’s probably not into women. Even though I’m not just any woman” she tries to joke to make the situation lighter, more for herself than anyone else.

“Nevermind, she doesn’t know what she’s missing out on. Who knows, you might run into her again” the older blonde comments in an attempt to lift Allie’s mood back up.

“Exactly. It’s a small world. Anyway Kaz I’m shattered. Goodnight mumma, I love you” 

“I love you too kiddo, goodnight” Allie hangs up the phone and rolls over, her dreams once again filled of a blank face redhead.

\--------

Bea climbs into bed, again staring blankly at the ceiling. She messages Debbie saying goodnight and that she will talk to her tomorrow, the brunette replying saying she will video call her at the end of the week. The redhead opens her draw to get her book out, only to find the napkin that will not disintegrate much to Bea’s annoyance. She grabs her book and goes to close the draw when it hits her. The name on the napkin matches the name of Rebecca’s new assistant.

“It can’t be” Bea says to herself in disbelief. Could the world really be that small?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet soon I promise! I hope you all like it, let me know what you think :)


	4. Be the Bea I know you are

Bea sighs in relief when she sees the clock turn four on her computer. Only two hours left until she can go home and talk to her daughter. The week had been demanding for Bea, meeting after meeting followed by a conference and to top it off she and Jordan had to fly to Sydney for an overnight stay due to an emergency meeting called by the CEO of a telecommunications company Jordan was in the process of buying. 

“Hey red, fancy a few drinks tonight?” Franky asks when she strolls into Bea’s office like it’s her own.

“I don’t know Franky, I’m speaking to Debbie later and-“

“And you’re gunna need something to pass the time before that. Just me and you, a couple of beers. Not a late one aye? And when you get back it should be time for you to talk to Deb. What is she 14 hours behind?”

“Yeah she is. Ok why not. Not loads though I don’t wanna be hammered while talking to her” the redhead sets her rules before returning to her computer.

“What do you even do on that thing all day?” The tattooed brunette wonders out loud, earning a scoff from Bea.

“Work, like you should be doing all day on yours” the older woman bites back.

“Excuse me I do work thankyou very much! I send emails”

“Yeah to me. Most of them are dirty too. You are aware emails are monitored right?”

“Well then they’ll get a kick out of reading mine” she winks, grinning when she gets a smile from her colleague.

“Right I will come grab ya at seven-thirty, that enough time for ya?”

“Yeah that’s cool. See you then” Bea says goodbye to Franky before printing off a bunch of paperwork for Jordan to sign. She grabs them from the printer and heads into his office, not surprised to see him red in the face and shouting down the phone. His tie has become crooked and his hair a mess from the amount of times he has run his fingers vigorously through his black locks.

“I don’t care how long it takes for you to do it, just do it! I don’t pay your wages for you to sit your arse all day” he exclaims down the phone. He looks up and sees Bea enter his office, holding up his finger to signal he will only be a minute before pointing to the chair opposite him. The redhead walks further into the huge office and sits down, watching on in amusement as her boss sends terror through the phone. Jordan used to intimidate Bea, his all work and no play strategy was ruthless, but he does have a soft side; although not many people see it. He slams the phone down and let’s out a huff, slumping back in his chair and looking at Bea with a slight smirk.

“Don’t go there”

“Good day sir?” She muses.

“Oh fantastic” he rolls his eyes, but cracks a smile at the end.

“How was the conference today? Sorry I couldn’t be there, the company in Japan we’re investing in were adamant to discuss proceedings today” he explains.

“No worries, it was fine. They are very pleased with our offer so I will be sending over the standard paperwork for them to sign so we can start taking over” she smiles, happy that the important meeting went well and they have managed to take over yet another telecommunications company.

“That’s good, that company has a lot of potential. Right I need to ask you something. What are you doing next Saturday?” Jordan approaches the subject he’s been meaning to talk to Bea about all week. He knows Bea is a very private person, a woman who rarely involves herself in big social events. He partly blames himself for what happened to his right hand woman, her ex-husband accusing them of having an affair multiple times. But he needed her to travel with him, needed her to stay at the office late some days to be able to attend video calls with businessmen across the world. He knows it isn’t his fault, but a part of him will always feel guilty for what happened to her.

“Erm probably just talking to Debbie, why do we need to head out of town?”

“Not quite. My parents are hosting a charity gala next weekend and they wanted to know if you were up for coming?” 

“I don’t know sir” the redhead replies unsurely.

“Come on, you couldn’t come before because of him and then you couldn’t come last year because you were working from home still recovering. It’s a good night for a good cause, and that’s coming from me” he tries to reason with her, wanting for her to feel comfortable in her own skin.

“I wouldn’t know what to wear to a gala” she answers, trying to find a way out of this. Jordan just grabs a pen and writes an address down on a post-it note, sliding it across the desk.

“This is the boutique that my mum and sister shop at. Go there and tell them to charge it to me. I want you there Bea. If you really don’t want to come then I’m not going to force you, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. Oh, and I forgot to mention” Jordan explains before pulling out a black box from his office desk. He places it in front of Bea and the redhead looks at it before opening it.

“It’s a masquerade theme” he adds as Bea reveals a gorgeous white lace mask that has feathers running down the right hand side; covering that side of her face. The feathers have little gems attached to them, giving it a bit of sparkle and it ties at the back of the head with white ribbon.

“I don’t even know what to say” the redhead runs her fingers over the soft feathers, still amazed that Jordan took the time to find a mask that covers the one thing she’s nervous about.

“Say yes” he winks, earning a soft laugh from his colleague.

“Ok fine you twisted my arm. But I’ll find a dress, you’ve done enough. Deal?” She holds her hand out, her boss rolling his eyes before shaking it.

“How did this end up being a business deal?” He questions jokingly, just glad that he got Bea to accept the invitation.

“Here is the address and all the other information you will need to know. My parents will be thrilled” he hands over a white envelope, which Bea takes with a smile.

“Now I’m going to send over some documents I need you to look over, print and sign. Then go home ok?”

“Oh no sir I-“

“Do you have anything major?”

“Well no but-“

“Then do as I say” he orders with his voice full of humour. The redhead just smirks before picking up the box.

“As you wish. Thankyou again sir” she says one more time before heading back to her office to finish her final job of the week.

\--------

“Becca these are all done” Allie announces as she walks into her boss’ office. The brunette looks up from her computer in surprise.

“Wow, I didn’t need these until Tuesday, thankyou just pop them on the desk” she tells the blonde, who obliges before turning to walk back out.

“Actually Allie wait” Rebecca calls her back in, gesturing to the seat in front of her.

“I have something to ask you. First of all how has this week been for you?”

“Really good thankyou, I’m starting to get a hang of everything and everyone has been really welcoming” Allie expresses, super pleased that her first week has gone extremely well.

“I must say I am impressed. You work really fast and your attention to detail is incredible. So I applaud you on that. Now I have another question. Jordan’s parents are hosting a charity gala next Saturday. They do it every year and it’s an amazing event. I know you’ve just started but I thought this could be a way for you to get to know other workers in the business and meet Jordan” Rebecca explains.

“Oh wow. Rebecca I’m flattered, but I don’t really have the money to pay for a dress suitable for a gala” the blonde admits, feeling almost ashamed.

“How about me and you go shopping? I know a great boutique that sells amazing dresses and I get great discount” the brunette winks.

“I can’t ask you to do that-“

“You’re not asking me. I’m offering. What do you say?”

“Only if you’re sure, I’d love to go” Allie agrees with a grin.

“Perfect, Wednesday lunchtime we will go shopping. It is such an amazing event, you could even rock up in a bin bag and his parents wouldn’t care. They’re the loveliest people, doctor and lawyer but they’re so down to earth. I think Jordan is trying to convince his COO to come and she’s never been so you won’t be alone. Lovely person, quite reserved but once you get to know her she’s a great woman; incredibly smart, how she puts up with my husband I do not know” Rebecca jokes and Allie just laughs.

“Great well I’m just gunna finish up some stuff and I’ll be heading off if that’s ok?”

“Of course, I’ve gotta rush off for a last minute meeting anyway so have a good weekend Allie” she grins as the blonde walks out her office, quickly typing up some last minute notes before logging off and heading out for the evening.

\--------

The bar was relatively quiet for a Friday, so Bea and Franky find it easy to grab a booth. Franky gets the first round, throwing herself down on the seat when she places the beers down.

“So how was work after I left?” The brunette asks as she takes a sip of her beer.

“Not too bad. Jordan persuaded me to go to his parents charity gala next week though. I have no idea what to wear to that type of thing. He’s offered to pay for my dress from this boutique he knows through his sister, but there’s no way I can take his offer, he already bought me this gorgeous mask as it’s a masquerade” she explains, running her fingers through her curly locks.

“Blimey, Bea Smith going all out? Finally! Maybe go into this place he’s suggested and get some inspiration as to what type of dress he means, then buy it somewhere cheaper if the ones in this boutique are ridiculously priced. Have you got a picture of this mask?” Franky asks, excited that her friend is finally biting the bullet and putting herself out there. Jordan has asked her for years to go to this gala, as it’s a great opportunity for the both of them to meet potential clients. The redhead pulls out her phone and shows her the photo she took when she got home.

“Wow, Jordy boy’s got taste. What colour dress you thinking?”

“Probably black, I feel more comfortable in black” the older woman admits as she takes her phone back.

“Fair enough, I’m sure you’ll be able to find a smoking hot number” the green eyed woman winks, taking another sip of her drink.

“Anyway how have you been? All these hot dates you’ve been going on” Bea jokes, although she wasn’t expecting to see her forever crude and bold friend blush like a tomato. 

“Really well actually. I err… I’ve been on two dates with the same woman and we’ve got a third tomorrow” she confesses, running her finger around the neck of her bottle. Bea is stunned, she has never seen Franky like this; especially over a woman.

“Wow. Tell me about her” Bea pushes, desperate to know about the woman who has got her hardnut friend acting like a schoolkid.

“Her name is Bridget and she’s a doctor at the same hospital Jordan’s mum works at. I’ve never felt like this before red, she’s amazing” Franky gushes.

“A doctor, that’s not a typical job Franky you will have to be understanding if she cancels a date you know” Bea tries to put a little bit of reality into her friend’s dreamlike state.

“Yeah I know, and it will be difficult if it does become something more serious. But for the first time since I can remember I’m actually willing to try”

“Fair enough. Go for it then Franky, you’ve got nothing to lose at this point in time” the redhead encourages her, almost desperate to see Franky happy.

“Speaking of going for it…” Franky hints.

“No. I’m not texting her, besides I’ve thrown the note away” Bea lies. The napkin is still firmly in the draw.

“Although, Rebecca told me that she has a new assistant… Called Allie” the redhead explains, waiting for it to click in Franky’s head.

“Ooh another woman I can flirt with on the phone- holy shit! Isn’t that the name on the note?”

“Yup. It can’t be can it?” Bea questions.

“Could be. She could have been out celebrating that night. Fuck do you think Rebecca has invited her next week?” Franky wonders out loud, amused by the whole situation. This would be the best karma for Bea for ignoring the hot blonde from the bar.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t even think of that. Shit do you think she’ll be there?”

“No clue, but if she is, have fun red” Franky just laughs and finishes her drink, slamming it down onto the wooden table.

“Your round” she orders, Bea rolling her eyes before draining her bottle and heading to the bar. The duo stay at the bar for a couple more hours before they climb into a taxi. Again the taxi drops Bea off first, the redhead having a shower and changing into her nightwear before opening her laptop, waiting for Debbie to call her. She switches the TV on while she waits, tuning in to some random reality show about a bunch of celebrities fending for themselves on an island. Twenty minutes later her laptop comes to life, indicating a video call. She answers it and grins when her daughter’s face fills the screen.

“Hey peanut!” She calls out, thrilled to see her not so little girl so happy.

“Hey mumma! How have you been?”

“I’ve been good how are you? How’s camp?” The redhead asks, eager to find out what her daughter has been up to.

“It’s amazing! The campers arrive Sunday so I’m super excited for that. We’ve just been setting up all the activity areas this week. Today we are off to a waterfall for a group hike before going out for dinner, then tomorrow is a chilled day before the madness” she giggles, earning a megawatt smile from her mum.

“That sounds amazing. What are the other girls like?”

“They’re so nice! I’m in a cabin with a girl called Paige and she’s lovely. We’ve got girls aged between eleven and fourteen which is what I wanted” the brunette smiles as she explains everything about the camp. She was a little dubious about going to a rustic all girls camp, but a week in and she’s loving it.

“Sounds fantastic sweetheart” Bea enthuses, the grin on Debbie’s face making up for the empty space in the house.

“How have you been? How’s Franky been treating ya?” 

“She’s been fine, she’s actually been on a couple of dates with the same woman” she informs the eighteen-year-old, laughing when she gasps on the screen.

“The same woman? No way?! That’s insane! How’s work?”

“Busy as always. Jordan has actually invited me to that annual gala, and I’ve accepted. He even bought me a little gift for it” the redhead holds up the box, showing the mask to Debbie.

“Have you actually? Mum that’s amazing! Oh wow that’s gorgeous, I can’t believe you’re going. You will have to send me lots of photos, you’re going to look incredible!” Debbie is ecstatic. She knows Jordan has asked her mum every year to go to this gala, her father ruining it by being the controlling bastard he’s always been.

“Thanks peanut, I miss you”

“I miss you too mumma, gutted I can’t be there to see you all dressed up next week” the brunette expresses, suddenly turning her head when she hears her name being called.

“Anyway I gotta go, we’re heading out to the hike. I love you mumma, speak soon”

“Ok bye Deb, have a great time, send me photos and stay safe. I love you”

“To the moon and back. I'll speak to you before but rock it next week. Be the Bea I know you are. Bye” Debbie blows her a kiss through the screen before it goes black, Bea closing her laptop and placing it on the floor. She sighs in relief knowing her daughter is having the time of her life, with no worries about home or anyone trying to ruin anything good in her life. The redhead heads up to bed with a smile on her face, a part of her actually looking forward to the gala next week. She keeps telling herself it’s because she can finally feel free to do what she wants without any repercussions, but deep down, she’s intrigued to find out if this Allie is ‘the’ Allie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would torture you guys for one last chapter, but you will be rewarded in the next one. Let me know your thoughts, I love reading them as always. :)


	5. The gala

Saturday comes too quickly for Bea’s liking. She was excited at the beginning, but as the week went on she grew more and more anxious. She went dress shopping with Maxine during the week, too afraid of what dress Franky may have picked out and Maxine is now over helping Bea with her makeup. 

“Hun you’re going to be fine, Jordan will be there and Rebecca. Plus you’ve met his parents and you’ve said they’re lovely. Why are you so worried?” Maxine asks, puzzled as to why Bea is so uptight about tonight. She knows her friend isn’t one for social events, but she didn’t think it phased her this much. Bea fidgets with her hands, unsure of how to approach the subject of why she is this anxious.

“you know the woman from the bar that night?” She begins, hoping Maxine will catch on quickly.

“The one who left her number?” Bea nods in reply, not trusting her voice. She clears her throat before she begins the next part.

“Well Rebecca has a new assistant, and I haven’t met her but her name is the same as the name on the napkin with the number” she explains, Maxine’s eyebrow raising at the implication.

“You still have the napkin?” The brunette questions, the blushed cheeks on her friends face answering for her.

“Hun it’s ok if you do. Did you end up texting her?”

“No, and that’s what I’m most nervous about. If this Allie is the same person I’m gunna feel like a right bitch for not messaging her”

“She has to understand that you just might not be interested. I’m sure she will be fine if it is the same woman” Maxine tries to put her friend at ease.

“I’m not interested” Bea says, more to convince herself than anyone else. She has no idea why but this blonde woman from the bar has gotten under her skin, and she hasn’t even spoken to her.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be you don’t even know her, you barely know what she looks like. I know what she looks like more than you” Maxine jokes, but is incredibly intrigued by her friends reaction to this whole situation. She can tell Bea is bothered by this woman, she just doesn’t know why. The brunette applies the finishing touches to Bea’s eye makeup, leaning back and looking on in satisfaction that she has done her job good.

“Right hun you’re good to go. Need help with the dress?”

“Just with the buttons, be right back” the redhead disappears into her bathroom, discarding her robe and changing into her dress. The floor length black outfit has a high neck to hide the slightly lighter scars on Bea’s body, fastening up at the back of the neck with two diamond buttons. Her arms are bare and her back is exposed by an oval hole in the dress, reconnecting with the rest of the material a few inches above the curve of her backside. The torso is slim fitting, clinging to the redhead’s toned body before it hangs elegantly over her legs, missing the floor by a margin with the gold heels she borrowed from her daughter’s wardrobe. It’s times like this it comes in handy to be the same shoe size as your forever trendy eighteen-year-old.

“You look beautiful” Maxine gushes when Bea steps out, turning around so the brunette can fasten the two buttons around her neck. Because the dress is a high neck design, Maxine decided to put Bea’s hair in an updo; her red locks all gathered at the crown of her head with a few falling out to frame her defined face. 

“Right let me get some photos otherwise Debbie will never forgive me” the brunette continues, grabbing Bea’s phone and taking multiple photos. Bea ties the mask at the back of her head to get a couple of pictures with the mask on before taking it off and grabbing her gold clutch bag; walking down the stairs with Maxine.

“Thankyou for everything Maxine, you sure you don’t want any money?” Bea offers, but Maxine just shakes her head vigorously.

“No hun it was my pleasure. I will leave you to it, your taxi will be here any second. Have fun tonight ok? And don’t worry about this Allie girl, if it is her, it will all work out fine. This is her first event too I’m sure she will be even more nervous than you. See you soon” the brunette gives Bea a kiss on the cheek before walking out the front door, leaving Bea alone with her thoughts. Maxine has done an amazing job with her makeup, her scars on the part of her neck that is showing are barely noticeable, and even if she wasn’t wearing a mask the scars on her face are a lot more subtle. The redhead takes a deep breath and downs the rest of the champagne left in her glass before the sound of a car horn brings her out of her thoughts. She shakes the nerves away before grabbing her keys and opening the front door, locking it behind her and walking towards the car parked in front of her house.

\--------

The journey wasn’t too long, and soon enough the taxi pulls up outside an exquisite estate. The driveway is blocked off from the main road by a black iron gate that has been opened for tonight. She pays the taxi and walks up the driveway, tying her mask around her head as she makes her way to the entrance. She’s greeted by waiters who offer her a glass of champagne, which she takes gratefully to calm her nerves. She walks through the what Bea can only describe as a mansion, on the lookout for a familiar face. She steps outside and the garden has been transformed into something Bea has only seen in films. A huge dance floor had been set up under a gigantic marquee, a bar and DJ to the side with at least fifteen large round tables set up further on down the garden. 

“I recognise that mask, where did you get it from?” A gentleman in a three piece tuxedo with a simple black mask approaches the redhead, a sly smirk on his face and Bea immediately relaxes.

“Oh I don’t know, this hot-headed, arrogant businessman bribed me with it” she playfully bites back, grinning when Jordan laughs at her comment.

“I’m glad you’re here, Rebecca has just gone outside to meet Allie, can I get you another drink? Open bar” he asks, gesturing to Bea’s already empty champagne glass.

“I’ll have a white wine please” she replies, watching on as Jordan makes his way to the bar, walking around the other side and helping himself.

“What?” He asks as Bea rolls her eyes when he returns.

“Just you, doing whatever you want”

“How do you think I got to where I am now? Oh there’s my girl” the ebony haired man grins over Bea’s shoulder, watching as Rebecca walks down towards them wearing a lavish emerald green gown with an elegant gold mask. 

“Oh Bea you made it!” She gushes as she gives the redhead a warm hug before gesturing to the woman behind her. 

“Allie this is my husband Jordan and his COO Bea, guys this is Allie my new assistant” Bea looks over at the blonde and they both freeze. They both clock each other and it becomes very awkward very quickly. Luckily, Allie is a lot better at social interaction than Bea and plays it cool.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Matthews” the blonde shakes his hand before offering the same hand to the redhead. Bea accepts it, shocked to find a spark run through her hand at the touch.

“And you Bea” Allie smirks as she squeezes her hand slightly tighter before releasing it. 

“Are you ok if we leave you to it? Rebecca and I need to sort some stuff out before the dinner starts” Jordan asks, Bea just nodding in response before she watches the couple walk off. She turns her head back to the blonde and really takes her in. Her long blonde hair falls freely down past her shoulders, just reaching her breasts in soft waves. Her ruby red dress is outlined with red and white crystals across the neck and shoulders, the material clinging to her slender body. The dress pools at her feet, creating a little train at the side. Her red lipstick makes her teeth look incredibly white and her silver intricate mask just about shows her aqua blue eyes. Bea has to admit, she’s pretty, beautiful even. Her little beauty mark just above her lips adds to the class the blonde carries in her stature.

“Look Allie, about the note-“ Bea begins, feeling guilt wash over over. But the blonde interrupts her, a soft smile ghosts across her lips.

“Bea, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have been that forward, just forget it yeah? Clean slate?” The younger woman requests, also feeling slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. She did not think in a million years her top boss’ second in command would be the hot redhead from the bar.

“Sounds good to me. Did you want to go and get a drink?” The older woman suggests, trying to move onto lighter topics.

“Sounds perfect, I’m super nervous” Allie admits as she heads down towards the bar with Bea. The blonde heads off slightly in front and Bea gets a glimpse of the back of Allie’s dress. The beaded pattern along the neckline goes over her shoulders and continues down her sides; leaving her back completely bare, even more bare than her own. But like hers, the jewels run along the curve of her backside, and it’s in that moment Bea realises what she’s doing. She’s checking her out. Her brown eyes snap back up before Allie catches her, relieved to see the blonde still focused on the bar.

“You’ll be fine, I’ve never been to one of these either” the redhead replies as they reach the bar, the younger woman asking for a gin and tonic.

“Want a drink?” She asks, Bea politely declining as her drink is still fairly full. Once Allie gets her drink they look around the tables, noticing the name tags on each seat. The finally find theirs, amused that fate has once again played a part and put them together.

“Coincidence aye? Are you ok with this? I’m sure you didn’t text me back for a reason so…” The blonde trails off with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah it’s fine. I didn’t text you because I-… Well it’s… It’s a long story” Bea decides to say, not wanting to dive straight in and reveal too much.

“Hey it’s ok, your friend did say you weren’t into women so I get it” Allie just shrugs as she takes her seat, the redhead following suit.

“So you’re a COO? That’s impressive” Allie begins a conversation about similar topics, as she can see Bea is still pretty nervous. She doesn’t know if it’s her or the event, but she hopes she can make the redhead relax in her company.

“Yeah, I started off working in the marketing department, made my way up to marketing chief and then Jordan took me on when his previous COO stepped down. It’s hard work but it’s amazing” Bea tells her, pride evident in her voice.

“What about you? How’s it been with Rebecca?” The redhead asks, running her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

“It’s been amazing. Rebecca is lovely and I love the work” the blonde enthuses with a huge grin on her face. 

“That’s good, both Rebecca and Jordan are great to work for. Although, CEO Jordan can be an arsehole” Bea giggles, thinking back to some of the many times she has caught him shouting down the phone or having people run out of his office nearly crying.

“Goodness, better not piss him off then” 

“Nah he’s alright, Rebecca has definitely calmed him down. He used to be all work and no play, but since he met her he’s definitely loosened up. He’s totally under the thumb too so if she likes you, he will too” the older woman grins, causing Allie to giggle and Bea swears the melodic sound awakens something deep within her stomach. 

“I guess love does that to ya aye?” The blonde comments before taking a sip of her drink, relishing in the cool liquid running down her throat. The redhead looked even more beautiful in the natural light despite the mask obstructing her eyes, and Allie can’t help but stare. 

“Yeah I guess so” Bea replies with a slight smile, unable to actually understand what that feels like.

“Your mask is incredible by the way” Allie compliments, running her fingers along the dainty feathers on the right side of Bea’s face. The breath catches in the redheads’ throat; scared because Allie’s touch is so close to the side of her face she hates and shocked because she almost wants Allie to touch her. 

“Thankyou, it was Jordan’s bribe to get me here. I’m not exactly one for social events like this” Bea briefly explains, and as Allie waits for her to go into more detail the redhead taps the side of her glass with her nails before taking a big gulp of the wine.

“Long story?” The younger woman assumes, hoping she hasn’t crossed a line in asking that.

“Yeah, could say that. Your dress is beautiful too, where did you get it from?” The redhead changes the subject and Allie happily obliges, sensing Bea is uncomfortable talking about a certain part of her life.

“Thankyou, Rebecca actually took me to this boutique known in Jordan’s family, very kindly got me a huge discount on it too”

“That was kind of her, although it doesn’t surprise me. Who have you got sat next to you?” Bea asks, gesturing to the name card next to Allie. The blonde leans over and has a look, reading the short name written in posh italic writing.

“Hope. Know her?”

“Yeah that’s Jordan’s sister, and I’ve got Megan his sister in law. I’ve met them both briefly, they’re lovely. Hope is very… Full of life shall we say” Bea tries to find the right words to describe Jordan’s extremely optimistic younger sister. Just as the blonde goes to comment, two women make their way over to the duo, one incredibly excited while the other hangs back slightly, but still holds the same enthusiastic smile.

“Bea? I thought that was you!” The petite black haired woman squeals before bending down and giving Bea a tight hug to which the redhead reciprocates.

“Hi Hope, good to see you again. Wearing an exquisite dress as always” she smiles, looking at Hope’s electric blue gown with tiny gems all over, the plunge neckline showing her bare upper chest. As she acquaints herself with Allie the other woman makes her presence known.

“Evening Bea, hope you’re well” she comments politely as she takes her seat next to the older woman. Megan is also blonde, with her locks piled to the side of her head by her ear. Her violet dress much more reserved than Hope’s, but still beautiful in its own way.

“I’m very well thankyou how are you?”

“I’m good thanks, I’m so glad you decided to come this year, it’s nice to see you outside the office” she comments, an almost sympathetic smile on her face. Megan doesn’t know the full story, but she is aware that Bea suffered a rough marriage and just as her husband got arrested, she was put on long-term sick; the blonde therefore piecing it together.

“You know what? It actually feels good too” Bea smiles, stealing a glance over to Allie who is laughing along with Hope. In that moment Jordan’s parents join them at the table along with Jordan, Rebecca and Jordan’s brother Dominic, who gives Megan a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

\--------

The dinner was luxurious, Jordan’s parents sure know how to put on a party. The auction started after dinner, thousands of dollars being thrown left, right and centre. Bea and Allie couldn’t match any price by a long shot, but still had a laugh putting in a few bids, more rivalling each other than anyone else. The party is now in full swing, the two women feeling slightly tipsy but enjoying each others company all the same. Bea has never felt so relaxed, a feeling still very alien to her. She doesn’t know if it’s the drink or the company, but she welcomes them both.

“Can I ask a question? Just tell me at any time if I’m becoming too nosey” the blonde asks, loving the new confidence from Bea but cautious of going too far. She wants to know everything about her, she’s never been intrigued about anyone like this before.

“Ask away”

“What’s your love life like? Kids?” The blonde questions and notices Bea’s back slightly straighten.

“Forget it, it’s too much-“

“No it’s fine, erm no love in my life right now, apart from my daughter” the redhead smiles at the mention of Debbie, something Allie catches onto and smiles as well.

“What’s her name?”

“Debbie. She’s currently working on a summer camp in America” Bea tells her, the blonde’s eyes widening a little.

“Working? How old is she?”

“Eighteen. Had her very young” 

“Yeah you could say that. Can I ask how old you are?” 

“You are nosey aren’t ya? I’m thirty-six. You?” Bea turns the questions on Allie, taking the last sip of her wine.

“Twenty-seven. You do not look thirty-six at all” the blonde says, shocked by Bea’s age.

“If you knew that would you have left your number?” Bea quizzes.

“Of course, your age doesn’t change what I saw… What I see” Allie comments with a smirk, to which Bea rolls her eyes.

“Allie-“

“Yes I know, can’t help what I like. Anyway, tell me more about Debbie” the blonde moves on to a more safe topic, not wanting to push the redhead too far. 

“Well as I said she’s in America, teaching drama to girls on an all girls camp. She’s been there a couple of weeks now and she’s loving it”

“I bet you miss her”

“Like crazy. But this is what she needs, to get away from here for a while and I’m so proud of her” Bea explains, flinching slightly at the fact she might have said too much. But Allie doesn’t question it, something Bea is extremely grateful for.

“Sounds like an amazing opportunity. How long is she there for?”

“She’s at the camp for another six weeks and then she’s travelling the states for another month. Then Jordan’s kindly offered her an internship for when she comes back so that will be good for her too”

“Yeah that’s amazing. She’s lucky she’s got a mum who is supportive of her” the blonde sadly smiles as she takes a large gulp of her fifth gin and tonic. Her early life was tough, having a mother who didn’t give a shit and a father who constantly put her down and made her feel worthless. She would have killed to have a mum who was supportive like Bea is of Debbie.

“Long story?” Bea assumes.

“Yeah. Sorry, family isn’t exactly a strong point for me” Allie nervously giggles.

“I get it, don’t worry” Bea smiles before she stands up.

“One more?” She gestures to Allie’s empty glass.

“Go on one more, then I better make a move”

“I’ll share a taxi with you, if you like?” Bea suggests, not wanting her time to end with the blonde.

“Sounds perfect” the blonde grins, happy that Bea seems just as happy in her company as Allie is in the redhead’s.

\--------

An hour later and the women head home in a taxi, Allie getting dropped off first. The blonde gives Bea half the taxi money and climbs out, leaning back through the door.

“Text me when you’re home?” She asks.

“How do you know I kept your number?” Bea shoots back, the blonde giggling.

“But you did didn’t you?”

“Fine, I’ll text you” Bea admits, Allie laughing even harder.

“Knew you couldn’t forget me. Speak to you later Bea” she winks before moving away from the taxi and walking up the stairs to her apartment. The redhead can’t help but watch the blonde walk away, there’s something about her that Bea can’t put her finger on. The taxi pulls away and ten minutes later pulls up outside Bea’s house. She pays the taxi driver and climbs out, walking up the driveway and lets herself in, setting the alarm and locking the door. She takes her shoes off and grabs a glass of water before heading up the stairs and takes her dress off. She washes her face and brushes her teeth, taking her hair out before putting it back up in a scruffy bun. She climbs into bed and checks her phone, seeing she’s received multiple messages:

Debbie: **"oh my god mum you look incredible! Enjoy tonight you beautiful woman, I love you to the moon and back."**

Maxine: **"don’t worry about anything tonight hun, you look stunning and just think about you. You deserve to have fun."**

Franky: **"get shitfaced tonight red, try and steal a cheeky snog from blondie yeah?"**

 

Bea rolls her eyes at Franky’s text, replying to all three with similar messages saying she enjoyed her night. She opens her draw and shockingly the napkin is still there. She takes it out and puts the number in her phone, sending Allie the message she told her she would send.

 _“As promised, I’m home safe and sound. Thankyou for your company tonight, I had a lovely time and I hope you enjoyed your first gala”_ she sends the message and relaxes with her book. Moments later her phone vibrates, Allie’s name flashing up.

 **“Glad you’re home, I had a great evening thanks to you. You say you’re not one for social events, but I beg to differ. And I must say, you looked beautiful tonight, and that’s with a mask on”** Bea sighs at the message.

“If only she knew” she says to herself, kind of shocked that she even cares what Allie would think. Another message comes through, and Bea’s heart beats a tiny bit faster.

**“I hope I will get to see you with the mask off, if you wanted to? As friends of course. Coffee one day next week? It’s ok if not, don’t feel like you have to”**

_“I’m probably better with the mask on to be honest. Coffee sounds good, goodnight Allie”_ she sends, placing her phone down and deciding to give up on the book. She places it in the draw and as she closes it her phone buzzes once more.

 **“Sweet dreams Bea x”** the redhead can’t help but grin, one little kiss sending butterflies wild in her stomach. 

“Why the hell do I feel like this?” She says again to herself, so confused as to why the blonde is making her feel this way. She doesn’t know whether to embrace these feelings or fear them, she barely knows this woman but just her voice made her feel things she’s never felt before. She wonders if it’s just the attention Allie is giving her, the idea that someone finds her somewhat attractive. Bea settles down in bed, lying on her side and closes her eyes. She soon drifts off to sleep, her mind filled with blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes that stood out a mile even hid behind a mask.


	6. Patience is a virtue

Bea wakes up at nine o’clock the next morning to her phone vibrating. She’s never slept so good, so peacefully. She scrambles around and grabs her phone on her bedside table, swiping to answer without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello” she says groggily, hearing a little giggle at the other end.

“Mum, you’re on FaceTime, I wanna see your face not your ear” Debbie’s voice comes through the phone and the redhead quickly moves the phone in front of her face, seeing her daughter’s much fresher face as opposed to hers.

“Sorry sweetie I’ve only just woken up”

“Blimey, you never sleep in this late, late night?” Debbie asks.

“Not really, just past midnight. Must have just really needed it. Anyway how’s camp?” The redhead quickly moves the attention on Debbie.

“It’s been amazing! My first set of campers go home tomorrow morning, and then the second lot will be in later on. They’re here for two weeks though so I will get to spend a bit more time with them” she explains, a solemn look on her face suggesting she doesn’t want any of them to go.

“Getting attached already?”

“Yes! It’s so bad but they’re so sweet and they love my accent” she giggles, her mother joining in. 

“What’s that?” Debbie suddenly asks, Bea’s forehead frowning in confusion.

“What’s what?”

“That number behind you. Oh my god did you get a guys number at the gala last night?! Man I leave the country for two weeks and you’re already getting offers” the brunette rambles on as Bea looks behind her and notices the napkin with Allie’s number on it lying on her bedside table.

“No not quite. Rebecca has a new assistant and she was there last night. We said we would meet for coffee so she gave me her number” the redhead shrugs as if it’s no big of a deal when in fact, it’s the only thing that has been playing on her mind since that night two weeks ago.

“Oh right. I got really excited there. At least you’re making new friends mum, that’s cool” Debbie grins, pleased that her mum is socialising more and not blocking herself from the rest of the world like she tried to do when everything happened.

“Yeah she seems nice enough” Bea agrees, definitely playing down how nice the blonde actually is. Nice doesn’t even come close. 

“Oh mum, I want you to meet Paige, my co-counsellor. She’s living in the same cabin as me” Debbie announces as she holds her phone further away; revealing a girl around the same age as Debbie with long blonde hair and lightly tanned skin.

“Good evening Mrs. Smith, or should I say good morning” her thick American accent comes through Bea’s phone.

“Oh call me Bea, pleasure to meet you Paige. I hope my daughter isn’t causing any trouble” she teases, earning a scowl from her daughter and a laugh from her friend.

“She’s been amazing, I’ve been coming to this camp since I was a kid and this is my second year as a counsellor. Debbie’s done so well coming in brand new, thankyou for letting your daughter come here she’s a breath of fresh air” Paige speaks so highly of the brunette that Bea feels a slight lump form in the back of her throat.

“Well it wasn’t easy believe me, I’m just glad she’s having a good time”

“Paige said I can stay with her for a couple of days when camp ends and then we are going to go on a road trip. Gunna try and cover as many states as possible” Debbie tells her mum the plans her and her new friend have got for when the camp is over. Debbie has another month of travel before her visa runs out, so wants to make the most of it and was so happy that Paige offered to join her.

“Sounds like you two have a lot of planning to do” 

“That we do, I have a few family members dotted across the country so we can stay at theirs on some of the nights. I passed my driving test with flying colours so your daughter is safe with me”

“That’s good to know thanks Paige” Bea giggles.

“anyway mum we have to go, I miss you loads”

“I miss you loads too, love you”

“To the moon and back. Bye” the brunette hangs up and the redhead throws herself back onto the bed. She has no plans today, but lying in bed isn’t one of them. She begrudgingly drags herself into her bathroom and gets in the shower. The hot steam washes over her body in a soothing gesture, her hairspray covered hair being able to breathe once again. She already misses her daughter terribly, but knowing she’s making friends from all around the world and being an even more independent young woman warms Bea’s heart. All of Debbie’s friends have gone to university, but that wasn’t for Debbie. She would rather see the world and learn on the job, which is why the redhead is so grateful Jordan has offered to take Debbie on as an apprentice when she returns. As she massages conditioner into her scalp, her mind wonders to Allie. Would Debbie like her? What would Debbie say if Bea allowed her walls to drop and let Allie in? Would Debbie even approve?

“What the fuck?” Bea frowns as she realises what she’s thinking about. Why would that even matter? Nothing will happen between them whether Bea wants it to or not. She quickly finishes up in the shower, putting her mixed feelings down to the fact that she knows Allie is interested and that’s something new for her. She climbs out and dries her body before using the towel to wrap her hair up. She changes into an old baggy jumper and sweatpants before heading downstairs to make some breakfast.

 

Just as she’s finishing her toast there’s a knock at the door. 

“Oi red open up” Franky’s voice follows the bang on the door and Bea groans. Franky is like a fly that just won’t go away sometimes. She unwillingly pulls herself up from her kitchen island and walks through the livingroom to the front door; finding an unusually happy Franky on the other side.

“Please come in Franky” the redhead mumbles as the brunette walks straight in and throws herself onto the sofa.

“How did it go? And I’d love a cuppa” Franky gestures to Bea’s mug .

“Fuck sake you’re a pain in the arse” she groans as she walks past Franky into the kitchen to pour her some coffee; handing it over and taking a seat on the sofa opposite her.

“So answer my question, how was it?” The brunette persists, trying to get as much information out of the redhead.

“It was surprisingly good actually. They raised thousands of dollars for their charity which was the main thing”

“Yeah yeah that’s great now who was Rebecca’s assistant?” Franky gets straight to the point and the older woman just rolls her eyes in response.

“Yes it was Allie. The girl from the bar” she admits and Franky’s green eyes light up in excitement.

“Fuck off! Is she hot?”

“She’s very pretty yes” Bea amends Franky’s words. She’s never seen anyone as ‘hot’, not even Harry. But she will admit, Allie is gorgeous.

“Oh come off it red, don’t go all shy”

“I’m not, I don’t see her as ‘hot’. I barely know her” Bea argues.

“But you’re going to get to know her right?” Franky urges.

“We’re going for coffee, as friends, sometime next week. Now please stop going on about this, if I want anything to happen I’ll be sure to tell you. But right now, I don’t ok?” Bea says sternly. Although she loves Franky and knows that she’s only looking out for her, her constant questions and persistent ways are starting to grate on Bea. She’s never been one to rush things, intentionally anyway. Rushing her relationship with the birth of their daughter and almost forced wedding wasn’t planned. But still, after all the shit she’s been through letting someone in is the last thing on her mind.

“Sorry, just got a bit excited for ya” Franky apologises, amusement still evident in her voice.

“Anyway why are you so chirpy this morning? You’re normally shit in the mornings, you’re only this happy if-“ she cuts herself off as she looks at her friend, the brunette running her tongue along her pearly white teeth.

“You got laid last night, Christ who with this time?” She asks and the brunette actually blushes.

“Bridget” she confesses, the smile on her face growing at the mention of her name. Franky has never felt like this about another woman before. Like Bea, she finds it hard to let people in, and has always found that one night stands are the safe bet. But Bridget has gotten under her skin, her tough exterior but soft heart intriguing Franky from the start. She didn’t take any of her bullshit and didn’t fall for Franky’s charm like everyone else does, which makes Franky want her more.

“Franky Doyle blushing? Blimey, how many times you seen her now?”

“Three, seeing her again later. I don’t know what it is red, she draws me in. I want to actually get to know her. What makes her tick, what her favourite colour is… Everything” Franky admits, feeling almost vulnerable expressing her feelings.

“Franky that’s great! I’ve never seen you like this, it’s good to see” Bea encourages, pleased that her friend is finally settling down.

“It feels good too. You could feel like this too…” She trails off, laughing when she receives a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

“Last one I promise. Anyway I will leave you to it. See you tomorrow at work” the brunette stands up and makes her way out, leaving Bea alone with her thoughts for the rest of the day. Maybe she should take the plunge, maybe she should at least attempt to let someone in, whether it’s Allie or not. She grabs her sketchbook and let’s her hand have a mind of its own, creating a drawing of a faceless figure in a dress very similar to the red gown worn by a certain blonde the night before…

 --------

“Bea I need these scanned and forwarded to every director, they need to print them and bring them to the meeting on Wednesday ASAP ok?” Jordan dumps a pile of documents on her desk, waiting for the redhead to look up from her computer.

“Still on for ten o’clock for the weekly meeting?”

“Always. Anything else?”

“I’m gunna need you to go to that meeting with Evelynn at Melbourne Publishing. I’ve been called to a last minute thing and they can only do two o’clock. That ok?” 

“Yeah that’s fine, what’s it about?” She asks, her stomach flipping at the mention of Jordan’s sister company. Will she see Allie?

“Just the monthly meeting; client list, monthly figures, standard stuff. I’ll give you the notes in our meeting, you’re a star Bea thank you” he quickly makes an exit and the redhead starts to panic. What if she does see Allie? She doesn’t think she’s ready to see her yet. She knows the time will come when Allie has to see her scars, but she doesn’t feel like she’s prepared for that yet. Instead of dwelling on it, she focuses her attention back to her email only for her phone to vibrate in her bag. She reaches in and looks at it, Allie’s number flashing up on the screen. She tries not to take personal calls or text people, but for some reason she needs to see what Allie has said. She unlocks her phone and opens up the text, smiling as she reads it.

**“Good morning, I hope you had a good Sunday. Mine was definitely spent in my pyjamas feeling sorry for myself, too many G &Ts. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to grab that coffee, maybe Thursday lunchtime?”**

_“Good morning to you too. Mine was pretty chilled, spoke to my daughter but that was about it. Thursday sounds good, I go to lunch at one if that’s ok?”_

**“That’s perfect for me, the café on the corner by the publishing house ok?”**

_“See you there”_ Bea puts her phone down thinking she’s ended the conversation and tries to finish this email, but her phone vibrates minutes later.

**“So how’s your Monday looking?”** The redhead rolls her eyes, but she chuckles to herself.

_“Busy, yours obviously isn’t”_

**“Feisty, I like it. Apart from a meeting with Rebecca at two it’s standard for me”** Bea lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Two o’clock, the same time as her meeting with Evelynn. 

“Thank fuck” she mumbles to herself. Her phone vibrates yet again. She could ignore it, but her body reacts quicker than her brain.

**“Is it Thursday already?”** Bea laughs quietly at Allie’s latest text.

_“I’m not that great, but patience is a virtue. Anyway I will see you Thursday”_

**“Will be the longest wait of my life, but worth it all the same. Have a good day x”** there it is. That one kiss that sent Bea’s stomach into overdrive on Saturday. And today. She places her phone back into her bag and once again turns to her emails. She finishes the current one she’s writing and closes it, her inbox flashing an incoming message. She opens it and rolls her eyes before looking at Franky who is innocently on the phone.

**“Stop sexting and get back to work”** Bea immediately deletes the email, just like all the other inappropriate emails Franky sends her before moving on to the task Jordan set her earlier. She enters business mode, but a little part of her is apprehensive yet excited about Thursday. This coffee meeting will be the pinnacle moment for their friendship, she just hopes Allie will look past her appearance. She’s been telling herself she doesn’t care, it’s who she is and if Allie has a problem with it then tough. But she suddenly realises she does care, a lot. More than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit of a slow burner, but we are getting there I promise! As Bea says in the chapter "patience is a virtue"...


	7. Follow your heart

“How is it Thursday already?” Bea mumbles to herself in the bathroom mirror, applying yet more powder to her face. She’s got an hour before she has to leave for the café to meet Allie and suddenly she feels like her make-up has disappeared. She walks back to her office, passing Franky on the way who looks up from her desk.

“Woah red hold up!” the brunette calls after her as she follows the redhead into her office; shutting the door behind her.

“Not now Franky, I don’t wanna hear it” she looks up after sitting behind her desk, frowning when Franky clearly fights back a laugh.

“What?” Bea snaps, not in the mood for Franky’s teasing. She’s nervous enough as it is without her friend’s little comments that are meant to be amusing.

“Bea, how much make-up have you got on?” she asks seriously, feeling sorry for her friend. She gets that this is a big thing for Bea, having new people see her for the first time and fearing their reaction.

“Why does it look bad?” the redheads asks, rubbing her cheeks in an attempt to blend her latest layer of powder.

“It doesn’t look bad, it just doesn’t look ‘you’. Be yourself Bea, there is no point in trying to cover up insecurities” the tattooed brunette tries to reason with her.

“I don’t even know why I’m so bothered, this is just a cup of coffee as new friends. I’m not gay, I don’t fancy her… I just don’t get it” the older woman runs her fingers through her red locks vigorously, feeling extremely confused as to why she is so bothered. Franky sighs before sitting opposite Bea, not caring about all the work she has to do.

“You wanna know what I think it is?”

“If it’s not a serious answer then no I don’t”

“For once I actually am being serious. Your head is telling you all these things; you’re not interested, that you’ve been hurt once and it will happen again. But your heart is telling you to go for it, that you want to give Allie a chance and that is why you’re so bothered. Allie intrigues you right? Just go today with nothing in mind. You’re meeting up with a woman for coffee, what happens after that is yet to be determined” Franky abruptly stops, walking out the office and bends down behind the long white desk that her and two other assistants sit behind. She walks back in holding a pack of make-up wipes, walking around the desk and bending down in front of Bea.

“You go today, being your natural self” she removes all of Bea’s make-up before gesturing to Bea’s bag. The redhead nods to tell her she can go through it, watching as Franky pulls out her powder. The brunette re-applies her make-up, putting much less on.

“And if she judges you, or reacts coldly towards you, then she’s not worth your time. Just go in there open minded, what happens, happens yeah?” she places the powder back in Bea’s bag before standing up and looking down at her friend.

“And if it goes good, give her a big pash yeah?” she winks and laughs when Bea groans.

“You were so close to being normal there. So close, and you had to ruin the moment. But I’ll take your word for it. Now go and do some work before Jordan catches you bunking off… again” the redhead playfully scolds. As Franky leaves, she takes a deep breath before checking her phone. Her and Allie have been texting each other almost constantly since Monday, the blonde becoming more flirty as the days have gone on. Franky is right, Allie needs to accept her for who she is, scars and all, and if things were to become more than just friends, Allie needs to see past her physical appearance. She completes all of her tasks for the morning, signing out of her computer just after 12:45 and heading out her office door.

“Kill it red, you look hot” Franky hollers from behind her desk, the redhead just flipping her the bird as she walks into the elevator and descending down to the main entrance of the building.

\--------

Bea stares up at the door leading to the café, nerves washing over her like a wave. She takes one last breath before going to walk up the stairs. Before she makes it however, a voice from behind her startles her.

“When I said ‘go for coffee’, I meant go inside and actually drink it, not stare at the building” the voice is followed by a soft giggle and Bea turns around with her hand on her chest.

“Holy shit you scared me” she says before laughing as well. She completely forgets her insecurities as she faces the blonde, seeing her officially for the first time. No mask, no dark bar lighting. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to. Anyway, wanna head inside?” she asks, gesturing to the building behind the redhead.

“Sounds good” she smiles shyly, turning around and ascending the stairs. She walks in and points to a table in the far corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the customers who are in a mad rush for a takeaway coffee. 

“You go grab the table, I’ll get these what do you want?” Bea suggests, but the younger blonde just shakes her head.

“I’m the one that suggested this, you grab the table, the drinks are on me” Allie insists, and Bea can see that she isn’t budging.

“Ok fine I’ll have a black americano please, but next one is on me”

“We haven’t even sat down and there’s already a next time? I’ve still got it” Allie winks, causing Bea to roll her eyes as she walks away from the queue and takes a seat at the table. She watches as Allie smiles at the barista and places their orders. The blonde looks over and sends a dazzling grin to the redhead, who just blushes and looks down. A few minutes later the blonde walks over with two mugs of coffee in hand, her burgundy shoulder bag hanging from the crook of her elbow. She places the mugs down on the table and sits in the plush chair opposite the redhead, putting her bag under the table.

“So how’s work been today?” the blonde starts the conversation off light as she takes a tentative sip of her latte.

“It’s been ok, all the mad meetings were yesterday so today has been pretty chilled and just catching up on the standard paperwork I couldn’t do yesterday. What about your day?” Bea asks.

“It’s been good actually. I read through a manuscript today and I could not put it down. I really hope we take it on, it’s got so much potential and I think it could be a bestseller” the blonde explains, passion evident in her voice and Bea can’t help but smile. 

“well I’m glad you’re enjoying it” the redhead says, the smile still on her face.

“So did you know the assistant before me? Am I doing better than them so far?” Allie jokes.

“Erm the assistant before you was actually Rebecca. Her boss Mark was a complete arsehole, extremely sexist but was shit scared of Evelynn who at the time was his boss” Bea explains.

“Bet he hated that” Allie comments.

“Tell me about it. She started there not long after she met Jordan, do you know the story of how they met?” Bea asks, not wanting to step on her boss’ wife’s toes. When the blonde nods, the redhead continues.

“Rebecca was still a strong-headed person, so she only accepted his offer of her and Sienna staying with him until she got a job and earned enough money to get a place of her own. Jordan didn’t own the publishing house back then, he was looking into publishing houses as at the time they were great business deals but Melbourne Publishing was doing really well so he didn’t feel the need to invest. That was until she came home one day and told him her boss tried to make a move”

“Holy shit. I bet Jordan flipped”

“Too right he did. Not as much as Evelynn though, she got him fired as she didn’t trust him from the start. She had set up a camera in his office and managed to get his sleazy ways all recorded. That’s when Rebecca got promoted and then Jordan bought the company” Bea concludes the story before picking up her mug and taking a sip. Allie’s eyes zone in on the redhead’s lips as they part around the rim of the mug. She quickly snaps out of it before it becomes too obvious, but she has to cross her legs to keep herself under control.

“That’s crazy. Girl power though right?” She tries to make the situation lighter and Bea’s melodic laughter fills the blonde’s ears.

“Too right” she agrees.

“So how’s Debbie? You said you spoke to her Sunday” Allie asks, loving the way Bea lights up at the mention of her daughter.

“She’s doing really well. She’s on her second lot of campers now and she’s already got plans to go on a roadtrip with one of the counsellors. So she’s loving life right now”

“She’s extremely lucky being able to do something like this, most people her age would kill to be able to travel”

“Yeah, most of her friends are already at university but Debbie just wasn’t feeling that” the older woman explains, the smile still big across her face. She feels so comfortable with Allie, everything just feels so easy.

“Tell me a bit more about you” the older woman turns the attention on the blonde.

“I’m pretty boring. Grew up in Perth, moved here the minute I finished high school. I never went to university, but I completed a degree in English Literature through evening classes when I hit my twenties. Erm my favourite wine is red, although any alcohol is good for me and chocolate chip cookies are the way to my heart” the blonde tells Bea, the redhead laughing at the last part of the younger woman’s confession.

“Go on then, your turn”

“I’m the same as you, I’m not interesting at all. Got pregnant and married at eighteen, been divorced just over eighteen months now. I pretty much told you how I got the job at Melbourne Enterprise at the gala, my favourite wine is also red but I much prefer a bottle of beer to be honest” Bea tells Allie, the blonde giggling at the shyness in the redhead’s voice as she talks about herself.

“Beer instead of wine, I’ll keep that in mind” she mumbles into her coffee mug before continuing.

“Can I ask a question?” Allie approaches the subject that has been on her mind since the night she gave her number to the older woman’s group of friends.

“Yeah sure”

“When I gave my number to your friend, she seemed very enthusiastic about it despite your other friend saying you weren’t into women… Can I ask why or is that just her?” she asks and the redhead stills slightly before letting out a nervous giggle.

“Yeah, Franky is a very… bold character shall we say. I haven’t exactly got much of a dating history and she wants me to get back out there” the older woman admits, trying to find the right words to explain the situation as best as she can.

“Oh I see, and what do you want?” Allie presses, desperate to find out if she has any chance at all at getting to know Bea on a more intimate level.

“Honestly? I don’t know what I want. I’m trying to just go with the flow but that’s never been in my nature” she giggles, Allie’s smile spreading further.

“Fair enough” she checks her watch and her eyes widen.

“Blimey it’s already 1:45, time does fly when you’re having fun aye?” she informs the redhead who also can’t believe how quickly that hour has gone. The duo stand up and walk out the café, facing each other one last time.

“Well I’ve very much enjoyed your company today, and you said so yourself, next time?” Allie hints, already looking forward to seeing the redhead again.

“I suppose so” she jokes.

“Perfect. I’ll text you later?”

“Sounds like a plan. Have a good rest of the day Allie” she continues to stand there, unsure on how to approach their goodbye. Does she hug the blonde, or just walk away? Allie seems to take the lead as she pulls the older woman in for a brief yet warm hug, Bea responding by wrapping her left arm around the blue eyed woman’s waist. The pull apart and Allie gives her a little wink before turning on her heels and heading off, the redhead doing the same; carrying the smile she’s had the minute Allie turned up.

\--------

Later that evening after having her dinner and sending a message to Debbie, Bea curls up in her pyjamas on the sofa; flicking through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. She looks over at her phone and decides to text Allie. It wasn’t until she got home that she realised Allie never mentioned her scars. Not once did she see her eyes drift to the right side of her face or neck and she didn’t ask a single question about them. Before she can think of a message to send, her phone vibrates; Allie’s name popping up on the screen.

**“Thanks again for today, definitely broke my day up. And by the way, you’re so much better without the mask…”** Bea grins as she reads the message over and over again.

_“Thankyou to you too, the next one is on me. That surprises me, thought you’d run a mile”_

**“Why would I do that?”**

_“Was it not obvious?”_ she sends, sitting nervously waiting for a reply. Her phone vibrates again, but this time for longer; the blonde’s name flashing on her phone. The redhead takes a deep breath before swiping to answer the phone.

“Hello?” she says nervously, wondering what on earth Allie could want to say that couldn’t be done over text.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind, I just thought it would be a little easier this way”

“No it’s fine”

“Did you really think I’d run or be put off by…” the blonde trails off, unsure on how to approach the topic.

“By my scars? Yes I did, why wouldn’t you be?” Bea replies rather defensive. 

“Because they don’t matter to me. I didn’t ask about them today because I felt like that would be a conversation for another time if I get the privilege to gain your trust” Allie admits and Bea immediately relaxes. Her heart swells at Allie’s words and she can’t help but bite her lip.

“Bea? You still there?” she doesn’t even realise she’s zoned out until she hears the blonde’s soft voice through the phone.

“Sorry, yeah I’m still here”

“However it happened, you’re a fucking warrior for surviving it. They make you even more beautiful” the blonde adds, scared she’s overstepping the mark but a part of her doesn’t care. She needs Bea to know that she isn’t put off by some scars on her face. If this is the thing that is holding her back, will her confession make Bea reconsider the ‘friends only’ statement?

“Allie…” Bea starts, her cheeks as red as her hair.

“I’ve made you blush haven’t I?”

“Maybe”

“Then my job here is done. Have a good evening Bea”

“You too Allie, and thanks… for being so understanding”

“You have nothing to thank me for. See you soon” she hangs up and the redhead chucks her phone on the side, almost deflating back into the sofa. She can’t believe that Allie still thinks she’s beautiful… Beautiful. Bea can’t remember a time where anyone called her that. She remembers being called lazy, ugly and stupid… but not beautiful. Franky was right, there are good people still out there. She bites her lip again as she thinks about what this could mean. She’s growing more and more fond of Allie, maybe even attracted to her? She still can’t put her finger on it, but there’s definitely something about the blonde that has Bea’s heart beating faster and her stomach doing somersaults.

“I feel like a fucking teenager” the redhead says to herself as she runs her fingers through her hair. There’s so many things Bea is still unsure on, but there’s one thing she is sure about; she needs to follow her heart.


	8. More than friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge thank-you for all the comments! I might not reply to all of them but I definitely read them all and they make sharing my ideas with you so much easier. So thank-you again, hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Allie wakes up Saturday morning with no plans in mind. She looks at the clock on her bedside table and her eyes widen when she sees it’s nearly ten o’clock. 

“Christ I better get up” she says to herself as she rubs her eyes to make herself more alert. She drags her still half asleep body across the hall into her bathroom, stripping herself of her clothes as she turns the shower on. When the water is bearable she climbs in, welcoming the warm water. Her mind travels to Bea, the woman hasn’t left Allie’s mind since Thursday and she’s desperate to see her again. She lathers up her wash cloth and rubs it over her body, wondering what it would feel like having the redhead’s hands on her body instead.

“Fuck sake Allie cut it out” she scolds herself as she quickly washes off the soap and turns the shower off; climbing out and drying herself off with a towel. She brushes her teeth before walking back into her bedroom; changing into ripped denim skinny jeans and a cream knitted jumper; pulling her hair back into a ponytail after she’s dried it. Once she’s ready she walks out her bedroom and immediately enters her livingroom. Her one-bedroom apartment is just enough for her. Her kitchen, livingroom and diningroom are all in one open space, with her bathroom and bedroom closed off at the back of the apartment. The blonde walks around her kitchen island and while the coffee brews she grabs her phone; sending a text to the woman who has been driving her crazy for almost a month.

 **“Any chance you’re free today?”** she asks, in the hope that the redhead has no plans. She pours herself a cup of coffee and walks towards her sofa, pulling her legs under her as she turns the TV on. A few minutes later her phone buzzes, the blonde immediately opening the text.

 _“Apart from getting some food in and talking to Debbie later tonight not a lot. Why what are you offering?”_ Allie bites her lip as she reads the message.

“I’m offering a lot of things babe” she says to herself, but refrains herself from actually sending what she really wants to say.

**“Well it’s a nice day, fancy a walk on the beach?”**

_“A nice day? It’s the end of June Allie it’s freezing!”_ Bea texts back, and Allie just laughs.

**“Yeah well, you’ll soon learn I’m not a normal person. What do you say?”**

_“Meet you there in an hour?”_ the moment Allie reads the text she lets out a squeal of excitement. She understands that Bea is very reserved and from the very little she has told of her past, she managed to pick out that apart from her ex-husband Bea hasn’t had much relationship experience; with men or women. But Allie isn’t giving up, there’s something about the redhead that Allie has never felt before. Whether it’s the chase or the challenge that she has never been with a woman before, Allie knows that Bea is something else.

 **“Sure, see you soon x”** she quickly sends before quickly making herself a bowl of cereal, not knowing how long she will be with the redhead.

\--------

She’s nervous, as she drives towards the beach Allie feels her heart beat faster and harder.

“God sake Allie pull yourself together” she tells herself as she pulls into the carpark, smiling when she sees Bea get out of her car with a huge blanket around her body holding a flask. The blonde grabs another blanket from the trunk of her car, walking over towards the older woman with a grin on her face.

“We’re fucking nuts do you know that? There’s no-one on this beach apart from some crazy surfers” the redhead announces with laughter evident in her voice.

“Did you seriously bring a flask?” the blonde jokes, gesturing to the large container the redhead is carrying.

“Hot chocolate. Debbie and I used to always drink it together on the beach… and like I said, it’s fucking freezing” she repeats herself, blushing from revealing a little memory but still giggling. Allie smiles softly, pleased that Bea has shared a small yet cherished memory with her. She just hopes there will be plenty more to be shared, and plenty more to be made. She wraps her own blanket around herself and points towards the beach.

“Shall we?”

“What have I let myself in for?” Bea mumbles to herself as she heads towards the sand with the blonde next to her.

“Whatever you want to let yourself in for” she winks and laughs when the older woman visibly blushes.

“You do not know how to take compliments do you?” she observes, noticing whenever she compliments Bea or says a rather bold statement she blushes the colour of her hair.

“Guess I’m not used to them, or people being so… forward with me, especially if those statements involve me you know? I mean Franky, she’s the boldest woman I know so I guess I am used to her, but someone new taking an interest is a bit daunting if I’m honest” she admits, focusing on the glistening ocean becoming closer and more vivid.

“If you ever feel like I’m being overwhelming please tell me, the last thing I want to do is push you away” Allie confesses, her bubbly personality turning sincere and considerate. Something about Allie’s words sends Bea’s stomach soaring. She simply nods in response, and the duo continue their walk a little further in silence. They come to a stop simultaneously, sitting down with their blankets wrapped firmly around them. The strong breeze is rather bitter, mixed with the natural breeze you get from the sea is enough to make Bea’s skin rise into goosebumps. But the sun is out, and when it’s directly on the pair it’s warmth is embraced. The redhead takes the two small cups attached to the flask and hands one over to Allie, who accepts it with a smile. She pours the hot liquid into each cup and fastens the cap back on the container; holding her cup up towards the younger woman.

“Cheers” she jokes, the blonde giggling and clinking her plastic cup against Bea’s.

“Cheers” she repeats, sipping the hot liquid and letting out a soft moan as it travels down her throat. The sudden pull in the redhead’s stomach shocks her when she hears the blonde moan. She’s never felt something like that before. It startles her, but she isn’t totally freaked out by it. She pushes it to the side and just smiles, pointing her face upwards towards the sun.

“When the sun is on you, it actually feels lovely” she says.

“You sound shocked” the blonde giggles.

“I am. I thought you were insane suggesting this, but I’m glad you did”

“Well I’m glad you’ve decided to join me. Don’t wanna sound cheesy but I really like your company” Allie bites her lip at her cliché confession, to which the redhead giggles.

“I suppose I like your company too”

“Jeez don’t sound too enthusiastic” the blonde nudges the older woman playfully and the duo break out into a soft laughter.

“I’ve never actually asked… What’s your last name?” she continues.

“Oh yeah, we skipped that part. It’s Smith. Yours?”

“Novak. I know that was a bit of a random question but it just dawned on me”

“Something so simple aye?... People are gunna think we’ve lost it” Bea changes the subject, focusing back on the ocean.

“I don’t really care what people think to be honest” Bea sighs at Allie’s simple answer.

“I wish I could have that attitude” she mumbles into the sand. The blonde looks over and sees Bea’s demeanour change, her shoulders slumped over and her head is now hung.

“Hey look at me” she tells her, and her heart breaks when she sees the redhead’s chocolate brown eyes fill with tears. She doesn’t say anything, she just wraps her blanket around the older woman and pulls her in close. Bea freezes for a moment, not used to the close contact, but after a few moments she relaxes and welcomes the blonde’s embrace. They say nothing for what feels like hours until Bea sits up slightly, Allie’s right arm falling down to her waist and her left staying on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, god this is not what I wanted to do” Bea wipes her tears, embarrassment radiating all over her body.

“Don’t apologise, it’s good to let it all out. But just so you know, you shouldn’t care what people think. If they’re so quick to judge you on your appearance, then they’re shallow and up their arses. You’re beautiful, no matter what you think” she tells her again and the redhead bites her lip, a blush rushing over her cheeks.

“Especially when you blush”

“You’re a right charmer aren’t you?” she giggles, causing Allie to wink and making her laugh even more.

“I do try. Right I have an idea, quick fire questions. You up for it?”

“Lets do it”

“ok, cat or dog?” Allie starts, glad that she’s got her friend smiling again.

“Dog”

“Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee”

“Early bird or night owl?”

“Early bird”

“Urgh seriously?” the blonde scrunches her nose up at the thought of waking up early under your own accord.

“Sunrises are beautiful to watch” Bea argues, finding it amusing that Allie is so disgusted by her answer and finding her little scrunched up face kind of cute.

“So is sleep, especially when you wake up next to a hot bird” the blonde winks, earning yet another blush from Bea. She doesn’t think she’s stopped blushing since being in the blue eyed woman’s presence.

“Anyway book or film?”

“Book”

“Night out or night in?”

“Night in”

“Summer or winter?”

“Summer”

“Amen to that” Allie giggles, her mind wandering to picturing the redhead in a bikini. She mentally scolds herself, her dirty mind forever going in the gutter.

“Ok my turn. Restaurant or takeaway?” Bea begins her questions, trying to think of answers she wants to know about the blonde. It feels so easy, revealing stuff to Allie and finding out what makes her tick. She never had this, only in the early stages of being with Harry did she want to know what he liked, what he didn’t like. But quite early on it became obvious that he liked alcohol and he didn’t like any drink that didn’t have alcohol in it. Oh, and anyone making him feel inferior. But she wants to know everything about this woman an it’s at this point her mind travels back to when Franky admitted her feelings towards Bridget. She told Bea she wanted to know everything about her, could Bea be feeling the same way about Allie?

“Takeaway. I love eating out but nothing beats eating shit food in ya pyjamas watching rom-coms”

“That leads me to my next question, horror or comedy?”

“Comedy. Can’t be dealing with gore” the blonde makes a gagging face to emphasise her dislike towards horror films.

“Heels or flats?”

“Oooh tough one. Love heels but the comfort of flats overrules everything”

“Ice-cream. Chocolate or strawberry?”

“Chocolate out of those. Rocky road is where it’s at though”

“Invisibility or the ability to read minds?”

“Invisibility. Definitely go out and perv on everyone” she winks and Bea just rolls her eyes, but can’t help but think if that was a sly hint to her. She quickly shakes it off before her blush gives her away yet again.

“Ok last one”

“Make it count” Allie warns.

“Bath or shower?”

“You picturing me naked? Blimey” Allie laughs when Bea bows her head in slight embarrassment, but she looks up with a slight giggle and her signature eye roll.

“Just answer the question”

“Shower. Can’t sit in a bath too long it gets too hot” the blonde admits, although she would happily sit in the bath with Bea for hours. She looks at her watch and once again time has gotten away with them.

“I don’t wanna ruin our day… But I am so cold I need to go somewhere warmer” Bea admits, her teeth chattering and her whole body shivering at the cold gust of wind that decides to blow at that point in time.

“I was gunna say, we’ve been here a while shall we make a move?” the blonde stands up and holds her hand out, the redhead taking it gratefully as she stands up too. They head back to their cars and put their blankets away before turning to face each other. This time Bea isn’t nervous, she heads straight in and hugs Allie, the younger woman reciprocating instantly and wrapping her arms around Bea’s waist.

“Thanks for today, it made me get out the house which is what I needed” Bea says when they pull away, finally noticing just how blue Allie’s eyes are. The orange sun makes them seem so bright, as if the ocean is in Allie’s eyes rather than to her right.

“My pleasure, thankyou for joining me on my crazy suggestion” 

“Drive safe, see you soon”

“You bet, safe journey Bea” Allie takes the plunge and leans in, planting her soft lips on Bea’s porcelain cheek, revelling in how smooth her skin is. The redhead takes an inaudible gasp at the new form of contact, blushing instantly. This time though Allie doesn’t bring it up, she just smiles and gets into her car, the older woman following suit and pulling out the car park, quickly stopping off at the store to grab some food to at least last her the rest of the weekend. She can do a bigger shop another day.

\--------

“Hey Deb hows it going?” Bea asks excitedly as her daughter’s face appears on her phone.

“Hey mumma, it’s so good here! I’ve started planning what the show is going to be in a few weeks time, I have to direct a musical. I’m nervous but so excited” she expresses, the beam on her face radiating through the camera.

“Sounds like so much fun! What musical have you chosen?”

“I’ve decided to go with Aladdin. The songs are great, it’s funny and I’ve spoken to Imogen who is the dance instructor and she already has ideas for some routines. I’m starting auditions when the next lot of campers come because it will be within their section” the brunette explains.

“Arr I see. You get along with this Imogen?”

“Yeah she’s lovely. I get along with all the girls to be honest, just some I spend more time with. Paige teaches synchronised swimming so I don’t see her during the day as she’s down at the lake”

“So you excited for your birthday in a couple of weeks?” Bea mentions, gutted that she is going to miss Debbie’s birthday for the first time in nineteen years.

“Yeah I am, going to be weird not being with you though. Anyway, how did your coffee thing go? I forgot to ask” she brings up and the redhead’s mind travels to Allie.

“It went really well actually, we went to the beach together today too”

“The beach? Mum it’s winter over there you must have been freezing!” Debbie giggles, wondering what on earth possessed her mum to go to the beach during winter.

“I know I said that too, and we were. But we had blankets and hot chocolate and… it was really nice if I’m honest” Bea confesses, involuntarily biting her lip and the blush forever spreading across her face.

“Mum?” Debbie tries to get her attention and the older woman snaps out of it.

“Sorry, spaced out for a moment”

“yeah I’ll say. With a rather dreamy look on your face” she notices, intrigued by Bea’s reaction. When the redhead doesn’t answer, she puts her thoughts out there.

“Mum, was this coffee meeting more of a… date?” she asks, not wanting to invade her mum’s privacy but also wanting her mum to feel comfortable talking about her love life.

“No it wasn’t, neither was today…” Bea trails off, wondering how to approach her question.

“But how would you feel if I did go on a date with her?” she asks carefully. She’s always brought Debbie up to treat people the way she wants to be treated and to earn respect you have to give respect, and that’s applied to anyone regardless of race, gender, sexuality… but she’s never actually spoken to Debbie about her thoughts on same sex couples. She’s always been good with Franky, the duo barely separable when they are together, but will she be the same if her own mother was in a relationship with another woman? She watches intensely to try and read her daughter’s reaction, relief washing over her when she hears her squeal in excitement and grin like a cheshire cat.

“Are you serious? I’d be ecstatic mum! Seriously why do you have to do this when I’m not there?” she rambles and Bea’s heart grows so much bigger. She’s not even sure there will be a date, but she knows there could be potential if she just bites the bullet and goes for it.

“Has she asked you?”

“No, but… I kinda lied to you. You know that number you saw on my nightstand? That was hers, but I didn’t get it at the gala. She saw me in the bar with the girls and gave it to them when I went to the bathroom” she confesses, blushing again as her daughter gasps audibly.

“Shut up?! This is so cool what’s her name? how old is she? what does she look like? Does she have good taste in music?” Debbie asks question after question, much to the amusement of her mum who just laughs.

“Slow down there peanut. Her name is Allie, she’s twenty-seven, she’s blonde, blue eyed, little bit taller than me and I don’t actually know what her music taste is” she answers, her daughter seeming satisfied on the other end.

“Twenty-seven aye? Trying to keep young are ya?’ she jokes.

“Oi watch ya mouth just because you’re in another country doesn’t mean I can’t ground you the second you land here” Bea scolds jokingly, Debbie letting out a giggle.

“I’m joking you’re the coolest chick I know. Honestly though mum, go for it. If you like her, if you want to spend more time with her, just do it yeah? Don’t hold back. And you have to let me know if you kiss her”

“Christ you sound just like Franky” Bea rolls her eyes, her pride and joy being tainted by her best friend’s antics.

“And you love it. I’m serious though if she leans in to kiss you go with it. Let ya hormones run wild”

“Christ sake Debbie stop it I’m your mother!”

“You’re also my best friend and this is what we talk about. Anyway I better go, I love you”

“To the moon and back. Thanks Debbie, you’re too good to me”

“I just want you to be happy. If that means you buy a dog that’s cool with me, if that means you date a woman that’s cool with me. Gender means shit these days, be with someone who makes you happy”

“If you hadn’t of said those such sweet words, you would be in big trouble for swearing”

“Yeah yeah, bye mumma” she giggles and winks before hanging up, once again leaving Bea alone with her thoughts. Debbie’s words swarm around her head like a roundabout, round and round, over and over. She decides to start a conversation with the blonde, in the hope that she can divert it to suggest she’s ready to take the next step without having to say the words.

_“Thank-you for today, it was crazy but extremely enjoyable”_

**“Thank-you to you too. Have you spoken to Debbie yet?”** the text says, and Bea slightly smiles at the fact Allie remembered what her plans were that night.

_“Yeah just got off the phone to her. Told her about you”_

**“About me? What that I’m insanely good looking and irresistible?”**

_“Alright Novak reign that ego in. She spotted your number on my bedside table the morning after the gala and I kinda told her I got your number that night, but I told her how I really got it just now”_

**“I sensed an eye-roll there by the way. Oh I see, was she ok with it?”**

_“More than ok, basically told me to drop my pants for ya”_

**“Amazing! Sounds like we would get on just fine… Would you?”**

_“You don’t shy away do you? Maybe… In time”_ Bea types her message out and deletes it five times before retyping it and sending it in a heartbeat. The next text feels like forever to come through, but the ding from her phone sends her heart rate sky high.

 **“Holy fuck. Ok in that case, how about we go for dinner next Friday night? A little bit more than just friends. It will still be casual, and you are in complete control of course”** she can just imagine Allie’s face right now, her bright white smile plastered on her face.

_“I think I would like that. I will warn you now I’m no good with the whole ‘date’ thing, so I’m sorry if it all goes shit”_

**“I’m sure it won’t go shit. Anyway I’m falling asleep here, so sweet dreams Bea, thank-you for sending me to bed the happiest woman ever x”** the redhead laughs at Allie’s final text, the butterflies racing in the pit of her stomach.

 _“Sweet dreams Allie x”_ for the first time she reciprocates the kiss, something so little to others but a big step for Bea. She just hopes that she can swallow her nerves and let Allie in. It’s in this moment that Bea realises it isn’t the attention she’s received from Allie, it’s not the fact she knows the blonde likes her; her heart is finally overriding her head. It’s telling her that it’s ok to like someone, to want to get to know someone on a more intimate level, to be ok with feeling vulnerable and having insecurities. She likes Allie for being sweet, caring and compassionate. Allie isn’t just pretty, she’s beautiful, and the redhead is finally ok with admitting to herself that she’s attracted to her. It hits Bea like a wrecking ball and all these emotions are overwhelming, but for once she embraces them instead of shying away. At thirty-six years of age Bea Smith is going on a date with a younger, extremely attractive woman and that excites her. She doesn’t care that she feels like a teenager, as this is what she should have felt with Harry. But she never did, not like this. She knows she has to tell the blonde about him and the story behind her scars, but she hopes Allie dismisses it like she did with her physical appearance. She did say if they’re quick to judge then they’re shallow, and Allie doesn’t seem like she has a shallow bone in her body. Bea takes herself up to bed and climbs under the cold sheets after changing into her pyjamas, her smile never leaving her face. This could be the ultimate turning point for Bea, and she’s ecstatic.


	9. Just when things were looking up

Monday morning approaches and Bea knows she is going to have to deal with the wrath of Franky. She had briefly told her the day before that she had seen Allie again and the brunette demanded details. She walks out of the elevator to the relief of not seeing Franky behind her desk. She walks over to her office door and unlocks it, heading over to her desk and setting up her station for the day. She pulls her work phone out and sees her personal phone light up in her bag. 

**“Good morning, hope you have as good of a day as you can for a Monday. Was wondering if you wanted coffee again this week? Maybe Wednesday instead as I have a conference on Thursday x”** Bea grins at her phone, Allie’s words forever making her feel all giddy.

_“Wednesday sounds good to me, have a good day Allie x”_ she replies before jumping out of her skin at a loud cough at her door.

“Someone’s cheery for a Monday” Franky observes with a smirk on her face as she makes her way over to the chair in front of Bea’s desk.

“Nothing happening my arse, spill” she demands, expecting nothing less than a snicker and an eye-roll that Bea delivers.

“You’re incorrigible Franky. We went to the beach Saturday and-“

“Are you fucking nuts it’s freezing” Franky interjects.

“I’m very aware of how cold it is thank-you. Anyway we went to the beach and… Fuck Franky I have never felt like this before” the redhead gushes as she leans forward on her elbows and runs her fingers through her hair. 

“Blimey red you’ve got it bad” the brunette chuckles at her friend’s sudden change of heart towards this woman.

“We were asking each other quick questions and it took me back to what you said, how you want to know everything about Bridget and it made me realise that I want to know everything about Allie. Even the small things like what films she likes or whether she prefers baths or showers” she rambles.

“And did you find that out? I’m intrigued now how blondie cleans herself” the brunette laughs and Bea can’t help but laugh too.

“She prefers showers if you must know, but honestly Franky it hit me all at once that I couldn’t give a shit if she’s a woman, it’s not about that it’s about who she is as a person and I’m attracted to that”

“You said the ultimate word, hallelujah!” Franky exclaims, her hands raised in the air as her friend finally accepts her feelings and doesn’t push them away. Franky knows this is a big deal for Bea, to let herself become vulnerable again. But this is what she needs, someone who puts her first and who worships the ground she walks on.

“Have you asked her out?”

“No, but she asked me. This Friday we are going out for dinner” the redhead tells her and Franky’s face is a picture. She gasps with her mouth open and a smile threatens to break through.

“Amazing! Can I help you get ready? Gotta make sure you wear the right underwear”

“Fuck sake Franky I will be just fine in the underwear apartment, you sound like Debbie who has seemed to take after you in teasing me”

“You’ve spoken to Debbie about this? Shit how did she take it?” Franky asks.

“Really well. She told me to do whatever makes me happy and that she’s gutted it’s all happened when she’s not here” she giggles slightly, thinking back to the conversation she had with her daughter.

“She’s a smart kid red, she wants what’s best for you and by the looks of it blondie is doing a pretty good job at making you happy” she winks her emerald green eye.

“I’m still a bit overwhelmed by it all, but for once I have something to look forward to”

“It will be overwhelming, but you just have to embrace it. Go as slow as you want, never feel like you have to do something because she wants to” Franky tells her, not wanting the redhead to feel pressured into moving too fast.

“Yeah I know. She told me I set the pace, so she’s aware that this might go a bit slower than she’s used to. Anyway you better get behind your desk before Jordan gets here” Bea changes the subject, aware that their boss will walk in at any second.

“Speak later yeah?” Franky says as she gets up and walks out, her bum just making the seat before the elevator dings, revealing a forever smart looking Jordan.

“Morning Franky, nice to see you actually doing some work” he observes as he heads towards his office.

“When am I not doing work sir? Top employee me” she says with a smug look on her face, to which Jordan just scoffs before making a b-line for Bea’s office.

“Morning Bea, still on for this morning?”

“As always. My favourite thing on a Monday” she says sarcastically.

“I’m not that bad”

“I beg to differ” she replies with humour in her voice. Jordan just laughs as he heads into his office, preparing himself for the constant stream of e-mails and paperwork left over the weekend.

\--------

It’s now Wednesday, and Bea has not stopped since she walked in to her office that morning. To make matters worse, Jordan has just informed her that they need to make an emergency trip to Sydney; meaning she has to finish all of her paperwork today.

_“I’m sorry Allie, Jordan has just told me I need to go to Sydney tomorrow so I have to work through my lunch today to get everything sorted. I’ll be back Friday though for dinner. Sorry again x”_ she sends off the text and lets out a deflated sigh. She didn’t want to cancel, but she knows if she doesn’t get everything done today then she will be absolutely swamped with work when she gets back on Friday.

**“That’s a shame, but don’t worry about it. Sucks you have to work through though. Glad you’ll be back for Friday, can’t wait for dinner. Don’t work too hard x”**

_“Thank-you for understanding, sorry again”_

**“Stop apologising it’s fine. Just no funny business yeah?”**

_"Jealous are we?”_

**“You don’t know the half of it babe. Now get on with your day so you can get back to me quicker x”** when Bea reads her last message her stomach goes into overdrive. She doesn’t even know what they are, they haven’t done anything on a more romantic level, yet that text gives Bea a glimpse of what it could be like to be in a relationship with the blonde. Having someone waiting for her to come home from work, someone for Bea to come home from work to… the idea brings a warm smile to her face. She’s brought out of her thoughts when she hears Franky flirting as usual with someone out in the main reception.

“Oh Rebecca what a pleasant surprise” she says flirtatiously, as she always does when Rebecca comes to the office.

“Always is Franky, but I’m still straight and still married unfortunately” 

“And I’m still gay and still waiting sweetcheeks” she winks at the petite brunette who just laughs and shrugs off Franky’s advances as always.

“Hey Bea” she calls through the redhead’s door before walking straight in to her husband’s office without knocking. Bea sends her latest documents out to the printer, getting up and walking out towards Franky.

“You need to stop flirting with her”

“Whatever she loves it”

“How’s you and Bridget?” Bea asks, knowing that will get her friend all embarrassed. 

“We’re good I think. It’s still early days but I haven’t seen anyone else since our second date, and as far as I know she hasn’t either. She better not be anyway” she says more forcefully, her fingers hitting the keys on her keyboard harder as she continues her sentence.

“Someone getting territorial?” the redhead teases, loving that for once the tattooed brunette is in the firing line.

“No. I just know what I want, and I don’t like sharing” she mumbles into her computer screen. Bea grabs her documents from the printer and is about to head back into her office when she hears Rebecca’s voice shout from the other side of Jordan’s door.

“How fucking dare you Jordan!” Bea and Franky lock eyes when they hear the outburst, shocked that Rebecca would even say anything like that.

“have a listen” Franky nudges Bea, who just gives her a look before agreeing, walking over and putting her ear against the door.

“What are they saying?” the brunette asks in a hushed tone. The redhead just waves her off before focusing on Rebecca’s voice.

“That’s invasion of privacy Jordan no matter what the press say!”

“I have every right to know by employee’s backgrounds!” Jordan fights back, equally as angry.

“Their work background not personal! She’s one of the best workers we have had and don’t even deny it! You didn’t judge me on my past”

“That was different”

“How the fuck is it different?! Christ knows what could have happened if you hadn’t of found me, Allie wasn’t as fortunate as me and had to fend for herself don’t you dare judge her!” Bea’s heart sinks at the mention of Allie’s name. it’s as if her mind blacks out, because one second she’s listening in, the next shes standing in Jordan’s office confronting the couple.

“What do you need Bea?” Jordan asks in a harsh tone, obviously even more angered by being interrupted.

“What about Allie?” She gets straight to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business” he bites back, but she isn’t backing down. 

“And by the sounds of it, it’s not yours either. Now tell me” her voice is stone cold, no emotion at all and Jordan just about flips.

“I mean it Bea, this is none of your damn concern”

“I have a date with her on Friday, so in my opinion it is my damn concern. Now one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?!” she snaps, and Jordan’s and Rebecca’s faces drop to the floor. Whether it’s from her sudden outburst or the fact she has revealed she has a date with a woman she doesn’t know, but Jordan gestures to the computer screen without hesitation. The redhead walks over and brings the screen in front of her, her heart dropping at what she reads.

“You snooped through her private life?”

“Not exactly. Some arsehole of a reporter came to me saying he had some dirt on one of my latest employees. He then sent me a little article he had typed up, so I had one of my security team look into it to see if he was bluffing. He obviously isn’t so now I have to decide how to move forward with this” Jordan explains, cowering slightly under the death glare he is currently receiving from his wife.

“It’s fucking bullshit Jordan, if you had told me I could have just asked her, and I’m sure she would have told me and I can almost guarantee it isn’t as bad as what all this shit is making it out to be. You’ve crossed the line here” Rebecca pipes up, the anger radiating off of her. Bea can almost see a red mist surrounding her body from head to toe, and she feels as if she isn’t far off. 

“Did you look into my history too? Find out more about my ex than I did?” 

“Of course not Bea you never gave me any cause for concern” he tries to reason with her, but his choice of words light a fire in Bea’s stomach, and not the kind of fire Allie has been lighting lately with her flirty text messages…

“So when I came in suddenly wearing turtle neck jumpers or suddenly wearing a shit load of make-up, that never raised any red flags?” she’s livid, beyond livid.

“That’s not what I meant. Fuck of course I was concerned about that but this is threatening my business and I need to take action somehow. And don’t throw all of that at me I was there for you through all of that and you know it!” he fights back, and Bea does regret bringing up Harry. Jordan was amazing with her when she was going through the worst of it, and she is extremely grateful. But right now she is too angry to see a clear line.

“I hope she fucking sues you for invasion of privacy” she jabs her index finger towards him and heads for the door, Rebecca hot on her heels until she heads for the elevator whereas Bea walks into her office and shuts the door with such force her room shakes. Seconds later her phone rings, and when she sees the caller I.D being the reception phone she swings her door open again and glares at Franky.

“Not now” is all she says before she shuts the door again. Franky sits behind her desk astonished, but she knows not to cross the line when it comes to Bea’s temper. But holy fuck does she want to know what just happened. Bea on the other hand can’t get over what has just happened. Did she read that right? Everyone has demons but she never would have guessed Allie’s were that dark. She feels angry, but she doesn’t know if that’s aimed at the blonde or at Jordan. She also feels heartbroken, because she couldn’t imagine ever abandoning Debbie and can’t understand how parents can let their child just leave, or even kick them out in this case. She has so many questions for the blonde, and she knows she needs the answers before anything can progress between the pair.

\--------

Allie steps out of the elevator on the twentieth floor half an hour later, a mega watt smile on her face at her little surprise she has in store for Bea. She’s greeted by Franky, who sadly smiles at the blonde. She would normally smirk and make some crude joke, but she saw how Bea walked into her office, and she can predict her bad temper has not faded.

“Where’s Bea?” Allie asks, and all the brunette can do is just point towards the redhead’s door. Allie just smiles and walks over, knocking on the door before walking in when Bea tells her to.

“It’s only me” she greets the older woman, her smile slightly dropping when she visibly sees the anger steaming off the woman in front of her.

“I er, brought you some lunch since you said you were working through” she explains almost nervously, holding up a small bag and a cup of coffee.

“I’m not hungry” Bea mumbles into her keyboard as she types out an e-mail.

“Everything ok?” the blonde asks in a desperate attempt to find out what has gotten Bea so riled up.

“Fine” yet another short answer and Allie just sighs. Bea finally looks up and her shoulders fall when she sees Allie turn to walk out, her head bowed in defeat.

“Allie wait, I’m sorry I can explain. But I think you should talk to Rebecca” Allie turns around with a frown at Bea’s request.

“Why?”

“Some reporter threatened Jordan with some stuff he found out… about your past?” she hints and the blonde’s face falls. Allie feels sick. She did not want everything to come out this way, especially to Bea. She already feels ashamed for what she done back then, but now that she knows it’s going to threaten her career and potential relationship she has never felt so dirty.

“Oh fuck” she chokes out as the tears threaten to spill. On instinct Bea jumps up from behind her desk and walks over to the blonde, taking the bag and coffee from her hands before sitting her down.

“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out I swear, fuck this has ruined everything” Allie runs her fingers through her blonde locks so vigorously Bea fears she’s going to rip a huge clump out.

“I’m going to get fired, no-one wants someone like me working for them” she continues, and Bea has to pull her hands away from her hair and hold them in her own to get the blonde to look at her.

“Listen to me ok? You haven’t ruined anything. I have never seen Rebecca so angry at anyone before, she is fuming that Jordan took matters into his own hands and looked into your background. She will fight your corner until the end your job is perfectly fine ok?”

“I’m more worried about something else” Allie admits, her piercing blue eyes rip through Bea’s body, right into her soul. The redhead sighs before leaning in closer, her knees rubbing against Allie’s.

“Nothing is ruined ok? But I think about Friday-“

“If you want to cancel I completely understand” Allie interrupts, but Bea just shakes her head with a small smile.

“That’s not what I want. I was going to say shall we move it to my place instead? I feel like we need to talk before anything else happens. If you feel comfortable, I want to know your story, the real version. Not some exaggerated piece of shit from a reporter and not what Jordan managed to find on you. I want to know everything, if you’re ok with that?” she suggests, and Allie nods her head sharply.

“Of course. I wanted to tell you, please believe me, but I was scared you would run a mile. Things were so shit and-”

“I would rather not know now. I’m still livid at Jordan and if I hear anything that I don’t particularly agree with I know I’m not going to be able to deal with it in the right way” Bea reasons with the younger woman, knowing that she will take her anger out on the wrong person if she goes into detail. Allie just nods in understanding, so Bea decides to continue to put her a ease.

“We all have demons, we have all done things we aren’t proud of. Now don’t worry about a thing ok? Have you seen Rebecca?”

“No, we left at similar times but there was a huge arse queue in the coffee shop. She came here I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, ripped Jordan a new one and stormed out. She what my friend Boomer would say 'went boonta on his arse'. You better go back to her, I’m sure she will want to talk to you” Bea squeezes Allie’s hands in encouragement before standing up with her, the blonde taking a deep breath and goes to let go of her hands when Bea pulls her in closer, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Allie's hands move to Bea's shoulder blades, her head burrowing into the crook of her neck. As early as it is, she already knows she would be lost if she ever lost these types of embraces from Bea.

“She’s got your back ok? Don’t worry. Worry about me who has to fly to bloody Sydney with ultimate wanker in there” she pulls away slightly, her arms still around Allie's waist as she nods her head to the left where Jordan’s office is situated, the blonde letting out a soft giggle.

“That’s what I wanna hear. Now go, I’ll speak to you later”

“Safe journey” the blonde says before pulling away fully and picking up the bag and coffee she bought for Bea, turning to leave the office.

“Oh Allie” Bea calls her back.

“I kinda lied… I’m starving” she eyes up the little bag and again Allie lets out a laugh, walking back and placing the goods onto Bea’s desk, giving her a small wink before walking out the door. She gives Franky a small wave as she walks into the elevator and descends towards the main entrance, shaking at the thought of confronting her boss.

\--------

As she walks down past the row of desks she sees Rebecca in her office at the end pacing back and forth. Her head snaps up when she sees Allie approaching and she walks to the door and Allie can see she is still angry.

“Allie can you come here for a moment please?” she asks and it takes all of Allie’s willpower not to break down there and then. Although Bea told her she has nothing to worry about she can’t help but fear the worst. This is her passion, the only job she has ever set her dreams on and because of her bad choices it may all be ruined in a heartbeat. She tries to smile as she walks in, Rebecca shutting the door behind her and gesturing for her to sit in one of the plush cream coloured chairs in front of her desk. The small brunette walks around her desk and sits opposite her, looking incredibly sad and conflicted about how to bring up the conversation they need to have.

“Allie there’s something I need to discuss with you… it’s pretty personal erm… god I don’t even know how to begin” Rebecca is back and forth from leaning her elbows on the desk to sitting right back in her chair.

“Gunna make this a little bit easier for you… I know what you’re trying to tell me” Allie informs her boss and Rebecca’s eyes meet hers. Blue on blue, and both contain a hug level of sadness in them that is very unusual for both of them.

“You do?”

“Yeah I… kinda went over to see Bea on my lunch break” Allie confesses, the blonde blushing slightly at her admission and Rebecca can’t help but smile.

“Yeah she kinda told me and Jordan about you two. We will get back to that” she points at the blonde to imply that she hasn’t gotten away with talking about how her and Bea became involved. The brunette pulls out two sheets of paper; one containing the e-mail Jordan got sent from the reporter and the other containing the information Jordan’s security team managed to find. She passes them over to Allie and explains what each mean.

“I’m so sorry it’s come out like this Allie, please forgive us” Allie’s head snaps up with tears in her eyes, forgive them? They should be forgiving her for being the cause of all this.

“I should be the one apologising, Jordan is getting threatened because of what I did years ago. You should be firing me”

“That’s never going to happen. This is not your fault ok? Jordan went through something similar when I first started dating him. Someone found out about me and used it against him too. People are jealous of his success and are out for blood. Some CEO’s didn’t agree with him buying their company and hold a grudge. None of this is on you ok? I want you to feel comfortable around here. And for the record, my husband is not sleeping in our bed tonight that’s for sure” Rebecca explains and the blonde lets out a little giggle at the last part of her sentence.

“I understand, it’s his business”

“Doesn’t give him the excuse to be an arsehole and invade your privacy. Seriously sue him, I couldn’t give a shit he’s loaded anyway”

“Well you’re both loaded” Allie amends.

“No; his mess, his money” 

“So did someone go to this reporter with this or did the reporter do it himself?”

“They’re not sure, they’re going to find out though. It won’t get released trust me, you’re safe here” Rebecca reassures her, not wanting Allie to feel like they won’t protect her. 

“Thanks Rebecca, it means a lot that you’re giving me a second chance”

“This is still your first chance ok? This has ruined nothing, we all have pasts. I was fortunate to find someone to help me before things got too bad. Who knows, I could have met ya earlier if Jordan hadn’t of found me” she tries to make the conversation somewhat lighter and it seems to work; the blonde laughing and rolling her eyes in humour.

“So changing the subject, you and Bea?... How the hell did that happen?” she asks, desperate to know how Allie got the redhead to bring down her guard.

“It’s early days, like really early days. But a couple of weeks before the gala we were at the same bar and I kinda gave my number to her” Allie explains, Rebecca’s blue eyes popping out of their sockets.

“Shut up, how did she take that?”

“She wasn’t there, she went to the bathroom so I gave it to Franky”

“Oh Franky, you’ve had the pleasure of meeting her then?” the brunette rolls her eyes. She likes Franky but she can be a bit overbearing at times.

“Unfortunately yes. But yeah so two weeks went by and I didn’t hear from her, then I saw her at the gala. We spent the whole night together just talking and it was great. She finally text me that night and it just progressed from there I suppose” the blonde explains, grinning wider and wider as the story goes on.

“Well whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. She’s been through so much shit and she deserves someone who treats her right” Rebecca almost applauds Allie for bringing some light back into Bea’s life. Just then there’s a knock at the door and Evelynn pokes her head round the door frame.

“Sorry I can come back”

“No it’s fine, we’re done here. Thanks Allie, you’re a star” Rebecca gives her one last encouraging smile as she stands up and walks out, hearing the first sentence out of Rebecca’s mouth as the door shuts.

“I’m gunna fucking kill him Evelynn” Allie giggles at her outburst as she sits behind her desk and logs back in. That could have gone a completely different way, and she’s so glad she has a boss that is understanding and doesn’t judge. She just hopes Friday goes as well as it did today…

\--------

Later that night the blonde settles down with a hot drink in her dressing gown when the doorbell rings. She looks at the time and frowns when she sees it’s just past eight. She gets up from the sofa and heads to the front door, shocked to find Jordan standing on the other side.

“Sorry Allie, I know it’s late” he apologises when he sees the woman’s attire.

“No it’s fine sir, erm come in” she opens the door wider to let her top boss in, suddenly feeling exposed standing in a dressing gown with nothing underneath on.

“I won’t be long, I just want to apologise for everything that has occurred today. It’s not an excuse, but I’m a very proud man. I built my business from the ground up, and when I get threats of any kind it brings the worst out in me. I have people currently investigating where the tip off came from and I can assure you nothing will be printed” he explains and he can see the weight lift off of Allie’s shoulders.

“Thankyou sir, and I apologise for my past choices causing all of this”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for, we all make bad choices. You’re a great asset to the team at Melbourne Publishing, and my wife seems to rate you very highly. Now I will leave you to it, thankyou for your time” he gives her a smile, and he seems to break out of his business mode. The blonde smiles back and opens the door, the ebony haired man stopping in the doorway before turning back to face her.

“And whatever you’re doing that’s putting that bright smile on Bea’s face, keep doing it” 

“Will do sir, enjoy your evening”

“I’ll try, the sofa isn’t that comfortable. Might have to sneak into Sienna’s bed” he jokes, the blonde laughing along with him.

“I’ll tell her to go easy on you. Safe journey home” she says one last time, Jordan walking out the door and into the elevator. Allie closes the door and walks back to her sofa, throwing herself back and letting out an exasperated sigh. She picks up her phone and texts Rebecca, letting her know Jordan has gone out his way to apologise so she shouldn’t give him a hard time. She sends a similar text to Bea, and within ten minutes her phone goes off twice.

Rebecca: **“I like his grovelling, he’s still on the sofa. Have a good night Allie”**

Bea: _“I suppose I’ll ease off him tomorrow, are you ok?”_

She leaves Rebecca’s text and replies to Bea’s, always wanting to talk to the redhead.

**“I think so, Rebecca was amazing when I got back. Just glad this day is nearly over. How was the rest of your day?”**

_“Pretty sure I’ve broken a few keys from how hard I was typing but I’m good now. Just trying to pack for tomorrow. Thankyou by the way for the coffee and bagel, definitely hit the spot"_

**“No need to thank me, glad you enjoyed it. Thankyou for being so understanding, I would completely understand if you wanted to call all of this off"**

_"I'm not one to judge, and I'm in no place to judge either. It doesn't change who you are now. Try not to worry about it too much ok?"_

**"Deal. Text me when you land?”**

_“I will, good luck with the conference. I’ll see you Friday”_

**“Safe travels beautiful x”** she sends, knowing she will make the redhead blush. She lets out a big yawn and decides she needs to get some sleep, the day draining the life out of her. She climbs into bed and closes her eyes, desperate for the clock to turn midnight and the slate be wiped clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry! But I promise the next one is the one you've all been waiting for so hang on just one more chapter! Thankyou as always for the continued support, the comments, the kudos', they're all appreciated so much.


	10. D-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I have ever written as a way to say thank-you for your support and patience with this slow burner. I could have made this two chapters but I couldn't make you wait any longer. So we have everything in this nearly 10,000 word chapter, and I hope the wait was worth it! :)

Six o’clock the next morning and Bea groans as she sees the headlights pull up on her driveway. Although Jordan has somewhat redeemed himself by going over and talking to Allie, she still doesn’t fancy spending the next twenty-four hours with him. She picks up her overnight bag and heads out the front door, turning to lock it before walking over to the car. His driver, as always, gets out to open the door for her, and she smiles as a thank-you as she climbs in.

“Morning Bea” Jordan greets her.

“Morning sir” she replies curtly. 

“I just want to start by apologising for everything yesterday. I handled it the wrong way and I shouldn’t have looked even further into her background without consulting her. I have spoken to her-“

“I know, she told me. Kindly asked me to go easy on you too which I’m still debating about” the redhead interrupts him. She gets where he is coming from; someone threatening something he is so proud of obviously made him concerned, but she still very much disagrees with how he dealt with it.

“That was very kind of her. She was more than polite to me last night as well. I just want you to know that we are sorting it, properly this time. She’s safe with this business” he reassures her, wanting her to know that he fully accepts the fact that he is in the wrong; something Bea knows is incredibly hard for him to do.

“I’m glad”

“And I’m very glad you’ve decided to let someone in, Bea. She seems great” he decides to change the subject, mainly to try and get his colleague to let down her guard with him. He doesn’t know much about her and Allie, but he already knows not to mess with the blonde in any way.

“I think so too” the redhead cracks a small smile at the thought of the younger woman, her vendetta against Jordan quickly fading.

“I’m not going to lie I was shocked when you told us, how long has it been going on for?”

“Not very long at all. She gave me her number at a bar the day Debbie left but I didn’t text her, so I didn’t actually speak to her until the gala. It just escalated from there really. We were meant to be going to dinner tomorrow but… we kinda decided it’s best we have a long talk about her past… both our pasts actually” Bea explains, sighing at the end of her sentence. She knows Allie deserves to know what she’s letting herself in for, she just doesn’t know if she can put it into words.

“I’m sorry Bea”

“No it’s fine, to be honest I think it will be better for us to get it all out in the open before we do move any further. I just hope she doesn’t run”

“She won’t run. I said to her last night that she needs to continue whatever she’s doing to put that smile on your face, and at the mere mention of you her entire body language changed. I think it will take a lot more than what you tell her to put her off” the ebony haired man reassures her. 

“I do hope so. I spoke to Debbie about her too and she seemed so excited for me… just seems too good to be true you know?”

“Don’t let him get into your head ok? You deserve happiness Bea, and it might seem too good to be true but just embrace it. I never wanted to get close to anyone; half because I didn’t trust if their intentions were genuine and half because I was so invested in my work I felt I couldn’t give a girl what she wants. But Rebecca came along and she knocked the wind out of me. I was scared too, petrified to share my life with her. But she made me feel good, she made me feel wanted for who I was and not how much my wallet weighed. Allie wants you Bea, and if having you means having your past, she’ll take it in a heartbeat. What about you? You basically know her past, do you still want to be with her?”

“Of course I do. I want to hear it from her and have her explain things but it won’t change anything” Bea replies almost instantly.

“And I’m sure her answer would be the same. Have this long talk tomorrow, and after; do what feels right” Bea is almost shocked by how deep Jordan goes with this conversation, she’s never seen him this empathetic.

“How many romantic comedies has Rebecca made you watch?”

“Too many” he laughs, thrilled to finally see Bea relax and laugh herself.

“Thanks though Jordan, for everything. Helping me with Harry, giving me all the time off… I couldn’t have done it without you”

“You needed someone, I was there. Simple as” he shrugs it off, like he always does when someone shows that he does in fact have a heart. They continue their journey with small talk, boarding his private jet forty-five minutes later and taking off as the sun rises. Bea isn’t always a fan of working away from home, but when she travels in Jordan’s private jet, she doesn’t mind so much. The oversized cream leather seats are her favourite feature as they recline fully, meaning she can catch up on some sleep if need be. The plane only holds twelve people, but even if it were full the plane would still be extremely spacious. It’s the little things her job offers that make all the long hours worthwhile.

 

The moment the wheels screech against the tarmac Jordan is in business mode, something Bea always finds amusing. Their hired car pulls up to meet them and they are taken back to the airport to go through mandatory custom checks. Once that is completed the car meets them out in arrivals where Jordan’s driver/bodyguard takes the wheel; driving the duo briskly through the streets of Sydney.

“Ok so here is the brief, it seems like it’s going to be a smooth deal but I know Mr. Andrews is going to want to make the price higher than what it is. We are not budging over eight hundred thousand ok? The business is not worth it and even he knows that but he obviously seems to think I was born yesterday” Jordan rolls his eyes as he hands over the brief. 

“Got it so nothing over nine hundred thousand?” Bea asks with a smirk on her face.

“Very funny” he replies with a sarcastic laugh. The redhead reads over the given documents as they continue their commute to the centre of the city. She quickly pulls her phone out and sends a message to Allie, a smile appearing on her face just from the sight of her name on the screen.

_“Just landed, hope this day goes smoothly. Good luck with the conference, you’ll be great”_

**“Glad you’re safe, text me when you can. Great? I’ll be fabulous. Speak later x”** Bea refrains from rolling her eyes and instead just puts her phone back in her bag. They pull up and the duo make their way into the building; being directed into the elevator and up to the seventh floor where their client is waiting for them. They exchange handshakes and are lead into a modern meeting room with a large rectangular wooden table in the centre; where the client’s COO greets them along with four business representatives to overlook the business deal. They take their seats and exchange pleasantries before the kind smiles are replaced with poker faces.

\--------

‘Business Bea’ is a lot different to ‘home Bea’. Now that she is single she is still getting used to having control and freedom, but when she was married to Harry the only place she could have these traits was at work. Her voice mattered, her opinions were taken seriously and her ideas were taken on board at work; something that was rewarded with a punch at home. Even though Jordan is her boss, she is also his equal, and whatever Bea has to offer is always considered by the younger man. The word ‘respect’ was foreign to the older woman before she got her job, and as she climbed the career ladder respect for her grew more and more. She wouldn’t want to go home, the only thing making her was Debbie.

As the meeting goes on she takes the floor and all eyes are on her; something she loves at work and loathes at home. Franky always teases her and says she needs to bring business Bea out for a drink. She owns the room; her quick responses shut down any chance of their client upping the price and her explanations as to why seem to satisfy the representatives, with Mr. Andrews even struggling to come up with a counter-argument. They take a break for lunch before returning; the deal being sealed with the requested signatures two hours later. Jordan takes Bea out for a celebratory dinner at a restaurant far too posh for Bea, but she wouldn’t expect anything less of her boss. They head back to the hotel around eight-thirty, wanting to get some sleep before their early flight back home. She lets herself into her hotel room and flops onto the bed, relieved this day is over. She turns the TV on and pulls her phone out from her bag, not having checked it since she landed. She gets the standard message from Franky, complaining about how boring work is without her ‘hot arse’ parading around the office, and one from Allie; the redhead instantly grinning as she opens her text.

 **“Finished for the day! Just need tomorrow to be over with now. Hope your day went well x”** she sighs at the thought of tomorrow. Although she gets to see the blonde, she knows the beginning of the night isn’t going to be easy. She just prays they can get past each other’s demons.

_“Only just got back to the room. Finished around six and then Jordan took me out for a celebratory dinner. Absolutely shattered, currently in starfish position on the bed”_

**“Are you now? What are you wearing?”** she knows it’s just Allie teasing her, but the fire that suddenly burns in the pit of Bea’s stomach is overpowering. Still on a high from a successful business deal and suddenly feeling more daring, the redhead decides to tease the younger woman and bites her lip as she types out just one word.

_“Nothing”_

Within seconds her phone flashes up, Allie requesting a videocall. Bea laughs to herself before answering it, the blue eyed beauty appearing seconds later.

“Can I help you?”

“Urgh, knew it was too good to be true. Don’t tease me like that” Allie groans when she sees that Bea is in fact clothed.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. You wear glasses?” Bea asks when she sees the blonde sipping a drink from a blue mug in her dressing gown wearing black rimmed glasses. They look good on her without a doubt, and Bea begins to wonder if Allie can pull anything off. Ball gown, casual clothes and now a fluffy dressing gown with glasses, the girl suits it all.

“Yeah, I know I look like a geek”

“No you don’t you look… kinda cute” the redhead admits, her teeth finding her bottom lip once again.

“Kinda? Man I need to up my game. Anyway how did the meeting go?” the blonde questions, moving the conversation onto a safer topic.

“It went well. We managed to get the business at the rate Jordan wanted and then he paid for the most expensive meal I’ve ever had so… We’re winners all round”

“He did huh? That was nice” the blonde mumbles into her mug with a raised eyebrow.

“Jealous?”

“Depends… is he in the same room as you?”

“Yeah he’s lying next to me” the redhead replies back sarcastically and quickly continues when Allie nearly spits her drink out.

“Course he isn’t. please don’t tell me you are jealous of him” she says more seriously. She knows Allie likes a joke but it kind of hits home due to the fact that Harry was insanely jealous of her relationship with Jordan.

“No I’m not. Sorry I’m only messing around I didn’t mean to take it too far” the younger woman replies softly, making Bea feel slightly guilty for taking the joke too seriously. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-"

“Hey it’s fine, you don’t need to explain” Allie reassures her, sensing that that’s a topic for another time.

“Thank-you. So how did your conference go?” Bea asks, the blonde humming in enthusiasm as she swallows her tea.

“Really good. I was shitting myself because it was with all the senior directors but Rebecca took the lead and halfway through I finally gave my reports. Rebecca said I done extremely well considering I have only been with the company just under a month and have never been to a conference” Allie’s grin says it all, and Bea feels a burst of pride towards the younger woman.

“That’s good! I’m happy it went well”

“Thank-you, me too. So do you know when you’ll be back tomorrow?”

“Probably just before midday, I’ll go into work for a few hours to catch up on any e-mails and then I’ll just go home whenever. When do you get off work?”

“Around four-thirty. Are we still on for tomorrow?” Allie asks cautiously.

“Of course, say six? Or is that too soon?”

“No six is fine” the blonde agrees with a small smile, suddenly feeling nervous about spilling her guts out to the one person she fears will leave the second she confirms everything.

“Perfect, I’ll text you my address tomorrow. Have a good night Allie”

“You too Bea, sweet dreams” Allie sends her a wink, something Bea has come to know as Allie’s signature, before ending the call. The redhead places her phone on charge before heading into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and climbing into the shower; washing off the mandatory layer of makeup before washing her body. She climbs out and soaks her face in lotion in an effort to sooth her now angry scars before changing into her night clothes and getting into bed. She wants tomorrow to come quickly so she can see Allie, but she also never wants it to arrive so she doesn’t have to reveal to Allie why she now looks the way she does and why she has so many hang-ups. She closes her eyes and her subconscious mind fills her dreams of blonde hair and blue eyes, just like it has done for weeks.

\--------

Just as Allie is about to walk out of her office the next day her phone goes off, the text she has been waiting for all day:

 _“Hope you’ve had a good day, here is my address. Oh, and bring pyjamas x”_ the text reads along with Bea’s address added at the bottom. The blonde frowns at her peculiar request, but decides to play on it regardless.

**“I’ve got lace or silk which ones?”**

_“You’re the worst. Just go with it yeah? Trust me”_

**“I suppose I can dig out my granny pyjamas, want me to bring anything else?”**

_“Nope I’ve got it all covered, see you later”_ Allie grins at the last message before logging off her computer and packing her bag up.

“Have a good weekend Rebecca” she calls as she pokes her head around her boss’ door.

“You too Allie, enjoy your date. Let me know how it goes yeah?” she points her pen towards the blonde who holds her hands up innocently.

“Fine, I’ll give you all the details” she winks before turning her back and heading out the building, the realisation hitting her. This is going to be the ultimate turning point for them. She knows Bea will try her hardest to understand, but at the end of the day if she can’t agree with something Allie doesn’t expect her to stick around. She climbs into her car and heads home, desperate for a shower to relax her tense muscles and to de-clutter her brain. Once she has washed her body and hair she dries herself off and walks into her bedroom to find a suitable outfit.

“Right, what screams ‘I was a druggie prostitute for four years but I still think you should completely bring your guard down and take a chance on me’?” she says to herself as she scans her wardrobe. She settles on a pair of black skinny jeans and a powdered blue jumper with a triangle cut out over her chest; leaving a bit of the material still at her neckline. She blowdries her hair straight and puts on some mascara and foundation before heading out and grabbing her khaki coloured coat and black ankle boots from the cupboard. She takes a deep breath as she puts her purse and phone in her bag along with the most reserved pair of pyjamas she could find; grabbing her keys from the hook on the wall and descending down to her car.

\--------

As Bea paces her bedroom floor her mind goes into complete overdrive. How is she even going to approach this? Where does she even start? Will Allie even want to know? The redhead has also decided on the black jeans look, but has instead paired them with a simple white baggy top. For once she has decided to take the plunge and put her red mane up into a ponytail; revealing her shaved hair on either side of her head, but also revealing more of her scars along her neck. Just as she shakes the nerves away her doorbell rings; the nerves resurfacing instantly. She walks down the stairs and takes a quick deep breath before opening the door, revealing a breathtaking Allie holding a bunch of red roses.

“Hi” Bea breathes out, the smile growing and the nerves fading.

“Hi” Allie replies, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. The redhead opens the door wider and lets the younger woman in, turning to face her as she shuts the door.

“These are for you” the blonde hands over the flowers and Bea blushes the same colour as them.

“You’re too sweet, thank-you” she takes the bunch and walks into her livingroom, gesturing to the sofa as she carries on into the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home, I’m just going to put these in some water” she says over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen and fills a vase up, placing the flowers inside and on the diningroom table.

“Would you like a drink?” the redhead calls out. Seconds later the blonde appears at the doorway, having removed her jacket and shoes.

“What are you offering?”

“Erm beer, wine, water, juice… Oh and I have red wine too on the side” Bea lists, poking her head out from behind the fridge door.

“I’ll have a glass of red wine please” Allie responds, leaning against the kitchen island as the redhead pours two glasses and hands one over.

“I thought we could order food now, and while we wait we can pour our hearts out and then comfort eat?” Bea suggests, taking a small sip of her drink.

“Sounds good to me, what are you in the mood for?”

“Chinese or pizza?”

“Oooh can’t beat a chinese” Allie decides.

“That’s settled then, what did you want?” Bea gets the menu out and they decide what they want to order, shocked to find that they agree on the majority of the dishes. Allie heads back into the livingroom as Bea arranges for the food to be delivered to her door, joining the blonde on the other side of the sofa moments later.

“You have a lovely home Bea” Allie starts light, extremely nervous to delve into her past and strip herself bare.

“Thank-you, Debbie insisted on something extravagant as compensation for what… er my ex-husband done to us” Bea trails off her sentence as she runs her index finger around the rim of her wine glass.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want you” Allie reassures the redhead, not wanting her to feel like she has to reveal anything she doesn’t want to.

“No I want to, you deserve to know what you’re getting yourself in for”

“Ok, well I’ll start if that’s ok?” Allie suggests, scared shitless to say anything but she gets the feeling Bea will feel more relaxed if the blonde went first.

“Go ahead”

“Ok, well what the reporter conjured up was absolute bullshit. I did not run a drug cartel and I did not own a brothel with my pimp daddy. However, what Jordan managed to find was pretty spot on. So when I was fifteen I came out as gay, I’d known for a while but I finally understood what it was, that it wasn’t just some sort of phase that I would grow out of. I dated some boy in my class, but more because I knew he liked me. He was great and he was a great friend but there was something missing, and I never knew what it was until this new girl joined our school. She was stunning, and it was the attraction to her that was missing in my relationship. I wasn’t sexually or physically attracted to my boyfriend. I just didn’t feel the pull with him like I did with her. There was a party one night and she was there… we had quite a bit to drink and we got talking, more drink was involved and we moved onto more personal topics. She’d asked me if I had ever been with a girl, of course I said no, that I’d only ever been with my then current boyfriend Tom. I asked her the same question and she said that she had, which intrigued me even more. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing. I’d never felt anything like that, Bea. That’s when it all fell into place” Allie explains as she reminisces the time where it was so simple, everything made sense. She takes a deep breath before continuing, her sudden frown making Bea aware that what was to come next wasn’t pleasant.

“I decided to tell my family. My parents were livid to say the least. My brother and sister, twins, who were ten at the time didn’t really understand why it was so wrong to love someone of the same sex. My dad was incredibly strict, wanted everything done by the book, and obviously loving another woman is not ‘by the book’ in his eyes. He kicked me out a week later. I never got on with him, I could never make him proud. He wanted nothing more than to brag about me to his friends down at the golf club, tell them how successful I was going to become and what an honour it was to be my father. But I never done what he tried to force down my throat, he wanted me to become a doctor, lawyer… any job that was worth bragging about. Apparently being a fifteen-year-old gay woman with an ambition more creative than academic was not worth bragging about” she wipes a stray tear from her cheek before it falls any further, closing her eyes briefly to will any other tears away. On instinct Bea reaches forward and grabs the blonde’s hands, squeezing them to give her the encouragement she needs to carry on.

“My mum wasn’t much better, she just stayed for the money more than anything. She let him speak to me however he wanted, and he had started doing it to the twins too; drilling into their little minds to be the best. I stayed in a youth hostel until I graduated high school, and then there was nothing left for me. In my last two years at school I done little odd jobs for people; babysitting, dog walking, anything to get some money, and I booked a flight out here as soon as I had enough money. I had a little bit to spare so I booked into a hostel and asked about everywhere for a job. I eventually found one in a little corner shop, the woman was lovely and she paid me enough to keep up with the hostel costs and whatever I had left after food I saved in the hope to be able to rent a place of my own. Unfortunately eight months later she developed a brain tumour and had to go into early retirement, her children deciding to sell the shop. I had nothing then, no income and no real place to call home. One night when I had paid for the final week I could afford at the hostel, I saw these girls standing by the side of the road wearing next to nothing. One of them leaned in to someones car window and climbed in seconds later. I obviously knew what they were but didn’t think much of it. The next morning I went into the coffee shop opposite the hostel and they were in there discussing their clients. The amount of money they charged for a night was outstanding, enough to get me back on track to get my own place. I went over and asked them about it, at first they tried to warn me off it but in the end they told me to come to this place later that night. I did, wearing the skimpiest outfit I owned and got a client. I hated it, every second of it, but I got a lot of money for it, so in my opinion it was worth it. God that must sound awful” the blonde looks down, too ashamed to look Bea in the eye.

“No it doesn’t, you needed money, and at that time you did what you had to do” she reassures her, Allie just nodding before taking a shaky breath. She picks up her glass of wine and almost drains it.

“Hold on” Bea quickly gets up and walks into the kitchen, returning seconds later with the wine bottle in hand and topping Allie’s glass up. The blonde smirks, knowing that bottle will be gone in a matter of minutes.

“One night, about a month later, I had a client who… lets just say liked it rough. He ended up beating me, and the pain was excruciating. I went back to where the girls started their shifts and one of them held out a bag of white powder and told me to take it. I took the packet but instead I went back to the hostel, I didn’t mind missing out on that night, I could barely walk. The next day I woke up and was in the same amount of pain. I didn’t want to go to the hospital, I was too ashamed. The night came along and I needed the money, so I took it. The euphoria it gave me took all the pain away, I worked my usual shift, got even more money that night which made up for the half night I missed and felt like I could go on for hours. That was the ultimate downfall then. The drugs took everything away; any pain, any regret, any uncertainty… I felt nothing when I had a bag of ice, so I took a line before every shift. Within weeks my money went, all the money I saved so hard for all snorted up my nose. I had no money for the hostel anymore and any half-way house shut its doors at ten which was no good for me so I ended up on the streets. Fuck Bea, it was so scary out there, but the drugs ruled my brain and I was in this deadly cycle of drugs, sex and sleep in any alleyway or doorway I could find. I was nearly nineteen when I started the drugs, and it wasn’t until I was twenty-two that I got the wake-up call I needed. I was a mess Bea, an absolute mess. I got with a client and he was even worse than the first guy that beat me. I barely made it out of his hotel room. No amount of drugs took that pain away, so I walked into a shelter the next morning. That’s where I met Kaz, who I now call my mother. She cleaned me up, held my hair back when I was sick and many other things I don’t really want to explain. She saved my life. She got me off the drugs, gave me a place to stay and helped me find my passion again. I began writing little stories and edited any CVs for girls at the shelter who were applying for jobs. I eventually took a university course which lasted three years when I turned twenty-three, worked for a small newspaper company for a year and then applied for the job I have now… So yeah, that’s my story. The truth, down to the last detail” Allie finally looks up into Bea’s rich chocolate brown eyes and she sees nothing but sympathy and sadness in them. Her ocean blue orbs gloss over and the tears are free falling. She goes to wipe them away but she’s beaten to it; the redhead’s soft hands reaching up and wiping them away for her.

“What you’ve been through is horrific Allie, something no-one let alone a teenager should ever go through. It’s hard to hear, and I’m not going to lie the thought of anyone doing drugs gets my back up, but in that moment you felt like you needed them to survive. You’re clean now?” Bea asks, and the blonde nods her head vigorously.

“I haven’t touched them since I was twenty-two. I will admit it is hard, there are moments where the craving is stronger than others, but I know how to rise above them and resist. I don’t need them anymore, I’m a horrible person when I’m on them and I would never want anyone to see me become that person. I promise I’m not on them” she convinces the older woman, desperately wanting her to know she isn’t that person anymore.

“I admire your strength Allie, the fact that you beat it and got your life back on track just goes to show how strong you really are”

“It’s hard to think of myself as strong when all I felt in that life was weakness. You not gunna tell me to leave?” she asks with forced humour in her voice.

“Of course not… I can’t eat all that food on my own” the redhead winks and the blonde manages to release a genuine laugh.

“Thank-you”

“Don’t thank me yet, you might voluntarily leave after my story”

“I’m sure I won’t. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“No time like the present” Bea jokes, taking a large gulp of wine and letting out a deep breath as she begins her nightmare of a past.

“So I met Harry when I was seventeen. All my friends had boyfriends and he showed an interest in me. He was cute, very easy to talk to, and I guess I fell for his charm. A few months in and we had sex for the first time, more his idea than mine but again all my friends had already done it so I just went with it. Found out I was pregnant with Debbie and that’s when it all changed. Both our parents were quite against the idea of doing things out of order so we ended up getting married when I was five months pregnant. Neither of us wanted it, but we both had it drilled into our heads that it would be best for our future. That’s when he started changing. He had always been a bit controlling, told me he didn’t like what I was wearing or that he thought my friends were bad influences. I just thought he was being caring at the time, but after we got married it became clear it was his way of controlling me. He felt that because I was now lawfully his he could tell me what to do and have me behave a certain way. If he wanted sex, as his wife I should open my legs for him at the click of his fingers, if he wanted a night with the boys I should hide upstairs and wait on them with beer. Although, the sex thing never happened until I had given birth, didn’t want to have sex with a fat bitch apparently. Then Debbie was born and my whole world changed. Everything was about her, she was number one and for a few months I thought Harry believed that too. He was always good to her, even got up and done some night feeds which still shocks me to this day. But then the novelty wore off and he was becoming tired all the time and because he was the only one working he felt that only his tiredness mattered. When Debbie was a year old he got progressively worse, he always made time for her but he would barely talk to me anymore. Demanded dinner to be on the table for when he got home from work, have his beer always topped up in the fridge and the house be spotless in case he decided to bring his friends home to watch a game on TV. That’s when the physical abuse came. A slap if the dinner wasn’t ready, a kick in the gut if a plate was dirty in the sink… it got to the point where I would get full on abuse purely because Debbie woke him up on the odd occasion. I will always be grateful for her being such a good kid, even as a baby she rarely cried thank god. I knew his business was going through a rough patch so I suggested I get a part-time job. He didn’t like that so a punch in the face and it was forgotten about, until a week later when he suggested it. Because I came up with the idea it was wrong, but because he thought of it, it was all fine. So I spoke to our neighbour Liz who owned the salon a few blocks down and she was happy to take me on. I could finally get out the house for a few hours and at first it was great…” Bea trails off and takes another gulp of her wine, trying to get herself through it.

“Where were your parents?” Allie decides to ask, baffled as to why her parents were there in the beginning but didn’t seem to be around once Debbie was born.

“Moved back to New Zealand. I was born there but when I was a few months old my dad’s job brought us here. They decided to go back, now they had palmed me off they felt like they deserved a break and headed back over there. I never had an amazing relationship with them, my mum was happy as long as her wine glass was full and dad was a little bit like yours. Although we did have a decent relationship, he still liked things to be done the right way so when my pregnancy came about he was pretty much done with me. Made sure I got married so that it appeared to people we didn’t know we had done things the right way and left. So I was all by myself with this monster for a husband. He was the golden boy in his family, so even if I turned to his parents they would think I was crazy.

So yeah I started working at the salon, they allowed me to bring Debbie in which was a bonus, but then one of the girls went on maternity leave so I had to start doing the close shifts which was five, and Harry finished work at five-thirty. There was no way I could get home, clear up whatever shit he had left once I’d gone out and get dinner cooked and ready in thirty minutes. He would go bat shit crazy, throw stuff at me, call me a shit wife and a shit mother… anything he could call me he did. That was my life for the next seven years. I had managed to earn an online degree in marketing and business on my days off from the salon. How I done it I do not know, but I got a full time job at Melbourne Enterprise and with Debbie at school it worked out fine. Harry didn’t bat an eyelid, in fact he calmed down a little bit when he noticed the bank balance increasing each month. Our bank balance, I wasn’t allowed a personal income. ‘What’s yours is mine’ he would say, until I wanted something that was his of course. I was getting promoted, Debbie was doing amazing at school and I hadn’t had a full blown punch up for a few years. I finally thought things were getting there. That was until Jordan offered me the COO job three years ago. I was elated, I couldn’t believe I had actually made it to the top. Debbie was fifteen at this point and she had figured out what her father had been doing to me. On the days where I would be home late she would try her best to get dinner on the table, but her father would always say it was my job. He would praise her for picking up the pieces but then lash out at me when we were in our room. Physically, sexually, whatever he was in the mood for. She had clocked on from about the age of twelve, started watching me cook so that she could do the same, watched what I cleaned so that she could do it when she got home from school. She was my little hero, and christ knows where I would be if it wasn’t for her” the redhead wipes away the tears on her cheek, thinking about just how grateful she is having her daughter by her side. Now it’s Allie’s turn to comfort Bea, she reaches forward and does the exact same thing Bea done to her; giving her a reassuring smile.

“She was never a daddy’s girl, she always preferred me and Harry hated that. Blamed me of course, saying I was influencing her to become like me and that he wouldn’t have it. She started standing her ground with him when she became a teenager, but I told her not to. I never wanted him to lay a finger on her, and it petrified me that her attitude would push him too far. She wasn’t happy with keeping quiet, but she understood why she had to. So I got this huge promotion and Harry began accusing me of sleeping with the boss to get the job and that he must fancy me otherwise I never would have got it. Again not moaning about the increase in my wage may I add… again this continued and got worse month by month, week by week. I had to work late, fly across the country and that’s when he started laying into me big time. There wasn’t a day where I wouldn’t get a hit in some shape or form. My hospital visits went through the roof, they knew what was happening but I never spoke up. Always said I had fallen down the stairs or slipped at work. I had to be careful with what I wore to work, always long sleeved and high necked jumpers, tonnes of make-up. This is when I met Franky too, and she picked up on it fast. The amount of times she would threaten to follow me home and give him a dose of his own medicine…” Bea slightly smiles at that point, thinking about how fiercely protective Franky got over her.

“Jordan spotted it too, but I said I was handling it. He offered lawyers, therapists the lot, but I was too stubborn to take him up on his suggestions. Eighteen months later, on Thursday fifth October it happened. That date will never leave me. I came home late, as I had been doing for the past month because we were trying to seal this deal and it was in America so the times to video call were hard to organise. We had finally done it, and I came home and Harry was cooking dinner. I thought I’d walked into the wrong house. Debbie was at a friends doing a project and he was in the kitchen actually cooking dinner. He greeted me, called me honey, asked me how my day went… I was baffled. He put the dinner on the table and I sat down behind one of the dishes. He turned around and grabbed a frying pan, it all happened so quick then” she pauses when she hears a strangled gasp escape Allie’s mouth. She looks up and sees the tears pooled in her eyes and wet lines down her cheeks.

“He burned you with oil?” she assumes, but Bea just shakes her head.

“Kinda wish it was… he had put acid in the pan and launched it at me. I caught a glimpse of what he was about to do so I managed to turn my head but he still got me. Fuck, the pain was indescribable. I can still feel it happening, the acid eating my skin, spreading at a pace so fast nothing in the world could stop it. My brain must have switched off at that point because I don’t remember getting to the hospital. Liz told me later on that she was taking her bins out and she saw him run out the house. Apparently he kept looking back and he was frantic getting into his car. He sped off and she grabbed the spare key I gave her, let herself in and she called the ambulance. She couldn’t get me upstairs so she had to keep pouring water over my face in an attempt to cool my skin down. The doctors said her actions saved a lot of my skin and nothing went through to my bones which is what would have happened… but it didn’t feel like it had done anything, the burning sensation was still there, felt like it was still burning weeks after. I was very fortunate in the sense that he hadn’t used anything strong like sulphuric acid. I needed surgery and I was in the hospital for around two months. I had to take long leave from work as I had to wear this gelling mask for half the day and the thought of anyone seeing me just scared me shitless. He got arrested the next day, Liz’s statement added with the hospital records built for a solid case to arrest him. With my statement and Debbie’s, he got put away for sixteen years for multiple accounts of GBH. So many people told me I was lucky, that I could have gone blind, lost my hearing, even died. But I don’t feel lucky Allie, he still got me, he still caused me all this pain and hurt” Bea’s struggling now, her voice cracks during her last sentence and that’s the sign Allie needs to pull her into a tight embrace. Both women sit on the sofa sobbing into each other’s necks as all the built-up emotion finds an escape. Allie’s heart couldn’t ache anymore if it tried, she can’t even begin to understand the trauma this woman must have gone through. Everything makes sense now; her slight awkwardness to contact, her immediate dismissal to any compliment… it all adds up.

“I’m so sorry Bea, I’m so sorry you had to endure all of that” Allie manages to choke out between her sobs as she pulls away slightly; her right arm making its way around her back and her left resting on Bea’s thigh.

“For so long I had in my mind that I asked for it, that because I was never strong enough to walk away I deserved it”

“You deserved nothing. He is a monster who had all this self-hatred he took out on you. You deserve love and appreciation. I’m so sorry” she apologises again and this time Bea manages a small smile as she wipes away one of Allie’s tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You probably haven’t noticed it, but you have helped me open up in ways no-one else has managed to do. You’ve been that confidence boost I’ve needed for so long, so thank-you Allie”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’ve done nothing special” she admits, silence falling between them before they both look towards the door.

“Your chance to kick me out”

“Your chance to walk out” Bea amends, the blonde shaking her head.

“No way. I’m staying”

“Good, I’m glad you are. Now go and get changed, Debbie’s bedroom is up the stairs to the left” Bea changes the subject, relieved that Allie hasn’t left and instead grins as she walks up the stairs. The redhead quickly grabs the blanket from the cupboard, tops their glasses up and moves the chocolate chip cookies she bought from the kitchen to the coffee table. She quickly lays out the rom-coms Debbie had in her room on the table before heading upstairs to change herself. She comes out and realises Allie hasn’t gone down, she knocks on the door and walks in when Allie tells her to.

“You ok?” she asks as she sees the blonde standing in front of a huge cork board in Debbie’s room.

“Sorry I got distracted. Is this Debbie?” she asks as she points to a photo of three girls; the girl in the centre a replica of the redhead.

“Yeah that’s her and her two best friends at their high school graduation last year. She’s nineteen in a couple of weeks” Bea informs the blonde who just nods.

“She’s beautiful”

“Yeah she is, don’t know where she gets that from”

“I can think of one person” Allie winks. Before Bea can reply the doorbell rings, the duo heading down the stairs; Allie more eager for food than Bea.

“Get comfortable, I’ll get it” Bea practically orders as she opens the door and grabs her purse from the end table. She takes all the food and turns around, seeing the blonde just staring at her little creation on the coffee table.

“What?” she asks as she places all the food on the table, straightening up and facing the younger woman who for the third time that evening has tears in her eyes.

“You remembered? Even these?” she asks as she holds up the bag of cookies; overwhelmed that Bea remembered everything from their day at the beach and their meeting at the coffee shop. The pyjamas made sense now; she preferred nights in her pyjamas watching rom-coms, her favourite wine was red and she loved chocolate chip cookies.

“Of course I did. Hey, no more crying, the crying is all done now ok? It’s date night now” she takes the cookies from the blonde’s hands and puts them back down; putting her hands on the tops of Allie’s arms.

“Date night” Allie agrees with a nod before she smiles again at Bea wiping her tears away. Bea takes the plunge and plants a quick yet soft kiss on Allie’s cheek before she guides her to sit down while she went to grab the plates. She returns seconds later and the pair help themselves to the food; Allie throwing the blanket over them once they settled back onto the sofa.

“Did you choose a movie?” Bea asks.

“I’m feeling ‘The Holiday’. I’ve watched it so many times but it never gets old” Allie explains with a shy smile.

“It’s a classic, me and Debbie watch it every Christmas” Bea replies as she quickly gets up to put it in the DVD player.

“Do you think Debbie will like me?” the blonde asks, uncertainty evident in her voice.

“Definitely. The minute she found out she was asking me so many questions. Oh that reminds me, she asked me if you had good taste in music”

“Of course I do! All genres, all artists pretty much. Sounds like we will have at least one thing in common” the blonde comments, the redhead shaking her head as she places some noodles in her mouth and holds up the cookie bag.

“Arr hell no she ain’t stealing my cookies” Allie informs the older woman with a look so serious Bea just can't help laughing.

“God you looked just like her then when someone touches her food. She’s a beast when it comes to food, I have no idea where she puts it all”

“Food and music… I’m sure we will get along fine. If I’m still here when she’s back?” the blonde adds, scared she’s thought too far in advanced and jumped to conclusions about where Bea is at with their relationship. The redhead pushes her food around with her chopsticks before looking up with a smile.

“Well I don’t want you going anywhere so it’s up to you if you’re still here” she answers, and that’s the confirmation Allie needs. She just nods before returning back to her food, trying but failing miserably to pick up any food with her chopsticks.

“Do you want a fork?” Bea asks, seeing the frustration on the blonde’s face.

“No I’ve got this” she replies, managing to pinch together a tiny gathering of noodles only for the sticks to slip in the air and her noddles fly all over the place. Bea stifles a laugh and instead gets up and walks into the kitchen, returning with a fork and an elastic band.

“Give this a go, this is how I taught Debbie” she explains as she takes the sticks from Allie’s hand and wraps them together with the band, showing her how to hold them before giving them back. The blonde tries it again, and although she doesn’t grab much food she still manages to get it in her mouth.

“If we’ve accomplished anything today, it’s how to eat food with chopsticks” the redhead winks before continuing with her food and focusing on the movie.

\--------

With the food all but demolished and Allie hogging the bag of cookies, the couple have unintentionally edged closer to each other, Bea finally managing to get herself a cookie. During the final ten minutes of the film, Bea has her feet up on the sofa and her knees up in the air with Allie’s legs over her pelvis and mirroring the same position; the side of their hips flush together and the blanket wrapped tightly around them.

“Well this has probably been the most emotionally draining date I’ve ever had” Allie declares, giggling when Bea nods her head in agreement.

“The best and worst night all rolled in to one. Thank-you for opening up to me, I’m sorry if you felt like you had to”

“No I wanted to, I just never knew when would be the best time. You deserve to know who I am”

“Who you was” Bea fixes, Allie almost blushing.

“And thank-you to you too, I know that wasn’t easy”

“It wasn’t, but the same applies to you; you deserve to know why I am the way I am. No-one’s ever tried to get through to me the way you have. It’s refreshing to have someone not give up” the pair look deep into each other’s eyes and it’s as if their eyes speak for them.

“Does this mean I get a second date?” Allie asks.

“If you want a second date, it’s yours” Bea replies almost instantly, her heart picking up speed when the blonde reaches forward towards her right cheek; pausing in a silent gesture to ask if it’s ok. When the redhead doesn’t flinch, Allie continues and runs her fingers along the rougher skin; her heart breaking all over again.

“Just so you know, this will never bother me. It doesn’t define who you are. They’re not from a moment of weakness, they’re a proof of your strength. If you’ll let me one day, I would love to be the one to prove to you that you’re worthy of love” her hand continues it’s path and travels down Bea’s neck, a hot tear following Allie’s touch as Bea once again is overcome with emotion.

“What did you say? No more tears” the blonde reminds her, although contradicting herself because she too has tears in her eyes.

“I know I know, I’m sorry” the redhead smiles through the tears and looks up into Allie’s eyes, her own pair travelling down towards the blonde’s plump lips. Allie of course notices and bites her lip; the older woman snapping out of it and looking back up with red cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed, trust me I’d want nothing more. Only if you want it though” Allie admits, and when she sees Bea’s eyes travel back down to her lips she takes that as a green light. With her hand still on Bea’s neck, she pulls her in slowly as a way to give Bea the chance to pull back and moments later Allie feels euphoria rip through her body. A different type of euphoria, not the high she got from a bag of ice, a much more powerful, intoxicating high that will never fade away the more she has it. Bea isn’t doing much better, the soft feel of Allie’s lips on hers is a feeling she has never experienced. Harry’s lips were rough, chapped and forceful. Allie is the polar opposite and Bea already knows she wants more. Without a second thought she reciprocates the gesture and she feels Allie’s lips spread into a little smile. The blonde pulls away first, running her tongue along her bottom lip as Bea tries to get her staggered breathing under control.

“Now that’s what you call a first date” she winks and giggles when the redhead, as always, turns the colour of her hair.

“Oh by the way, I love this” Allie continues, gesturing to Bea’s shaved sides.

“It’s hot” she smirks, revelling in the eyeroll she receives. She looks over at the TV and sees the credits rolling, slightly sighing at the thought of having to go home.

“Right, I better make a move, did you want a hand cleaning this up?” the blonde stands up and points to the now empty pots on the table.

“No it’s fine I got it. Thank-you again for tonight, it’s been amazing” the redhead expresses as she walks with the blonde to the front door. She watches with sadness as Allie puts her boots and coat on, not wanting the night to end.

“Text me when you’re home?” she asks and Allie just nods.

“Of course, thanks for having me tonight” she replies, leaning in again and planting a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips. It lasts longer this time, still remaining innocent but neither woman wanting to pull away. Allie almost makes it more heated but decides against it; reminding herself that it’s Bea’s call. She pulls away for the second time that night and lets out a small sigh.

“I could do that all night”

“You’re not alone there. Goodnight Allie, drive safe”

“Always do, sweet dreams beautiful” she winks one last time before walking down the driveway and to her car. Bea watches from the door as she pulls off and drives down the road, shutting the door and leaning her back against it.

“Holy fuck” she whispers to herself as an involuntary smile spreads across her face. She touches her lips with her fingers and she can still feel Allie’s lips on hers. She almost feels giddy from the feeling it gives her, a feeling she has never experienced and never knew she craved until this moment in time. There’s no confusion now about how she feels, what she wants… she wants Allie.


	11. Just embrace it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not much Ballie in this one, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)

The next morning Bea wakes up feeling on cloud nine. She can’t remember a time where she has felt this light, this content, this happy. She looks at her phone and sees a message from Debbie telling her to video call her within the next hour if she is awake. As the message was only sent ten minutes ago the redhead quickly gets out of bed and into the bathroom; washing her face and brushing her teeth before changing into yoga pants and a hoodie and heading downstairs to call her daughter.

“Hey Debs how are you?” she asks when her daughter’s face appears on her phone.

“I’m great how did the date go?” Debbie cuts straight to the point, having been so excited since her mum messaged her saying she had a date with Allie.

“It was… Interesting”

“Was it now?” the eighteen-year-old replies, wriggling her eyebrows and making Bea laugh.

“Stop it. Not like that. I er… I told her everything” Bea admits to the brunette whose chocolate brown eyes widen in shock.

“Everything? Like… Everything?” she clarifies, shocked that her mum feels so comfortable around this woman that she would tell her the dreaded story she fears to tell anyone.

“Everything Deb”

“Please tell me she didn’t walk? I will hunt her down if she did” Debbie threatens and again her mum just laughs.

“No she didn’t run, turns out she has demons of her own” Bea says softly, almost afraid of what Debbie will say if she found out.

“Really? Can I know or….?” Her daughter digs a little further. She’s not trying to be nosey, but Debbie just wants to know that her mum has found someone genuine and who will actually put her first.

“You can, but not yet. I would want you to get to know who she is now before you know who she was if that makes sense? It’s not bad, it’s sad more than anything you know?” Bea tries to justify herself and the brunette just nods.

“I get it mum, it’s fine I’m sure she’s lovely”

“She is Debbie, she really is. After we said everything the evening was wonderful. We watched a film under a blanket and it just felt so right ya’know? God I feel like a teenager” she runs her hands through her hair and Debbie laughs at her mum’s confession.

“Enjoy it mum, it’s so good to see you smile like this. God I’m so excited”

“Oh before I forget, she said she has great taste in music”

“Amazing! Now the important question… did you kiss?” she continues, the excitement in her voice evident. The redhead doesn’t answer with words; her blushed cheeks do that for her.

“Holy shit! Oh my god this is amazing! And yes I swore, I apologise but it was so worth it. How was it? Who started it? Was this before or after you poured your hearts out?” she rambles on and Bea giggles at her daughter’s excitement. She’s so glad Debbie is so accepting of this new experience, she just wishes she was here with her.

“God you ask a lot of questions. It was after everything and she did obviously, we would still be sitting there if it was down to me. And it was… it was great. God I can’t believe I’m even discussing this with you” the older woman giggles in bemusement at the thought of discussing her potential love life with her daughter.

“I don’t care. Did it give you butterflies?”

“Yeah it did”

“That’s what matters mum. Please just embrace this ok? Don’t freak out, don’t panic that it’s all going to crash and burn; it won’t. You got this mumma. Anyway I need to go, need to get back to the cabin before all the lights go out. It’s super scary in pure darkness, can’t be dealing with that”

“Ok sweetheart take care. Goodnight, I love you”

“To the moon and back. Have a good day” the brunette ends the call and Bea feels like the final weight has been lifted. She thinks about her daughter’s words, to embrace this new feeling, so she clicks on messages and types a text out to Allie.

 _“Good morning, thank-you again for last night. It means a lot to me that you took it in your stride. Hope you have a good day x”_ she sends the text before heading into the kitchen and making herself a couple of slices of toast. She spreads the butter on and sits in front of the TV, picking up her phone and smiling when she sees the blonde’s name on the screen.

 **“Good morning to you too beautiful, there’s nothing to thank me for. And the same goes for you, no-one has ever heard everything and not batted an eyelid. I can’t stop thinking about last night, you’re unbelievable Bea Smith. When can I see you again? X”** Bea bites her lip when she reads the text. This woman is already affecting the redhead in ways she has never been affected before. It’s a strange feeling to have, but a feeling that is already becoming her favourite.

_“Tomorrow too soon?”_

**“Tomorrow’s not soon enough, but it’s perfect for me. Lunch? X”**

_“Sounds amazing. Have a good day Allie x”_

**“You too beautiful x”** Bea sighs when she receives the last message, trying so hard to believe Allie’s words but having no such luck. Maybe in time, but not right now. Before she can even let her mind think of a million reasons why she isn’t beautiful, a loud bang comes from her front door.

“Oi red open the door ya little minx!” Franky’s voice follows her knock and Bea groans. How the hell did she find out? She quickly puts her plate in the sink and opens the front door; barely moving out the way before the brunette waltzes in and makes herself at home.

“You have so much to explain to me. Starting with what the fuck happened in Jordan’s office Wednesday” Franky starts, having been kept out of the loop since Rebecca ripped her boss’ head off in his office the other day. Bea just sighs as she sits next to the brunette, taking another deep breath before looking into her green eyes. She explains everything; from the outburst on Wednesday, to the meeting in Sydney, to last night when everything was laid out on the table and Bea risked everything.

“Holy. Fuck.” Franky manages to spit out, unable to form a proper sentence. She did not expect the redhead to tell her that when she knocked on the door twenty minutes ago. She then raises an eyebrow, knowing Bea hasn’t quite told her everything.

“What happened after you spilled your guts?”

“Just watched a movie” Bea shrugs, knowing Franky knows but not wanting to say the words herself.

“That’s it? No cuddles under a blanket or no round of tonsil tennis?” she hints and cracks up laughing when Bea audibly gasps.

“How the fuck do you know?”

“Oh a little birdie rung me this morning” the tattooed woman says nonchalantly, the redhead’s eyes narrowing when she realises exactly how. Her persistent daughter.

“Nevermind that, are you seeing her again?”

“We’re going for lunch tomorrow”

“Arr fuck this is so exciting! I can’t believe you’ve actually crossed to the dark side. I’m so proud” Franky puts her hand on her chest in an exaggerated attempt at being emotional and Bea just rolls her eyes.

“I still don’t know where this is going. Like yeah I like her and she likes me, but I don’t even know if I could do… that”

“Sex?” the brunette raises an eyebrow and softens when the older woman nods almost shamefully. Franky knows full well that sex has never been good for Bea; never been remotely pleasurable and she totally understands why she has negative thoughts about it.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about red, sex it amazing when you do it with the right person. Someone who puts you first, someone who only wants to make you feel good… that’s when sex is good. Honestly sex with Gidge is so much better already. It’s too early for you to know now, but trust me you will know when you’re ready, and if you really have concerns then just tell her. I’m sure she will understand and will wait for you to feel comfortable” she explains and the redhead smiles softly.

“You reckon?”

“Absolutely. You won’t be able to resist the mcmuff” Franky winks and Bea just grimaces in disgust.

“For fuck sake Franky you can never just leave things on a high can you? Anyway when are we going to meet this Bridget?” she turns the conversation around and it seems to work for the time being.

“I’m thinking we go for drinks after work next Friday, maybe bring Allie along if you feel ready?”

“Nah I think I will leave that for another time. You’ve all kinda met her anyway”

“Not to talk to though”

“I know I just… I just want to be sure ok?” Bea tries to explain and Franky just holds her hands up.

“I get it red, that’s cool. But yeah, next Friday ok?”

“Sounds good”

“Anyway I will leave you to it, see ya later red” the brunette lets herself out, leaving Bea alone with her thoughts. Could she ever do anything more intimate with the blonde? Kissing her was like nothing she’s experienced before but can she really allow herself to become vulnerable again? She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the dark thoughts looming and instead focuses on Debbie’s words; ‘just embrace it’.

\--------

Allie walks into the bar later that night after receiving a text from Rebecca telling her to get her arse down to The Mile High Club to explain everything. Allie had only heard of this bar a few times, only knowing that it’s a high class bar that only members can have access to. She spots Rebecca and Evelynn in a booth to the right, the girls waving when they spot her at the entrance.

“We’ve got you a martini to start with” Rebecca pushes the glass over to the blonde as she takes a seat next to her boss; looking around and taking in the place.

“This place is unreal”

“What you get for shagging the boss” Evelynn gestures to Rebecca with her glass before taking a sip.

“This is Jordan’s bar, and I don’t hear you complaining when your drinks are on the house” she shoots back at the auburn haired woman who just flips her the bird.

“So anyway you need to start talking. How did it go last night we’ve been dying to hear the details” the brunette gushes, loving the fact her new assistant is a woman and the three of them get along like a house on fire.

“Am I not allowed to have a private life?”

“No” both her bosses reply almost instantly and the blonde rolls her eyes.

“Did you talk everything through, clear the air that my husband stupidly fogged up?” Rebecca starts, still annoyed her husband didn’t consult her first.

“We did, I told her everything, she told me everything… then we got a chinese and just indulged” the blonde explains.

“Did ya kiss her?” Evelynn joins in.

“Of course”

“Holy shit did she kiss you back?” Rebecca asks and Allie just nods; sending the girls into fits of squeals.

“This is amazing oh my god we need some celebratory shots” Evelynn quickly jumps up and runs to the bar before Allie can protest.

“I’m so happy for you Allie, and for Bea too. I’m glad she decided to tell you everything. You’re ok with it?”

“Yeah I am, it just breaks my heart ya’know? She’s such a lovely woman and I just don’t get how anyone could possibly want to hurt her”

“I never met him luckily, but Jordan did a few times. Horrible man, real nasty piece of work. Just glad he got what he deserved, should have got more but at least he got something” the sentimental conversation ends when the flame red haired woman returns with three tequila shots.

“Tequila, really? Fuck I’m gunna be a mess tomorrow” Rebecca groans, knowing full well the effect tequila has on her.

“I can’t get too drunk, I have a date with Bea tomorrow” Allie informs them as she takes her shot from Evelynn, looking down at the clear liquid in her shot glass and scrunching her nose. She follows suit and licks her hand, sprinkling a bit of salt on it.

“Well cheers to that sister!” Rebecca lifts her glass up, clinks it against the other two and licks the salt off her hand before downing the shot and sucking on the bitter lemon.

“Fuck me that’s vile” Allie manages to choke out, although doing better than Rebecca who coughs her guts up after forcing the spirit down her throat. Evelynn on the other hand just places the glass down casually and takes a sip of her cocktail.

“How has that not messed you up? My god I can still feel the burn” the petite brunette says through watery eyes.

“Grow some balls girl that’s the warm up” she simply winks and Allie knows from that moment on… the night is going to get messy.

\--------

Another two shots and four martinis in, Allie is surprised she is still remotely aware of what is going on. Evelynn looks like the alcohol hasn’t even touched her and Rebecca… well Rebecca will probably have to be carried out of the club tonight.

“Is she always like this?” Allie asks Evelynn, gesturing to Rebecca who is rummaging through her clutch bag.

“Only when she’s with me, bless her she doesn’t know when to stop” she says with a wink before taking the last gulp of her drink.

“You’re such a bad influence”

“So everyone tells me, doesn’t stop her from trying to keep up with me” the duo laugh before they are interrupted with a loud groan and an exasperated sigh.

“I can’t find it!” Rebecca grunts out as she slams her bag on the table.

“Find what, what are you looking for?” the blonde asks.

“My shoe”

“Well it’s hardly going to be in your bag it’s barely big enough for your lipstick” Evelynn says sarcastically. Allie lets out a small giggle before looking under the table and finding Rebecca’s shoe.

“Babe they’re both on your feet” she informs her, the brunette frowning before swivelling round and bringing her feet up between her and Allie; lifting them in the air and giggling when she sees both heels on her feet.

“There it is!”

“Just got a lovely view of your vagina there Rebecca cheers” Allie laughs as she tries to cover her boss’ modesty and lowers her feet back down under the table.

“But you love that” Rebecca slurs out, making Allie laugh even more.

“Not yours though” she bites back with a slight slur in her voice too… that last martini being a big mistake as she feels it affect her body more than the past three.

“Yeah Becca she only wants Bea’s stop hitting on her” Evelynn joins in and all three roar with laughter.

“I bet she’s a firecracker in bed” the petite woman assumes as her head rests on the blonde’s left shoulder.

“And you would know…?” Allie trails off, intrigued to find out why she would think that. Of course Allie would want to become more intimate with the redhead, but she knows Bea is way off that moment and even Allie knows it’s too soon for her. That doesn’t stop the fire that suddenly ignites deep in her stomach…

“I’ve seen her in the boardroom she’s a fierce woman… it’s pretty hot”

“Hands off, she’s mine” Allie says jokingly, although the threat in her voice is there.

“Feisty, we got a good one Evelynn” Rebecca holds her hand up and Evelynn gives her an attempted high five; Rebecca’s hand completely missing the auburn haired woman’s.

“We better get you home, her driver is outside. Another perk of having Rebecca on your side” Evelynn informs the blonde as they stand up; Allie wobbling in place as she drags Rebecca up from the seat. They climb into the elevator and the motion makes Allie start to feel queazy.

“Oh god this is horrible”

“Don’t throw up on me please I can’t handle that” Evelynn grimaces as she supports the brunette who is happily laughing to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Allie asks.

“I feel like I’m flying, you know like in Aladdin when they’re on the carpet?” she tells her and Allie tries so hard to hold the laughter in.

“Yeah not quite babe, no magic carpet tonight” the blonde bites her lip and looks at Evelynn who is just looking down at Rebecca in disgust.

“God how did I get lumped with her?” she mumbles to herself and the giggles escape Allie’s lips before she can hold them back. The elevator doors open and the trio head out into the fresh air; the final affects of the alcohol hitting Allie like a train. Still holding Rebecca’s left side, she stumbles over to the car and manages to get Rebecca in; only to trip over the curb and fall flat on her arse.

“Oh mother balls don’t you go down on me too” Evelynn bends down to help Allie up.

“No thanks, I prefer my redheads with more red and less orange” she bites back and the auburn haired woman completely loses it. She bursts out laughing and sits down next to the blonde on the curb, holding her stomach to stop the pain.

“Guys get the fuck in I wanna go home” Rebecca calls out from the passenger seat as her driver gets out and helps the girls into the back; an amused smirk on his face. Eventually all three girls get in the car and head off home; Allie being first.

“Goodnight Allie, have a great date. Try and slip a tongue in yeah?” Rebecca calls out from the car window as Evelynn helps her up the stairs into her apartment.

“Thanks for helping me, but I’m cool” Allie says as she opens her apartment door, her friend snickering at her assumption.

“Allie you’d still be out here if I didn’t put the key in for you. Get some sleep and have a good date yeah?” Evelynn walks away but turns around just before Allie shuts the door.

“Hey Allie? I second Rebecca slip a tongue in yeah?” she winks and the blonde just laughs before walking in and locking the door behind her. She manages to pour a glass of water and walks straight to her bedroom; barely stripping out of her clothes before she collapses on the bed. Her head is buzzing, whatever was in those martinis sent Allie’s head to a never ending party. She grabs her phone and bites her lip as she types out a message to Bea; her mind not resting until she speaks to the redhead.

**“What are you wearing?”**

_“My pyjamas, it’s one in the morning you idiot”_ the blonde can just imagine the look on Bea's face right now, and that classic eye roll.

**“Why are you up?”**

_“Someone’s text woke me up. Did you have a good night?”_

**“Evelynn can hold her drink I’ll tell ya that”**

_“Oh christ… you’re pissed aren’t you?”_

**“Maybe… Rebecca’s worse though. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow x”**

_“Me neither. Now get some sleep so you can at least keep your lunch down. Goodnight Allie x”_ Allie’s stomach flips, as always, when Bea sends a little kiss. It’s something so small, but it truly means a lot to the blonde.

 **“Goodnight beautiful, very jealous of those pyjamas right now x”** she bites her lip one more time before putting her phone down and closing her eyes; the buzzing overwhelming her for a few more minutes before it subsides and her head is clear enough to let her fall asleep.

 

Bea on the other hand is now wide awake. What was Allie implying with her last text? Was she already thinking of moving that fast? Was Bea going to hold her back to the point where Allie won’t wait? Her mind is in overdrive as she heads downstairs and makes herself a warm cup of milk; something she made Debbie when she couldn’t sleep but she soon found out it actually works for her too. She gets back into bed and waits for the affects to take over.

“Just embrace it, don’t run, just embrace it” she repeats to herself over and over again until eventually her body succumbs to sleep.


	12. You're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy chapter because I met Jenko yesterday and I'm on a massive Ballie high right now.

Allie could swear some builders had moved into her head and were banging on every inch of her skull. She sits up with a groan and clutches her head in an attempt to soothe the pain. She looks over and takes small sips of her water before checking her phone; her eyes popping out of their sockets.

 **[9:05am]** _“Good morning, hope you’re feeling ok. Shall we say one o’clock at Bernardo’s? Thought the salt air could do you good x”_

 **[10:20am]** _“If you wanted to reschedule that’s fine, I know how those girls can be with drinks so I understand if you’re not feeling well”_

 **[11:43am]** _“I’m gunna guess and say you’re still in bed. That’s fine, we can do this another day”_

“Fuck” Allie mumbles to herself as she checks the time and realises it’s a few minutes before midday.

 **“I’ve just woken up, I’m so sorry Bea. I’m still up for lunch if you are? Bernardo’s sounds perfect. God I feel like such a bitch, I’m sorry x”** she types as quick as she can, hoping she hasn’t blown it. She ignores the violent pain in her head and fights the urge to puke her guts up as she steps into the shower; the warm water helping her feel a tiny bit better. She wraps herself in a towel and brushes her teeth, spitting the paste out and cleaning her mouth before heading back into her bedroom and checking her phone.

_“Why do you feel like a bitch? It’s fine honestly. Only if you’re sure, I don’t want you feeling ill”_

**“It’s nothing. I’m totally sure, see you there at one x”** she chucks her phone on her bed and looks in her wardrobe. She tries to make a bit more of an effort, wanting nothing more than to put on her lounge pants and hoodie. But instead she opts for a pair of black and white checkered trousers with a thick black jumper; the wintery wind still blowing bitterly. She dries her hair and leaves it down, a slight wave still existing before she applies some light make-up to make her look slightly more attractive and less of a hungover mess. She grabs her jacket and keys before putting a pair of black boots on and heading out the door; surprised she managed to get ready in time. Fifteen minutes later she pulls up outside the restaurant and Bea is right; the breeze from the sea and the salty smell actually helps Allie’s head. She walks around the front and sees the redhead sitting just by the window. The blonde grins and lets out a little sigh at how beautiful she looks as she walks through the doors and over to her date.

“Hey” Bea greets her as she stands up. The blonde replies and gives her a kiss on the cheek; not sure where Bea stands with public affection.

“Bea I’m so sorry, I feel so guilty for getting like this” the blonde starts as she grabs the menu from the waiter.

“Why do you feel guilty? You’re allowed to go out and have fun, and trust me I’ve seen them two together you will never escape sober” the redhead jokes, confused as to why Allie is taking this to heart.

“I just… nevermind, it sounds silly” the blonde tries to brush it off but the redhead leans over and takes Allie’s hand in hers.

“Hey, tell me”

“I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t care. That I didn’t think you were important and that I would just cancel because I can’t handle my drink” the blonde confesses and Bea’s heart beats that much faster. 

“I don’t think that at all, I wouldn’t ever want you to feel like you can’t go out because of me. I knew from the minute you told me they invited you for drinks that you would be hungover anyway” she teases and Allie lets out a small giggle.

“Yeah, they’re ruthless” she agrees, giving the redhead’s hand a slight squeeze before letting go.

“So what’s pulling your attention?” Bea asks, changing the subject.

“I’m feeling the philly steak sandwich, you?”

“Sounds good to me too” the older woman chooses just as the waiter comes back and takes their orders.

“He did ask me if I wanted wine but I thought you would be against that idea”

“Oh absolutely, the thought of alcohol right now is not good” Allie shakes her head and Bea lets out a small giggle.

“How was it last night then?” Bea asks and Allie just rolls her eyes with an amused giggle.

“Rebecca cannot hold her drink”

“Oh I know bless her, I’ve only been out with them a couple of nights, and every time Jordan has had to carry her home. She’s probably hating life with a five-year-old running around today”

“She was looking for her shoe in her bag at one point when it was already on her foot and then she thought the elevator was Aladdin’s magic carpet” she tells the older woman who just laughs.

“But no it was a really good night, it felt good to get out and have some drinks with them; get to know them outside the office” Allie continues, smiling as she relays the night to the older woman.

“I’m glad you had a good time”

“So you spoken to Debbie?” Allie asks, loving the fact that Bea lights up at the mention of her daughter.

“Yeah I spoke to her yesterday morning. It’s her birthday next week, can’t get my head around it. But she’s absolutely loving it out there” she briefly explains.

“It sounds like an opportunity of a lifetime. She teaching drama right? Is she a theatrical kid or…?” Allie asks.

“She’s always liked drama, but only as a hobby. She would never pursue it as a career I don’t think. She’s not a bad dancer, but a singer… don’t get me started” 

“That bad?”

“I thought someone was killing cats when I heard her in the shower” the couple laugh and Allie gets a glimpse of Bea that she’s never seen before. She looks so carefree, so content and that makes Allie determined to see that side of her everyday.

“Tell me more about her”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Everything” it’s a simple word, but it makes Bea smile so bright she could stop traffic.

“Ok, well when she was little, she brought this snail into the house. Obviously I didn’t want a snail in my house so I told her to make him a little home out in the garden. A few days later I walked out and there were dead snails everywhere. I had no idea how this happened so I asked her and she told me she made a little hotel out of a cardboard box she found in the recycling. I then remembered I had used the last of the snail pellets on the plants and threw the box out. I went over to the corner where she had it and there the box was; with little windows cut out and a door” Bea explains and Allie roars with laughter, imagining the redhead horrified at the state of the garden.

“Man, snails check in but they never check out” she comments which sends Bea into fits of laughter too. Their meals arrive shortly after and they tuck in, Allie feeling a bit nauseous at first but once the food got into her system she felt even more human. Once they had finished and Allie insisting on paying the bill they headed out onto the beach; the sun slightly warmer but the wind still making it cold.

“We need to stop doing this, we’re going to get a reputation and end up in the looney bin” Bea comments when they sit down side by side on the sand.

“If I’m with you I wouldn’t care” Allie replies and Bea’s cheeks blush as she looks down.

“Sorry, that was a bit bold wasn’t it?”

“Not the first time” the redhead hints, wanting to bring up the blonde’s texts from last night.

“How do you mean?”

“Do you remember the texts you sent me last night?” she asks, Allie frowning as she scrambles through her bag to find her phone. She reads the messages and mentally curses herself for being so bold.

“Fuck Bea, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to be so… forward” she struggles to explain herself, worried that she has already scared the older woman off.

“It’s ok. I won’t lie it did take me back a bit but I’ve been told many times by many people that I need to embrace all of these new things. But I do need to tell you something. Sex was never a good thing for me, I’ve only ever done it with him and it was always his idea. I’ve never associated anything good with sex, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang around for something that won’t happen” she rambles on and only stops when Allie’s touch warms her left cheek.

“You’re very cute you know that? Sex isn’t my only goal here, although my bold statements may suggest otherwise, sex is the last thing on my mind right now. I want you to feel comfortable in yourself and with me, and when the time comes then you do what you feel is right”

“What if the time never comes?”

“It will, I know it will”

“How?” the redhead asks and the younger woman just smiles and rubs her thumb soothingly across Bea’s prominent cheek bone.

“I can see it in your eyes. When I touch you, when I compliment you… it does something to you whether you realise it or not. Trust me, it’s there” the blonde explains, seeing Bea’s pupils dilate as she moves her hand lower to her neck.

“Like right now” she adds and smirks when the redhead takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Allie decides to act on the change in Bea’s demeanour; leaning in and placing her lips softly on the redhead’s. It starts off innocently until the blonde tests the waters and runs her tongue along Bea’s lips; relieved when the older woman obliges and returns the gesture. She can tell Bea’s nervous, but she soon gives back what Allie gives out; their tongues caressing each other in such a caring way Bea could almost cry. After what feels like forever they pull away, again Bea biting her lip and Allie smirking at her reaction.

“You’re gunna be the death of me Bea Smith. Holy fuck” she jokes, trying to get her breath back. They spend a few moments just looking into each other’s eyes; absorbing the words they speak when their lips fail to do so. No-one has ever looked at Bea this way before, and she already knows it’s a look that will never get old.

“I kind of have a request” she starts, getting her phone from her bag before looking back up at the blonde.

“Debbie insisted on knowing what you look like, could I…?” she holds her phone up and the blonde grins, so happy to know that the redhead’s daughter is interested to find out about her; implying that they will get along fine when she comes home.

“Of course. Not of me though, with me” the blonde comments when she sees Bea lift her phone up. Before she can reply Allie moves in closer and takes the phone; switching the camera around and holding it up in front of them. She wraps her spare arm around Bea’s shoulders, which encourages the older woman to move in closer and have her right cheek flush against the blonde’s left one. Allie takes the picture and before she gives it back sends it over to her phone, knowing it will end up as her home screen.

“You’ll have to let me know if she approves”

“I’m sure she will, why wouldn’t she?” Bea comments, the blonde picking up on a hidden compliment.

“And what do you mean by that?” she asks slyly.

“Nothing I just meant… You know you’re… Fuck why do you make me this nervous?” Bea struggles to get her words out and ends up nervously laughing before looking up into Allie’s bright blue eyes; the next sentence forming perfectly in her head.

“You’re beautiful” she confesses and for once she sees the blonde blush instead of it being the other way around.

“I finally made you blush” she says in triumph and throws her hands in the air. Allie just laughs and rolls her eyes, annoyed her usually cool exterior has let her down. 

“yeah alright I don’t make a habit of it so remember this moment yeah?” she tries to brush it off, although the humour in her voice lets her down again.

“I really don’t want this to end, but I better get back and clean the house before the week starts” Bea says solemnly, not wanting to say goodbye to the blonde. The duo stand up and head back to their cars; the blonde entwining her fingers with the redhead’s and revelling in the spark she receives. 

“Thank-you for today, and again I’m sorry for getting in a state last night”

“You don’t need to apologise for anything, I’m glad you had a good night. Thank-you for lunch, it was lovely” Bea replies and in a moment of courageousness she leans in and plants a quick yet soft kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“I could get used to that. I’ll text you later, try and organise something during the week. Bye beautiful” Allie gives Bea another kiss, not taking it as far as she did on the beach but still enough to make her knees go weak. They climb into their separate cars and take off; both their stomachs doing flips and her minds a complete mess. 

 

Bea arrives home an hour later after quickly doing a food shop before the shops shut. She puts everything away and settles down on the sofa; sending the photo of her and Allie off to Debbie. She takes that moment to study the photo, and she can see how happy she is. All the photos she took with Harry were forced; her smile strained and her body language stiff and awkward. With Allie, she’s never looked so relaxed and genuinely happy. As if the blonde can sense she’s thinking about her, her name pops up on the redhead’s screen.

**“Today was absolutely perfect. I’m free as usual on Thursday if you wanted to have that coffee date and also Tuesday? I can cook dinner if you’re up for it? x”**

_“Both those days sound fine for me at the moment, thank-you for a lovely lunch x”_

**“My pleasure beautiful, let me know what Debbie says about me yeah? x”** the redhead leaves the conversation there, making herself a light salad to keep herself going until tomorrow. She already knows she can’t wait for Tuesday.

\--------

Allie walks into work the next day, creasing with laughter when she sees Rebecca behind her desk with her head on the mahogany wood.

“Happy Monday Becca” she greets her extra loud, the brunette groaning.

“Piss off Allie you’re not funny” she begrudgingly lifts her head and the blonde can see she is still suffering.

“Christ two-day hangover?” 

“I got woken up at seven by Sienna jumping on my bed demanding we play princess. I was not amused. Spewed in the bathroom a few times, didn’t eat until like four o’clock in the evening and Sienna would not. Shut. Up” she emphasises her last sentence.

“Kids sense these things ya’know”

“God I could have throttled her. Didn’t help Evelynn came over with her daughter for a play date so I had both of them screaming and Jordan and Evelynn just sat there laughing the bastards. Anyway, go log in and do whatever you need to do, then get back in here for a meeting aka gossip yeah?” she orders, pushing her pounding head to one side and focusing on her colleague.

“Will do boss”

“Just tell me two things” Rebecca pauses and waits for Allie to acknowledge her.

“Kiss?” she asks, smiling when the blonde nods.

“Tongues?” she asks more excitedly.

“If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you” Allie confirms and Rebecca fists pumps the air in silence before immediately clutching her head when she moves too quick.

\--------

A few blocks down in Melbourne Enterprise, Bea’s interrogation is less subtle.

“I knew you’d give her a pash! Was she good? Did you grab a boob?” Franky lists off and Bea just gasps in shock.

“No I didn’t!”

“… Did she grab a boob?”

“Fuck off no she did not! She was very respectful. We even spoke about… sex” Bea mentions cautiously, not knowing if her confession will intrigue ‘serious’ Franky or ‘take the piss’ Franky. Luckily, it’s the former.

“Yeah? what did she say?”

“I said that I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to become that intimate and she told me she knows I will; that she can see it whenever she touches me and stuff”

“Yeah, your eyes tend to give away a lot. Like now, you’re avoiding eye contact with me so I know you’re nervous talking to me about this” the tattooed woman observes.

“She’s just great Franky, words can’t even express what I feel right now. God that sounds so cheesy”

“Yeah it fucking does. Gag. But it’s cute on ya red. Did you manage to send off Debbie’s package for her birthday?” she asks, knowing the redhead was growing uncomfortable.

“Yeah I did, it should arrive on the Friday. Bloody better anyway her birthday’s the Saturday. Thanks for her present by the way, she’s gunna love it”

“No sweat, right I’ll leave you to it, laters red” Franky gets up and walks back to her desk, the redhead grateful for her friendship despite her teasing. She finally gets a message from Debbie; grinning when she sees the response to the photo.

**“You’re actually adorable. And she’s stunning, like literally stunning. You look so happy mum, urgh that makes me want to come home. I love you x”**

_“You don’t want to come home, have the time of your life darling, we will be here when you get back. To the moon and back x”_ the redhead replies before screenshotting Debbie’s response, something Debbie taught her to do just before she left, and sending it over to the blonde.

 **“Now your daughter’s managed to make me blush. She sounds so precious, I can’t wait to meet her. Here’s my address for tomorrow, say seven o’clock? x”** her text ends with her address, the redhead quite shocked to find out she only lives fifteen minutes away yet she’s never seen her before.

_“She can’t wait to meet you either. Seven should be ok, will let you know if any emergency meetings come up. See you tomorrow x”_

**“Counting down the minutes. Oh by the way, Rebecca is still suffering x”** Bea laughs at her final text, picturing the petite brunette struggling immensely. Just at that point Jordan walks in with a few pieces of paper.

“Ready for the meeting?”

“Yeah sure” she replies and picks her notebook up before following him into his office.

“Hows your wife?”

“A mess” Jordan jokes as they take their seats opposite each other.

“So I’ve heard”

“Evelynn came over with her daughter too, Rebecca was not happy about that. God that woman is such a bad influence for my wife, but it is amusing to watch. Have you seen Allie recently?” he asks, eager to find out that he hasn’t screwed anything up and how it all went on Friday.

“We’re good, I saw her yesterday. She was suffering a bit too. But we’ve sorted everything out and I couldn’t be happier sir” she gushes and her boss is elated at this change in his colleague.

“I’m so pleased for you Bea. Right I won’t keep you long” he starts before he goes through the mandatory information; meetings, deadlines and other important functions; all the while the redhead’s mind fills with blonde hair, blue eyes and soft pink lips...


	13. What are we?

Bea buzzes Allie’s apartment number just before seven the next evening. The mixed emotions in her stomach are overpowering, but excitement triumphs all. She can’t wait to see the blonde, her head and her heart finally agreeing on something. She’s buzzed through and she jumps into the elevator; grinning when the doors open and Allie’s beautiful face is greeting her down the hallway outside her door.

“Now that’s a sight I’d love to see everyday” the blonde calls down the hall as Bea walks closer, her cheeks having a mind of their own and blushing profusely.

“I’m sure you say that to every girl” Bea challenges once she reaches the younger woman.

“Please you seen the women that step out that elevator? Trust me, only you” she winks as she lets the redhead into her small yet cosy apartment. 

“This is for tonight, I didn’t wanna turn up empty handed” Bea holds out a bottle of red wine and the blonde takes it gratefully, walking over to her kitchen island and placing it down before walking back.

“There’s not much to show you in terms of a tour, this is pretty much it. It’s small but it’s good for me” Allie explains as she looks down and takes Bea’s hands in hers.

“It’s very cute, and very you”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know it’s very… warm I guess? Comforting” the redhead admits, but this time she stays strong; her head held high and her brown eyes making contact with Allie’s blue orbs. The blonde smiles, leaning in and capturing Bea’s lips with hers. It’s a gesture that Bea is becoming familiar with, something she almost desires when she sees Allie. The kiss grows slightly heated, Allie making the next move and coaxing her tongue against the older woman’s; her arms snaking around the redhead’s waist and pulling her body flush against hers. Without warning a small moan escapes Bea’s mouth and she’s shocked to make such a sound, but soon figures out the sound spurs Allie on and the blonde’s hands make their way further down towards Bea’s backside. She jumps at the new contact and the blonde automatically breaks the kiss. The pair try and catch their breath, their emotions consuming them enough to make them forget to pause for air.

“Sorry I got a bit carried away” the blonde speaks first, not wanting Bea to feel awkward.

“No it’s fine it’s just… touches like that have never been tender with me you know?” she tries to explain; Allie instantly understanding and giving her a soft kiss to stop her rambling.

“I know”

“It wasn’t unpleasant though” Bea admits, wanting Allie to know that her confidence with the blonde was growing by the day.

“Good to know” Allie winks, taking Bea’s coat and hanging it up on the hooks she has drilled into the wall by the door.

“Dinner will almost be ready, want some wine?” she offers as she heads over to her kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses when the redhead obliges. 

“Whatcha cooking?” Bea asks as she takes a seat opposite the blonde on the stool behind the island.

“Lemon chicken with dauphinois potatoes and asparagus” Allie informs her as she pushes the glass across the island for Bea to take.

“That sounds amazing” she compliments as she takes a sip of her drink.

“I’m glad, I had a moment of panic because I didn’t really know what you liked” Allie comments as she bends over and takes the food out of the oven. Bea’s eyes have a mind of their own and travel down; roaming the blonde’s toned backside and completely zoning out.

“Like what you see?” Allie asks, giggling when the redhead snaps out of it with a look of embarrassment for getting caught out.

“Fuck sorry I-“ Bea tries to dig herself out of it but her mind goes blank when Allie leans forward; her lips inches away from her own.

“Don’t be sorry, I like it when you look at me” she smirks and takes a glance down at Bea’s lips before pushing herself back and turning around again, plating up the two meals and holding one in each of her hands.

“Right I don’t have a diningroom table so did you wanna eat here or on the couch?”

“Here’s fine with me” Bea smiles and her eyes follow Allie as she walks around and sits next to the redhead; giving her one plate and placing the other in front of herself. The couple eat in relative silence, exchanging small talk and discussing how their days at work went. It feels so easy, so natural for Bea. Every now and then Allie grazes her knee against the redhead’s or her hand would rest on her thigh and Bea’s heart flutters every time she makes contact. Once they finish Bea insists on washing up, Allie only agreeing if she can dry. Once they are all sorted the duo make their way to the couch and settle down with a random film that’s on the TV. Allie sits down first, the redhead swallowing her nerves and sitting up close to the younger woman; Allie’s arm falling around Bea’s shoulders. Her fingers form a pattern on Bea’s shoulder, her nails digging in every now and then and Bea quietly sighs at the feeling. On instinct her heads falls to the side against Allie’s shoulder, the blonde looking down and smiling at the red mane so close to her. She’s so glad Bea is starting to let her guard down, even if it’s only brick by brick, the wall she built up so long ago is finally being brought down. She turns her head and places her lips on the crown of Bea’s head, a gesture that suggests care, respect and protection. Something Harry never did. Bea turns her head and her lips automatically attach themselves to Allie’s. The blonde responds instantly, the arm wrapped around her shoulders cradling the back of the older woman’s head as her tongue battles with Bea’s. Bea doesn’t know where to put her hands, so settles on wrapping them low around Allie’s waist as she pulls herself up into a more equal position. Allie cautiously begins to lower Bea’s body back against the sofa, her hand still cradling her head as it hits the cushion. She pulls away and looks over Bea’s body, smiling as she meets her chocolate eyes that have darkened with desire.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous. Is this ok?” she asks, and Bea’s eyes glisten in awe at Allie’s concern. She simply nods as she looks down at Allie’s body covering her own. She notices Allie’s normally bright blue eyes have darkened; her pupils almost swallowing the colour in them. She leans down slowly, capturing the redhead’s lips in a much slower movement. Allie moves her left hand to cradle Bea’s right cheek; the cheek she fears anyone will see, the side of her she keeps as hidden as she possibly can. She rubs her thumb across the coarse skin, her heart breaking at the thought of the redhead in so much pain. Even if Bea does decide she doesn’t want to take things further between them, Allie decides she will do everything in her power to never ever let Bea suffer like that again. She doesn’t take things any further, she instead waits for Bea to make any move. She feels the redhead move her hands around her waist, pulling her body down even closer. Bea has no clue what she’s doing, but she knows she suddenly wants Allie’s body closer to her. As their bodies become flush together the blonde lets out a soft moan which makes Bea smile. She’s never wanted to touch someone like this, never desired to have someone consume her body. The redhead starts to move her hands, but she has no idea where to put them. Allie can sense Bea’s uncertainty and pulls away; keeping contact through their foreheads resting against each other.

“Whatever you feel like doing, just go with it”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know what I feel like doing”

“Do you trust me?” Allie asks, the question carrying so much weight Bea can feel it drop on her. The scary thing is, she does trust Allie. After knowing her for only three weeks Bea knows she can trust the blonde. She nods shyly, her eyes fluttering closed when she feels Allie’s lips reconnect with hers. After a few moments she feels Allie’s hand that was on her cheek travel down the side of her body and rest on her hip; her fingers pushing her shirt up slightly and grazing her bare skin. She doesn’t move her hand any higher, and the contact is enough to send Bea’s heart rate soaring. She copies Allie’s movements, her hands on the base of the blonde’s back moving her top up and her hands covering the exposed skin. Allie can’t get enough of the woman beneath her, her mind going into overdrive as her hand travels upwards. Just as her fingertips brush the underwire of Bea’s bra the redhead freezes; all contact being broken in a matter of seconds.

“Sorry, I got carried away. It’s too soon for that I get it” the blonde rambles as she pushes herself up into a sitting position; the redhead stopping her and keeping her hands firm on the base of her back.

“No it isn’t. it’s not that it’s… you were close to some more scars I haven’t mentioned” she admits, the fire that was in Allie’s eyes distinguished in moments and replaced with sadness.

“I know you won’t judge or anything… I just didn’t want you to wonder what they were” Bea continues, looking up into Allie’s blue eyes that seem to calm her down. 

“You’re right, I won’t judge at all. But it’s ok, when you’re ready for me to see them then I’ll be here ok?” the blonde places her left hand against Bea’s right cheek again; confirming that nothing will put her off or push her away. The older woman just nods and a small smile spreads across her face; giving the blonde a soft kiss and almost resuming their previous antics. They’re a lot calmer, and Allie’s hand stays on Bea’s hip. The redhead wants Allie to see them, she wants her warm touch all over her skin. She takes a mental deep breath and grabs Allie’s wrist; slightly pushing it up in a bid to get the blonde to realise what she wants. Luckily she does, and Allie’s hand travels up the redhead’s body again; lifting her top with it. She can see Bea tense, but she looks into her eyes to assure her everything’s ok before lowering herself so her face is in line with the older woman’s incredibly toned body. Her skin is incredibly smooth and she can barely control herself when she realises just how fit Bea is. As she lifts the clothing higher, she reveals markings that look similar to the type associated with belt whips. Allie fights back a sob as she lowers her lips and kisses each and every one of them; feeling Bea tense her muscles but relaxes them shortly after, succumbing to the feel of the blonde’s soft lips on her skin. It lights a fire in Bea’s stomach and she feel hot everywhere. She feels like she wants to take it further, but still has reservations so instead combs her fingers through Allie’s soft locks; wanting her to know how much this simple gesture means to her. Allie sits back up and watches as Bea props one of her plush cream pillows up against the arm of the sofa, leaning her back against it and gesturing for Allie to lie back. The blonde happily obliges, turning around and resting her head in Bea’s lap; sighing when she feels Bea’s fingers comb through her long blonde hair.

“You ever thought of cutting this?” she hears the redhead ask.

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“Not saying that. Was just wondering if you ever thought about it. I reckon you’d suit it lighter and shorter” 

“You think? Got anyone who’d do it?” she asks, waiting patiently for Bea to reply.

“Well I could do it. I still know some of the tricks of the trade”

“Yeah, you’d really do it? That would be great” Allie gushes, her body reacting to the thought of Bea’s fingers scraping against her skull.

“Just let me know when you’ve got a spare couple of hours and I’ll get the dye and that” Bea smiles at Allie’s enthusiasm and copies her previous actions by leaning down and planting her lips on Allie’s forehead; her stomach flipping when she sees the blonde smile and snuggle closer into the redhead’s body. They stay like this for a couple more hours, Bea revelling in the feeling of Allie’s body so close to hers. This is all she’s ever wanted, someone who wants her company, someone who is happy to just talk.

“So is Debbie excited about her birthday?” Allie asks.

“Yeah she is, it’s weird because this is the first birthday she’s had away from home but I think she’s really excited; especially because apparently every time a camper or counsellor has a birthday they have cake” she giggles at the last part and Allie joins her.

“I don’t blame her cake rules all”

“God you two are going to be a nightmare together” Bea comments, and Allie’s stomach fills with butterflies. She angles her head up slightly so she can look at Bea, the redhead looking down so their eyes meet.

“Can I ask a question? Where do you see us going?” Bea is slightly taken aback by Allie’s question. It’s something that’s been constantly crossing her mind over the last week or so.

“I don’t really know. I like being with you, I like how you make me feel. And that’s confusing as hell. I’ve never looked at a woman this way, never looked at anyone this way to be honest. What about you?”

“I know that I don’t want anyone else right now. I really like you Bea. I’m not saying make anything official or put a label on anything but, I just wanted to know if you saw this going in that direction” Allie confesses, her blue eyes shining with adoration.

“Are we ok to just continue as we are? Just see how things go? I really like you too Allie. It scares me but, it feels good to feel this way” Allie grins at Bea’s confession, her pearly white teeth dazzling the redhead. She leans down and places her lips against the blonde’s in an attempt to express just how much she likes having Allie around, how good she makes her feel.

“I better go, got a long day at work tomorrow” Bea tells the younger woman as she sits up.

“When do you not?” she jokes as the duo stand up and makes their way over to the door.

“Thankyou for dinner, it was lovely. Company wasn’t bad too” she winks as she roams her eyes over Allie’s body and the blonde is a little surprised at her boldness, her roaming eyes relighting the fire in Allie’s stomach. She quickly composes herself and smirks as she hands the redhead’s coat to her.

“Charming. So see you Thursday?” she asks as she helps Bea with her coat.

“Same time and place?” Bea clarifies as she puts her shoes on.

“Of course. Don’t work too hard yeah?” she warns; pulling her in and kissing her with more passion than their last goodbye kiss. Unlike their previous one, Bea gives back just as much, pulling her in close by her neck. Allie attempts what she failed to do earlier and moves her hands lower across Bea’s backside. This time, Bea doesn’t flinch and instead moans softly into the blonde’s mouth. She grips it firmly and again is extremely turned on by how toned it is. She knew from all the staring that Bea had a good figure but it still shocks her that it’s hers to touch. The pair pull away simultaneously and try to catch their breaths.

“See you Thursday beautiful, text me when you’re home?” she requests, the redhead nodding as she pulls away and Allie opens the door for her.

“See ya later Allie” Bea kisses her one last time before walking out the door; immediately feeling lonely and slightly colder without the blonde’s warm presence.

\--------

The next day at work Allie gets given a manuscript to read through and edit. She can’t put it down, and it’s these stories she loves. The dialogue, the way every scene is described, it’s beautiful and she almost forgets that she actually needs to edit the story. She doesn’t even realise Rebecca standing in front of her desk until she clears her throat.

“Sorry, was in a world of my own there” Allie apologises as she looks up at her boss.

“No worries. Is that good? You haven’t put it down since I gave it to you this morning” she gestures to the paper in front of her.

“It really is Becca, I seriously think we’ve got something here. Apart from the odd grammar mistake and accidental switching between tenses this story is magical” the blonde enthuses, holding a page up she particularly likes for her boss to read.

“The way the author describes this scene makes you feel like you’re actually apart of the book. The autumn leaves, the slight chill in the wind that blows them in the air. You can picture it, and I feel like that’s what a lot of novels these days are missing; detail. They can describe how characters interact and the dialogue is heightened but we can’t always picture where they are and how the setting affects the scene. I think the male character will get a mixed response but I think it’s worth the risk” Allie explains and the petite brunette is stunned. The resemblance between her assistant and what she was like in that seat are uncanny; both so passionate about what they’re reading and not just interested in a business deal. Allie cares about her job, cares about this book doing well and Rebecca is so incredibly proud of her. She briefly scans the page Allie gave her and even from a quick glance she can see what the blonde is getting at. She hands the page back with a grin and adjusts the folders she’s holding in her arms.

“Impressive. Put your input in and leave it on my desk. From that page I agree completely with what you’re saying. Great work Allie, I’m impressed” she smiles genuinely as she walks away to one of the many meetings she has lined up today. She quickly grabs her phone and types a message out to Bea; wanting to share her excitement with the redhead.

**“Just read through a manuscript and I’ve fallen in love. Rebecca approves and wants my notes before she takes it further. Feels good to be appreciated x”** she doesn’t expect a reply, knowing the redhead has back to back meetings all day until late tonight. She picks up her pen and begins editing, the smile on her face as big as the cheshire cat. She’s never felt like her word is worthy, that her opinion is valid. Her dad always ripped her a new one if he caught her writing or doing anything remotely creative. The only person who took an interest was her little sister; who seemed to enjoy the creative side of education as opposed to the academic. She wonders where her siblings are now; whether they broke away from their poisonous father or whether they fell for his charm and became like him. She wouldn’t know where to start looking for them; never knowing if they went to university, what subjects they became interested in once they hit middle and high school. Even if they have become successful like their father, she just prays neither of them picked up on his snobby attitude and stuck to being the down to earth kids she remembers them to be. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts; focusing on the task in front of her and falling into a world of make believe; something she done with a book under the bed sheets at home when her real world was crumbling apart.

\--------

Bea on the other hand was having the day from hell. Two out of three of her morning meetings were a complete waste of time and after having a quick bite of her salad she went off to her fourth. Luckily the meeting was with the marketing chief so Bea knew as she headed down to the eighth floor this meeting was going to be a breeze. Having been there she knows exactly what it’s like and knows the job like the back of her hand. They needed to review their ways of bringing revenue in without exploiting their customers; something Jordan ensures should never happen. As Bea explains what Jordan wants to change and how he wants to change it, the marketing chief takes it all in; making notes every so often and looking over the proofs the redhead has handed over. Bea misses the marketing side sometimes, it’s more creative and less stressful. But she wouldn’t change her job for the world, and seeing what Jordan has planned for the marketing team she’s almost relieved she doesn’t have to deal with it. The meeting is a success, and she sighs in relief as she makes her way back up for her final meeting of the day. As she grabs the relevant paperwork Franky strolls into her office.

“Franky not now I have another meeting to get to in ten minutes” she explains briefly as she checks her watch, relieved to find the time ten minutes away from striking five o’clock.

“No I know, just wanted to make sure Friday was still on?” She asks quickly, knowing there’s nothing worse than getting in the redhead’s way when she’s busy.

“Yeah Friday is cool, can’t wait to meet the woman who’s got you under the thumb” she jokes as she heads back out and towards the elevator, the brunette joining her as she clocks out for the day.

“I am not under the thumb, definitely the other way around. She can’t get enough of me”

“Whatever you wanna say” Bea rolls her eyes as the elevator stops on the eleventh floor.

“Have a good evening Franky” she says as she starts to walk out the elevator.

“Oh I will, I’ll be riding Gidge’s fingers all night” the tattooed woman winks, and instead of Bea grimacing like she always does, decides to beat her at her own game.

“Lucky for you, the only thing I’ll be riding is this elevator. Use protection yeah?” She throws a wink over her shoulder, leaving a gobsmacked Franky behind her.

“One more meeting, you can do this” she says to herself as she makes her way through the finance floor; knowing Jordan’s proposition about budget cuts is going to go down like a lead balloon. She’s totally on his side with why he needs to cut certain funding, but that doesn’t make these meetings any easier. All she wants right now is to curl up on the sofa with a certain blonde and talk about everything and nothing. She’s missed Allie today, not having the chance to check her phone once to see if she’s ok. She makes a mental note to call the blonde when she gets home, wanting to hear her voice to unwind her after this day. She used to love working late, knowing that Harry by this time would be blind drunk and not remember whether she made him dinner or not. Even when he was sent down she didn’t mind the late nights, especially when Debbie was at a friends house. But now, knowing she could easily meet up with Allie and have a repeat performance of the night before, she suddenly doesn’t want to work late. Although they’re still taking this slow, Bea knows she doesn’t want this to end, and the idea of putting a label on them as a couple doesn’t seem as daunting. She’s not ready for that yet, but the fact she’s open to the idea of it makes her feel braver than ever. She loves this her version of her, and it’s all down to Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there hasn't been much drama, there will be some coming up I promise. I hope you're all still enjoying this story, any suggestions are welcome and your opinion means a lot so let me know what you think :)


	14. We need to stop

Friday night rolls around and Bea is stuck with the dilemma she always faces when she goes out: what to wear. She scans her wardrobe for the third time, hoping something would magically appear on a hanger. She messaged Allie for her advice, but her birthday suit wasn’t the advice she wanted. She sighs before reaching in and taking her black leather look leggings out, throwing them on her bed behind her and looking back for a top. She suddenly has a thought, running into her daughter’s room praying Debbie hadn’t taken it to America. The redhead opens Debbie’s wardrobe and sighs in relief when she finds what she’s looking for. She heads back into her own room and changes into her outfit.

Bea looks in the mirror and is actually impressed with her creation. The spaghetti strapped mauve top shows a bit of cleavage but still keeps the classy vibe, with a gold chain running from her shoulders with a circle pendant at the end; resting in the crook of her chest. The straps are also gold, travelling over her shoulders and forming a cross on her back before reconnecting with the shear material. She keeps her hair down, feeling more confident with the blonde but less so in public without her. She’s managed to create a subtle smokey eye look with a touch of plum lipstick; tying the whole outfit together. Bea heads downstairs and slips her black heels on as the taxi beeps its horn. She quickly grabs her leather jacket and bag; locking the door behind her and walking down the drive to the waiting car.

 

“Red! Holy fuck did ya hire a stylist?” Franky greets her the second Bea walks up to them in the bar. Everyone else is already there; Boomer giving her a wolf whistle while Liz and Maxine pass much more appropriate compliments. Bea suddenly notices the petite blonde in the corner, her gaze fixed on the tattooed brunette next to her.

“Franky? You gunna introduce me?” Bea hints, smiling politely at Bridget who just rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

“arr shit yeah, Gidge this is Bea aka red, and red this is Bridget aka Gidge” the brunette briefly gestures to each woman, the duo leaning over Franky to shake hands before the redhead slides in next to Maxine on the opposite side of the booth.

“Now Bea’s here, I’m getting the shots” Boomer announces; running off to the bar before anyone can say otherwise.

“Has blondie seen what ya wearing? Reckon she’d jump ya bones if she was here”

“No she hasn’t. And do you have to take everything back to sex?”

“Of course. Intellectual talk is boring” Franky argues and the trio in front of her roll their eyes.

“You guys need to lighten up, how long ya known me?”

“Too long” Liz bites back, causing Bridget to giggle.

“You spoken to Debbie recently?” Maxine asks Bea.

“Yeah she messaged me this morning with photos from a game they were playing last night. She looks so happy it’s amazing” the redhead gushes as she takes her phone out and gets the photos up; passing her phone around the women. When the phone gets to Franky her eyes light up and Bea frowns when she sees the brunette typing.

“What are you doing?”

“Blondie messaged ya, thought I’d reply”

“Franky you fucker give it back!” the redhead lunges over the table to grab her phone, the tattooed woman dodging her advances before placing the device on the table with a smug grin on her face.

“What did you say to her?” Bea asks as she grabs her phone and gets hers and Allie’s stream of messages up; narrowing her eyes at her friend.

“You’re an arsehole”

“Franky what did you say?” Bridget asks, gaining her girlfriend’s full attention.

“Nothing bad babe, just expressing how nice her girlfriend looks” Franky explains and Bea just snickers.

“First of all, we aren’t official and second: not under the thumb my fucking arse” she digs causing all the girls except Franky to laugh. At that moment Boomer returns with a tray full of shots.

“Aye Liz I got them to put soda and lime in that one so ya don’t feel left out” the tall brunette explains as she passes the odd shot to the older blonde who just laughs at her friend’s bizarre thoughtfulness.

“Cheers Booms, so thoughtful” she says as everyone else grabs a shot, holding them in the air as Maxine clears her throat.

“To Bridget; welcome to the family and good luck putting up with Franky’s shit” she declares.

“To Bridget” they all cheer as they down their shots; all grimacing as the alcohol hits the back of their throats. Just then Bea’s phone vibrates, and she manages to snatch it away from Franky before she has the chance to grab it.

“What did she say?”

“’Franky, please could you kindly give Bea back her fucking phone’ is how she starts it” Bea smirks before she reads the rest in her head.

“She wants a photo” she announces and Franky’s eyes dance with enthusiasm.

“Gimme the phone and do a sexy pose then red”

“No I’m not having one on my own”

“How about all of you, I’ll take it” Bridget offers as she holds her hand out to take Bea’s phone. The redhead gives it to her before climbing out the booth with the rest of the girls. She stands in the middle with her arms wrapped around Franky and Maxine with Liz and Boomer on the ends. Bridget takes a few photos before the girls climb back into their seats; Bea taking her phone and sending one off to Allie. She asks if anyone wants a drink before getting back up and heading to the bar.

 **“Well Franky wasn’t lying about me wanting to jump ya… but all in due course babe. You look exceptional, have an amazing night and if you need a ride home please call me. I’ve got a date with Ben and Jerry tonight but I’m sure I can blow them off for ya x”** Bea reads her message; the heat rising in the pit of her stomach until she frowns at the last sentence before realisation hits her that she’s talking about ice-cream. Just as she goes to pick the tray up Maxine joins her, a kind but sly smile on her face.

“So come on then, you and Allie? You gotta give me something” she asks and Bea just giggles.

“We’re seeing how things go, but right now I couldn’t be happier. She’s lovely and so beautiful and she makes me feel worthy ya’know?” Bea describes and Maxine grins at the glow that appears on the redhead’s face.

“It’s so good to see you like this hun, it’ll be you next, formally introducing her to the gang” she informs Bea and she just blushes at the thought of Allie becoming a part of the group that’s become her family. She just nods as she picks up the tray of drinks and walks back to the booth, giving out the drinks and taking a sip of her beer; something she much rather prefers than whatever Boomer gave her a moment ago.

“So how did you guys meet?” Maxine asks Bridget as she takes a sip of her gin and tonic.

“Funny story actually” Bridget starts, causing Franky to groan next to her.

“It’s not funny it’s fucking embarrassing”

“So I was coming home from work and I noticed a car on the side of the road with it’s hazard lights on. I had jump leads and a wrench in the back so I thought I’d see if I could help. I pulled up behind the car and got out, seeing this one on her stomach with a torch shining under her car. I offered to help and she stood up, looked me up and down and went ‘as much as I’d love to see your arse bent over changing a tyre, I doubt you can sweetheart’” she explains, looking over and seeing her girlfriend go red in the face.

“She was dressed in hospital scrubs I didn’t know she was also a car enthusiast did I?”

“Never judge a book by it’s cover Franky” Liz scolds her and laughs when she receives the middle finger.

“So I proved her wrong, changed her tyre and got her number as payment” Bridget ends the short story.

“I would have asked for cash personally” Bea replies and winks towards her brunette friend.

“Yeah well you only like blondes so…”

“Yeah come on Bea spill. I’m confused have ya jumped ship or summin’?” Boomer asks, needing to get her head around this situation. She’s chuffed to bits that her friend is finally getting out there, but confused as hell as to why she’s suddenly into women.

“I wouldn’t say jumped ship Booms, I guess Allie is different. Doesn’t matter to me if she’s a woman”

“Fuck the labels is what I say” Bridget says and her words hit Bea like a wrecking ball. She’s absolutely spot on. 

“Cheers to that!” Bea lifts her beer before draining the bottle, going to get up but Franky stopping her; insisting it’s her round as she disappears to the bar.

\--------

As the night goes on Bea grows extremely fond of Bridget. She’s strong minded and knows exactly how to deal with Franky’s forwardness, but is also polite and has a dry but great sense of humour. The redhead can feel the alcohol hit her system, and as the girls start to discuss how they’re getting home announces something even she isn’t expecting.

“Allie’s picking me up” she tells the group as she messages the blonde to make sure her offer still stands. She puts it down to the alcohol giving her this new sense of bravery, but she needs to see Allie. Needs to touch her, hear her voice…

_“Is that offer still standing?”_

**“Of course, which bar you at? X”**

_“The one where you perved on me x”_

**“I’ll be there soon as I can beautiful x”** Bea smiles as she reads the last message, completely unaware the rest of the women have finished their discussion, called their taxis and are all staring.

“What?” Bea asks when she finally looks up.

“Just admiring your happiness love” Liz comments, her sincere observation being tainted by Franky’s.

“Yeah and that massive puddle of drool you’ve left. Anyone got a mop?” she calls out before suddenly yelping in pain when the redhead’s heel makes contact with her shin. The girls finish off their final drinks before heading out; Liz, Maxine and Boomer climbing in the first taxi while Bridget and Franky wait with Bea. Five minutes after the first lot leave Allie’s car pulls up in front of the remaining trio, her passenger window rolling down seconds later.

“Hey blondie, don’t worry we’ve taken good care of her” Franky slurs as she leans through the window; the fresh air clearly affecting her.

“Yeah I can see by her swaying that she’s on top form” Allie jokes as she watches the redhead walking towards her in a non-straight pattern. Franky suddenly gets pulled back by Bridget as Bea opens the door.

“Nice to meet you Bridget, look after her yeah? She’s a thorn in my fucking side but I love her”

“Love you too red, sisters before misters and all that shit yeah?” she calls over her shoulder as Bridget says her goodbyes and practically carries the brunette to their taxi. Bea climbs into Allie’s car, the blonde giggling at the state of her.

“Good night babe?” she asks as she pulls off.

“Yeah really good. Bridget’s lovely, seemed to fit in with the gang” the older woman informs her as she looks through her bag.

“Please don’t tell me you’re looking for your shoe, it’s on your foot” Allie refers to her night with Rebecca, the redhead laughing and shaking her head.

“No I’m not that bad. Just getting my keys ready” she explains as she pulls her keys out. Throughout the journey Bea can’t control her eyes as they rake over Allie’s body. She’s got her glasses on and Bea bites her lip.

“Those glasses are dangerous”

“How so?”

“They make me feel things” Bea admits and Allie’s stomach does a back flip.

“And what do they make you feel?” she asks, wondering how confident Bea has become thanks to the wonders of alcohol.

“All hot” she replies, wanting to say another word beginning with H but not having the balls to speak her true feelings. Allie pulls up outside Bea’s house and turns the ignition off; turning her body to face the redhead’s.

“Do they?” she asks seductively as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans forwards; colliding her lips with Bea’s while simultaneously unbuckling the redhead’s seatbelt. Their hot make-out session turns heated extremely fast; each woman gripping at any piece of the other’s body they can find. The blonde cups Bea’s breast and sighs in delight when a moan escapes Bea’s mouth. Seconds later Bea’s hand copies Allie’s; the blonde feeling extremely turned on and wanting nothing more than to take things further. 

“Fuck Bea” she mumbles as the redhead’s lips travel over her jaw. This brave side of Bea is incredibly hard to turn down, but she knows she needs to stop before her hormones take over. She feels Bea pull away and she can feel her desire radiating all over her body.

“Shall we take this inside?” Bea asks, and Allie is stunned. Of course she does, she’s been dreaming of the day she can have her wicked way with the redhead. But she knows she can’t tonight, not with Bea under the influence of alcohol.

“As much as I would love to, I don’t want you regretting anything” she justifies herself, finding it extremely hard when Bea’s lips attach to her neck.

“I won’t, I want this” she hears her mumble against her neck; clinging onto the slither of resistance she has left.

“I want this too, but I want you to remember it and go into this with a sober head babe” she says and Bea snaps out of it; pulling back so fast it’s as if Allie has burned her.

“You’re right, I’m sorry” she says quickly as she scrambles out the car. Allie sighs before jumping out and following her.

“Bea wait”

“No it’s fine, I get it. Thanks for the lift” she practically runs up her drive, unlocking her door and slamming it shut; leaving a flustered yet upset blonde at the end.

“Fuck sake” she runs her hands through her hair and gets back into her car, pulling away into the darkness. On the other side of the door Bea kicks her shoes off and heads straight upstairs; quickly undressing and getting into bed without even bothering to remove her makeup. Of course Allie wouldn’t want her, why would she? All her hang-ups and insecurities are obviously going to put the blonde off. And now her drunken arse has made her look even more of a fool. She groans and frustratedly hits her pillow with her fist before succumbing to tears.

\--------

Bea wakes up the next morning with a slight pain behind her eyes. She’s suffered worse hangovers but when the events from last night re-enter her mind the emotional pain is at an all new high. Allie turned her down. She finally had the confidence to take things further and she got shot down. But as she drags herself into the bathroom to take a hot shower it dawns on her that she’s glad. She knows she’s becoming more daring in regards to expressing her feelings with the blonde, but she’s not sure if she is really ready to go all the way. The alcohol gave her more confidence than she was ready for and she’s thankful Allie saw through it. Once she’s dressed and looking slightly more appealing she heads downstairs.

She’s about to pull her phone out to text Allie when a white envelope passes through her letterbox. The redhead stops in her tracks when the big red stamp catches her eye and her breath catches in her throat. Harry. It’s Debbie’s birthday, and although the brunette has made it clear she doesn’t ever want to see his living body again, he still tries it on with special occasion cards. She chucks it on the end table in the living room before walking further through the house into the kitchen. She makes herself a quick bowl of granola and yogurt before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She completely forgets that she was going to contact Allie; her mind now filled with his face and his words. Bea quickly checks the time, realising she can quickly call Debbie before her daughter goes to bed. She sends her a message, and when she replies saying she’s free Bea requests a video call; smiling in delight when Debbie’s face pops up.

“Happy Australian birthday baby” she says and Debbie just laughs.

“Thanks Mumma, and happy Independence Day from the states” she winks, Bea completely forgetting that the Fourth of July is a celebration over in America.

“Where are you? It doesn’t look like the place you normally call me from”

“We’re on hours off. I’m with three of the girls and they’ve taken me to a firework display. We celebrated at camp this morning but we’ve now gone out of camp. We’ll go back tomorrow morning” the brunette replies, reminding Bea that once a week the girls get ‘hours off’; twenty-four hours where they can either leave camp or stay and become a camper for the day.

“Arr I see, guessing it’s gunna be a big thing tonight then?” She asks.

“Yeah the girls come to this place every year apparently. I’m so excited and it’s not even my country. Anyway how’s things with you?”

“They’re good, I finally met Franky’s girlfriend last night” Bea informs the teenager, deliberately missing out the incident with Allie.

“No way?! What’s she like?”

“She’s lovely, and a real good fit for Franky. You’ll like her” 

“I’m glad. She needs someone to ground her” Debbie jokes and Bea giggles.

“Yeah she does. I miss you Deb”

“I miss you too Mumma. Oh, I got your package today. I’ll open it when I get back to camp tomorrow. Thankyou!” 

“You’re welcome sweetie, it’s from all the girls. Before I forget, your dad sent a card” see informs her daughter, knowing exactly what she will tell her to do with it.

“Check if it’s got money and then bin it” Debbie says in a deadpanned voice.

“Thought so. Anyway darling I’ll let you get back to the girls, have a great night tonight, send me loads of photos. Enjoy your last night as an eighteen- year- old”

“I will Mumma, I love you loads” Debbie replies before hanging up, letting the living room fall to silence… all the weight resting on that white envelope. Bea opens it and sure enough; twenty Australian dollars and a visitors application form. The same thing that has appeared in every card. However, this one contains a folded piece of paper that has obviously been scrunched up previously. She should throw it away; rip it up and bin it but she doesn’t. She opens it and regrets it the second she reads the first sentence.

 

Twenty minutes after reading his little note, Bea is still sitting staring into space. All thoughts of Allie doing the right thing have gone out the window, and have been replaced with the idea that she rejected her because she didn’t want to have sex with a washed-up bitch like Harry called her in the letter. What the hell would a beautiful twenty-seven year old want with a pathetic excuse of a woman? Allie could do so much better, why on earth is she even bothering? She feels her phone vibrate, glancing over and seeing the blonde’s name light up over and over before turning into a missed call. The sound of her voice would be too painful, she can’t bare to hear Allie mock her for her actions last night and rip her apart. The phone flashes again, but the redhead just stays put; being swallowed up by the black hole that is her abused mind.

\--------

Allie is going out of her mind. She barely slept all night worrying about Bea and now she can’t get through to her. It’s now three-thirty in the afternoon and she’s tried to ring Bea a total of ten times; each time going to voicemail. She knows how dangerous it can become to get lost in your thoughts, and she’s petrified that Bea has talked herself into thinking something that isn’t true. 

“Fuck this” she huffs to herself as she takes off out her apartment and gets into her car. She heads over to Bea’s seeing her car parked on the driveway. Allie gets out her car and marches up the drive; banging on the door. After a few moments and no sound of movement she tries again, getting no response. 

“Bea, I know you’re in there. I’m not leaving until you open this door” she calls through the letterbox. If Bea can be stubborn, so can she. She takes a seat on her doorstep and wraps her light jacket tightly around her body, regretting not grabbing her coat. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s there for, but when a sleek black Harley Davidson pulls up next to Bea’s car Allie sits up straight. When the owner takes their helmet off and a mop of red hair falls out Allie is gobsmacked. No fucking way. Just when she thought Bea couldn’t get any hotter, she rocks up straddling a motorbike in leathers. Swallowing her desire, Allie stands up and waits for Bea to walk over to her; the duo standing face to face. Bea’s face is red and tear-stained, while Allie’s is determined yet sympathetic; but neither give anything away. 

“We need to talk”


	15. My girl

Bea can only nod as the blonde stares her down. An hour on her bike and forty-five minutes sitting on the beach her mind has now slightly de-cluttered itself. She puts her keys in the door and opens it; gesturing for Allie to head inside.

“I’m just gunna put the bike away and I’ll join you. Make yourself a drink” she tells her before turning around and walking towards her bike. She opens the garage door and takes the bike through, parking it up against the side and heading back out and through the front door. She takes her boots off and walks into the livingroom and up the stairs; quickly changing into more comfortable clothes before returning downstairs and into the kitchen, where she finds the blonde leaning against the kitchen counter with a bottle of water in her hand and another on the side next to her. 

“How long were you waiting?” Bea asks as she takes the bottle from Allie’s outstretched hand.

“I’m not sure, kinda switched off when I sat down” she informs the redhead, who simply nods as she unscrews the bottle cap. Both women don’t know what to say. Bea knows Allie deserves an explanation, she just doesn’t know where to start. 

“I need you to understand that what happened last night was not because I didn’t want it, Bea. I didn’t want you making decisions when you weren’t fully sober. You mean a lot more to me than that and it would rip me apart if you woke up this morning regretting it” Allie kicks off the conversation, needing Bea to see that she is desirable, that Allie does want her in every way she can get her. But she respects her too much to take advantage; even if Bea did offer it. 

“I know, and when I woke up this morning I realised that. I was going to call you, to apologise but then…” Bea trails off, not wanting to tell the blonde about Harry’s little note but knows she has to, to help explain why she got so lost in her head.

“But what? What changed your mind?” Allie asks, pushing herself off the counter and walking closer to the redhead. She can tell Bea is hiding something from her, the redhead looking everywhere but her. Bea takes a deep breath and retreats back into the livingroom; Allie hot on her heels. She picks the letter up and turns around, handing it over to the blonde before sitting down with her hands locked together under her chin. Allie frowns, but unfolds the piece of paper and takes a seat next to Bea. Her entire body fills with hatred and anger towards a man she’s never met, never seen a photo of, yet would rip his head off if she were to ever encounter him. No wonder Bea switched off, the words he calls her are appalling to say the least.

“He sent this to you?” She asks, the redhead shaking her head with her eyes solely focused on the turned off television screen on the wall in front of her.

“He sent Debbie a birthday card, that was in it”

“He sent this to Debbie? Sick bastard” the blonde mutters to herself, disgusted that he would say such spiteful words to his daughter about her mother. Allie puts the letter on the coffee table and pulls Bea in a tight embrace. The older woman reciprocates and wraps her arms tightly around the blonde’s waist, needing to feel the younger woman against her body.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. He always manages to ruin my fucking life Allie, and I let him” Bea mumbles into Allie’s chest, too ashamed to look into her blue eyes.

“No you don’t, don’t ever think he is beating you ok? You’ve won, he’s rotting away in a cell while you’re in the real world living your life. Words are just words, and I know back then those words were your worst enemy but now you have so many people who outweigh him. He’s trash Bea, and the fact he has stooped as low as sending this to your daughter says so much about how petty he is” Allie tries to get Bea to see sense, to get out of the dark space in her mind and see herself in the way Allie sees her.

“You’re too good for me”

“Bullshit. Look at me” the blonde looks down, and moments later her blue eyes connect with the brown eyes that have been raiding her dreams the last month.

“There’s my beautiful girl. Next time he pulls this shit, you tell me yeah? I was going out my mind wondering where you were today” she gets the response she loves; Bea’s red cheeks and her lower lip between her teeth.

“And if anything, last night should prove to you that you have it in you. You told me you didn’t know if you could be intimate, last night proved that you will be able to. Ok the alcohol gave you more confidence than you could handle but the desire’s there babe” she runs her fingers through Bea’s red curls before cupping her chin and bringing her lips up to meet hers. Bea sighs at the contact as she sits up and wraps her arms around Allie’s neck. Their tongues dance with each other as the kiss deepens, Allie’s right hand travelling down to her waist and pulling her closer. She doesn’t take it any further, knowing Bea is still raw from Harry’s letter. When they pull apart Bea lowers her head and rests it in Allie’s lap; loving the feel of the blonde’s nails digging in every now and then.

“Did you want to stay for dinner? I don’t know what I have but I can make us something” Bea offers, seeing the time approach dinner time and not wanting the blonde to leave.

“Sounds good, I fancy an omelette have you got stuff for that?” Allie asks as the redhead stands up.

“Should do” she replies and holds her hand out for Allie to take, the couple walking into the kitchen. They make dinner together, moving around the kitchen in complete synchronisation like they’ve been doing it for years. They head back into the livingroom, eating in comfortable silence with the television on in the background.

“When were you gunna tell me you ride a Harley?” Allie asks as she puts the final bit of her ham and cheese omelette in her mouth.

“Didn’t think it was that much of a big deal. Probably would have just offered you a ride one day” Bea shrugs, polishing off her pepper and onion omelette before taking their plates into the kitchen; returning back on the sofa moments later.

“It is a big deal, fuck me I’m so glad you changed because I would not have been able to have a serious conversation” the younger woman says and as usual Bea blushes; not seeing the appeal of herself in leathers.

“You really don’t see it do you?” Allie asks as she pulls Bea close to her, entwining their fingers together. She can see the redhead glance over at the piece of paper on the table, seeing the words swarm her mind. Allie abruptly gets up, grabs the letter and rips it up into little pieces; throwing it in the bin and returning to their previous position.

“His words mean jack shit ok? He’s a petty, pathetic low life who cannot control you. You’re beautiful Bea, and I will tell you everyday until you believe me” Allie shakes Bea’s hands in an attempt to make her words get through to the woman in front of her. The redhead just nods, a shy but incredibly adorable smile creeping onto her face.

“Why couldn’t I have met you earlier?”

“I don’t know, but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere ok?” Blue eyes burn into brown and it gives Bea the courage to ask her next question.

“Stay tonight?”she whispers, and Allie questions whether she heard her right.

“What?”

“I want you to stay. I’m still not ready for… That, but I just don’t want you to leave right now” she explains, almost embarrassed at her needy attitude but by the blonde’s grin on her face she doesn’t feel so shy.

“I would love to stay. I’ll quickly pop home now and sort some stuff out at home and I’ll be back yeah?”

“Sounds good to me” Bea replies with a similar grin as she connects her lips with Allie’s before the blonde gets up and heads out the door. Bea bites her lip in nervousness at what is about to happen. She knows tonight won’t be the night; Harry’s words still ricocheting through her head despite Allie’s reassurance, but this is a step in the right direction. She hasn’t shared a bed with anyone since Harry, apart from Debbie who used to climb into her bed when things got too much. Her bedroom is her safe haven, and although this house contains nothing to do with Harry she still feels the need to have a room to call her own. But tonight she will share that safe place with Allie, and it scares but comforts her at the same time. She stands up and cleans their plates in the sink before going to grab a bottle of wine from the cupboard. Although she likes wine, Bea rarely has it in the house. Until Allie. Ever since her she has always had a bottle in the cupboard for whenever the blonde was over.

Just under an hour later Allie returns, bag in hand and a smile plastered on her face. Bea takes her bag and puts it upstairs in her room, returning moments later to find the younger woman on the sofa wrapped in her red blanket.

“Wine?” Bea offers, walking into the kitchen when the younger woman nods with enthusiasm. She returns with the glasses and places them on the coffee table.

“Join me” Allie says as she holds her arms out with the ends of the blanket in her hands. Bea just giggles as she practically falls into her embrace. Allie wraps her arms around the redhead and swivels round so her legs are bent over Bea’s thighs; the blanket falling around them. They switch on a film with their wine glasses in hand, just enjoying each other’s company as the day turns into night.

 

“Tell me a bit more about your brother and sister” Bea asks halfway into the film, wanting to know more about the blonde’s life. Bea had one corner of the blanket in her right hand and Allie had the other in her left hand; creating a shield around their backs.

“To be honest there’s not much to say. They were ten when I left so I have no idea what school they went to, if they went to university. I don’t really know what they were into either. They looked exactly like me though; my ten-year-old self could have passed as their triplet. Their names are Adam and Amelia, we called ourselves the ‘A-Team’” Allie pauses and slightly smiles at the memory of her siblings, the only good memory from her childhood.

“Adam was a lot like dad; very logical and was fascinated in how the human body worked. Whether he’s taken that further I don’t know, but personality wise he was the complete opposite to my father; very down to earth and kind to everyone that crossed his path. Amelia was more like me, she stole every book I owned once I had finished reading it so she could read it herself; her reading age was so much higher than her actual age it was scary. She was incredibly outgoing, you could hear her before you saw her. Although she didn’t talk back to dad you could tell she didn’t want to do what he told her to. She was very good at drawing too, but dad never saw those; she knew he’d rip them up in front of her so she kept them in a box under her bed. We were all young but very sneaky. They obviously learnt from the best” Allie smirks and Bea has to giggle at the accomplished look on Allie’s face.

“It’s sad though that you had to be like that. So secretive of your talents”

“It’s how it always was in our house. They’re five years younger than me but my god they were my best friends. I adored them and when I got kicked out I just knew my dad would have fed them a pack of lies. They probably hate me now, that’s why I never tried to find them” the blonde’s eyes travel down to her wine glass, which is now nearly empty. She sighs as she thinks about the twins, who would be twenty-two now, living their own lives.

“Hey, there’s still time. I’m sure if you found them and explained exactly what happened they would understand” the redhead comforts her, leaning over and grabbing the bottle to top their glasses up.

“I might do, but right now I just want to focus on us and my career” Allie informs her and from the change of tone in her voice; the conversation is over.

“I’m good with that” Bea leans in and plants the softest, most loving kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“Wanna finish these and then go to bed? I’m shattered” Bea suggests, her eyes drooping with tiredness. The blonde nods with a small smile and nestles into the redhead’s side as they continue watching the film. About an hour later they head up to bed, Bea going into the bathroom while Allie changed in the bedroom. When Bea walks out she doesn’t think to check if Allie has finished changing; catching her in just her bra.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to just walk in” she apologises, stumbling over her words as she tries to look anywhere but Allie’s perfectly toned torso.

“Bea it’s fine, it’s your bedroom” the blonde replies casually as she puts a baggy t-shirt over her head; removing her bra underneath and putting it in her bag. The redhead just nods, wrapping her arms around herself as a sense of security. This is the first time Allie has seen her face completely bare; no make-up, no dim lighting, just her for what she’s worth.

“You done in the bathroom?” Allie asks, walking past her and planting a kiss on her scarred cheek before heading in with her toothbrush. That’s the confidence boost Bea needs, and it’s as if Allie knows that. Bea climbs into bed and quickly sends one last happy birthday message off to Debbie, knowing it’s now officially her birthday in America. Five minutes later the blonde walks back out and almost dives into bed much to Bea’s amusement.

“Have you heard from Debbie?”

“I called her this morning. She was at a Fourth of July firework display last night which sounds pretty cool. I’ll call her again in the morning and see how her day went. Can’t believe she’s already been there nearly a month” Bea expresses, astonished at how quick the time has gone.

“That’s crazy. I’m glad she’s having a great time though, it’s gunna fly by and she’ll be back before you know it”

“I can’t wait for you to meet her” the redhead mumbles as she snuggles in closer to the younger woman, her head resting on her chest and her left arm draped over her stomach.

“That makes me so happy you feel that way. I can’t wait to meet her either, she sounds exactly like you” Allie gushes as her fingers find their way into Bea’s hair, twirling stray curls around her index finger.

“She is, although she’s so much more outgoing. I feel like if Franky and I were to have a kid, Debbie would be the outcome” she jokes, giggling when she feels Allie laugh beneath her.

“She’s got nothing of her father in her, not one ounce thank god. Appearance wise she’s all me”

“Well yeah I’ve seen photos she’s bloody stunning, of course she’s all you” Allie kisses the crown of Bea’s head and smirks when she feels the redhead bury her face further into her chest, knowing she’s blushing. The blonde reaches behind her and turns her bedside lamp off, sending the room into complete darkness as she shuffles further down under the covers. Her lips automatically find their way to Bea’s, the couple entering a passionate embrace. 

“Goodnight babe” Allie whispers once they pull away, peppering Bea’s lips with little kisses before making the redhead turn around to become the little spoon. Bea grins into the darkness, loving the feeling of the blonde pressed up against her back.

“Goodnight my beautiful girl” she whispers back, hoping the word ‘my’ wasn’t too much. Allie however sighs in happiness at the little declaration, pulling the older woman’s body in closer before sleep consumes them completely. 

\--------

Bea’s the first to wake up the next morning, back to back with Allie but their legs have ended up tangled together behind them. She carefully untangles her legs and turns over, bringing Allie’s back into her body and resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. She will admit it felt a little strange having someone else in bed with her, but this new feeling is one she is already addicted to. She lies in the same position for about ten minutes before she kisses Allie’s bare shoulder and gets out to go to the bathroom. Bea walks back out and smirks to herself when she sees the younger woman still dead to the world. She leaves her be and heads downstairs, switching the coffee maker on and messaging Debbie; hoping to get a quick videocall in before her birthday ends.

The redhead pours herself a mug of coffee and sits down on the sofa, pulling her legs up underneath her and switching the television on. On the shelf under the coffee table Bea spots her sketch pad; something she hasn’t used in a while and almost forgot where she put it. She smiles to herself as she grabs the A4 sized book, the pad bulging in the middle where she left her pencil on the last sketch. She opens the pad up and smiles at the last sketch she done; Debbie of course. Most of them were of her daughter, mixed with a few random drawings and ones of her friends. She runs her fingers over the pencilled version of the teenager before taking the pencil in her hand and looking at the blank page next to it. Without thinking she starts sketching, letting her hand take over. Thirty minutes later she is snapped out of it by the vibrating of her phone; Debbie’s video request flashing up over and over. She drops her pencil and swipes right on her phone to answer. As the call is connecting she looks down at her pad, slightly shocked to find half of Allie’s face staring back at her. Before she can dwell on it her daughter’s voice brings her attention back to her phone, laughing at the sight of the brunette in a party hat and wrapped in three birthday girl banners.

“Something tells me it’s your birthday” she comments.

“I had to sing as well mum! You know how I sing”

“You don’t sing you strangle cats”

“Exactly my point” Debbie giggles.

“Have you had a good day though?”

“It’s been amazing. All the counsellors made a huge card” she tells her mum, holding up a giant handmade card with lots of little messages inside.

“The girls I was with last night gave me chocolate at midnight, and then for lunch everyone sung to me and we got cake. Winning. Also Paige and the campers in our cabin had my bunk bed all decorated. It was so sweet” she continues to explain and Bea’s face lights up at her daughter’s excitement.

“And I opened your package. Literally the best thing ever I’ve messaged all the girls and thanked them. The chocolate has gone down a treat here with the girls and I’ve just finished the book I brought out here with me so thank-you for that” she tells Bea, referring to the rom-com novel Bea sent her in the package.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, if there’s anything else you need just ask. You ok for money?”

“I am so far, it will be when I leave camp that the money will drain out of my account. I should be ok though mum really” she assures the redhead, knowing money was one of the main things Bea was worried about. Just then the redhead hears footsteps coming down the stairs, her cheeks blushing as she knows Debbie is about to see Allie walk into the room. The blonde enters the livingroom and can see Bea on the phone to Debbie, so she just walks straight past and into the kitchen.

“Who just walked past? Oh shut up is that Allie?!” Debbie exclaims as she sees a figure walk behind the sofa and the colour creep onto her mum’s face.

“Yes it is but no you are not meeting her until you’re back home. I want you guys to meet properly” Bea warns, wanting the girls to meet in person for the first time, and also to give her relationship with Allie a bit more time to blossom with just them two in the equation.

“Hi Allie!” Debbie calls out, hearing both women giggle on the other end of the phone.

“Hi Debbie, hope you had a good birthday” Allie calls back from the kitchen, pouring herself a mug of coffee and taking a seat in the armchair out of sight.

“So what did you two get up to last night?” The brunette wriggles her eyebrows and Allie has to hold back an outburst of laughter.

“Nothing like what you’re insinuating that’s for sure” Bea giggles, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

“She sounds cute”

“How can someone sound cute?” Bea frowns, looking over to the blonde who just winks at her.

“Don’t know, but you agree with me”

“Maybe. Anyway how’s your play going?” Bea continues her conversation with her daughter, Allie sitting contently listening to the duo with a smile on her face. It’s a beautiful thing to watch, Bea interacting with Debbie, and it’s even more beautiful seeing the redhead give Debbie certain smiles and looks that Allie has only seen her share with her. She knows Debbie will be number one; the ruler of Bea’s heart. But if she can own just a piece of that big heart, then Allie will be happy. Ten minutes later Bea hangs up, putting her phone on the coffee table and gesturing for Allie to join her. She complies, moving from the chair to the space next to the redhead; giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

“She’s definitely got Franky in her” the blonde giggles before continuing.

“Morning beautiful” she whispers as her lips move to Bea’s, a quick yet soft kiss.

“Morning to you too. Sleep ok? You were out of it when I woke up this morning”

“I slept wonderfully thankyou, your mattress is so comfortable” Allie explains as she drains the last of her coffee. When she was sat in the chair she noticed the notepad on the coffee table, so she gestures to it.

“What’s this?”

“I err… I like to sketch sometimes” Bea stutters out, unsure about how she feels about Allie seeing her drawings. They were something Harry tormented her about, something he spat all over and she was afraid Allie would be the same.

“Seriously? Do your list of talents end? Can I look or do you want to keep them to yourself?” The blonde asks, wanting to see how good she is but knowing Bea is a very private person and respects her privacy.

“No, you can look. Just don’t laugh” she tries to joke in an attempt to make the blow of Allie’s teasing less intense. The blonde opens the book from the beginning, in awe at how good the redhead really is. The level of detail is extortionate and the sketches seem to get better as she turns each page.

“Bea, these are incredible. Do you have photos in front of you?” She asks, tearing her eyes away from the pictures for a split second before returning back to the portraits in front of her.

“No, just memory” the redhead replies simply, the blonde’s eyes widening in shock. Bea’s breath catches in her throat when the blonde goes to turn to the last page, scared shitless to see Allie’s reaction. She smiles at the photo of Debbie, the brunette dressed in her high school graduation robes. Her eyes then move to the right hand page and she is taken aback. It’s not finished, but Allie can tell it’s of her. She brings the notepad closer to her face, zoning in on her left eye and examining how intricate Bea has drawn it.

“Sorry if you find it weird, I just needed someone new to draw I guess” Bea says and Allie just shakes her head.

“I don’t find it weird, I find it endearing that you think I’m worth drawing. This is insane” Allie studies the photo for a bit longer before closing the book and placing it back on the coffee table.

“I understand that you like privacy, don’t we all. But don’t feel ashamed to show me anything. Anything you do interests me” Allie smirks at the redhead, who just nods in response.

“What have you got planned today?” Bea asks suddenly, an idea springing to her mind.

“Not a lot, just boring housework why?”

“Wanna have that cut and colour I offered?” She smiles, and Allie beams a pearly white grin.

“A head massage and more time with my girl? Housework can wait” she giggles as she takes Bea’s mug and goes into the kitchen, leaving a stunned and awestruck Bea in her wake.

_My girl…_


	16. Be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a HUGE thank-you for your comments, they've been so kind and I'm so glad you're all still enjoying this story. This story has been a joy to write and I still have so much more planned for our favourite couple. Thanks again guys, you're all amazing. Enjoy!

Allie walks into work the next morning, laughing when Rebecca nearly spits her morning tea out.

“Holy fuck where’s ya hair?” She asks when she sees the blonde’s lighter, shorter hairdo.

“I felt a change was needed, and someone suggested a new look I couldn’t refuse” Allie answers as she sits down in front of her boss with her notepad and completed manuscripts ready for their meeting.

“Yeah? And what else did she offer you?” Rebecca winks and the blonde just laughs.

“Alright ya got me, Bea done it”

“I thought so. I go to the salon she used to work at all the time. They’re amazing in there. Megan, Hope and Jordan’s mum go in there too. Have you met her friends yet?” She asks and Allie shakes her head.

“Apart from Franky no. I mean, I saw them when I gave her my number but not to talk to”

“How are you two lovebirds?”

“Are we actually having a work meeting?” Allie jokes.

“At nine-thirty, it’s currently nine twenty-seven we have three minutes of gossip” Rebecca replies so seriously Allie has to giggle.

“We’re really good thank-you” the blonde smiles at the thought of Bea, the petite brunette in front of her raising an eyebrow.

“I know that look”

“What look?”

“You’re falling for her” she says point blank.

“I am, I know I am. It’s fucking scary Becca but how can you not? She’s so beautiful and funny and smart… I could go on for hours about how perfect she is” Allie replies so sincerely Rebecca is lost for words.

“God I didn’t think you could get any cuter. Have you said anything to her about this?”

“Not yet, I don’t want to spook her, but her confidence is growing by the day so I don’t know how she will react. I want to call her my girlfriend, I want us to be official but I don’t know if that’s too fast for her” Allie explains, wanting to tell Bea how she feels but not wanting to offload so much on her in one go.

“I think she’ll take to it better than you think. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and you haven’t known her as long as I have. She has become a different person in the short time you’ve known her. At work she is a force, always has been. But when we’ve had her over for dinner or she’s come out for a few drinks she used to crawl back into her shell. You’ve brought her out of that Allie, and Jordan and I can’t thank you enough; especially Jordan. Harry used to accuse them of having an affair the second she got promoted and Jordan will always hold that bit of guilt for what happened to her. But seeing her like this has made him start to accept that it wasn’t his fault. So now I owe you, for lifting a bit of weight off my husband’s shoulders” Rebecca confesses and Allie is stunned. She had no idea just how much of an impact her relationship with Bea had, and not just on the redhead but her colleagues too. Before she can reply Rebecca changes the subject, knowing if she thinks about it anymore her emotions will make an appearance.

“Have you met Debbie yet?”

“Not yet, Bea was video-calling her yesterday morning and I walked past in the background but Bea doesn’t want us to meet over the phone. Which I’m fine with” she explains and frowns at Rebecca’s gawking expression.

“Sorry I switched off after you said yesterday morning. You stayed the night?”

“Yes, and before you ask no nothing happened” she rolls her eyes and the brunette holds her hands up in surrender.

“You’ll love Debbie though. Sienna absolutely adores her and she’s a great kid. When she’s home and you’ve bonded fancy coming to dinner at ours? You can meet my little rugrat too”

“From what I’ve heard I already love her. That sounds like a good idea, and I would love to meet her. By the way, it’s nine thirty-one” she winks at her boss who sighs in defeat and opens her folder.

“Such a mood killer” she mumbles before making the conversation work related.

\--------

Friday rolls around too quick and Bea sighs as she looks out the plane window on the way to Brisbane. This was not on her to-do list for the weekend, but this is one of the disadvantages to her job.

“I’m sorry Bea, I know neither of us wanted this, especially on a Friday. Hopefully we can get this meeting done today and organise to fly back home through the night. It will be a long day but we both have people to get home to” Jordan tries to make light of the situation, feeling the exact same as Bea about this last minute situation.

“I know, I’m sorry you know I love this job… But a Friday? Does this guy not have anything else to do?”

“Obviously not. But let’s go in like we always do and get this all sorted”

“Deal” Bea smiles, knowing Jordan will do everything in his power to get them home as soon as possible. The entire journey she thinks about Allie, the blonde consumes her every thought and for once Bea isn’t ashamed of that. Over the last week she has started to become more bold with her feelings and actions. Things got pretty heated on Wednesday when the blonde came over to hers, shirts finding the floor and hands finding bra cladded breasts. The redhead gets hot just thinking about Allie’s touch, craving it more and more every time they see each other. Her confidence in herself is growing by the day also. She even went to the shops yesterday with her hair tied up; something so small to anyone else but something so big to her. But she done it, and she didn’t care what people thought or what they said. Allie gives her the determination to be more confident and to learn to love herself. 

The second the wheels hit the tarmac it’s all systems go, the business duo wanting this day over and done with. They head straight to the company they invested in a year ago and lay everything out on the table. They’re still professional and ask the right questions, do things by the book, but neither of them have spoken so quickly or read paperwork so fast. They’re done by seven o’clock that evening, Jordan calls for the plane to be brought to the runway as soon as possible before taking the redhead out for a quick meal as they have ninety minutes to wait for a runway to become available. After they eat they head to the airport and wait in the lounge, Jordan excusing himself to call Rebecca. Bea pulls her phone out and dials Allie’s number, smiling to herself when the blonde answers on the second ring.

“You been eager to hear from me?” She jokes.

“I miss you, been waiting to hear your voice all day” Allie admits and Bea’s heart couldn’t melt any faster.

“I’ve missed you too. We’re all done here and we are waiting for the jet to be brought to the runway. I’ll be home just before midnight so that’s a plus, hate hotel beds”

“Well the price Jordan pays I’m surprised they’re not made out of gold” the blonde jokes and Bea laughs.

“Nothing beats your own bed”

“Yeah nothing beats your bed” Allie agrees casually, the redhead continuing to giggle.

“Well there is one thing that can solve that… If you’re not already curled up in bed” Bea suggests, not wanting to overstep the mark but wanting to see the blonde.

“Hmm what are you suggesting Bea Smith?”

“I think you know”

“I don’t think I do, care to elaborate?” The blonde acts completely oblivious and Bea just groans.

“Wanna come to mine when I’m home?” Bea finally asks the question and Allie giggles.

“Sounds perfect, text me when you’re halfway home from the airport and I’ll leave”

“Will do. See you soon Alliecat” Bea says and frowns at the nickname she gives the blonde, wondering where the hell it came from.

“Alliecat? That’s a new one. But I like it. See you soon babe, safe journey” the blonde hangs up and leaves Bea still confused.

“Alliecat? What the fuck?” she mumbles under her breath, quickly composing herself when Jordan heads back over to her.

“That Allie?” He asks when he approaches the redhead, sitting next to her at the bar.

“Yeah, just thought I’d let her know I’ll be back tonight”

“So she can come over after?” He probes and laughs when Bea rolls her eyes but her cheeks flush red.

“Don’t hide it Bea, it’s so good to see you like this. You’re the best employee I have by a mile, but I also like to think of you as one of my good friends, and seeing a good friend finally happy is such a joy” Jordan expresses, and Bea relishes in these moments with Jordan. She gets why he’s so abrupt and curt during work hours but outside of the office he couldn’t be any different. And that’s down to Rebecca, who has managed to make him see that there is a life outside his office walls and it’s OK to be happy and show emotion. She has seen first hand what love can do to a person, and it makes her start to wonder if that is what is happening with her and Allie. She wants to be a better person, and she feels she’s already becoming one thanks to the blonde. It’s only been just over a month, but Bea knows the ‘L’ word isn’t far off. This world is so new to her but it’s a world she wants to be apart of.

“Thanks Jordan, it means a lot. It’s scary but she makes me feel good. She makes me feel worthy and I’ve never had that in my personal life before. I can see myself being with her, for the long run” she admits.

“This is when business Bea needs to merge with home Bea, you need to take control and tell her. If she doesn’t tell you first” he winks at his second in command and Bea blinks a few times in shock.

“What?”

“Anyone with a pair of eyes can see it Bea, what you’ve just described to me, she feels that too, one hundred percent. Rebecca comes home everyday gushing about Allie and how cute you guys are” he chuckles before his features soften.

“I get it Bea, I’ve been there. Letting yourself go, making yourself vulnerable. It’s a horrible feeling as you think you’re losing your independence. But you’re not, you’re just sharing your life and your pain and everything else with someone you care about, and who cares about you. Before you know it, you’ve fallen in love with them. And then you’re fucked” he’s laughs at his last sentence and Bea joins him.

“Don’t let Rebecca hear you say that”

“She’d kill me that’s for sure. Everything will just fall into place Bea, you wait and see. Anyway changing the subject, Sienna has not stopped asking for Debbie since she left”

“Oh bless her heart! How is she?” Bea asks as they pick up their bags and head for the runway.

“Sassy as always. But she’s good, she’s loving kindergarten. She’s so smart as well and picks things up really quickly. Just wish she didn’t have to grow up” Jordan explains, an involuntary smile spreading on his face at the thought of his daughter. Although Sienna isn’t his flesh and blood, he loves her more than anything in the world. When Rebecca presented him with adoption forms for his Christmas present last year he couldn’t form a sentence. Sienna is legally his, no matter what people say, and he couldn’t be more proud of the young girl she’s turning into.

“When Debbie’s home we were wondering if you three would like to come over for dinner? I would like to get to know Allie outside of work and I’m sure Sienna would be elated to see Debbie”

“That sounds like a good plan, shall I ask Allie or is Rebecca going to talk to her about it?”

“Rebecca’s already told her. She told her before she suggested it to me” he chuckles.

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me?” Bea jokes before climbing up the stairs into the cabin; sitting straight down in the plush leather armchair.

“But yeah I’ll tell Debbie when I next speak to her, I’m sure she will be up for it; an excuse to relay her entire summer to new people”

“You say that sarcastically, but I bet you will still listen like it’s the first time you’ve heard the stories” the young man points out.

“Probably. Don’t know why you’re taking the piss I’m sure you listen just as intently when Sienna comes home from school and tells you and everyone else about her day”

“You got me there. She cracks me up though, when I came home last night she told me about a boy in her class who is ‘icky’”

“What makes him icky?”

“Apparently they were drawing their families and he put his mum in a yellow and green dress. Yellow and green do not match according to Sienna, it’s against ‘fashion law’” he explains and Bea almost spits her drink out.

“She needs to stop hanging out with your sister. Although I will warn you it does happen, I was telling Allie how if Franky and I were to have a child Debbie would be the product”

“Oh wow… You’re right! Yeah ok Hope isn’t babysitting her anytime soon” he shakes his head in emphasis.

“The things that kid come out with though, it bemuses me sometimes but she’s just so funny. Sometimes she says things you don’t want her to say, but the way she says it just sets me off. Rebecca tells me off all the time” he continues as they prepare for take-off.

“Trust me I’ve been there with my sassy kid. She’ll get worse before she gets better, then you’ve got the teenage years to conquer. Puberty, boys...”

“That’s on Rebecca not me” he says almost instantly, not wanting to talk about his five-year-old having a boyfriend.

“Just saying, it’s gunna happen. Be prepared” she giggles before they fall into a comfortable silence as the plane sets off down the runway and lifts up into the air. A few more hours, and Bea will have Allie in her arms. She turns to face the window, biting her lip as she watches the bright lights of Brisbane disappear underneath her.

\--------

Just before eleven-thirty Jordan’s driver pulls up outside Bea’s house, the redhead saying her goodbyes before climbing out the car and walking up her driveway. Seconds after Jordan pulls away she hears a car start up and headlights suddenly light up her entire front garden when the car pulls in next to her car. She opens her front door and turns around, smiling when she sees Allie walking up her drive.

“Fancy seeing you here” the blonde calls out as she approaches the redhead, following her inside the house with her bag on her shoulder. The second Bea closes the front door she feels her back pressed against the wood, Allie’s body pressed up against her front and their lips colliding together in a messy, heated embrace.

“You weren’t even gone a whole day and I missed you” Allie breathes against Bea’s lips when they finally pull apart. She rests her forehead against Bea’s and tries to get her breath back.

“What are you doing to me?” She continues, her body flush against Bea’s it makes the redhead’s head swim.

“I think I should be asking you the same question” she runs her hands up and down the blonde’s back, revelling in the warm, soft skin under her palms.

“Come on, let’s go to bed” Allie pulls away and takes Bea’s hand, heading up the stairs and into the older woman’s bedroom. The duo briskly get ready and climb into bed; their bodies gravitating towards each other.

“Thank-you for coming over so late” Bea whispers into darkness.

“You don’t need to thank me babe I wanted nothing more than to be with you” Allie whispers back, nose to nose with their legs tangled together. The blonde’s hand runs up and down Bea’s bare back under her shirt, loving the feel of the redhead’s back muscles twitching under her touch.

“You’re so beautiful Bea” she continues, smiling when she feels Bea rub her nose against hers.

“So are you. I can’t believe I’m here with you, like this. Thank-you for being so patient and caring, it means more to me than you’ll ever know” the redhead replies.

“However long you’ll have me for, I’ll be here exactly like this. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, you don’t have to keep it all to yourself. Share it with me, I want to help. I know this is all new to you, and it’s new to me too. We’re both learning as we go along, but I’ve never been happier so I guess we’re doing something right” 

“I don’t think you have to worry about going anywhere, I’m not letting you go” Bea bites her lip at her courageous admission, but with Jordan’s advice ringing in her ears she figures there’s no time like the present. Allie’s heart beats twice as fast and the butterflies in her stomach enter a frenzy. With Rebecca’s words entering her head she takes an inaudible deep breath and whispers the words she’s wanted to say for the past five weeks.

“Be mine, Bea”


	17. Friend interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one comes across as quite soppy and cheesy, but I hope you all still like it :)

“What?” Is all Bea can say after Allie’s request.

“I want us to be official, to have you all to myself. Put a cliché label on us, all of that. I want to call you mine, my girlfriend and no-one else’s” the blonde elaborates but Bea is still silent. She knew their relationship was heading this way, she just didn’t expect it to happen quite so soon after hers and Jordan’s chat.

“We don’t have to, we can carry on as we are. Just forget I said-“ Allie is cut off by Bea’s lips latching onto hers, the blonde reciprocating seconds after the initial shock.

“I would want nothing more. It’s just scary because Jordan and I were talking about it on our journey home”

“Well him and Rebecca have definitely been comparing notes, because I spoke to her earlier in the week about telling you” Allie giggles, internally rolling her eyes are her two conniving bosses.

“So is that a yes?” She continues, wanting to clarify Bea’s answer.

“That’s a definite yes. You’re mine Allie Novak” the redhead says and Allie can hear the grin through her words.

“Fuck that sounds good” she whispers before reattaching their lips together, the blonde rolling on top of Bea and showering her face and neck with little kisses. Bea grabs Allie’s face in her hands and brings her lips back up to meet hers; their tongues battling for dominance as Allie’s hands make their way up the redhead’s nightshirt. Her hands burn a trail on Bea’s skin and the older woman sighs at the feeling. Bea’s hands travel into Allie’s hair, pulling at her blonde locks as the kiss turns even more heated. The younger woman moans, driving Bea’s lower stomach to ignite and travel down to her core. Before she takes it too far to stop Allie pulls away, her legs lying between Bea’s and her elbows on either side of her face; arching her back to look into her favourite chocolate eyes and running her fingers through red locks.

“You’re so perfect. Thank-you for choosing me to be the one you open up to, to spend nights like this with. I know it hasn’t been long but I just know we have something special, Bea” Allie murmurs, the moonlight breaking through the curtains giving her gentle face a soft glow. The redhead wraps her arms around the blonde’s lower back, drawing random patterns over her spine.

“I’ve never felt this way before, I’ve never had someone who wants to know how my day went or someone who actually wants to be around me all the time. I can’t thank you enough for being so understanding and taking everything in your stride. You give me hope Allie, something no-one has ever given me” Bea replies, the sincerity in her words bringing a tear to Allie’s eye. She gives the redhead a quick peck on the nose before rolling over and becoming the big spoon; a position she has already adopted and loves.

“Goodnight babe, sweet dreams” she whispers into Bea’s ear.

“Goodnight my beautiful girl” the older woman responds as she brings Allie’s hand up to her lips to leave a lingering kiss before returning it back to its original place around her waist.

 --------

Allie is the first to wake the next morning, nose to nose with Bea with the redhead snuggled close into her side and her left arm wrapped protectively over her waist. The blonde grins in pure happiness as she pulls the warm body next to her closer, if that was possible. Allie can’t remember a time where she felt this happy, this euphoric. She’s falling hard for Bea, but she knows it will be a little longer before those words are spoken. But right now, having the redhead officially hers is more than enough. She gives her a soft kiss on her forehead before peeling herself away and heading into the bathroom. After freshening up the blonde heads downstairs, making a start on breakfast. Just as she puts the scrambled egg in the pan she hears tired footsteps clamber down the stairs. She acts oblivious, stirring the broken egg in the pan until she feels warm hands snake around her waist.

“Good morning girlfriend” Allie sighs as she relaxes into the redhead’s touch.

“Mmm that sounds perfect. Good morning to you too, girlfriend” Bea responds, planting a light kiss on the blonde’s neck. Allie turns around, still in Bea’s embrace, and wraps her arms around her neck.

“Your voice is even sexier in the mornings” the younger woman teases, not letting on that Bea’s voice has in fact turned her on massively. Instead of replying, Bea just links their lips together, a soft yet passionate embrace that sends shivers down Bea’s spine. Feeling brave, she moves her hands lower, cupping Allie’s backside and pulling her in so their hips are flush together. Just as Allie licks Bea’s bottom lip there’s a knock at the door.

“Ignore them” Bea whispers against Allie’s lips before leaning in again; only to be interrupted by a constant knocking.

“Red answer the door” Franky’s voice follows the knocks as the loud bangs continue to fill the room. Before Bea can move Allie heads for the door; swinging it open to reveal a shocked Franky. The brunette stands there; knocking fist still in mid-air and her jaw down to the floor in shock.

“Well fuck, didn’t expect you blondie. Oooh what’s for breakfast?” Franky changes the subject and walks straight through to the kitchen, the blonde on her tail.

“Oh hi Franky, please come in. We weren’t ignoring your knocking for any reason ya’know” Bea calls out sarcastically as she sees the brunette walking towards her; a coy smile on her face.

“I just thought I’d swing by and keep you company… But it looks like blondie’s doing that for me”

“Or you’ve just left Bridget’s and wanted breakfast” Bea amends, knowing exactly why Franky was at hers.

“Arr ya got me, so what we got?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast” Allie tells her, continuing with her original task at hand.

“She’s a keeper Bea, better make it official before someone else snatches her up” the tattooed woman says casually, but when she sees the sly smirk and look between the couple she gasps.

“No fucking way. No. Fucking. Way” Franky grins as she practically squeals and hugs the redhead.

“Urgh I’m so happy for you” she whispers into her friend’s ear and Bea smiles.

“Now blondie, ya gotta have the friend interrogation ASAP. Friday night at the bar?” She suggests, Bea looking at Allie to see what she thinks.

“Sounds good to me, if you’re up for it babe?” Allie says as she looks back at the redhead who just nods in agreement.

“Sweet I’ll get it all sorted. The girls are gunna be stoked for ya red. You better treat her well Allie, I mean it” Franky’s stern look burns into the blonde’s ocean blues, but she doesn’t back down.

“Always, she’s number one” Allie replies simply, wrapping her right arm around the redhead’s waist; pulling her close into her side. As the blonde looks down at Bea Franky softly smiles, seeing the obvious love in both sets of eyes; whether they realise it or not. Allie pulls away and dishes up their breakfast, getting another plate out for their unexpected visitor. She seems to get along with Franky; the brunette crude as hell but fiercely loyal to Bea. She gives back what Franky dishes out, which seems to impress the green eyed woman.

Franky leaves just over an hour later, leaving the two women to “get their fuck on”.

“Well, you’ve done the worst one. She’ll probably try and show off in front of her girlfriend and the other girls next week but I’m sure you’ll be fine” Bea kisses the blonde’s cheek after they’d cleaned up after breakfast. Allie just nods with a little smile, Bea calling her out on it.

“Hey what’s up? You’ve got nothing to worry about with them. As I said, Franky’s the most blunt and you handled her easy just now. Boomer will try and play up to Franky but she’s really the softest person and Liz and Maxine will just be thrilled you’ve put this permanent smile on my face. Please don’t worry babe” she tries to put the blonde at ease, understanding how intense it must be meeting all her friends at once.

“I’ll try. But these women, they’ve been there, through everything and I just don’t want them to think I’m not good enough for you”

“They won’t think that. Trust me, they won’t. If you really don’t wanna do it I’m not gunna force you, but I do want you to meet them”

“No I wanna do it. Of course I want to meet them, they’re your family” Allie grins, pushing her nerves to one side and focusing on the gorgeous redhead in front of her.

“And I may have met the worst of your friends, but I haven’t met the one I need to impress the most” she continues, hinting at the travelling Smith girl.

“She will be a breeze. She will ask questions, a lot of questions” Bea emphasises the last few words, along with an eye roll before continuing.

“But she’s ecstatic and she will love you. Besides, I’ve gotta meet Kaz, and trust me I’m shitting a brick about that”

“She’ll be fine, I promise. She will probably be wary of you but she will be fine once she gets to know you”

“You reminded me actually, Debbie will not let me live it down if she finds out about us through Franky. I’ll call her later though, a gorgeous blonde has my attention” Bea changes the conversation, smiling as she wraps her arms around Allie’s waist.

“Oh does she now?” Allie raises an eyebrow, playing along.

“Yeah, and she’s all mine” the redhead leans in and gives Allie a sweet, loving kiss that says so much more than words.

 --------

Friday hits, and Allie is suddenly overcome with nerves. She’s never had to do this before, and she knows Bea’s friends aren’t just friends; they’re family. They’re the ones who endured her train wreck of a marriage with her, they’re the ones who pulled her up when she was beat down so many times. They adore Bea, and she knows they would rather die than let anything like that happen to her again. Although she knows she will happily join that club, Allie also knows they want the best of the best for their friend; something she’s scared she won’t be able to compete with. Before she sends herself crazy she knocks on Rebecca’s door, knowing the brunette has met the majority of them and hoping she can put her mind at ease.

“I need your advice” Allie announces when she’s let in.

“Work or personal?” She asks casually, barely looking up from her paperwork.

“Personal” Allie tells her as she sits in front of her boss. She finally looks up, a sympathetic smile on her face as she puts her pen down.

“You’re meeting her friends aren’t you?”

“How did you know that? Have you and Jordan been comparing notes again?” The blonde asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No we’ve stopped that now we’ve accomplished our mission of ‘get Bea Smith a hot blonde’” Rebecca winks before turning serious again.

“No I went and got my hair done at the salon and Maxine told me. Trust me Allie, they’re just happy Bea is happy. They don’t care what you are, what you’ve got between ya legs, they just care about Bea” Rebecca assures her, although assuming wrong that Allie is worried about what they’ll think of her being a woman.

“That’s not really what I’m worried about, although that has made me feel a little better. They’ve been there for her, through absolutely everything and I know their standards are gunna be high. What if they think I’m not good enough for her?” Allie’s voice cracks on the last sentence, her emotions threatening to break through.

“Oh my god Allie don’t get so worked up about this” Rebecca gets up from her chair and walks around the desk to sit in the chair next to the blonde; putting her hand on her knee for reassurance.

“Allie these women are the nicest people I have ever met. Liz is like Bea’s mum and all she wants is for her to be happy. Maxine wouldn’t hurt a fly and I can tell you now she will be the one to put you at ease tonight. They’re so excited to meet you, they wouldn’t shut up about it on Tuesday it was at if they were the ones dating you” the petite brunette giggles and Allie joins her.

“Sorry, I’ve just got myself all worked up over this”

“You will be absolutely fine. What happened to my hard-nut assistant who doesn’t crack under pressure aye? Besides you’ve met the worst one and you can take her”

“Yeah Bea said that too. I just really want them to know that Bea is my priority ya’know? That I won’t let anything happen to her” 

“And they will know that. They’ll see that the minute they meet you. Now stop thinking about it, you’ve got manuscripts to edit” Rebecca practically shoos her out the office, although she does empathise with her. Meeting Jordan’s family was intense, especially as they all knew where she had been before and the fact she had a toddler in tow. But once they saw how she had changed their son it was a breeze, and she knows the girls will be the same once they see how truly happy Bea is with Allie.

\--------

As Allie waits for Bea to come to her apartment in the taxi she looks over her outfit one more time. She decided on white high-waisted skinny jeans with red heels and a black blouse tucked into her jeans. She keeps her eyes basic but adds red lipstick to match her shoes and her hair is down with a slight wave to it. Just as she tries to shake her nerves out of her body her phone goes off; a text from the redhead saying she’s outside. The blonde quickly grabs her leather jacket and purse before heading downstairs and climbing into the taxi.

“You look beautiful” Bea compliments her as she leans in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. The redhead has opted for black skinny jeans and an emerald button down shirt which really compliments her red locks.

“As do you babe” Allie replies, taking Bea’s hand in hers as they head to the bar. They talk about their days, Allie skipping over her near breakdown to Rebecca, until the taxi pulls up outside the bar. Bea give the driver the money before getting out and rejoining her hand with Allie’s on the other side. They walk in together and Bea gives the blonde’s hand one last squeeze as she sees all the girls sitting in their usual booth. Liz and Maxine stand up on their arrival, wanting to put Allie at ease and give her a warm welcoming.

“Everyone, this is Allie. Allie this is Liz, Maxine, Boomer and of course you know Franky” Bea introduces everyone, and Allie is immediately embraced in a hug by Liz, followed closely by Maxine.

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you hun, Bea hasn’t stopped talking about you” Maxine gushes as she climbs into the booth next to Liz who scoots round the curved booth with Allie following her. Bea sits next to Franky, opposite her girlfriend so that they’re not too cramped on one side.

“Where’s ya girl Franky?” She asks her.

“At work, she gets off in thirty minutes so she’ll be down after” she tells the redhead who just nods before standing up again.

“What did you want to drink babe?” She asks the blonde, who breaks conversation with Maxine to look up at her.

“Just a beer will be fine thank-you” she smiles as she watches the older woman walk away; her eyes zoning in on her arse.

“Roll ya tongue back in blondie we’re in public” Franky bites playfully.

“I’m sure public places don’t stop you” Allie bites back.

“I think you’ve met your match Franky” Liz comments, raising her glass towards Allie as a gesture of approval.

“Oh yeah sure just because she’s the new kid doesn’t mean you have to side with her Liz”

“I’m not siding with anyone you’re just jealous you haven’t got the spotlight on ya” Liz fights back, her voice full of humour. While they battle it out Maxine turns her head to talk to Allie, wanting to know the woman who has put an ever lasting smile on her best friend’s face.

“So how’s working with Rebecca, Allie?” She starts off light, wanting to put the blonde at ease.

“Really good thank-you, Rebecca is so supportive and has taught me so much already” Allie enthuses, internally smiling as she realises Rebecca was spot on about Maxine.

“She is lovely, that whole family are great to be honest” she pauses as Bea comes back and gives Allie her drink before taking the seat opposite her and engaging in a conversation with Boomer. They both watch on as the redhead throws her head back laughing, Allie’s face lighting up.

“It’s so good to see her like this, you have no idea how hard we’ve all tried to get her to let loose. But you’ve done that hun, and we couldn’t be more thankful” the tall brunette pulls Allie’s attention away from Bea, her heart beating faster.

“You’ve got nothing to thank me for. I want her to realise how beautiful she is, how worthy she is. She an incredible woman and I’ll be forever grateful she chose me to be a part of her life” Allie explains, and Maxine can see she means every word.

"How's the salon Maxi?" Bea asks across the table.

"Really good actually, business is booming. I see you've still got your talent" the brunette says as she gestures to Allie's hair.

"What can I say, it's like riding a bike" the redhead jokes before being drawn in to a conversation between Franky and Boomer. Soon all six women engage in a group conversation, Allie and Bea stealing glances every now and then. Twenty minutes later Bridget walks in, dumps her bag and announces she’s getting a drink before heading off to the bar. All the women look at Franky, looking for an answer as to her abrupt entrance.

“Don’t look at me I don’t fucking know” she holds her hands up before climbing over Bea to see her girlfriend.

“Christ what’s up her arse?” Boomer asks, a little snicker of a giggle escaping Allie’s lips.

“She’s a doctor love, probably a rough day” Liz tries to reason. Five minutes later they return, Bea getting out and letting the couple get in beside her before sitting on the end.

“Sorry guys, I’ve just had a surgery to conduct and they didn’t pull through. I didn’t mean to be so rude. Hi, I’m Bridget it’s nice to meet you” she introduces herself to Allie, holding her hand out for the blonde to shake.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Allie” she shakes the older woman’s hand.

“You alright to be here?” Franky asks quietly, but Allie hears and sees Franky’s soft side for the first time. The way she looks at Bridget is something Allie didn’t expect of the brunette, but it’s still adorable.

“So what have I missed?” Bridget asks as she takes a sip of her very large glass of wine.

“We were just about to give blondie the interrogation” Franky jokes.

“Nah don’t be harsh, I didn’t get one” the small blonde reasons with her girlfriend.

“It’s because I wasn’t the one interrogating ya”

“Even so lay off babe” Bridget says softly, the tattooed woman complying almost instantly at the puppy dog eyes she receives.

“Wow Franky-“ Allie goes to rip her but the brunette shuts her down.

“Leave it blondie you’d be the same if red gave you the look she gives me” Franky justifies herself and Allie can’t say she disagrees. One look from Bea and her knees go weak.

"Right anyway, everyone grab ya drinks. To red and blondie" Franky holds her bottle of beer up and everyone follows; clinking them together with Allie winking at Bea across from her.

“Have you told Debbie about you two?” Liz asks and Bea nods, a slight giggle escaping her perfect lips before she speaks.

“Think she burst my eardrum with her screams. She was thrilled to say the least” the redhead looks over at the blonde, who just smiles her mega-watt grin.

“How long has she got left now?” Boomer asks.

“Only just over two weeks left of camp, and then another four travelling. She’s got the play she directed on Monday, so she’s been busy getting all of that sorted”

“That’s gone so quick! She’s going to love travelling though” Liz pipes up, amazed at how quick the time has gone, and how much has happened in that sort space of time.

“She’s so excited. I think another one of the girls has joined them now so there will be three of them. I hope Paige has a big car with all of Debbie’s luggage” Bea jokes, slightly terrified at the thought of how many clothes Debbie would have accumulated by the time she returns home.

“Have you met our golden child yet?” Boomer questions Allie, Bea laughing at the title she gives Debbie. She’s right though, she is their golden child, she knows all of her friends would put their life on the line for her.

“Not yet, I want us to meet in person and so does Bea. Just think it will be better that way” Allie explains with a smile, counting down the days until she meets the young adult.

“Arr right, but I get to see her first yeah Bea?”

“Yes Booms, I will send her over once she’s caught up on some sleep. Promise” she giggles and wraps her pinky finger around Boomer’s extended one; sealing their promise.

\--------

As the night rolls on, Bea goes up to the bar to get more drinks while Franky, Bridget, Boomer and Maxine head to the dance floor; leaving Allie alone in the booth with Liz.

“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight love?” She asks as she scoots up closer to the blonde, pleased she finally has a moment to talk to her alone.

“It’s been lovely, thank-you for letting me tag along”

“You didn’t tag along you’re one of us now love. That woman has been in my life longer than I care to admit, she’s become like another child to me and to see her share her life with someone else is a joy”

“Another? You have kids?” Allie asks.

“Yeah, girl and boy. They’ve both moved out though living their lives” Liz smiles softly.

“Arr I see” the blonde nods, picking up on the vibe that there is a bit of bad blood between the older blonde and her children.

“I knew what he was doing to her, it was obvious to everyone that knew them. But she’s so independent, she wouldn’t let anyone help her. Partly because she was too scared to but also because she didn’t want to seem weak to others. That night was the worst night of all of our lives, that’s why we’re so close. We’ve been through hell and back together” Liz explains, and Allie swallows the lump that forms in her throat.

“I want you to know that I will never let her go through pain like that again. She’s become so important to me in such a short space of time and I hope you guys all know that I only want to make her happy” Allie takes the chance to try and convince Bea’s mother figure that she only has good intentions for the redhead, that this isn’t some sort of fling that she will get bored of.

“Oh we know that, love. It’s all about happiness at the end of the day, if she’s happy, we’re happy” the older blonde leans in and gives Allie a sentimental hug; one that expresses acceptance and trust. The younger blonde excuses herself and makes her way to the bathroom. When she steps out of the cubicle she’s confronted by a drunk yet still intimidating Boomer.

“So you and Bea, it’s the real thing yeah?” She asks as Allie washes her hands.

“For me it is yeah. I’m serious about her Boomer, I’m not playing a game”

“Good ‘cause she’s been through a lot of shit and if you hurt her I’m in my right to bash ya” Boomer threatens, but Allie just takes it on the chin and squares up to the tall brunette.

“That’s fine by me, because the last thing I want to do is hurt her. So if that does ever happen, you have free reign to rearrange my face”

“Cool. You’re alright blondie” Boomer just pats her on the back and heads back out onto the dance floor, leaving a confused yet humoured Allie to dry her hands.

\--------

They all climb into their assigned taxis, Bea and Allie sharing with Franky and Bridget. The latter pair are the first to leave, and when Allie realises Bridget lives a lot closer to her than Bea, she decides to turn the tables.

“Stay at mine tonight”

“I don’t have any of my things”

“I’ve got spares. We’ll save money on only having one more drop off and I’m five minutes away. Come on” she tries to convince the redhead, but in reality Bea was already sold at the first question.

“Go on then” she gives a playful wink before telling the driver this will be their final stop. Once they pull up and pay the driver the couple head up the stairs and into the elevator towards Allie’s apartment.

“So did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Yeah, got an interrogation from the majority of them. Well, two conversations and one interrogation” Allie corrects herself as she puts the key in her door and let’s Bea in first before locking it behind her.

“Why who interrogated you?” Bea frowns as she takes her jacket off and grabs two bottles of water from Allie’s fridge; her apartment already becoming a second home.

“Boomer kinda cornered me in the toilets. But it’s fine, it was Liz’s chat that scared me the most” Allie tells her as she takes the bottle from Bea’s outstretched hand and heads into the bedroom to find the redhead some spare night clothes.

“Why?”

“She’s like a mum to you, Bea. And she was telling me she’s so happy to see you’ve found someone and it just makes me worried I’m gunna fuck everything up”

“You won’t fuck anything up. We’re in this together right?” Bea places her hands on either side of Allie’s face; brown eyes boring into blue.

“Of course we are”

“Then we will sort anything that’s thrown at us. Liz is just happy I’ve let someone in, let someone take some of the baggage I carry. They all approve, every single one of them. You have nothing to worry about” the redhead gives her a quick reassuring kiss before grabbing the clothes Allie found her and heading into the bathroom. Allie changes in the bedroom and after a while Bea comes back out.

“Erm have you got any moisturiser?” she asks timidly. The blonde just smiles as she walks into the bathroom, opens her cabinet and gets out the exact same cream Bea has for her scars. She orders the older woman to sit at the edge of the bed and when she obliges the blonde stands over her; squirting some of the cream in her hands and soothingly rubs it into her raised skin.

“You bought that for me?” Bea asks, emotion evident in her voice.

“I didn’t know if you had a specific cream, so when I saw you put this one on I thought it would be best to just buy the same one” she explains as she finishes rubbing the cream in over her neck and plants a tender kiss on her cheek and then lips.

“You’re too good to me” Bea mumbles as she climbs into bed, watching as Allie heads out the room and into the bathroom.

“I’m just observant” she throws over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door. Five minutes later the duo snuggle down in bed, Bea playing with soft blonde locks as they bask in the comfortable silence.

“How did you get into editing?” Bea suddenly asks.

“I think it came from reading. I loved escaping into a story, imagining their story as mine and pretending I actually had a happy life. Then I started writing for the same purpose, I loved the freedom it gave me. Anything could happen, I could write myself as a princess who had it all or I could write myself as a warrior who survived every battle. I guess editing just came from that. I see writing as the hobby, but editing as the career if that makes sense? I couldn’t write as a career, it would take away the whole purpose for me” Allie explains before asking Bea the same question about her job.

“It just interested me, the many different ways you can promote your business and gain a profit. I think it’s also because business gave me some control back. When I became manager and then onwards from there I had control over what happened, when it happened and who was in charge of what operation. I gained respect, I was liked for who I was and it gave me a sense of achievement; something I never gained at home apart from anything Debbie done. I kept work at work and home at home, I never wanted them to mix because then my sense of accomplishment would have gone out the window. When I become COO, it gave me a sense of self-worth, that someone actually wanted me to be their right-hand woman and wanted my input in everything. I was the old Bea at work, the original Bea”

“Well now you’re with me, you can be whichever version of Bea you want to be, I’ll adore them all” the blonde giggles, which Bea reciprocates.

“Even angry, moody Bea?”

“Even her. Now I’m shattered so I’m gunna sleep, otherwise you’ll have to deal with angry, moody Allie and I don’t think you’re ready to meet her yet” the younger woman turns over and pulls Bea’s hand over her torso, making her the big spoon for once.

“Aww is this clingy Allie making an appearance?” Bea whispers into her neck.

“Trust me, you’ll know when you meet that one, you won’t leave my side. Goodnight babe” she turns her head to give Bea a quick kiss before nestling her head back on the pillow.

“Goodnight Allie, sweet dreams” the redhead pulls herself closer into the blonde’s back and delves into a peaceful slumber; a wide smile on her face.


	18. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Smut isn't something I'm really comfortable writing, so I hope what I have written instead is enough for you guys. And your comments brighten my day so thank-you as always for your continued encouragement and support.

Bea takes an early break Tuesday morning in order to catch Debbie before she goes to bed. Her daughter sent her short video clips of the play she directed the day before and she wanted to personally congratulate her on an amazing production.

“Debbie from what I’ve seen it was incredible! Did it all go ok?” She asks her daughter who looks exhausted.

“It went so good! The girls were amazing, the dances were choreographed so well and everyone enjoyed it. I feel a huge pressure lifted but I feel so proud mum” she expresses with a tired yet accomplished smile on her face.

“You look shattered darling, I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to say well done”

“It’s fine, we only have ten minutes left anyway before we have to go back. I’ve got the production out of the way but now Paige has roped me into her annual synchronised swimming production. Do you know how hard synchro is? I’ll tell you: very” Debbie tells her mum, a stern look on her face to try and get her point across.

“Yeah but is it fun?”

“No it’s stressful” the brunette replies almost instantly, much to the amusement of the redhead.

“But honey it’s something you’ve never done. Just think of it as another thing ticked off your list”

“It was never on my list to begin with” she mumbles, her bottom lip protruding into a pout.

“But I guess it’s different, and I like different. Anyway how’s work going?” The brunette continues.

“Really good actually, Jordan’s sold a couple of businesses at like double the amount he bought them for. After three years that man still amazes me with how persuasive he can be”

“Blimey. Is he still ok for me to work for him when I come home?”

“Absolutely, and he’s requested we go to dinner when you’re home. Sienna misses you apparently” Bea giggles, knowing how attached Jordan’s little girl is to Debbie.

“Oh bless her! Yeah I’m so up for that… With your girlfriend too?” She asks with a wink.

“Yes with her too. Now I’ll let you get to bed. Keep sending me photos, the girls are loving them. Stay safe, I love you loads”

“To the moon and back mumma. Say hi to Allie for me. Goodnight” the young adult ends the call and Bea smiles before putting her phone down and getting her lunch out.

\--------

Two hours later she’s got her head buried in paperwork when a knock on her office door brings her out of her focus.

“Come in” she calls out, shocked to see Allie walk through and close the door behind her.

“Afternoon, you’re looking breathtaking as always” she greets the redhead as she walks closer to the desk; her eyes following Bea’s body as she gets up and walks towards her.

“Hey Alliecat, what are you doing here?” She asks as she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Obviously came to see you, and Jordan wanted to see me but he’s still in a meeting” Allie explains.

“Why does Jordan want to see you?”

“Apparently he’s got some information about the reporter who wrote all that shit about me” the blonde tells her as they both sit down in the two armchairs Bea has in front of her desk. The redhead grabs Allie’s hands and almost cradles them in hers; their knees rubbing against each other.

“It will be good news, Jordan would have nipped it in the bud and made sure this will not resurface. He’s an extremely powerful man Allie, you’ll be fine ok?” Bea reassures her, feeling the nerves radiating off of the blonde’s figure.

“Powerful or rich?” The younger woman jokes.

“Both” Bea giggles, giving her hands one last squeeze as she sees Jordan’s client walk out of his office through her window.

“He’s finished. Come and see me after, let me know?” She requests and the blonde just smirks as the redhead turns to walk back behind her desk.

“Try and stop me. And by the way, your arse looks exquisite in those trousers” she winks before walking out the office; swaying her hips for good measure. But she didn’t need to do that, Bea’s eyes were already focused on her backside. The longer she’s with the blonde, the more attracted Bea is becoming to her, in a way she never thought she could become to anyone: sexually. Just by being in Allie’s presence Bea feels the fire deep in her core, and it never fully subsides; only dims until she sees the blonde again. The idea of being intimate with Allie is no longer intimidating, it’s intriguing and desired. She bites her lip just at the thought of taking that next step in their relationship and when things get heated next time around; she’ll be more than open to take things further.

 

As Allie walks into Jordan’s spacious office she feels somewhat confident. The ebony haired man wouldn’t have a smile on his face if things were bad, and the little moment with her girl has given her all the confidence she needs.

“Please take a seat Allie, I won’t keep you long, Rebecca has given me strict orders to keep this meeting to a minimum” he rolls his eyes and Allie can’t help but laugh as she sits at the round glass table at the far end of his office. Jordan sits to the right of her, pulling out a piece of paper and gesturing for the blonde to read it.

“Recognise him?” He asks as Allie takes in the small picture before her.

“I think so. He was a erm… A regular. But not of mine, he always had the same woman at the same time in the same place” the blonde explains, feeling uncertain about admitting this information to her boss.

“He recognised you, and he has written some articles on me in the past, not all of them positive. He obviously thought he would get some money; either from the newspaper he works for or from me as a deal to keep him silent. He’s been fired” Jordan says matter of factly and Allie is stunned. Jordan really does have a lot of power.

“You fired him?”

“I didn’t fire him, his boss did” 

“Technicality” Allie replies sarcastically, forgetting for a moment she is in fact talking to her top boss. She holds her breath for a split second until he lets out a chuckle before she sighs in relief.

“He’s a reporter, if another reporter gets wind that he hired women for sexual activities then his company will be in the firing line. Better to get rid of one reporter than the whole lot of them”

“A woman” Allie corrects him with a sly smile.

“Technicality” Jordan fires back at her, matching her sly smile.

“We look out for each other here. I might be hard on you, but I’d rather it be me that’s harsh than some lame-arse reporter looking to make a few bucks and ends up getting the country involved. I’ve seen your work and it’s impressive. I’ve also seen what you’ve done to my right-hand woman, and that’s impressive too. Now before I get a phonecall you better head back” Jordan stands up and heads to his office door with the blonde following him.

“Thanks for everything sir, and again I apologise-“

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for. You don’t do that anymore, that’s not who you are now. Now go, I like sleeping in my own bed” he practically shoos her out his office, the blonde making a b-line for Bea’s office.

“Hey, how did it go?” The redhead asks the second Allie opens the door.

“Alright, the reporter was a client of a woman I worked with and he recognised me. Apparently he’s had it in for Jordan for ages so he’s been fired”

“Told you he’s powerful”

“He’s a nutjob” the blonde giggles.

“Anyway I better get back, I have a meeting in half an hour. When am I next seeing you?” She continues.

“You busy after work?”

“Miss me that much?” Allie jokes, but she’s the exact same. When she’s not with Bea, she wants to be with her, and when she is with her she’s already thinking of when she will see her again.

“Always. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be over about six-thirty?”

“Perfect. Have a good afternoon babe” Bea smiles sweetly as she watches Allie walk out the door and towards the elevator. Her smile quickly fades when she looks at her laptop when it alerts her she has a meeting in ten minutes.

“Back to reality” she sighs as she picks up her required folders and heads out her office.

“Have a quickie on the desk?” Franky shoots at her behind her desk.

“No, the windows would have misted up if we had” the redhead winks as she continues her journey towards the elevator.

“Bea Smith you little minx, I’ll look out for that one” the brunette calls after her just before the doors shut and Bea descends down to the twelve floor. Maybe not a quickie on the desk, but something longer in bed might be on the cards in the near future… 

\--------

Six-thirty on the dot Allie knocks on the light brown door, smiling when she sees Bea’s figure walk past the thin vertical glass window that travels down the left side. She swings the door open and her smile matches the blonde’s.

“Always on time” the redhead mumbles as Allie walks through the door.

“Can’t waste any time with my girl can I?” She says as she pulls Bea in close and kisses her as if it was their last. Bea pulls away breathless before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the livingroom; sitting down on the sofa with the blonde falling next to her.

“I didn’t manage to leave the office until just before six so dinner has only just gone in. I hope that’s ok?” Bea asks timidly, the event of dinner being late never having a good outcome in the past.

“Of course, it’s fine. Whatever can we do to pass the time?” Allie asks seductively, running her finger up and down Bea’s bare forearm.

“I can think of a few ideas” Bea offers before launching herself at the younger woman. The fire in her stomach hasn’t burnt out since Allie came to her office, seeing her in a tight black pencil skirt and a frilly red blouse made Bea’s mouth water and her black heels making her calf muscles more prominent didn’t help matters. Within seconds Bea is on her back with Allie straddling her, the blonde’s tongue dominating Bea’s mouth.

The redhead writhes under Allie’s body and moves her hands up the blonde’s shirt, wanting to feel more of the warm body on top of her. Allie’s hands mimic Bea’s actions, hers heading further north and cupping a bra cladded breast making Bea moan. They stay like this for what feels like a lifetime, and Bea wants more. The furthest they’ve gone is seeing each other in their bras, so the redhead moves her hand up to Allie’s bra strap and unfastens it; making the blonde spring back in surprise. Before she asks what she’s doing Allie sees the desire in Bea’s eyes; her eyes almost black with want and Allie knows exactly what she’s instigating.

“Are you sure? You set the pace Bea don’t feel like you have to because of me” Allie reassures her, but this is what Bea wants, more than anything.

“I know I do, and I want to do this, only if you do?” She asks, suddenly unsure if this is what Allie wants.

“Of course I do” the blonde softly strokes Bea’s cheek before leaning in, giving her a soft kiss and pulling her up.

“Come on, I think the bedroom will be a better place” Allie whispers against the redhead’s lips before she turns and heads up the stairs straight into Bea’s room. She turns and faces the older woman; pulling her in and resuming their heated kiss. Allie’s hands once again make their way up Bea’s shirt, shadowing the older woman’s previous move and unfastening her bra. She pulls away and looks into her almost black eyes as she lifts the redhead’s shirt up and over her head; her bra following. Allie’s midnight blue eyes rake over the perfect body in front of her; catching Bea’s arms before they wrap around her torso as an act of self-consciousness.

“So beautiful” the blonde murmurs, reattaching their lips in a softer, more loving embrace. All of Bea’s insecurities melt away as she grabs the hem of Allie’s top and does the same; lifting away the barrier and admiring her body for the first time. Bea suddenly goes shy, her eyes drop to the floor and she has no idea where to put her hands.

“Hey, look at me” Allie lifts her face up towards hers by her chin, smiling at the sight.

“Just go with what you feel is right. If you want to stop, just say so. But don’t be afraid to go with your instinct, I’m sure wherever you touch me will be welcomed” Allie decides to take the lead, reaching down and loosening Bea’s jeans, pulling them down and leaving her in just her underwear. She guides her back to the bed, intending to lie her down but Bea stays sitting on the edge; her slightly shaky hands reaching forward and unbuttoning Allie’s jeans, hooking her fingers through the belt loops and pulling them down to her ankles. The blonde steps out of them and makes Bea lie back on the bed, her body covering the redhead’s. 

Everything goes so much slower compared to the haste that occurred in the livingroom. With each touch Bea gets more confident, her hands finding Allie’s bare breasts and revelling in the loud moan that escapes her lips. The younger woman runs her fingers down Bea’s side, tracing over the scars on her abdomen having already memorised where each and every scar is. She wishes her touch could heal the wounds, the mental ones as well as physical, but all she can do is ensure the redhead feels worthy, appreciated and loved. She can feel the older woman writhing underneath her, indicating that she wants more. Allie moves her hand across Bea’s torso and cups her breast, toying with her for a few moments before she continues her journey south. Their lips never breaking, Allie fiddles with the waistband of Bea’s underwear, finally breaking their source of contact and looking into her deep brown eyes.

“Can I take these off?” She asks, wanting Bea to know that she is still in control and can stop at any time. She simply nods, not trusting her voice. The blonde looks one more time for any hesitance or uncertainty in her eyes, and when she finds none she moves her lips down to kiss Bea’s chest as both hands pull at the waistband. Allie rejoins their lips as she touches Bea’s core for the first time and the redhead enters a state of euphoria for what feels like forever.

She never thought it could be like this, never thought sex could be this pleasurable, this warm, this intense. The way Allie touches her is like nothing else she’s ever experienced, her touch is so tender and tentative it almost brings a tear to her eye. The fire inside her just burns brighter and hotter until everything reaches an all new high before crashing back down to reality. It takes a while for Bea to gather her thoughts and actually get a sense of where she is. She just about feels Allie lie down next to her and her fingers combing through her hair. She turns her head with a satisfied smile on her face and Allie’s laugh fills the room.

“You ok there babe?” She asks, and giggles even more when all she gets in reply is a tired nod and a little hum. They lie there in silence, their heavy breathing slowly returning to normal before Bea actually manages to speak a sentence. She rolls over so she’s nose to nose with her lover and kisses her quickly and softly.

“Thank-you. I never thought I could ever feel like that” she manages to say.

“You have nothing to be thankful for. This is how it should be for everyone, every time. Thank-you, for letting me be the one to show you how it should be. You’re one in a million Bea Smith” Allie returns the gesture, her hand stroking Bea’s right cheek; a gesture that’s becoming more frequent and more wanted by the redhead.

“Couldn’t have been much fun for you though?” She wonders out loud.

“Are you kidding? Trust me, seeing you like that is more than enough”

“Seriously?”

“Hell yeah. You have no idea how hot it is watching you squirm like that. And the noises you make could probably make me come undone alone without you doing anything else to me” Allie tells her boldly and Bea can’t help but blush. Instead she leans in and kisses her, and suddenly something inside her wants to feel what Allie has just explained. Her fingers travel lightly over the blonde’s side as their kiss turns heated once again. Just as her fingertips reach Allie’s underwear the younger woman pulls away, entwining her fingers with the ones that were just about to go inside her only remaining piece of clothing.

“As much as I would love to, dinner has been in the oven for nearly forty minutes” Allie reminds the redhead that she had in fact put dinner in to cook before the blonde had even arrived.

“Shit!” a look of panic replaces desire in Bea’s eyes as she shoots up from bed and grabs the first baggy t-shirt she can find. As she turns to run out the door Allie bursts out laughing, seeing the shirt doesn’t quite cover Bea’s backside.

“Nice arse girl!” She shouts after her before getting out of bed and changing back into her clothes at a more leisurely pace. She sighs in delight as she pulls her jeans on, relaying what just happened over and over again. She made love to her girl for the first time, and in Bea’s case it was her first time ever in some respect. Harry never made love to her, he never cared for her or made sure she was satisfied. That’s what real sex, good sex, should be. She walks downstairs and sees the redhead dishing dinner up, smiling at the sight of her still just in her top and the hem only covering her front by a few inches. She chucks the redhead’s jeans at her as she walks closer.

“As much as I would love to sit next to you wearing only that, I don’t think I’ll be able to get through dinner” she explains as Bea catches the missing piece of clothing and giggles as she puts them on.

“Did you get it out in time?” 

“Just. Hoping the beef hasn’t gone too dry” the redhead explains as she looks over at her beef stroganoff.

“Looks edible to me, and it smells divine” Allie compliments her as she gives her one last kiss before dishing up her own plate and sitting at the table, the older woman joining her with two glasses of water to accompany their meal. Despite what they just done being the pinnacle moment of the evening, it’s moments like these that melt Bea’s heart. Just enjoying each other’s company, talking about everything and nothing, this is what makes Bea’s stomach flutter. As much as she took Allie’s word when she said she wasn’t in it just for sex, it’s this sort of stuff that makes Bea realise that. Allie wouldn’t sit next to her and listen to her go on and on about work if she didn’t really care. She can see in her eyes that Allie is genuinely interested, and it’s the same vice versa. Bea loves hearing about Allie’s day, about what manuscript she has been reading and what Evelynn and Rebecca have been arguing about. She was never like that before, she couldn’t give a shit about Harry’s day, in fact she loved it when he came home and moaned about how bad his day had gone, because at least she knew he had at least suffered a fraction of the amount she did. She looks over at the blonde and knows in that moment she will never have to go back to that life again.


	19. Mother's meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, my life became hectic this week so my mind has been elsewhere. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thankyou for sticking by me.

Throughout the entire day Bea can’t focus. Her mind keeps travelling back to the night before; how Allie made her feel, and how she wants to make Allie feel like that. She never got to reciprocate Allie’s actions last night, but she sure as hell knows she wants to. She stares at the mountain of paperwork in front of her, resting her head in her left palm while holding her pen in her right; hitting either end of the pen on her glass desk between her thumb and index finger. She’s never been like this before, never been distracted at work. But since the blonde bombshell came crashing into her life her mind has had to separate her regular thoughts from her ‘Allie’ thoughts. She doesn’t even hear Franky knock on her door, or her open the door. She’s only aware of the brunette’s presence when she sits down and swings her feet up onto her desk; bringing her out of her trance with a start.

“Fuck red your mind went for a marathon with how unaware you just were” Franky observes as she looks over Bea’s desk.

“Busy day?”

“Busy mind. I just can’t focus today” the redhead admits as she puts her pen down and lets out a sigh as she leans back in her plush leather office chair.

“Anything to do with blondie?” Franky observes, knowing she’s hit the nail on the head when Bea avoids eye contact. Franky then lets out a gasp when she sees her friend blush and a small smirk cross her face.

“You fucking done it didn’t ya? You got a home run” she announces as she throws her hands up in the air in triumph. 

“Franky!” Bea scolds, but her blush doesn’t fade.

“I knew you had it in ya! Was it good? Were you a pillow princess?”

“A what?”

“A pillow princess. Blondie done all the work” Franky breaks down simply.

“Well we didn’t really get time to… Switch” Bea admits, the shyness in her voice evident.

“Do you want to?” The brunette asks with a raised eyebrow and smirks when the redhead simply nods.

“I knew you had it in ya, all these years I hit on you and nothing. Is it because I’m not blonde? Are blonde’s ya thing?” Franky asks and Bea just rolls her eyes.

“It’s because you’re not Allie” she replies before she even has time to process her words. It’s true though, women never appealed to her, neither did men after the impression Harry left. But Allie is… Allie. She’s different to Bea, she’s an entirely different breed of human as cheesy as that may sound.

“You’ve totally fallen for her” the tattooed woman observes, seeing the glazed look Bea is giving her and her thoughts are confirmed when the redhead stumbles over her words.

“It’s ok Bea. It’s not too soon to feel that way. You might not be ready to say the words out loud yet but when you are just say them. People fall in love differently; some take a while and some fall instantly”

“And which one are you?” Bea asks, wanting to know if Franky has come close to saying those words.

“You and I are alike in some ways red. I’ve never felt like this before either. It’s so easy with Gidge, and yeah I’m falling for her big time. I haven’t said I love her yet, because I don’t think I do, but I’m definitely heading that way and it’s fucking scary. But it feels right. Does it feel right with you?”

“Yeah it does. It’s so natural with Allie you know, we talk about everything, even if it’s totally irrelevant. I want her around all the time, and when I’m not with her I constantly think of her, what she’s doing” Bea explains and Franky just nods in understanding.

“That’s love my friend. Just don’t let it swallow you up, just go with it and you’ll know when you’re ready to say that phrase” before Bea can reply a loud voice comes from reception; Franky’s eyes widening and her back straightening.

“Franky!” Jordan’s unmistakable voice echoes through the lobby.

“Fuck” Franky mumbles as she shoots out Bea’s office.

“Are you actually gunna do some work or just distract Bea all morning?”

“Trust me sir she’s already distracted” Bea flinches at Franky’s reply; knowing Jordan doesn’t do well with backchat but the brunette somehow manages to get away with it.

“Please just do what I pay you for, before I have to write you a warning” he threatens, but Franky just grins her charming smirk and goes behind her desk.

“Always, on it boss” she even throws in a salute before logging back onto her computer, Jordan letting out an exasperated sigh before walking into Bea’s office.

“Can I fire her yet?” He asks with humour in his voice. As much as Franky grates on him, she is one of his best workers; when she does work. Her charismatic ways and charm almost hypnotise their clients; making it a breeze most of the time to cancel or rearrange appointments.

“Not yet, sir” Bea jokes back.

“You ok? Everything ok at home?”

“Yeah everything’s fine, I just can’t seem to make a dent in all of this. I’ll be fine really, nothing’s wrong” she gives him a reassuring smile and he nods.

“Ok, well if you need me just shout. Have a good day Bea”

“You too sir” she wipes her eyes in the hope it will help clear her brain before attempting to get through the work in front of her; praying for a miracle.

\--------

Later that night, Bea finally relaxes with a beer. The day just would not end, her work kept stacking up and she barely had time to eat. But she left with a clean desk, making her feel accomplished and satisfied with her work. Just as she takes a swig of her drink her phone buzzes, the grin spreading involuntarily on the redhead’s face.

**“Have you got a moment? X”** within seconds of Bea replying her phone rings, the blonde’s name flashing up.

“Hey”

“Hey beautiful” Allie breathes out, sounding almost relieved to hear her voice.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just missed your voice” she admits, and Bea’s stomach flutters.

“I missed yours too” she admits, taking a deep breath for courage before continuing.

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day. You’ve been very distracting”

“Oh have I now? What was I doing that was distracting?” Allie teases.

“Just… Being you”

“That’s good to know. So how was your day apart from that?”

“Busy! Managed to finish just before seven. How about yours?”

“Busy as well. I joined Rebecca in a senior editor’s meeting which was daunting but it was very interesting” Allie explains.

“I have a question” she continues.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Kaz was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner on Friday? It’s fine if you don’t want to, it was just a thought” Allie asks, knowing Bea might think it’s too soon but wanting nothing more than to introduce her girl to her mother figure.

“Yeah sounds good. I need to meet her at some point” Bea giggles nervously. Meeting the family has never been something she has done before. With Harry’s parents it was slightly different. She didn’t have to prove herself, didn’t have to make a good impression. Because by the time she had met them, she was already pregnant; so they had already made their minds up about her. And if Harry was right about anything, it was that his parents were judgemental and arrogant. But with Kaz, she knows she will need to prove herself. 

“Bea it’s fine if you don’t”

“No I do. Really. What time?” She convinces the blonde; simultaneously trying to convince herself.

“Get to mine for six-thirty? Reservation will be at seven and you can stay at mine after if you want” Allie tells her, her smile evident in her voice.

“Sounds good. Can’t wait to see you”

“Me neither. I’ll let you get some sleep, I know you’re tired. Sweet dreams babe”

“Goodnight beautiful girl” Bea says back, smiling as she hangs up. She quickly finishes her beer before heading up to bed, sleep consuming her within minutes after the hectic day she has endured.

\--------

As Bea drives over to Allie’s Friday evening her mind fills with different scenarios; all ending negatively. Will Kaz think she’s worthy of Allie? She feels physically sick when she pulls up outside the blonde’s apartment building, sitting in her car for many moments before finally climbing out and buzzing for Allie’s apartment. The blonde lets her into the building, telling her to wait in the lobby. Moments later the elevator opens, revealing an incredibly stunning Allie; dressed in tight black trousers and a cream coloured peplum top.

“You look gorgeous” Bea greets her, her nerves subsiding at the sight of her girlfriend.

“As do you. You ready to go? I’m driving” Allie tells her before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to have a drink?”

“I’m not really in the mood to drink to be honest. I don’t mind, saves us money too” the blonde smiles before taking the redhead’s hand and escorting her out to her car. 

“You ok?” Allie asks once she takes off, feeling the nerves radiating off of Bea’s body.

“Yeah I’m fine, just nervous I guess. Been a long time since I’ve met someone’s family” Bea almost whispers,

“Babe you’ll be fine. Kaz might be a bit curt to start with, but once she sees how amazing you are she will be absolutely fine. Trust me, she will like you” Allie tries to reassure her, reaching over and squeezing her thigh. Twenty minutes later the duo get out of the car and head into the restaurant hand in hand, Allie waving the moment she sees Kaz. The blonde stands up and embraces the younger blonde who almost crashes into her.

“Hey bubba, long time no see” the older blonde comments as she pulls away from the hug to kiss Allie on the cheek.

“I know it’s been so manic” Allie agrees as she pulls away, pulling Bea close to her side.

“Mumma this is Bea, babe this is Kaz” Allie introduces them, and Bea automatically feels she’s being observed. Although Kaz keeps it subtle, Bea can see she’s sizing her up.

“Nice to finally meet the woman who has got my girl smiling like she’s slept with a hanger in her mouth” the older blonde jokes before taking a seat at the table, Bea and Allie following suit and sitting opposite her; the blonde giving her hand a quick squeeze for encouragement.

“So how’s work going bubba?” Kaz asks as she opens her menu and looks over the food choices.

“Really well, I get along with my boss exceptionally well and the work never gets boring. How about yours?”

“Yeah it’s been good, it’s been busy but good” the older blonde smiles towards her adoptive daughter before looking over at Bea.

“So you work at the firm too?”

“Kind of. I work in the telecommunications business. I’m Jordan’s COO so I handle the administration and operation of the business” Bea explains and Kaz widens her powder blue eyes slightly before returning to her poker face.

“That’s impressive. Have you always worked for Jordan?”

“For the last ten years I have. I started in the marketing sector and then worked my way up. It’s been hard but very rewarding” she offers a smile before their waiter comes to take their food and drink order.

“So do you just work at the shelter or do you have another job?” Bea continues.

“I work as an accountant, the shelter is volunteer work. It’s long hours but it’s something I take pride in” the older blonde explains, still keeping her game face on but Bea can see she is softening.

 

The three women engage in general conversation throughout their meal, Kaz and Bea still wary of each other but keeping things pleasant for Allie’s sake. They order one more round of drinks before they leave, and Allie decides to head to the bathroom. Bea knows what will happen, and the sudden ice cold look in Kaz’s eyes confirms her fears.

“You and Allie, it’s serious yeah?” She asks, and despite the fear that’s shot down her spine Bea straightens up and looks the blonde directly in the eye.

“This is all so new to me, but I know for a fact that Allie has changed my perspective on life in the short time I’ve known her. I intend on making her happy, for as long as she’ll have me. So yes, it’s serious”

“And your ex, he’s completely out?”

“For the next sixteen years at least he is. I can’t guarantee he won’t try it on, he likes to send letters that remind me he still exists but no; he won’t be making an appearance any time soon”

“I just want her to be safe you know? She’s the only person I have in terms of family and I know it’s not your fault but I don’t want him coming after her to get to you” Kaz justifies her previous question, wanting Bea to know that all she cares about is Allie’s happiness and safety.

“I wish I could promise that, but Harry is a very angry man who I’m sure wants his revenge on me. He hasn’t tried anything like that since he got arrested and I pray to god he doesn’t. But Allie means the world to me and I would die before I let anything happen to her. And that’s the truth” the redhead nods to emphasise her point. And it seems to work. Kaz finally cracks a smile and Allie picks up on that as she sits down next to Bea.

“What did you say that’s got her smiling?” Allie jokes as she nudges Bea in the side with her elbow.

“Nothing, just cleared some things up” the older blonde smiles, sending a quick wink towards Bea who smiles in return.

“What things?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. Cheers to you two” Kaz raises her glass of wine and clinks it against the couple’s drinks, sending a genuine smile towards the younger blonde.

The trio soon head off, Allie dropping Kaz home first before driving back to hers with the redhead.

“What did Kaz say to you? It wasn’t anything bad was it?” Allie asks after being worried for her girlfriend since she returned from the bathroom.

“No nothing bad, I expected worse to be honest. She’s just looking out for you, and I’m glad you’ve got her. She seems like a great woman” Bea tells her and the blonde breathes out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad” she replies before pulling into a space outside her building and climbing out the car with Bea. They head upstairs and into her apartment, and Bea suddenly has the urge to touch Allie. She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the high she’s feeling from hitting it off with the most important person in Allie’s life, but she’s feeling brave, and since Tuesday night she has wanted to give Allie the ultimate high she gave her. She pins the blonde up against the wall just by her front door, ravishing her mouth in a messy, heated kiss. For a few moments Allie is stunned, the redhead very rarely acting like this, but it’s the biggest turn on and she reciprocates within seconds. The blonde barely pushes Bea back enough to be able to make it to her bedroom, and the couple stumble their way towards the bed and collapse in a heap on the soft mattress. Clothes fly across the room and before they both realise it, they’re completely bare. Allie tries to take control, but tonight Bea isn’t having any of it. She rolls on top of the blonde and looks directly into her gorgeous blue eyes.

“I want tonight to be about you” she tells her before leaning down and kissing her neck. The blonde sighs and runs her nails up the redhead’s bare back.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive” Bea mumbles against her soft skin before moving back up to Allie’s soft lips. Her right hand makes contact with Allie’s left breast; the blonde sighing in pleasure. The redhead takes a mental deep breath as she moves her hand lower and up to the apex of Allie’s thighs.

“Fuck” the younger woman moans out, reattaching her lips with Bea’s as the redhead swallows her moans. After a couple of minutes Bea feels even more daring. She’s heard Franky talk about it in much cruder ways, but she’s suddenly intrigued to find out what it would be like to taste Allie. She pulls away and leaves a trail of hot little kisses down Allie’s porcelain skin.

“Wait Bea” the blonde grabs her attention.

“You don’t have to, what you were doing was amazing enough”

“I know. I want to try though” the older woman murmurs against Allie’s stomach, glancing up to look into her almost black eyes.

“Fuck you’re gunna kill me” she groans as she throws her head back, revelling in the feeling of Bea’s lips all over her. When Bea’s lips find the blonde’s core she’s a little taken aback by the new sensation, but embraces it all the same. From the noises Allie is making; it spurs Bea on to continue. She brings the blonde to the brink faster than anyone has done before in the blonde’s past, and it’s the most intense experience of her life. She screams Bea’s name and grips so hard at the bed sheets her knuckles turn white. 

 

“Fucking hell” is all she can say a while after her comedown. She rolls onto her side and looks into Bea’s chocolate brown eyes, smiling at the glisten in them.

“How was that for you?” She asks, wanting to make sure she is comfortable.

“Amazing. How was it for you?” Bea asks, and Allie smirks at the nervousness in her voice.

“Sensational” she giggles before continuing.

“Babe I’ve never felt like that before. Fuck can you die from an intense orgasm?” The blonde jokes and Bea just laughs.

“I wouldn’t know, but I’m glad it was pleasurable” the redhead says as she trails her fingers up and down Allie’s bare forearm. Moments later, the blonde rolls over on top of Bea with a sly smirk.

“Your turn” she whispers before pleasuring Bea the same way she just pleasured her, bringing Bea to the brink multiple times throughout the night.

\--------

Bea wakes up next to cold sheets the following morning. She frowns slightly before fully opening her eyes and seeing she is alone in bed. She can hear the kettle boiling, so she gets up and makes her way into the bathroom; freshening up before heading out and seeing the blonde leaning against the kitchen island in her loungewear with her glasses.

_Those glasses._

Bea doesn’t know why, but Allie in her black rimmed glasses turn her legs to jelly. She bites her lip as she approaches her lover, trying her hardest to control her desire.

“Good morning beautiful” Allie greets her, handing her a mug of coffee before giving her a good morning kiss.

“Good morning to you too” the redhead replies as she takes a sip and sits down on the sofa; Allie hot on her heels.

“Sleep ok?”

“Like a baby… When you finally let me sleep” Bea jokes, sending the blonde a sly smirk before laughing.

“What can I say? I couldn’t control myself” the blonde tells her simply, adding a slight shrug before placing her mug on the coffee table and gesturing for Bea to lie down in her lap. Bea happily obliges, placing her mug next to Allie’s and lying back so Allie’s legs run alongside her.

“Have you got any plans today?” the blonde asks as she plays with Bea’s unruly locks.

“Not a lot, videocall with Debbie but that’s about it. You?”

“The usual. Housework, food shop. Boring adult shit”

“Sounds thrilling” the redhead says sarcastically before closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of Allie’s fingers running through her hair. The couple stay like this for a while, draining their mugs before settling back down and watching some morning cooking programme. While Allie continues her hair combing regime Bea can’t seem to push her desire away. She doesn’t think it’s possible, to want someone so much and so frequently, but ever since Tuesday she has wanted the blonde more than ever. And after last night where she got to return the favour the burning in her stomach has intensified. She looks up and bites her lip again at the sight of the blonde; who is engrossed in the TV.

“See something you like?” The blonde asks, her focus still on the TV and her hands don’t miss a bit in soothing the redhead’s hair down.

“Yeah I do” Bea responds before continuing.

“You in those glasses”

“What is it about these glasses?” Allie asks, never seeing the attraction when she looks at herself wearing them.

“I don’t know, but they’re-“ Bea stops in her tracks, not knowing if she has the confidence to speak the next words.

“They’re what?” The blonde probes, knowing exactly what Bea wants to say but wanting her to say the words out loud. She can see the cogs turning in her mind, debating whether she wants to say them.

“They’re a turn on” she mutters, almost inaudible if Allie wasn’t paying full attention to the redhead beneath her.

“Are they now? Are they turning you on now?” Allie plays along, the desire building rapidly in her core.

“Definitely” Bea just manages to speak out before the blonde’s lips are on hers, Allie quickly changing their position so that she’s straddling the redhead. They don’t bother trying to make it to the bedroom, both of them too eager to act on their urges.

 

They stay on the sofa, completely bare apart from the soft blanket Allie has resting on top of her three-seater. Neither of them are aware of the time until Bea’s phone vibrates; Debbie’s name flashing up.

”Oh fuck!” Bea exclaims, shooting up and quickly throwing on her shirt and bottoms. Allie quickly grabs her clothes and runs into the bedroom; mainly to get changed but also wanting to give the redhead some privacy as her small apartment doesn’t give her much space to stay in the background.

“Hey peanut you ok?” Bea answers slightly out of breath and her hair still untamed.

“I’m good, you alright? You look flustered?” Debbie asks.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’ve just woken up” Bea lies, not wanting to reveal too much.

“Is it not midday over there?”

“Yeah, I woke up but there was nothing on TV so it must of sent me back to sleep. I didn’t even realise the time. How’s camp going?”

“Really good, I leave next weekend though. I’m so nervous but I can’t wait to see the rest of America. Well, as much as I can” Debbie explains.

“I can’t believe how quick that’s gone darling. I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed yourself” Bea smiles at her daughter, the brunette having a glow about her that didn’t exist when she left.

“I have mum, and I’ve learnt so much and changed so much. But it’s for the better, I like the person I’ve become” the young adult admits, feeling so much more confident in herself and less naïve. She always wanted to please everyone, even if it made herself unhappy. But now, as much as she has everyone’s best interests in mind, she does what’s right; regardless if it upsets anyone.

“That’s so good. I’m so proud” Bea praises, her daughter smiling before she frowns slightly; her smile turning into a held back giggle.

“Are you with Allie by any chance?” She asks, and Bea looks around and realises Debbie must have noticed her surroundings.

“I am, and no you’re not meeting her” she repeats herself, her daughter forever pestering her about meeting the blonde.

“That’s not why I asked” Debbie bites her lip to hold in her laughter. When her mum just looks at her she continues.

“Your shirt’s inside out” she points to her right side; indicating Bea to do the same. When she does, she finds her label sticking out. When the redhead turns bright red the brunette loses it.

“You fell asleep huh? Yeah ok, sure mum” she says through fits of laughter while Bea tries to dig herself out of it, but to no avail.

“I’ll leave you to it mum, it looks like you’ve got more sleeping to do” Debbie winks.

“God you need to stop hanging out with Franky”

“Oh no I don’t. Goodnight Mumma, I love you loads. And say hi to Allie for me, when you get the chance to actually talk yeah?”

“To the moon and back. Now go before I ground ya” the redhead giggles and the last thing she hears is her daughter burst out laughing again before she hangs up. Moments later Allie walks out, surprised to see a horrified look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Everything ok?” She asks. Instead of speaking, Bea just stands up and gestures to her inside out shirt, the younger woman looking at her for a few seconds before it clicks.

“Oh shit” she starts laughing and Bea has to laugh with her. Despite it being profusely embarrassing, she has to admit it is funny.

“She’s gunna tell Franky and they will gang up on me for years”

“Let them” is all the blonde says as she moves in and wraps her arms around Bea’s waist.

“I love hearing you talk to Debbie, the happiness in your voice is so wonderful” Allie tells her.

“She says hello by the way” Bea says with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“As much as I want her to enjoy her final weeks there, I seriously can’t wait for her to come home” the redhead continues.

“Yeah I bet, you must miss her”

“I do, and I’m desperate for you two to meet. She’s going to love you, I just know it” Bea enthuses. Allie’s face lights up like a kid on Christmas Day. She can’t wait to meet Bea’s number one, it’s still early days but the blonde can’t wait to feel like she belongs to a family. A real family, not one that belittles you and makes you feel worthless. One that is full of love and encouragement.

“That sounds perfect to me” she leans in and gives Bea the softest, most tender kiss imaginable.

“Now how about we get you re-dressed and we can go shopping together? I need company” Allie suggests as she pulls Bea’s shirt off, turning it the right way and putting it back on.

“Sounds like a plan, although I hate food shopping”

“Me too, who loves food shopping?”

“Debbie, because she’s buying food”

“Got a point there” Allie agrees, putting her shoes on and grabbing her purse. She takes Bea’s hand in hers and heads out to the car.

“I can’t believe Debbie caught me with my shirt inside out”

“At least she didn’t catch you with no shirt at all” Allie tries to justify the situation.

“True, that would have scarred her” Bea giggles, the blonde joining in. The redhead looks over at the younger woman driving and she smiles. Her life is at an all-time high right now; her daughter is living the dream, her job is challenging but rewarding and her heart is full of happiness. Allie has completely turned her world upside down, her head is swimming and she thinks back to the conversation she had with Franky a few days ago; the smile spreading even wider.

_She’s fallen in love._


	20. Separation problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the delay on this. Thankyou so much for staying with me, I hope you're all still enjoying this story.

“I don’t think Mr. Matthews will care you’re taking your wife out for dinner if you don’t get these figures to him by seven o’clock… The fact it’s your anniversary will make no difference” Bea rolls her eyes at Franky as she walks out from the elevators, sauntering through the lobby of the twentieth floor in her tight black trousers, boots and charcoal grey blouse. Why must people be so idiotic and push her buttons on a Monday morning?

“Well if you stopped leaving early to ‘go out on the lash’ maybe you would have had enough time, now I’m sure your wife will much rather you move your anniversary dinner over you losing your job. Get it done” she hangs up and almost slams her phone on the front desk.

“Why must people test me?” She expresses in an exasperated tone, much to Franky’s amusement.

“Happy Monday” the brunette grins as she continues typing. She glances up when she notices the redhead doesn’t move, stopping what she’s doing to look up at her colleague.

“What’s bugging ya?”

“Nothing serious. Debbie leaves camp today, guessing I’m just a bit nervous about her being out in the ‘real world’ as she calls it. I know she’s with two other girls but it’s still nerve-wracking” Bea explains, thinking back to the conversation she had with the brunette the night before. The young adult was a wreck after saying goodbye to the campers on Sunday morning, the counsellors staying an extra night to put everything away ready for next summer. They’re having one last bonfire and party tonight before heading off tomorrow morning, or later tonight in Australia, and Bea knows she will be even more of a mess saying goodbye to the girls she has worked with for the past eight weeks. 

“She will be fine. She’s sensible and she’s learnt all her street smarts from me. And although you hate to admit it, I have great street smarts” the tattooed woman brags but Bea will give it to her; she’s glad Debbie has had Franky to look up to the last three years.

“Yeah I know. Only a month to go and she’ll be back” the redhead tells Franky.

“That’s gone so quick. Bet you’re excited to have her back”

“I am. I’m more excited for her to meet Allie, I feel like they’re gunna be a nightmare together” Bea admits with a shy smile on her face and a soft giggle.

“Blondie has to know though I’m Debbie’s partner in crime” Franky threatens in a humorous tone.

“I’m sure she won’t be stepping on your toes. You need to introduce her to Bridget too, she’s excited for that” the redhead reminds her as she points her red ballpoint pen at her.

“Fucking hell yes boss, now go do some work and stop distracting me” 

“You’re one to talk. I’ll remember you said that next time you come barging into my office” the redhead rolls her eyes as she heads back into her office, her desk phone ringing the second she shuts the door.

“Bea Smith” she answers professionally, instantly holding in a groan when she simultaneously looks down at the caller ID and hears the voice on the other end of the phone.

“No Mr. Matthews cannot give you an extended deadline, these figures were needed on Friday. Have you checked the calendar? It’s Monday, that’s already a three day extension… I will not pass you over to him, trust me you would much rather be speaking to me than him about this… Why? Because you still have your job by talking to me. Seven o’clock, or would you like me to make it six? Didn’t think so” she bites before practically throwing the phone back on the stand. 

“Fucking arsehole” she mutters to herself as she logs back in to her computer. Just as she starts typing out an email her office phone rings again.

“I swear to fucking God” she moans before picking up the phone a little too roughly.

“Hello” she answers in a curt manner, relaxing in a flash at the soft giggle.

“Well someone’s had a shit morning” Allie’s melodic voice radiates through the redhead’s body.

“You wouldn’t believe. Good morning beautiful” her tone immediately softens and a smile involuntarily spreads across her face.

“Morning gorgeous. I did try your mobile but you didn’t answer. I have something to tell you”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Well first of all the demanding tone you answered the phone in has definitely turned me on” she admits and Bea can’t help but blush.

“But secondly, Rebecca and I have to go to Sydney for a function on Friday. I won’t be back until Sunday” she informs the older woman with a sad sigh. Bea feels her mood drop even lower. She knows this sort of thing is common in both their jobs. But it doesn’t make it any easier.

“Oh I see. That’s a shame but these things happen aye?”

“I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s your job. I’m the same. I’ll just have to rock your world on Thursday night” she tries to make light of the situation, and it seems to work. She laughs at Allie’s shocked gasp and giggle.

“Bea Smith! Don’t do this to me at work. Anyway I just wanted to let you know. Are we still seeing each other tonight? Please say yes” she adds much to Bea’s amusement.

“Yes we are. Wouldn’t miss it. Have a good day” 

“You too babe, don’t let the bastards get to ya” she replies before hanging up. The redhead suddenly feels lighter after talking to Allie. She looks over at her new photo frame on her desk, the photo of herself and Allie from the second time they went to the beach. The feelings she has for the blonde are consuming, intoxicating, addictive. Her morning may have started on a bad note, but one look at her favourite blonde and all negative vibes evaporate.

“What the fuck is that?” Franky’s voice brings Bea out of her thoughts. She looks up and the brunette’s green eyes are burning into the third photo frame on her desk.

“A photo” Bea responds sarcastically, causing Franky to roll her eyes.

“I can see that dipshit”

“Don’t ask a stupid question then ‘dipshit’” the redhead bites back, quoting Franky’s poor insult. The brunette takes the opportunity and quickly swipes the frame away, gagging at the photo.

“You fucking lovesick puppy. God it makes me sick” she jokes as she puts the frame back, the redhead rolling her eyes.

“Oh piss off don’t pretend your phone screensaver isn’t you and Bridget” she challenges and smirks when Franky’s cheeks slightly blush before she redeems herself.

“Not my point”

“Hmm. Now what were your words earlier? Oh yeah, go do some work and stop distracting me” Bea points her pen at the brunette who in turn just flips her the bird and dumps the papers she originally came into the office for.

“As requested” she bows with her arms out wide beside her in exaggeration.

“Took ya long enough. Now bugger off”

“God you’re hot when you’re assertive. And your arse looks great today” she throws the redhead one last wink before walking out the office, shutting the door behind her.

\--------

The second Allie sets foot in Bea’s house they’re all over each other. Their clothes leaving a trail up to Bea’s bedroom where they fall onto the bed in a heated clump.

“Fuck you’ve had me riled up since this morning” Allie breathes out as she kisses Bea’s pulse point on her neck, causing her to moan.

“Your voice always gets me going, but the assertive Bea that answered the phone made me lose all control” she continues as her lips make their way down the older woman’s body. Although Bea promised to rock her world on Thursday, Allie decides to do the same. Right now.

“Will this ever die down?” Bea wonders out loud, her head on Allie’s bare chest after coming down from her intense high.

“I sure hope not” the blonde giggles, the vibrations going through Bea’s body.

“Well me neither but… The need to touch you, it’s constant. Is this what it’s always like?” The redhead asks, the sincerity in her voice making Allie smile.

“No it isn’t. Some call it the ‘honeymoon period’ but personally, I’ve never had it like this. I haven’t exactly been in serious relationships but the emotion I have with you was never there. The hunger for sex was, but the need for love making wasn’t ya’know?” Allie tries to explain herself, and by the stray tear that escapes down Bea’s cheek, she’s understood.

“Don’t go on Friday” Bea mumbles as her hold on the blonde tightens; her lips pouting like a little girl. Allie giggles at the sight, but her heart is solemn at the thought of leaving the redhead for the weekend. It’s three days, but those three days will feel like three years.

“I wish I didn’t have to. But I need to go, it will be good for me”

“I know it will, and I would never stop you from going you know that right?”

“Of course I know that. I would never stop you either. It just sucks” the blonde sighs and kisses the crown of Bea’s head.

“I always craved going away for work. I got an even worse beating when I got home, but it was worth it to have a few days of peace you know? I hated leaving Debbie with him, but she would try and make excuses to stay at either her friend’s or with Franky. That sounds horrendous, that I would take an extreme beating for days away but it’s true” Bea admits, ashamed that she let things get that far.

“It doesn’t sound horrendous, it’s sad that you felt like that” Allie comforts her, not wanting her to get into that head space.

“But now, I don’t want to travel. I mean, I don’t mind travelling for work, but now I have nothing to escape from. There’s nothing to run away from, so travelling for work only has the purpose it’s meant to have, not an alternative” Bea tries to get her point across, snuggling closer into Allie’s bare skin where she feels safe.

“I know what you mean. You will never have to fear that again, I promise you. I could never hurt you Bea I-“ Allie cuts herself off, knowing now is not the time to say those words.

“I care about you too much” she changes her words, hoping they will suffice for the time being.

“I know you wouldn’t, and neither would I” the redhead looks up into her favourite blue eyes to assure the blonde her words are true. 

“Right before we turn into blubbering messes, let’s go eat dinner” Allie breaks the serious mood and Bea can’t help but laugh.

“Christ it’s like having Debbie back” she says sarcastically as she sits up and pulls her clothes back on. Allie does the same, laughing at Bea’s comment.

“I’m hungry, and you burned all my energy off so now I have to refuel for round two” she winks before strutting out the room; hips in full swing. Bea’s eyes drop to her perfect backside and she just happily sighs before following.

\--------

It’s now Friday morning and Bea walks into the office with the biggest frown on her face. She stayed at Allie’s the night before, and waking up to the blonde only for her to have to be whisked away at six o’clock this morning was painful to say the least. Although she managed to rock her world on multiple occasions last night, she would much rather just have the younger woman in her arms. She walks straight past the front desk, not even bothering to check if Franky is in or not, and heads straight into her sanctuary. She knows this day will not get better, and to make matters worse she knows Jordan will be the exact same as her. She’s now figured out the one disadvantage to her and Allie working under the same name; if either of them go, it means their boss has to go too, which creates the ultimate domino effect. She logs in to her computer and pulls up her emails, seeing Jordan has sent her one requesting a meeting in an hours time. She accepts the invitation before opening up the remaining seven unread emails, groaning internally to start with, but eventually letting out full on exasperated sighs by the end. 

“This is going to be shit” she thinks to herself as she glances over towards her photo collection. Allie’s blue eyes staring back at her.

“It’s three days Bea Christ get it together” she thinks to herself, refocusing on her computer and completing any outstanding work before gathering her things and heading out the door.

“Are you in as bad of a mood as I am?” Bea asks when she walks into Jordan’s office.

“Probably worse. Sienna has asked me eleven times where mummy has gone. Eleven times. In one hour. That’s a lot of times Bea” he tells her, his voice so serious and his eyes so set on her she can’t help the little giggle that bubbles in her throat.

“I hate it when she goes away. I feel so out of control. Not that I control her but…” he tries to find the right words and for once Bea sympathises with him.

“I think for the first time, I know what you’re trying to say sir” she smiles softly and sits down in front of him, knowing she’s not alone in feeling this way, and reassured that it’s ok to feel this lost without Allie.

\--------

During her lunch break Bea decided to ask if Maxine wanted to come over to hers for a few drinks, mainly because she hasn’t seen the tall brunette in a while but also in an attempt to get her mind off of a certain blonde. When she got home she quickly tidied the place up and had a shower, the brunette turning up just after seven holding a bottle of wine.

“It’s been so long I almost forgot what you looked like” she jokes as she steps inside and takes her shoes off, following the redhead through the house and into the kitchen. 

“I know, I’m sorry I haven’t exactly been sociable lately” Bea apologises while getting two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

“Hun it’s fine I was only messing. You’ve got a girl now, it’s all so exciting” Maxine smiles, uncorking the bottle and pouring themselves two generous glasses.

“She hasn’t even been gone a day and I miss her Maxi, this is crazy right?” She asks as she walks into the livingroom and sits down, the taller woman following suit.

“It’s not crazy. But I can see you’re clearly falling for her” Maxine observes, smiling brightly when she sees the blush creep up on her best friend’s face.

“I think I already have” the redhead admits, the brunette squealing in delight.

“Oh Bea it’s so wonderful to see you like this! You’re glowing. Have you told her yet?”

“No not yet. I want to, but I don’t know if she feels the same way, and what if she thinks it’s too soon?” She wonders out loud, Maxine failing to hold in her laughter.

“Oh hun, of course she feels the same. My god it’s so obvious by the way she looks at you. Love is a funny thing, and I don’t think it’s ever too soon. I can guarantee if you say those words, she will say them back” Maxine reassures the redhead.

“When it feels right, do it” she continues, and Bea just smiles and raises her glass.

“Cheers to that” she says and Maxine grins; clinking her glass against Bea’s.

“So how’s Debbie?” Maxine asks after taking a sip of her wine, tucking into the crisps and dip Bea provided for the night.

“She’s good, she stayed at her friends for two days in DC when they left camp to wash all their clothes and she’s already visited two states. She’s travelling straight across the country to California, and then heading back through the south up to New York. It’s a long arse journey with probably more travel than sightseeing but what she’s seen already is amazing. I think they’ve picked which states they want to spend more time in as well, so I think she will be in Chicago soon” Bea explains.

“Oh bless her, I bet she’s made so many friends for life as well. Have you got any pictures?” Maxine asks, the older woman bringing up all the photos her daughter has sent her.

“So this one was from the other day, the campers hosted a huge banquet and the campers got to choose a counsellor to toast. So this was hers and what the girl wrote about her. She’s such a role model and she doesn’t even realise it” she begins, her eyes welling up with the happiest tears imaginable. Her heart is filled to the brim with pride for her daughter. When Maxine swipes through the photos Bea continues to explain them; the pair giggling at the photo of the young brunette dressed up as Whoopi Goldberg from Sister Act for one of their performance nights and smiling with pride at a photo of Debbie surrounded by the cast from her production of Aladdin.

“You’ve done well, Bea” Maxine comments wholeheartedly, praising her best friend for raising such a genuine, kind-hearted and brave young woman who is sure to conquer the world some day.

“I just can’t believe she’s mine”

“I can. She gets a lot of her traits from you, and I know she’s proud to call you her mum” Bea can’t help the tears that form at Maxine’s words. Her head just falls onto the brunette’s shoulder, a smile spreading across her face.

“Thanks Maxi, that means so much to me”

“And she’s going to love Allie. I spoke to her last week, she would not shut up about her. Trying to get information out of me, bribing me into meeting up with her to get her on a videocall” Maxine giggles, the redhead joining her.

“She’s a sly one. You said no right?”

“Of course, I respect your choices and I think deep down Debbie does too. Now how about another drink?” The brunette stands up when Bea obliges and tops their glasses up, revelling in the sight of her best friend finally happy.

\--------

878 kilometres away in the most luxurious hotel she’s ever been in, Allie downs the last of her wine while going through notes for tomorrow’s event with Rebecca. Their rooms are conjoining, the pair sat on Rebecca’s bed with manuscripts spread out all around them.

“So from the manuscripts I’ve read I think we should definitely try and snatch this one up” the petite brunette passes over two pieces of paper, the blonde laughing at the huge heart in the right hand corner.

“And this one too, although we will have to be careful with this one because just from these two pages I’ve got a feeling there will be a lot of mistakes throughout” she explains, passing over another two pages with a smaller heart in the corner.

“So the bigger the heart the better it is yeah?”

“Exactly. Hearts are vital” Rebecca waves her pen at Allie before smirking and throwing her head back.

“Oh I can’t be fucked” she groans out and Allie lets out a long sigh, her top and bottom lip protruding out with the air that leaves her mouth.

“I think we’ve done enough, we’ve got three we want already and I’m sure we will find others there. Come on, we’re done” the blonde convinces her boss to stop for the night, neither of them in the mood to carry on looking through manuscripts.

“You’re right, I need to chill” the brunette gathers the pieces of paper and puts them on the dressing table, topping up their glasses and lying down on her stomach looking up towards Allie who has her back rested against the headboard. Just then her phone vibrates, Rebecca answering it and her doppelgänger appearing on her phone screen seconds later.

“Hey cutie! You all ready for bed?” She asks, the blonde putting her hand on her heart at the little voice that resonates through the room.

“Yeah, daddy gave me a bath and I got him all wet with my dolphin!” The little girl giggles. Rebecca puts her glass on the side and moves so she mirrors Allie’s position, holding the phone out so Allie gets in the shot.

“Sienna this is Allie, say hi” she says and the little girl just giggles and waves her hand.

“Hi” she says quietly, obvious she’s going shy at the new stranger.

“Hey Sienna, your pyjamas are cool! Is she your favourite?” Allie asks, referring to Sienna’s Princess Aurora pyjamas.

“Yeah she’s the best” the little brunette grins as she pulls at her t-shirt.

“She’s mine too”

“You look like her!” Sienna exclaims, suddenly excited that this new friend of her mums looks like her favourite princess.

“Alright Sienna let’s not make Allie’s head any bigger” Rebecca winks at the blonde who just nudges her in the side.

“So is daddy behaving?”

“Yeah, Uncle Dom Dom is here”

“Oh is he now? Have they got their cards out and those round coloured coins?” Rebecca asks, raising an eyebrow when her daughter nods vigorously.

“Ok well when daddy comes to tuck you in tell him that mummy will be very annoyed if real money is being used ok?”

“Ok got it” the little girl replies with a forceful nod.

“Good girl. Ok I’ll let you go now, I love you so much”

“I love you too. I miss you mummy”

“I miss you too cutie, but I will be home really soon. Be good for daddy, and remember what I said yeah?” Rebecca puts her thumb up and giggles when Sienna reciprocates the same action.

“Night Allie” the little girl almost whispers, still shy to talk to the blonde.

“Goodnight Sienna” Allie responds, sending a little wave to the phone before Rebecca turns it off.

“So that’s my little rugrat”

“She looks so much like you!” The blonde says, astonished at how much Sienna looks like her mum. The hair, the eyes, everything.

“Thank god. I didn’t want anything from her dad in her, I couldn’t face the idea of staring at my gorgeous girl and seeing him staring back at me” Rebecca explains, and Allie is reminded of the conversation she had with Bea about Debbie. The girl is all Bea, and like Rebecca Bea is glad Debbie has nothing resembling her father.

“So were you two like childhood sweethearts?”

“Yup. Last four years of school. We were voted the couple to get married, the power couple in school. He got offered a scholarship to play baseball here in Sydney and he wasn’t going to take it. Said he would much rather stay with me and build a life together. He said that two weeks before I found out I was pregnant, and then suddenly this scholarship was an offer he couldn’t refuse and left that weekend” the brunette explains, taking a large sip of her wine and running her finger around the glass rim.

“What an arsehole”

“That’s a nice way to describe him” Rebecca scoffs.

“Things went incredibly downhill from there. Lost my parents, my house… Everything just went to shit”

“So how did it all start with Jordan?” Allie asks, wanting to turn the conversation lighter as she can clearly see the emotion fill Rebecca’s face.

“Sienna dropped a sandwich and she wouldn’t stop crying. I was in the queue buying the cheapest thing they had on the menu and turned around, as I walked over Jordan was comforting her and told me what happened before walking off. He came back with a new sandwich and a croissant for me, smiled and left. Two weeks later we were huddled in a bus shelter and these guys came over and started harassing me. Jordan was passing and got me and Sienna in the car and took us back to his place. I was meant to leave in the morning, but then he persuaded me to stay just until I could afford a place of my own… I never left” Rebecca explains, a soft smile appearing on her face at the last sentence.

“We were married within a year, and he adopted Sienna when she turned four. And the last I heard, Conrad didn’t get scouted once during university and left with the lowest degree possible” she continues, suddenly perking up at the thought of her life being better than ever while the boy who crushed her heart lost everything.

“Karma’s a bitch” Allie jokes, the duo clinking their glasses together with a giggle.

“So when did you meet Bea?” Allie asks, intrigued to know more about her boss’ relationship with her girlfriend.

“She had been his COO for six months before I came along. I went to the office one day and she was there. She was lovely, so welcoming and kind to me, while Jordan was screaming at someone in his office” the brunette rolls her eyes before continuing.

“When me and Jordan became an item he told me more about Bea. How he knew what Harry was doing to her, but she wouldn’t let him help her, no matter how much he begged. And Jordan doesn’t do begging. After about a year Jordan came home one evening and he was an absolute mess. Pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair so aggressively I thought he was going to pull his hair out” Rebecca explains, and Allie feels the bile fill her mouth. She knew what Rebecca was talking about. The night Bea was attacked.

“We went straight to the hospital, Jordan cancelled all his meetings for the foreseeable future and practically threw his money at the doctor to give her the best possible treatment. Him and Franky were livid, I have never seen him so angry before. Liz and I had to stop the pair from going after him, which as you can imagine was an extremely difficult task calming those two down” Rebecca tries to make light of the conversation, knowing how hard it must be for Allie to hear about this. Allie just stays silent, and Rebecca leans over and squeezes the blonde’s knee, offering her a soft smile when their blue eyes clash.

“She’s a fighter, your girl. And you have given her the confidence to accept that title. We all told her she was brave, but all she felt was weakness. Then you came crashing into her life and you’ve made her see what we’ve been seeing the past two years”

“I just can’t thank you enough for giving me this job. For the obvious reason and for introducing me to her. She’s turned my life upside down and in these last two months I haven’t been happier” Allie gushes.

“Well I didn’t exactly introduce you, you done that yourself” Rebecca giggles, and Allie can’t help but join her.

“Ok reintroduce me” she rolls her eyes and the brunette just nudges her with her elbow.

“You gotta tell her you love her”

“I will, trust me I will. Just not yet. I don’t know if she’s ready to hear those words yet. It won’t be long though” the blonde smirks.

“Good. Now we better get some sleep, I’ve arranged a seven o’clock wake up call, we need to be in the conference room for eight-thirty ok?” 

“Got it boss. See you tomorrow” Allie smiles before getting up and heading through to her room, immediately dialling Bea’s number.

“Hello?” The raspy voice comes through the receiver and Allie just about combusts.

“Evening beautiful, just thought I’d call before I went to sleep. Had a good day?”

“No, Jordan and I were in the worst mood ever today. And I swear people can sense it and decide to piss you off even more” she rambles on and the blonde just smiles.

“Did that guy give you those figures on Monday by the way?”

“Six fifty-nine. Arsehole” 

“You did tell him seven o’clock babe”

“Don’t take his side he’s just a wanker who thinks he’s funny. Hope he choked on his anniversary dinner”

“Ooh feisty, I like it” Allie flirts and she knows Bea’s cheeks have turned red.

“You settled in ok?”

“Yeah all good, most extravagant hotel I’ve ever stayed in”

“I warned ya” the redhead giggles, knowing exactly what Jordan and Rebecca are like in terms of luxury.

“Anyway did you have a good evening?”

“Yeah I did. Maxine came over and she’s not long left. I haven’t seen her in ages so it was good to have a catch up. What about you, all ready for tomorrow?”

“I think so. We’ve got about three authors in mind that we want to take on, and I’m sure there will be more at the event. Just hope I make the right choices”

“You will babe, I know you will. You have such an eye for detail and talent, you’ll be fine I promise” Bea encourages the younger woman, knowing how talented she is.

“Can Sunday hurry up?” Allie moans, hearing the redhead’s voice has suddenly made her feel nostalgic.

“It will fly by babe, I promise. I have plans for you Sunday too” she teases, laughing when Allie groans through the phone.

“Don’t do that”

“It’s not what you’re thinking you dirty minx. You’ll love it I promise” Bea says, excited to show what she’s got the blonde.

“I’m sure I will. Anyway babe I need to be up early tomorrow. I’ll speak to you when I can tomorrow. Sweet dreams babe” Allie refrains herself from saying those words, wanting to say them to the redhead face-to-face.

“You to. You’ll smash it tomorrow. I’m so proud of you Alliecat. Dream of me”

“Always. Take care” she hangs up and sighs, throwing herself back onto her bed. Sunday needs to hurry the fuck up.


	21. The longest three days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a HUGE thank-you for the Wildcard award for both this story and Breaking Down Walls. It means so much and I'm shocked I was even thought of amongst all the crazy talent that was involved. So thank-you again for all your support, it means the world. Here is just a light filler chapter for you all. Only a few more before Debbie returns home as well! Hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think :)

Bea wakes up on the Sunday morning like a kid waking up on Christmas Day. She has the biggest smile on her face knowing she will see her favourite blonde this evening, and she gets to give her the surprise she has planned. After freshening up and heading downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee, she calls Debbie to see how her travelling girl is doing. She settles down on the sofa, her back against the armrest and her red blanket over her body.

“Hey Mumma, looking cozy” the brunette giggles at the sight of her mum all wrapped up.

“Yeah well it’s still cold here unlike where you are”

“It’s pretty warm here not gunna lie mumma, gunna be warmer in sunny California though!” Debbie grins.

“So where are you now? I can’t keep up”

“We got into Chicago this morning, staying here until Monday. Already seen so much today. I’m just waiting for the girls to finish getting ready to go out for some dinner now. You look incredibly happy today” Debbie observes, the redhead blushing instantly.

“Allie’s back from Sydney today”

“Arr it makes so much sense” she giggles at her mother’s teenage behaviour.

“Enough about me, tell me more about your travels. Has it been tiring?” Bea changes the subject, so eager to live through her daughter’s eyes and experience what she’s experiencing as much as she can.

“Exhausting! I feel sorry for Paige and Imogen who have been driving as well. I’m so glad Imogen joined us, I would have felt so guilty if it was just Paige driving all this way. We started at hers in DC, done some sightseeing while we waited for her mum to wash our clothes bless her, and then we’ve travelled though West Virginia, Ohio and Indiana before arriving in Chicago this morning about eleven o’clock. This is our first real break. We stopped off briefly at some sights but it has been full on. Our next real stop will be Kansas, I’m desperate to see Dorothy’s house from the Wizard of Oz! Plus, Imogen has some family there so we will be staying with them. It’s so good with them having family, we’re saving so much money on hotels. We’re staying with Paige’s uncle now in Chicago too. We’ve booked hotels in Las Vegas and Los Angeles, and then we will go from there with the rest” the brunette explains and Bea is mesmerised.

There are times where Bea wishes she had experienced some of the things her daughter has. She never got to travel outside the country, and the only sightseeing she’s done of Australia is through work. She never got to experience young adulthood, and while she will never regret having Debbie when she did, she just wishes she got to be a normal eighteen-year-old.

“Blimey peanut you’re really living the dream aye?”

“I wouldn’t be here living it if it wasn’t for you. Thank-you for letting me do this mumma, I am actually having the time of my life” the young adult says, so sincere it brings a tear to Bea’s eye.

“You deserve to see the world darling, and I’m so glad you’re making friends”

“Yeah about that. Paige wants to come over after Christmas and I offered her to stay with us if that’s ok?” Debbie asks.

“That’s fine, you’ll have to talk to Jordan though, you might not be allowed time off”

“Good point-“ the young girl is suddenly cut off by laughter in the background.

“Oooh is this Mumma Smith?” Bea hears a voice come through the phone, two new faces squeezing into the camera shot.

“Mum you’ve met Paige, but this is Imogen” Debbie introduces her other friend. Imogen’s skin is slightly tanned like Paige’s, with her chestnut hair cut in a short bob; one side longer than the other with the shorter side looking almost shaved.

“Nice to meet you, thank-you for letting Debbie join us she’s been amazing” the short-haired girl enthuses, bringing a smile to Bea’s face.

“Nice to meet you too Imogen, thank-you for driving her around”

“Oh we don’t mind, it’s good to have a singing partner” Paige pipes up and Bea can’t help but raise her eyebrow.

“I don’t think Imogen approves of our singing” Debbie jokes, the two girls who can’t sing being told on numerous occasions to “put a sock in it” by the one girl who can sing.

“I’m so sorry you’ve got to listen to her voice Imogen, I know how painful it can be” Bea sympathises.

“They have not stopped singing Calamity Jane since we got into Chicago. But it’s entertaining so no worries at all” Imogen giggles.

“So Paige I hear you’re visiting us after Christmas” Bea says and the blonde girl’s face lights up.

“Are you sure that’s ok? That would be amazing you have no idea how cold it gets here” she jokes and the redhead giggles.

“Of course that’s fine you’re more than welcome here” the older woman smiles, knowing this may become a common thing in the near future.

“Anyway we better get going. Hope you have a fun reunion with Allie tonight, but not too much fun ok?” Debbie winks and the other two girls just giggle before saying their goodbyes and moving off screen to let their friend have a moment alone with her mother.

“Stay safe peanut, I love you”

“To the moon and back. Always am mumma, I’ll send you some photos when I get in tonight. Speak to you later” the brunette sends a wave before ending the call. Bea sighs as she puts her phone down and takes a sip of her coffee. As much as she loves talking to Debbie, it always makes her feel sad when she hangs up. She misses her like crazy, the young adult being her absolute rock and confidence boost since the incident with Harry.

Ever since Debbie was a little girl she dreamed of travelling, wanting to see the world and what it has to offer. About six months before Harry went to prison, Debbie had been looking into organisations that helped people work on summer camps in America, but she never told her mum because she didn’t want to leave her with her monster of a father. And when he done the unthinkable, all plans and dreams of working in America went out the window; her mum becoming her priority. But after about a year into her recovery, Bea came across the website Debbie had been looking at when she was going out of her mind stuck at home. When Debbie got home from her job at the local library that evening, the redhead had sat her down and asked her about it. She signed up for it that evening and now seven months later she is living her dream.

Bea makes herself busy throughout the day. She goes food shopping, she cleans the house and before she knows it it’s four o’clock and Allie’s text to say she’s taking off awakens the butterflies in her stomach. The blonde was staying at Bea’s, so they had arranged for her to pick Allie up from her apartment so she could grab some fresh clothes. The redhead changes into the right attire, grabs the blonde’s matching clothes and heads out on her bike; hoping Allie will like her surprise.

\--------

Just after six o’clock Allie gets dropped off by Rebecca’s driver, the blonde waving goodbye before grabbing her bag and heading up to her apartment. She unpacks her bag and puts her dirty clothes in the washing machine, takes her bag and heads into her bedroom to repack it with clothes for the next morning. Just as she’s about to change out of her clothes she hears a roaring engine pull up outside her apartment building. It cuts off seconds later and before she can wonder who it is her apartment phone buzzes; indicating someone is at the door. When the redhead’s voice comes through the speaker she grins before telling her she will be down any second.

“No I need to come up if you don’t mind, I have a surprise” Bea tells her.

“Ok, come up” Allie replies with a frown, wondering what her girlfriend could possibly have in store for her. When she opens the door and sees the redhead walking down the hallway with her helmet under her arm, her jaw drops to the floor. 

“Holy fuck” the blonde spits out and the redhead just throws her head back laughing. The sound is like a melody to Allie, a sound she will never get bored of and a sound she thrives to hear everyday. Bea saunters through Allie’s door and the second she turns around Allie’s lips are on hers.

“Fuck I missed you. Three days has never felt so long and then you rock up wearing this? You trying to kill me?” The younger woman breathes against Bea’s lips and the redhead swears her heart skips a beat. 

“That’s not my aim, but it’s nice to know it’s appreciated” Bea responds as she uses all her restraint to pull away from her girl.

“I need you to change into this” the older woman takes her backpack off and passes it over, the blonde having a look of confusion but turns around and walks into her bedroom. Bea waits anxiously while Allie changes, nervous that she isn’t going to like what she’s got her. Minutes later Allie practically skips out of her bedroom, head to toe in leather with her matching helmet in her hand.

“Are we going on your bike?!” She asks enthusiastically, but Bea’s mouth goes completely dry. Her eyes rake every single curve of Allie’s body, the leather sticking to her like a second skin.

“Hey babe, wipe the drool up yeah?” The blonde jokes, winking when Bea’s eyes finally meet hers.

“Erm yeah, yeah we’re going on the bike” she clears her throat and the younger woman can’t help but laugh. She isn’t doing much better though, her girl’s legs look incredible in those trousers and she can’t wait to get a glimpse of her arse again.

“I put my stuff in your backpack if that’s ok?” 

“Yeah course. You ready to go?” Bea asks, Allie nodding as she grabs her keys and heads out with the redhead, the couple climbing onto the sleek Harley. Allie wraps her arms around Bea’s waist and she knows she never wants to move from this spot. Being with Bea like this is something Allie will never want to give up. Her warm back against her front is comforting and she trusts the redhead with her life as the bike roars to life and she takes off down the road. Allie has never been on a bike before, and now she understands why people are so enthusiastic over them. The thrill it gives her is exhilarating, the freedom is overpowering and the fact she’s pressed up against a hot redhead is just an added bonus. Fifteen minutes later the couple arrive back at Bea’s, the blonde climbing off and heading inside while Bea puts the bike away in the garage.

“Well that was thrilling” Allie gushes when Bea returns into the house.

“You liked it?” She asks, smiling when the blonde nods vigorously. 

“Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want?” Bea offers.

“Just a sandwich will be fine, I’ll make it don’t worry” the younger woman offers, moving further into the kitchen to get the supplies but the redhead is one step ahead of her.

”Go sit down, I’ll make it” Bea insists, watching Allie send her a salute with a giggle before grabbing two bottles of water and sitting on the sofa. Bea joins her shortly after, two ham sandwiches in tow.

“So how was your weekend?” Bea asks as she passes the sandwich over.

“Really successful! We managed to sign with the three we wanted plus another two. There is some crazy talent out there” the blonde explains, delving into her sandwich.

“That’s good! So where do you go from there?” The redhead questions, taking a bite of her sandwich as well.

“So Rebecca needs to consult with the directors and senior editors to make sure they’re on board and that these authors are worth investing in, then we make arrangements to meet them, go through their work and edit it. After that their work gets sent to the proofreader who checks the final grammar errors and the book cover gets designed etcetera before it gets all printed and put together. It’s all so exciting, this will be the first lot of authors I will work with from start to finish. The manuscripts I’ve had since I started have been ones Rebecca took on before I joined” Allie expresses, her face glowing as she talks about her work and Bea couldn’t be more proud. She knows what it’s like to finally get the job of your dreams and have it live up to your expectations.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying it, I’m so proud of you Alliecat” the redhead places her hand on Allie’s knee and gives it a squeeze.

“Thank-you. Anyway how was your weekend?”

“Long without you” the redhead says instantly, her cheeks blushing before she continues.

“I caught up with Maxi on Friday night, and then yesterday met up with Franky for lunch and bought you your ridiculously sexy outfit” she winks and Allie throws her head back with laughter.

“Well it’s much appreciated thanks babe. Have you spoken to Debbie?”

“Yeah this morning. She got into Chicago yesterday and she seems to be loving it. One of the girls has already asked if she can come over here after Christmas so Debbie must be liked” Bea giggles.

“That’s amazing. Have you got photos?” The blonde asks, swiping through Bea’s phone when the redhead hands it over. Every state line they have crossed so far the girls have got a picture with the welcome sign and the hiking trails they have been on look picturesque. 

“It looks like she’s having the time of her life, Bea. Is it strange that I feel proud of her and I don’t even know her?” Allie wonders out loud, and Bea could have sworn her heart melted at the statement.

“It’s not strange. I think it’s lovely you feel that way. And trust me with the amount I talk about her you probably do feel like you know her” the older woman jokes, Allie giggling softly.

“I love when you talk about her though. Your face lights up and it’s a beautiful sight to see” the blonde admits, and giggles once again when Bea takes her bottom lip between her teeth and blushes furiously.

“Urgh you know I hate it when you compliment me”

“Sorry but you’re a very compliment-able person… Is that even a word?”

“No clue, but it works I guess” Bea giggles, picking up their now empty plates and washing them up.

“As much as I want to stay up all night with you, I am absolutely shattered” Allie confesses, a yawn escaping her lips to emphasise her point.

“That’s fine, we can go to bed”

“You don’t have to if you’re not tired” the blonde argues, but Bea just takes her hand and takes her upstairs with no words spoken. The pair get ready in comfortable silence, Bea handing Allie her face cream for her to put on her scars. It’s something they’ve adopted since staying the night with each other, and Bea has to admit she loves the feeling of Allie’s fingers gently massaging her cheek. The gesture is so simple, but it makes Bea feel beautiful for once in her life. Once they climb into bed, Allie rests her head on Bea’s chest, her fingertips dancing across Bea’s bare stomach under her shirt. She’s moves her hand higher, teasing the redhead by lightly brushing over her right breast.

“I thought you were tired?” Bea questions, relishing in the blonde’s touch.

“I am, but sleep isn’t my priority right now” she looks up with her deep blue eyes and Bea swears she could fall into them.

“You are” Allie continues before crashing her lips against Bea’s, sleep all but forgotten as the pair reconnect after three long days apart.

\--------

Allie groans when Bea’s alarm rings through the bedroom the next morning. She’s warm, comfortable and cuddled with her favourite woman. There is no way she wants to move right now. She feels the redhead move, but she pulls her back flush against her body.

“No” she says in a childlike manner, her lips pouting and a frown forming on her forehead. Bea can’t help but laugh as she runs her fingers through her matted blonde locks.

“Babe we have to” the older woman reluctantly pulls away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and climbing out; pausing to bend down and kiss the crown of Allie’s head.

“You’re so grumpy in the mornings, it’s quite endearing to be honest” Bea admits before sauntering her way into the bathroom, blue eyes fixated on her backside. Allie wonders how someone can be so sexy first thing in the morning, but Bea has just proven her wrong; like she always does. Allie drags herself out of bed and heads downstairs, starting the coffee machine up and preparing two bowls of granola with yogurt and fruit; something light but filling for the morning. When she hears the redhead shut the shower off she heads back upstairs, swapping places and taking a shower of her own. She brushes her teeth and dries her hair before walking out, her jaw dropping at the sight of Bea in tight charcoal trousers and matching blazer with a sheer white blouse underneath.

“I am so glad I don’t work in the same building as you, I would never get any work done” Allie blurts out as her blue eyes scan every single part of the older woman’s body.

“Good to know. See you in a minute” Bea winks before walking out the room, knowing full well her girlfriend’s eyes would have travelled south down her back. When she gets downstairs, Bea pours two mugs of steaming hot coffee and turns on the radio for background noise. Ten minutes later Allie walks down the stairs, her toned body covered in a tight plum dress that travels down to her knees with a zip running from top to bottom. 

“Fuck. I’ll agree with you on it being a good thing we don’t work together” Bea almost stutters as the blonde walks through the livingroom; walking straight up to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“I’m glad I can impress you” she whispers against Bea’s lips before taking her mug of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen island. The duo create small talk while eating their breakfast, discussing their work schedule for the day and figuring out when they would see each other again.

“I want to take you out Friday night, if you’re up for it? We’ve only been on one proper date and I was hanging out of my arse” Allie giggles, feeling nervous about what she has planned for Friday.

“Sounds perfect to me. Although you paid last time so it’s my turn”

“Nope. You can pay for my coffee on Thursday” Allie compromises, smiling at the fact they still go for coffee once a week since the first time they met.

“You’re incorrigible. Fine” Bea rolls her eyes much to Allie’s amusement. They finish their breakfast and the blonde washes their bowls up, grabs her bag and heads out the door with the older woman. Before she knows it Bea is pulling up outside her building and Allie doesn’t want to leave. She pouts as she turns to say goodbye and the redhead runs her thumb across her protruding lip.

“Trust me, I don’t want you getting out the car either. But have a good day yeah?” 

“God I feel like such a clingy girlfriend”

“Well that makes two of us” Bea giggles along with the blonde as she leans in and kisses her soft lips.

“Speak to you later” the redhead murmurs against Allie’s lips before pulling away completely.

“Of course. Have a good day babe” the blonde gives her one last kiss before getting out of the car, turning to watch her girl speed away down the road with a soft smile on her face. As she makes her way up to her office, she can’t help but think about Friday. She’s decided she’s going to take the plunge and tell Bea how she really feels, and she’s nervous as hell. The blonde settles down at her desk, glancing over at the framed photo of her and Bea from the gala. The couple had completely forgot that they managed to get a photo together at the event. At the time it was more for publicity purposes, the duo soon joined by their bosses for another shot, but once the two women got together Rebecca managed to contact the photography company they used that night to get a hold of the photo; leading to the photo being framed on the blonde’s desk. Ten minutes later Rebecca walks in, informing Allie they have a meeting in twenty minutes as she walks past and into her office. Allie catches up on her emails and prepares all her edited manuscripts to pass the time, her mind travelling back to the redhead in her work attire. Just as she’s about to get up, a head of fiery red hair struts past her desk and straight into Rebecca’s office. 

“Come on Allie business time” Evelynn calls over her shoulder, the blonde scrambling up and grabbing her things from her desk.

“I hope you don’t mind Evelynn joining us today” Rebecca tells the blonde who just shakes her head and sits down opposite one boss and next to her other one.

“So Evelynn and I have been talking and we feel like you would be a good fit to take the Jacobs and Burwell authors forward” Rebecca tells her and Allie is amazed.

“Like to the senior editors?” She clarifies, wanting to make sure she has understood her boss fully.

“Yeah. You’re clearly invested in these stories and I think you will deliver a much better pitch than me. I think the stories are good and investable, but the way you spoke about them is the thing that sold me. You up for it?” The petite brunette grins and the blonde looks from her to the redhead next to her who just smirks.

“You’re a good editor Allie, with an exceptionally good eye for detail. Don’t second guess yourself, you’re more than capable of doing this” Evelynn compliments her.

“Wow I’m honoured. Yes, I’ll do it. When’s the meeting?”

“Thursday morning. I arranged it for nine-thirty so you can get it out the way. I’ll be pitching the Ellis and Cole authors this afternoon and I thought we could do the Giffin author Wednesday” Rebecca explains their schedule for the week, successfully fitting in all five authors in the space of five days so they can get the ball rolling on the invested stories quicker.

“Sounds like a plan boss” Allie agrees, nervous yet thrilled to be trusted with such an important job.

“How you getting on with those manuscripts I sent you last week?”

“I’ve completed one” the blonde hands over the completed one before continuing.

“And I have six pages left of this one so it should be done by lunchtime”

“Good work” the brunette praises her colleague before turning to Evelynn.

“Anything you wanted to add?” She asks.

“Not really, I just wanted to know how the event went. Pretty successful by the sounds of it. Becca tells me you’re ready to pop the L word” the auburn haired woman changes the subject; something Allie knew she would do.

“I’m gunna leave it a bit longer I think” the blonde informs her bosses, although that is a small lie. A bit longer means the end of the week.

“Oh come on Allie just do it” Evelynn groans and throws her head back in exasperation.

“There’s no need to rush into it”

“There is when there’s a risk of dying from old age. Bea will be thrilled” she encourages.

“Evelynn lay off” Rebecca warns her colleague.

“Oh piss off you told Jordan you loved him like three weeks after getting with him”

“Yeah I’m different. Leave them alone” she warns her again and when Evelynn falls silent she speaks up again.

“But she’s right Allie you need to tell her” she tells the blonde who gasps before giggling.

“God you two are the worst. I’ll do it when I want to do it. Now if that is all, I have work to do” she stands up and holds her nose in the air.

“Christ Becca giving her that senior meeting has gone right to her head” Evelynn jokes, the brunette laughing along with Allie.

“Yeah Allie don’t hit ya head on the door frame on the way out will ya?” 

“Piss off the pair of ya” Allie shoots back with a sly grin on her face, walking out and sitting at her desk. She immediately pulls her phone out to share the good news with the one person she wants to share everything with.

**“I’ve got to pitch two of the authors we chose to the senior editors on Thursday. Super nervous but I can’t believe it. X”**

_“That’s incredible! I’m so proud of you baby, you’re going to smash it like you always do. X”_

**“Thank-you. I’ll let you get back to work, hope your morning is going well x”**

_“Would be better with you here, but it’s going a lot better than last Monday that’s for sure. Hope your day continues to be great, you deserve it x”_

Allie sighs happily at the last text, her heart filling with love just at the sight of the redhead’s name. she vows that Friday will be the day; Friday will be the day she tells her that she is head over heels, irrevocably in love with her.


	22. Those words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the incredibly long delay on this! I work in hospitality and the Christmas period is absolutely brutal and I have no spare time right now. Thank-you for your patience, I hope this chapter makes up for the delay.

Thursday morning Allie walks down the hall clutching her laptop and folders like her life depended on them. This is her big moment. Her chance to show all the senior editors and directors that she was a worthy editor who could choose the right authors to make successful. She thinks back to the conversation she had with Bea the night before who gave her the most wisest and needed advice.

“You walk in there like you own that room and no one is going to take your power away from you”. The raspy voice repeats itself in her head as she takes a deep breath and waltzes into the boardroom. She greets the four senior editors and three directors from both the traditional hardback sales to the online editors who monitor online downloads. The blonde sets up her laptop and her presentation projects itself across the entire back wall. She turns and faces the board, takes another deep breath and a confident smile spreads across her face. They’re all staring back at her in an attempt to intimidate her, but she brushes it off her shoulder and begins with her first author. They all follow her facts and figures on the handouts she gave them when she entered; some nodding in agreement, others smirking in satisfaction that this pretty little blonde knows exactly what she’s talking about.

She completely owns the presentation. She has no idea where the sudden confidence boost came from, but she’s extremely grateful to whoever sent it to her. She struts back to her office, puts her stuff away and knocks on Rebecca’s door; entering when the brunette beckons her.

“Hey how did it go?” She asks when her assistant takes a seat opposite. From the cheshire grin that’s stuck on Allie’s face, Rebecca could probably answer her own question.

“So good! They all agreed with Jacobs straight away, and with Burwell I had all four senior editors on board from the get go, the online director was eager but the two hardback directors took some convincing as Burwell’s online downloads weren’t as high so they argued that his hardback sales would be even less. But I convinced them, so we’ve got both of them” Allie explains and Rebecca fist pumps the air.

“Allie you are a goddess. I knew you could do it” the petite brunette praises the woman in front of her. When she composes herself she sits up straight in her chair and faces the blonde.

“Ok now you need to e-mail the publishers downstairs and they will get in contact with them. Then it will all be the same as you’ve been doing since you’ve been here. They’ll send over the manuscripts once the offer has been accepted and then it’s all systems go” Rebecca explains and Allie just nods with the huge grin still plastered on her face. 

“How do you fancy a girls night next weekend? Evelynn’s been dying to get out and I feel like these deals need a celebration”

“Oh god I did not feel ok after the last girls night” Allie giggles as she watches her boss shiver at the reminder.

“Not just us three. I was gunna get Hope and Megan involved and you should invite Bea. Jordan is out on a lads night and Sienna is going to her grandparents so we will have the apartment. It will be more chilled than last time” the brunette tells Allie, although her idea of a quiet one will not go down well with Evelynn and Hope who don’t know the definition of ‘quiet’.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll ask Bea when I see her at lunch”

“Urgh you two are so cute with your coffee ritual every week”

“It’s just coffee Becca” Allie argues, but she secretly loves the fact her and Bea have kept up their weekly lunch date.

“Even so it’s so adorable. I feel more invested in your relationship than my own” the petite woman confesses which causes Allie to just laugh before she stands up.

“Well my relationship is fabulous, I’m crazy in love with her and I’m gunna tell her tomorrow” she says as she walks out.

“You’re what?! Allie wait-“ Rebecca tries to get her to talk but Allie just continues walking.

“See ya later Becca” the blonde just winks before closing Rebecca’s office door, giggling to herself as she sits behind her desk and grabs her red pen ready for marking.

\--------

Allie walks into the café and grins when she sees Bea sat in their usual spot in the far corner.

“You’re always before me, it makes me feel bad” Allie complains as she walks up to the redhead and gives her a quick kiss before sitting down in front of her latte.

“Try being on time then” Bea winks as she takes a sip of her americano.

“Anyway how did it go today?” She continues and the blonde begins grinning again.

“Almost perfect. Both of them have been accepted by the board and if I say so myself, I nailed it” she giggles and Bea’s eyes just dance with pride. Watching her girlfriend talk about her career and her achievements makes her heart swell. She doesn’t even realise she’s staring until Allie strokes her cheek with her thumb.

“Babe?” She giggles, and Bea blinks a few times before leaning back in her chair.

“Sorry, I just love seeing you so happy” the redhead confesses and the rare moment of Allie blushing occurs, much to Bea’s amusement.

“You’re cute” Allie hides her shy smile behind her coffee mug, taking another sip before placing it back on the table.

“How’s your day been?” She asks, diverting the attention away from her.

“Busy. Back to back meetings all morning, got another two when I get back and then a conference call with Jordan and our clients in Japan this evening. Seriously not in the mood for that” she explains, groaning at the end and rolling her eyes.

“Are they difficult clients then?”

“Not really, we’ve got worse. It’s just that sometimes it’s so hard to get your point across when they’re not in the room with you. But they’re respectable clients so it should be ok” the redhead explains, a small smile spreading across her face.

“Arr I see. Just let Jordan do all the talking” the blonde jokes, causing a giggle to escape the older woman’s perfect lips.

“I might have to. So are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ve booked the table for seven if that’s ok? I’ll come and pick you up” Allie informs her, her heart picking up speed at the mention of their date tomorrow night.

“You sure? We can get a taxi so we can both have a drink?” Bea suggests, but the blonde just shakes her head.

“I can still have one. And besides, I like escorting you” she smirks.

“If you insist” Bea rolls her eyes for the second time during their coffee date.

“Oh before I forget, Rebecca mentioned a girls night next Saturday at hers with Hope and Megan. You up for it?”

“Yeah sounds good to me” the redhead smiles and looks at her watch; her smile fading and sighing when she sees the time.

“Anyway babe I better go, I have a meeting at two” Bea announces as she grabs her jacket from the back of her chair.

“If you have to” the blonde pretends to sulk as she stands up and puts her jacket on. The couple put their mugs on the side of the counter and head out the café; facing each other at the bottom of the stairs.

“See you tomorrow babe” Allie says as she leans in and gives her girlfriend a soft yet quick kiss on the lips.

“Can’t wait. Have a good afternoon” Bea gives her one last kiss and a squeeze of her hand before letting go and turning to head up the street. She steals one last look back towards the younger woman who is standing in the same spot, as always, waving her goodbye. 

\--------

Friday evening comes around and Allie stands in front of her mirror checking herself over for the third time that evening. After many outfit changes the blonde finally settled on a simple tight fitting black dress that ends just before her knees with sleeves that travel down to her elbows. She pairs it with red heels and a red clutch bag; simple yet sophisticated. One last fluff of her hair and she grabs her leather jacket before heading it the door, arriving at Bea’s house twenty minutes later. She gets out and knocks on the door, grinning widely when the object of her affections reveals herself.

“You look beautiful babe” she says when she sees her girl dressed in leather look trousers, a white button down shirt and black heels. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and Allie knows how much courage that has taken her. She almost forgets to take the flowers from behind her back, so when she does in a flustered state the redhead can’t help but laugh.

“Thank-you, you didn’t have to. Come in I’ll quickly put these in water and then I’m ready” the redhead says over her shoulder as she walks back into the house. Allie’s eyes travel down to the older woman’s backside, her mouth drooling at the sight. How did she get so lucky?

“Babe? You ready?” Allie’s eyes snap back up to see Bea giggling at her glazed eyes and open mouth.

“Ready for you” the blonde winks and practically lunges at the redhead, but Bea stops her with another giggle.

“We have reservations, if you try that we won’t make them” she grabs Allie’s hand and leads her out the house, locking the door behind her.

The car ride was relatively quiet, the couple stealing glances and touches. When they get to the restaurant Allie quickly gets out the car and runs around to Bea’s; opening the door and smirking when the redhead climbs out.

“Smooth” Bea laughs when she takes the blonde’s hand and walks into the restaurant.

“Always babe” the blonde winks before saying her name and being led through to a secluded table for two in the back corner.

“This is so cute” Bea smiles as she sits in front of Allie and takes her menu. Allie orders a bottle of wine, brushing off Bea’s complaining when she sees how much the bottle is.

“Babe you don’t have to spend all that on wine”

“I know. But you deserve it” Allie says casually as she diverts her attention to the menu. Bea doesn’t know what she done to deserve this kind of treatment. Allie is a breath of fresh her in her isolated little life, and she doesn’t remember a time where she has felt this happy. She takes the blonde’s hand across the table and rubs soothing patterns with her thumb.

“I don’t deserve you” she almost whispers and Allie’s face softens into a small smile.

“That’s sweet, but you deserve a lot more than me”

“Don’t say that, you’re perfect to me” Bea smiles and Allie’s breath catches in her throat. The warm hues from the candlelight makes her skin glow and Allie swears she’s never seen anything more beautiful than this.

“Anyway, what’s catching your eye?” Allie diverts her attention back to the menu before she melts completely.

“I’m feeling the parma ham chicken, you?”

“The seafood risotto sounds amazing” the younger woman gushes. Just then their waiter comes back with the wine and takes their order. Allie grabs the bottle and fills their glasses; holding hers up towards the redhead.

“Cheers babe”

“Cheers Alliecat” Bea reciprocates and clinks her glass against Allie’s, smiling against the rim of her glass before taking a sip.

\--------

Throughout the dinner both women couldn’t stop laughing. Apart from the hand holding and the occasional brush of the leg, it was as if they were two best friends out for dinner. Bea has never laughed this much; not with Franky, not with anyone. The fact that her face and neck are completely exposed doesn’t phase her one bit, because she’s with her girl, and with her girl, she has all the confidence in the world. After Allie pays the bill and the couple put their jackets on, the blonde takes her back to the car and drives a short distance to the beach.

“Why break tradition now?” Allie simply explains as she pulls up and turns the ignition off. The duo climb out, and despite the sky being dark the beach is lit up by flood lights across the path. As if luck was on her side, a stick from a nearby broken tree lay on the floor, the younger woman picking it up.

“What are you doing?” Bea questions as she watches her bend down and grab the object.

“Drawing in the sand… Duh?” Allie answers, trying to act as casual as she can when in reality she’s ready to throw up. Once they’d walked far enough out Allie stops and begins to draw random patterns.

“Hey don’t hog all the fun, gimme” Bea holds her hand out and Allie just laughs before snapping the stick in half and handing a piece to the redhead.

“Ok a little game, we gotta draw something and the other has to guess it ok?” 

“Sounds like a plan. Now don’t peak” Bea says with a sly smile and turns her back, looking over her shoulder to check the blonde isn’t looking. They both turn around and Bea bursts out laughing.

“What the fuck is that?” She asks.

“It’s a seahorse” Allie says, faking a hurt expression.

“Dude that looks like a worm” 

“Yeah alright miss perfect what did you draw?” Allie asks, looking over and seeing a perfectly drawn flower.

“For fuck sake why did I choose this game against an artist?” She groans, the redhead relishing in the blonde’s annoyance.

“I like this game, let’s go again” Bea announces, moving the sand across her drawing with her foot. They go again, this time Allie drawing a questionable teddy bear while Bea creates an A+ drawing of a boat.

“Right last one, I need you in bed” Bea says so seductively, with a wink and a bite of her lip and Allie feels her knees go weak.

“Sure” her mouth goes completely dry. This is it. What she has been planning for ages. She writes the three words she’s been dying to say, adding a heart on the right hand side. She takes a deep breath before turning around, her eyes meeting tear-filled chocolate orbs as Bea reads the statement. 

“Now that one I can tell what you’re trying to draw” she jokes with a soft giggle before stepping aside, Allie gasping at the sight. Right there, in a big heart, are the exact same words in perfect cursive writing. Those watery brown eyes are met again, this time with watery blue eyes. Allie walks towards the redhead; pulling her in close by her waist.

“I love you, Bea Smith” she breathes out and she can feel the weight lift off her shoulders.

“And I love you, Allie Novak” Bea responds, her hands coming up to cup the blonde’s face and bringing her lips down towards hers. The kiss speaks volumes, a kiss that feels so much more passionate, tender, loving. Allie pulls away slightly, their foreheads still touching as she runs her fingers down Bea’s right cheek.

“I know this is so cheesy and I should have done it a lot better but-“ the blonde gets cut off by Bea’s lips.

“This was perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better night. I’ve never felt so at ease, and to end it like this has made it even better”

“You’re so beautiful, and who says it ends here?” she whispers against the redhead’s lips, feeling her smile spread further when Bea bites her lip.

“You keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to control myself”

”Take me home”

“My pleasure” the blonde takes Bea’s hand and the couple practically run back to the car. Allie drives back towards Bea’s house, the redhead’s hand making its way up Allie’s thigh and resting just before her centre.

“Fuck Bea” the blonde groans, her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. Bea decides to tease her even further, her fingers lightly brushing over her core. The blonde’s thighs clench together immediately, her cheeks flush bright red and Bea can see Allie’s chest turn the same colour; a sign Bea has picked up on which means she’s turned on massively. Shortly after Allie pulls up on Bea’s drive, the couple jumping out and heading into the house. Within seconds Bea is pinned against the door, Allie’s body flush against hers.

“You thought that was funny? Teasing me like that?” 

“A little bit” Bea’s blackened eyes meet Allie’s midnight blue ones, the desire radiating from both pairs.

“You’re gunna regret that” the younger woman unbuttons Bea’s shirt at a lightening fast pace, dropping it by her side and pulling the redhead up the stairs; Bea pulling Allie’s dress over her head and leaving the discarded clothing on the stairs. By the time they reach the bedroom they’re left in just their underwear. Allie pushes Bea back onto the bed, hovering over her lips.

“I love you” she whispers for the second time that night and the butterflies it creates mess with her stomach.

“And I love you too. Now make love to me” Bea attaches their lips together and moans when she feels Allie’s hand cup her breast, her other hand making its way under Bea’s back and unclipping the black lace garment. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine, I can’t believe I get to be the one to see you like this” Allie’s eyes rake over Bea’s exquisite body; scars and all.

“I’m all yours babe” the redhead reaches up and caresses the younger woman’s cheek before moving her hand down her back and undoing Allie’s bra. She pulls the blonde closer and they simultaneously moan at the skin on skin contact.

Since the first time they were intimate, Bea has become addicted to sex, to making love to Allie over and over again. And tonight is no different. The way Allie squirms under her touch, the way she runs her fingers through her red locks and the way she screams her name when she hits euphoria. It’s all so intoxicating and Bea can’t get enough. After making Allie scream her name for the third time the couple finally succumb to tiredness, the blonde adopting the big spoon as usual.

“I love you” Bea says into darkness, her words slightly slurring with tiredness.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that” Allie sighs, her lips pressing against Bea’s bare shoulder.

“I love you too” she brings the redhead’s body in closer, burying her head into red curls and letting sleep take over.


	23. Girls night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! This is just a light, fluffy chapter to end 2017, then I will finally be writing the chapter we've all been waiting for; Debbie's return. Thanks for all your support this year, you're the reason I keep writing. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy the rest of the year!

The following Saturday the two women make their way to Rebecca’s apartment. When Bea pulls into the complex and underground to the parking, Allie’s eyes focus on the two security men outside the elevator.

“They have bodyguards outside their elevator? What kind of apartment building is this?”

“That’s the only elevator that goes to the Penthouse, Jordan has it guarded” Bea explains, the blonde’s eyes widening.

“She said apartment, not penthouse” 

“You really think Jordan would live in a regular apartment?” Bea asks with a giggle as she turns the ignition off. The duo get out of the car and approach the two men, who just nod at their arrival and call for the elevator.

“They’re chatty” Allie says sarcastically when the doors close behind them. The redhead just laughs. Having been to this place on multiple occasions, not once had Jordan’s security uttered a word to her. 

“You know, having you alone in an elevator does things to me” Allie states matter of factly, Bea’s cheeks turning as red as her hair.

“As much as that sounds appealing, we’re nearly there and Jordan’s security team would have a field day watching us” she winks towards the blonde.

“Pervs” she mutters under her breath. Shortly after the elevator pings, announcing their arrival. As the doors open and the couple step out, Rebecca comes bouncing up to them.

“You’re here! Finally we can eat! Franky’s been cooking something amazing” she explains as she takes their coats.

“Franky?” Bea questions, not expecting the tattooed woman to be here.

“Yeah she overheard me talking about tonight with Jordan, and when she offered to cook I couldn’t say no. Her food is delicious” the petite brunette hangs their jackets up and takes them down the three steps into the open living space. Allie is in complete awe. The grand staircase spirals up on her left hand side, the magnificent sofa in the living area creating a U shape around a gigantic flat screen TV with a piano set in the far right corner and the floor to ceiling windows revealing a spectacular view of the Melbourne skyline. Voices bringing her out of her trance, the blonde looks left, again amazed at how beautifully decorated Rebecca’s place is. An exquisite glass table runs along one end while the other is outlined with kitchen counters, a fridge, oven and other appliances.

“Rebecca your place is absolutely gorgeous” Allie gushes when she finally brings herself back to the present.

“Most of this was actually the same when I first got here, so Jordan has amazing taste” Rebecca compliments her husband.

“Where’s Evelynn?” The blonde asks.

“She had to bail. Her husband is working and her daughter isn’t well which sucks” Rebecca explains before continuing.

“Allie you remember Hope and Megan right?”

“Of course, lovely to see you again” Allie addresses the two women in front of her. While Allie reacquaints herself with the two women, Bea heads into the kitchen.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming tonight” she questions Franky who is stirring a tomato sauce in a pot.

“Yeah I know, thought I’d surprise ya” she winks, bringing a spoon with the sauce to Bea’s lips.

“Try this” Bea leans forward and places the spoon in her mouth, slightly moaning in delight as the flavours travel down her throat.

“That tastes amazing! What are we eating?” She asks as her eyes travel over the hob.

“Mozzarella filled ravioli with tomato and basil sauce. It’s simple but it tastes bloody good if I say so myself” the brunette starts dishing up the food, mixing the pasta with the sauce in a big bowl and taking it to the already laid table.

“All ready girls, help yourselves” she announces and the remaining five women all gather into the diningroom. After they all helped themselves they dived into conversation, Hope starting with the obvious.

“I so called it at the gala that you two would get together”

“Seriously?” Bea asked.

“Yeah! My god you two were basically eye fucking each other the entire time” the ebony haired woman says and Bea’s face turns red. Allie just laughs, and decides to play on it.

“Were you now? I mean, I know I was but Bea Smith. I’m shocked” she winks at her girl who just rolls her eyes.

“You looked beautiful, can you blame me?” she admits, seeing Franky pretend to gag out of the corner of her eye.

“So where’s Debbie now, Bea? I bet it’s hard to keep track” Megan asks.

“She’s in Texas at the moment. She’s making her way back up to New York where she catches her flight home. They’ve travelled so far it’s insane, she is going to be so tired when she gets home from all this travelling” Bea explains.

“Blimey she’s crossed a lot of states!” Hope says, astonished at how far Debbie has actually travelled.

“She has. The two girls she’s with have been taking it in turns to drive, and they’ve set certain states and cities as priority places to stop at. So she stopped in Chicago and Kansas, then had a couple of days in Las Vegas before going to Los Angeles. They then visited the Grand Canyon in Arizona before heading to Texas. I think they’re stopping in Baton Rouge next before going up to visit Graceland and then across to New York. They’ve barely stopped but I suppose that’s the way to see the world”

“I’m tired just from listening to that not gunna lie” Rebecca comments, blowing out a puff of air through her lips.

“It is the way to travel though. When I travelled around East Asia backpacking was the way to do it. I travelled on some very dodgy transport but honestly it’s the way to see everything, and you see places not every tourist would come across. She’s doing it right, even if it is tiring” Hope expresses.

“When’s she back? I miss my partner in crime” Franky asks, helping herself to seconds of her dish.

“She’s back a week on Monday. You ok to come to the airport with me?” Bea asks, the brunette nodding before swallowing the food in her mouth.

“Sure thing Red”

“She doesn’t land until like seven in the evening so we can just leave after work”

“Sounds good to me” the tattooed woman gives the redhead a smirk before concentrating back on her food. Once all the women had demolished their food they made their way into the livingroom, glasses full of wine and Rebecca bringing in extra bottles with her.

“So when are you and Dominic going to give me more nieces of nephews?” Hope asks her sister-in-law. The blonde bites her lip and looks towards Hope.

“We are trying, we’ve been trying for a few months now so who knows. Besides I’m not the only one who can give you them” she shoots a look towards Rebecca who holds her hands up.

“Don’t look at me it’s your turn, I’ve produced one we gotta take this in turns” she defends herself. 

“However you guys wanna do it, I need some more babies to spoil please”

“Have your own then” Rebecca bites back playfully.

“No way I can’t give them back when they start being sassy” Hope argues and all the women laugh at her theory.

“Aye I gotta give it to ya, that’s the way to look at it” Franky agrees with Jordan’s sister.

“So if Bridget came home and said she wanted to adopt what would you say?” Allie asks, the green eyed woman almost choking on her drink.

“Give us a chance blondie that’s like me asking if you and red are gunna be popping them out” Franky shoots back before sitting back and actually thinking about her answer.

“Maybe in time, if she wanted kids then sure. But she’s carrying them if we do IVF, I ain’t dealing with that shit”

“I could not imagine you pregnant. You’re moody and flirty enough as it is imagine what you’d be like with raging hormones” Rebecca laughs, clearly amused at her own dig.

“Very funny, you’re just lucky you have a pretty face” the brunette winks towards her boss’ wife who just rolls her eyes like every other time.

“Right we can’t have a girls night without asking girly questions. Franky, your first time” Hope pipes up, diverting the subject to something inappropriate as always.

“Alexa Smith, I was fifteen years old and we done it in her best friend’s bed at a party” Franky answers without batting an eyelid. 

“Were you ever with a man?” Megan asks, laughing when Franky’s face scrunches up.

“Fuck no, I knew what I liked straight away. Didn’t need no dick to tell me that. What about you Hope?”

“I was sixteen, Ben Waterman, and I was a bit classier, we done it in his bed… But his parents came home early so that was awkward” she shares and Allie bursts out laughing.

“Did they hear you?”

“No, but when I came down to get a drink wearing their son’s shirt and nothing else they kinda gathered”

“Holy fuck”Allie continues to laugh.

“Go on then tell us your first time” Hope focuses on Allie.

“Tom Hall, fifteen, in his back garden”

“Classy” Franky tips her wine glass towards the blonde in a sarcastic gesture.

“It was at a party and no-one saw us, it was fine. Although I’m pretty sure a twig went up my arse” she shudders at the memory.

“First time with a woman was probably about three months after that. Tasha Gray. She was a lot better, and in her hot tub which was hot as fuck” she continues before looking towards Megan.

“Brandon Monroe. Lost it when I was sixteen, and I’m boring it was in my bed. No parents walked in, no twigs went up my arse. Just a standard first time” she shrugs, relating to Bea in the sense that she doesn’t like the attention on her and would much rather be the observer.

“Well mine was obviously Conrad Williams. At his grandparent’s lake house when we were sixteen” Rebecca explains briefly, all eyes falling to Bea. Hope can clearly see Bea is uncomfortable, all the women knowing exactly why, so she decides to drop a hint; hoping the redhead will catch on and say another name.

“Right Bea go on then, first time you made love to someone” she sends a little wink and Bea slightly smirks, grateful Hope gave her an out.

“Allie Novak, about a month ago, in my bed” she tells the group with a cheesy grin.

“She sounds like a great woman, was she any good?” Allie asks.

“Mind-blowing” the redhead plays along.

“Oi oi, mind if I give her a go?” Franky jokes.

“Over my dead body Doyle” Bea bites, faking an aggressive tone.

”What is it like being with a woman? I’m curious” Hope wonders out loud.

“Give it a go, I’ll volunteer” the tattooed brunette replies.

“Yeah I’m sure Bridget would be OK with that”

“Yeah she’ll join in” Franky winks and Hope just laughs before flipping her the bird.

“Nah I’m ok thanks. Ok next question. Favourite sex position”

“Hope for goodness sake, you have no boundaries” Megan groans. She’s used to Hope’s forwardness, but still nothing can prepare her.

“Thankyou for putting yourself first Megan”

“You do know two of these sex positions will involve your brothers right?” Megan reasons with the short haired woman, who shudders at the thought.

“Ok change of question” she claps her hands together to exaggerate her point.

“Weirdest place you’ve done it” Franky suggests.

“I swear you two were separated at birth” Rebecca comments.

“Well you’ve heard mine. Back garden for sure” Allie gets hers out the way. She could have also said some bizarre places she’s done it with clients, but no one needs to hear those and she certainly doesn’t want to re-live them.

“I haven’t done it anywhere weird. Does the back of a motorbike count?” Bea says, Franky’s eyes widening in shock.

“That’s not weird, that’s fucking hot. Holy shit red I knew you had an animal side to ya” the brunette applauds her friend.

“Who was that with?” Rebecca asks jokingly, receiving the death look from her assistant.

“I dread to hear Franky’s” Bea admits.

“McDonald’s toilets” the brunette says casually.

“Not surprising you sophisticated lass” Allie winks, receiving Franky’s middle finger.

“School football field” Hope confesses.

“Golf course” Megan almost whispers, although not quiet enough.

“Megan Matthews you little minx!” Rebecca giggles, shocked her always prim and proper sister-in-law could be so daring.

“Dominic suggested it. It was not ok, we rolled into a bunker and sand went everywhere in places you would not want it to be” she explains, turning bright red at the memory.

“I am so teasing my brother when I see him next. Thanks for the ammunition babe” Hope nudges the blonde next to her.

“Go on then Becca tell us your weirdest place” Allie smirks, knowing exactly where Becca has done it.

“Probably in the elevator, not that weird but…” The petite woman shrugs her shoulders, the blonde grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“I feel like that’s not true. Hey babe, fancy going canoeing one day?” She asks Bea and Rebecca gasps.

“Who the fuck told you?” She almost shouts and Allie throws her head back laughing.

“Oh fuck off you done it in a canoe?” Franky clarifies through fits of laughter.

“How did the canoe not sink?” Hope almost chokes out.

“It was with Conrad he barely lasted five minutes on a good day, the canoe didn’t have a chance to fill with water” she argues and in the end starts laughing with everyone else. Although back in the office on Monday she’s going to throttle Evelynn for telling the blonde.

\--------

As the night carries on and more bottles of wine get drained, the questions get worse, the cheesy music starts playing and the girls begin singing. Four out of six of the girls get up and form their version of The Spice Girls, totally ruining Wannabe. Bea and Megan remove themselves from the group and remain on the sofa; more content on just talking.

“So you two are really going well” Megan observes, smiling when she sees Bea’s eyeline focused on the blue eyed woman.

“We are. She’s great, and she’s made me open my heart up again. Fuck, I love her Megan, like so much it hurts” Bea admits.

“I’m so happy for you, I really am. It’s so nice to see you outside of the office too. I like casual Bea” she giggles and Bea has to laugh with her.

“I never used to, but recently I think she’s alright”

“BEA!” The redhead is brought out of her conversation by Allie’s overly loud voice which starts serenading her. The younger woman points to her, just in case Bea didn’t already know who she was singing to.

“If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give-“ the blonde claps with the music.

“An orgasm” Franky quickly adds onto the end of the line, receiving an elbow jab in the gut from the blonde.

“Don’t worry Franky, I’ve given her plenty of them” the redhead fires at her friend.

“Yeah ya have babe!” Allie blows her a kiss before continuing with the song.

“Have you gotta get them home tonight?” Megan asks.

“Yup” Bea replies, popping her lips on the ‘P’.

“Good luck with that. Come on, let’s join them” Megan grabs her hand and pulls her up, walking over to the girls and joining in with their version of Mr. Brightside. Bea has never felt this relaxed around a group of people before. Even at the gala she was still quite apprehensive, but tonight she feels so free. She looks over at her drunk girlfriend and feeds off of her; channelling her confidence and energy. 

\--------

The girls all climb into taxis at around one o’clock, Bea and Allie dropping Franky off first. 

“Mr. Uber man, where are we going?” Allie asks, repeatedly tapping the taxi driver on his right shoulder.

“Allie we’re dropping Franky off first remember?” Bea explains.

“But this isn’t the right way. Mr. Uber man” she goes to poke him again but Bea refrains her from doing so.

“Allie stop poking him he’s driving”

“The wrong fucking way”

“Allie he isn’t just trust him” Bea tries to reason with the blonde, who just huffs and folds her arms.

“Fine Mr. Smartypants” she mutters under her breath. When they pull up outside Franky’s house, the brunette practically falls out of the taxi and runs up her drive; only making it halfway before stopping and squatting down on her front lawn.

“She is not about to do what I think” Bea expresses, shock evident in her voice.

“This is too good to miss” Allie pulls her phone out and starts recording her.

“Fuck off blondie I’m taking a piss man”

“Franky you are outside your house couldn’t you do what normal people do and go inside?”

“No red when you gotta go, you gotta go” Franky yells back, straightening up and pulling her jeans back up.

“Night fellas” she holds her two fingers up in a peace sign before opening her front door and walking in. As the taxi pulls off Bea just shakes her head.

“Why do we know her?”

“Hey you introduced me to her, I blame you. But this video will be great for bribing purposes” the blonde comments while watching the video back. Not long after, they pull up outside Bea’s house, the redhead paying the driver before climbing out and practically carrying the blonde up the driveway.

“Get me to bed, I wanna fuck you senseless” Allie whispers so seductively into Bea’s ear the older woman nearly comes undone on the spot. She takes the blonde upstairs and strips her bare; lying her back onto the bed.

“I’ll be back” the redhead gives her a heated, passionate kiss before pulling away and walking into the bathroom. She quickly takes her make-up off followed by her clothes before walking back out; giggling when she sees Allie fast asleep with her arms and legs spread wide. Although the fire in Bea’s core grows bigger at the sight, she reigns her hormones in and simply moves the blonde into a more suitable position; throwing the covers over her and climbing in beside her naked form. As if her unconscious brain can sense Bea’s presence, Allie’s body gravitates towards hers, enveloping her in an embrace.

“I love you” the blonde mumbles with such a slurred voice Bea only just manages to make out what she says.

“I love you too”

“You rock my world” she breathes out, causing Bea to just giggle.

“As do you. Now go to sleep” she tells her, although she’s pretty sure the blonde already has. Bea isn’t far behind, falling into a deep sleep the minute her eyes shut.


	24. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post one more before the new year. I hope you all have an amazing night, wherever in the world you are. Thankyou for all your comments throughout the year, I hope I can continue to write a story you all enjoy. Happy New Year!

Bea wakes up the next morning feeling better than she thought she would. Her head feels heavy and she feels like she could sleep for another week but overall she feels fine. She looks over at Allie and laughs at the sight: Lying flat on her stomach, her head to one side with her mouth hanging open and her hands tucked under her pillow. The redhead gives her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and making herself feel fresh. 

After having a shower, brushing her teeth and making herself look presentable, Bea leaves the bathroom and giggles to herself when she notices Allie hasn’t moved an inch. She walks downstairs to start the coffee machine and pours herself a glass of water and gets some tablets out. She takes her own before topping the glass up and taking it upstairs with some tablets for the blonde. The younger woman doesn’t even stir when she puts the glass and tablets on the bedside table, so Bea decides to leave her be and get as much sleep as she can. She heads back downstairs and pours herself a cup of coffee, relishing in the hot liquid travelling down her throat. Just as she sits down on the sofa her phone vibrates, Debbie’s name flashing up on her screen.

“Hey peanut! How’s your trip?” She asks enthusiastically, knowing she only has a week before she sees her not so little girl again.

“So good Mumma! It’s going so quick though. We arrived in Baton Rouge this afternoon and I’m already in love with the place. How was girls night?”

“Eventful” Bea giggles before continuing.

“Allie’s still in bed, passed out the second I got her on the bed and has barely moved. Franky decided to use her lawn as a toilet when we dropped her off last night. The last I saw Rebecca and Megan they were dancing on the coffee table to Shania Twain’s ‘Man I feel Like a Woman’ and Hope was out on the balcony flashing her boobs” the redhead relays the night to her daughter who creases up laughing.

“To be fair though, their apartment is the top floor; no-one is gunna see Hope’s boobs” 

“Yeah true, I’m just surprised Franky didn’t join her to be honest” Bea giggles again.

“Well I hope Allie’s hangover isn’t too brutal” Debbie comments.

“I have a feeling it will be, she had a lot last night”

“Why didn’t you? Please don’t tell me you drove, you need to have fun”

“Hey you don’t need alcohol to have fun. And no we got a cab home, I did drink and my head feels like lead. But I can obviously hold my drink better than little miss lightweight up there” Bea grins, and her daughter’s grin matches hers.

“You look so happy when you talk about her, mum. Is she coming with you to come and get me from the airport?” The brunette asks, eager to meet the woman who has turned her mum’s life upside down.

“No Franky’s coming with me. I thought you would want to have your first day catching up on sleep. She’s going to come over on the Tuesday for dinner if that’s ok with you?”

“Yeah I guess that’s a good idea. God I’m not gunna know what day it is when I get back home” Debbie giggles, but secretly dreading going home and having to deal with jet lag.

“You’ll be fine, you just need to get into a routine that’s all. Jordan wants to have a meeting with you at some point when you get back. I think he’s gunna let you have a month to settle back here before you start work”

“That sounds great. So how’s work-“ Debbie’s cut off by her mum’s head shooting up towards the direction of the stairs.

“Everything ok?” She asks.

“I think Allie’s being sick. I better go and see if she’s ok. Stay safe peanut, I love you”

“To the moon and back. Hope she’s ok. Bye Mumma” Bea quickly hangs up and chucks her phone on the sofa before taking the stairs two at a time. She walks into the bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Alliecat?” She calls out softly before opening the door; peaking her head around and seeing the blonde kneeled on front of the toilet.

“Don’t come in, you don’t need to see me like this” she says weakly as she holds her arm out in an attempt to stop the redhead from entering the room. Instead, Bea just walks in further and grabs a spare hairband from the side; grabbing Allie’s matted blonde locks and tying them in a short ponytail.

“Bea I’m serious, I don’t want you seeing this” Allie tries to argue, but the second she finishes her sentence the bile rises up in her throat and she throws up again. Bea bends down and rubs soothing patterns across the younger woman’s back.

“I’m not going anywhere. This doesn’t bother me” the redhead grabs some tissues for Allie to wipe her mouth with, the blonde groaning as she throws the used tissue down the toilet.

“This is not ok. I am not ok. I think I’m dying” she mumbles, her voice hoarse. Bea suppresses her laughter and just continues to rub Allie’s back.

“You did have a lot to drink last night babe. Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again?” She asks, Allie shaking her head slightly. She carefully stands up and washes her mouth out before letting Bea lead her back into bed.

“Here take these” Bea holds out the tablets and the water, the younger woman taking them gratefully and swallowing them before lying back down.

“Try and get a couple more hours sleep, then I’ll make you some toast to try and get something in your stomach ok?” The older woman suggests, stroking her thumb over Allie’s flushed cheek.

“Stay with me?” She asks, and the puppy dog eyes she gives makes it impossible for Bea to say no. She grabs the bin from her bathroom and puts it by Allie’s bedside before walking around and getting into bed next to her. Allie’s body rolls into Bea’s and her right arm wraps around Bea’s waist with her right leg over the redhead’s.

“This is clingy Allie” the blonde murmurs into Bea’s neck, causing her to giggle.

“I like clingy Allie, she’s pretty cute”

“I love you” Allie sighs, closing her eyes and relaxing now that Bea is next to her. The redhead’s presence makes Allie’s sickness go away. She still feels rotten; her head pounding and her stomach doing somersaults, but having Bea next to her makes her calm.

“I love you too. Get some sleep, I’ll be here” Bea kisses the crown of Allie’s head and settles down, closing her own eyes and falling asleep to the soothing rhythm of Allie’s breathing.

Luckily, Allie sleeps through. She stirs in her sleep and seems unsettled, but her stomach contents doesn’t make a reappearance and wakes up around midday. When she does, Bea is still with her, combing her fingers through her blonde locks which need a serious brush. She sighs in content at the feeling of the older woman’s fingernails gently digging into her scalp, snuggling even closer into her warm body.

“Welcome back, clingy Allie” Bea says softly when she notices the blonde waking up. She leans down and plants a tender kiss on the younger woman’s forehead.

“How you feeling?”

“Still shit. I don’t really feel sick though, but my stomach is churning like fuck. And my head, that’s not ok” Allie groans and nestles her face in Bea’s chest.

“That’s better” she mumbles and Bea just laughs.

“How about some toast? See if you can keep it down?” Bea suggests and feels Allie nod her head between her breasts before she rolls over and lets the redhead get out. Allie forces herself to get up and make herself look somewhat appealing. She brushes her teeth and washes her face before managing to get a brush through her hair and putting it back up into a ponytail. Just as she walks back into the bedroom Bea walks through the bedroom door with a plate of toast and some orange juice in her hands. They both climb into bed and prop their pillows up to lean against.

“I spoke to Debbie this morning, she looks absolutely shattered” Bea giggles.

“I bet she is! Is she still in Texas?” the blonde asks as she takes a bite of her toast; the first piece laying heavy on her stomach but the more she eats the more she feels human.

“No she arrived in Baton Rouge yesterday. She’s only got Memphis to do before New York now. I think she’s ready to come home though, as much as she’s loved it”

“She’s probably sick of the sight of a car right now”

“Yeah probably. She asked me if you were coming to the airport to get her” Bea looks over at Allie who wipes her mouth on the towel Bea brought up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s desperate to meet you. The reason I’m taking Franky is because she will most likely fall asleep in the car on the way home. I just thought it would be better for her to have one night to rest before you meet” Bea explains, not wanting Allie to feel like she didn’t want her there.

“No I get it, it’s fine. I’m sure she would want to just relax when she gets back” Allie smiles reassuringly at the redhead.

“God I am not ready to go into work tomorrow” she continues, closing her eyes and a frown appearing on her forehead.

“You’ll be fine, do you have many meetings?” Bea asks, watching as Allie shakes her head with the last bit of toast in her mouth.

“Only two, and one’s with Evelynn so she will just rip the shit out of me for being a lightweight. What about you?”

“Erm I have five I think” the redhead replies, giggling when Allie scrunches her nose up.

“Fuck that on a Monday”

“That’s what you get for being the COO of a company babe. But enough talk about work. Right now, I want to go downstairs with a blanket and watch crappy films all day with my girl. Sound like a plan?” Bea suggests, the blonde’s bright blue eyes lighting up.

“Sounds bloody perfect” she agrees; standing up and taking Bea’s blanket down while Bea takes the empty glasses and plates. The couple snuggle down on the sofa and don’t move for the rest of the day.

\--------

“Hey Franky, how’s ya front lawn doing?” Bea asks with a smirk as she walks past Franky the next morning.

“You what?” The brunette frowns.

“You decided to take a piss on your front garden when we dropped out off”

“Oh fuck off did I? Fuck sake. I was a mess, red. I don’t remember getting home, I don’t remember getting into bed. I rung Gidge and told her the many things I want to do to her… It was not ok” Franky places the palm of her hand on her forehead and Bea just laughs at her friend’s pain.

“Yeah Allie wasn’t great yesterday morning. Threw up multiple times, slept most of the day. Thanks for giving her those shots by the way” Bea bites playfully at the tattooed woman.

“My pleasure, did you have great drunken sex though?”

“No she passed out the second I got her into bed” Bea laughs.

“Shit man. Oh here’s the other one, how ya feeling?” Franky hollers when she sees Hope step out of the elevator and heading towards Jordan’s office.

“Why did no one stop me from flashing my boobs? You all just stood there recording it you bitches” the short haired girl jokes as she approaches the girls.

“It was hilarious! Besides no one is gunna see ya that high up. You ain’t got any tits anyway babe” Franky winks, earning a light slap on her arm.

“Yesterday was just brutal. I didn’t move from the bathroom until about two in the afternoon. Fell asleep in there at one point. Anyway, is he free? I need to talk to him about some family stuff” she nods towards Jordan’s office.

“Yeah he’s got a meeting in twenty minutes but he’s free now” Franky tells her.

“Thanks. See you guys later” she says before turning on her heels and walking over towards her brother’s office; walking in moments later.

“Anyway I better get going. No one better piss me off today” Bea mumbles as she heads towards the elevator.

“You swing that hot arse red, make my Monday better” Franky calls after her, laughing when she sees the redhead put her middle finger up just before the elevator doors shut.

 

Over in Melbourne Publishing, Allie and Rebecca aren’t doing much better.

“You two look rough as fuck! God you guys need to learn from me” Evelynn jokes as she enters Rebecca’s office.

“I woke up the next morning and my shirt and bra were on the stairs. Why the fuck did I take that off and not everything else?” The petite woman runs her fingers through her hair, confused by her actions from Saturday night.

“Don’t tell Franky you done that she’d be gutted to hear she missed out on the strip tease” Allie giggles.

“I’m gutted I missed the night. We will have to do it again you do realise that right?” The fiery haired woman warns, both Allie’s and Rebecca’s faces dropping.

“No way, I ain’t getting that bad again. I was rough as anything yesterday, I barely moved” the blonde moans, the thought of a repeat of Saturday making her stomach churn.

“I spoke to Hope yesterday and she was in her bathroom most of the day. Megan woke up on the kitchen floor apparently”

“You serious? She wasn’t that bad!” Allie questions, shocked that Megan got as bad as that.

“I think the fresh air got to her. She did drink a lot but she’s not bad at handling her drink. I think waiting for the taxi with Hope just made her ten times worse. Dominic found her the next morning when he got in. Jordan wasn’t in a great state either when he returned home. Thankfully his parents kept Sienna until the evening so we had time to recover. How is Skye?” Rebecca asks, referring to Evelynn’s daughter.

“She’s got a chest infection. She was awful on Saturday there was no way I could leave her”

“Oh bless her, I hope she gets well soon”

“So do I, she’s got some medication so hopefully that will kick in soon. Anyway, you ready for this meeting Allie?” Evelynn stands up, the blonde following suit and across the room into Evelynn’s office.

\--------

A week later Bea sits at her desk watching the clock for it to strike six. She’s been waiting for this moment for three months now, and she can’t wait to have her daughter back in her arms. She sends off one last email and a text to Allie saying she’s on her way to the airport before packing her bag up and heading out towards Franky’s desk.

“You ready to go?” She asks.

“Hell yeah, people have been absolute bastards today” the brunette moans while picking her bag up and logging off her computer. The duo head to the elevator and descend down to the ground floor; walking out to Franky’s car and taking off towards the airport.

“Thanks for driving, and for picking me up this morning” Bea says when they merge onto the highway.

“No sweat, I don’t mind and there was no point you leaving your car at work. You excited to see her?”

“So excited! She needed this break, and it’s done her wonders. But I need her back now”

“Yeah absolutely. You’ve done good with her, red. She’s great” Franky compliments the redhead, throwing her a cheeky smirk with her eyes still on the road.

“She is, she’s done me and herself proud. Anyway how are you and Bridget?”

“We’re good. It’s hard with her hours, especially when she’s on call. She’s gotta drop everything and it does get frustrating at times. But it’s her job, and I respect that. She just keeps things interesting, like there’s not one day that’s the same with her” the brunette explains.

“That’s good Franky, I’m glad you’ve found her”

“Same with you, red. Allie’s turned you into a different person, for the better. You’ve got a spark I’ve never seen you have before. And your new found confidence has made you even hotter”

“For fuck sake Franky, so close again to having a normal conversation!” Bea says in an exasperated tone, but adds a giggle onto the end.

The duo continue with small talk until the brunette pulls up into the carpark. They walk into arrivals and see that Debbie’s flight landed twenty minutes ago.

“I hope customs and immigration isn’t too long for her. And getting her luggage, that’s the worst” Bea comments, her eyes glued to the door that separates her from her daughter.

“Yeah fingers crossed, it’s horrid when you’ve just got off a long flight and have to queue for ages at immigration. Right I know what she’s like, so I’m gunna get her a slice of pizza. Want anything?” Franky asks, the redhead just shaking her head. Ten minutes after Franky leaves a group of people start walking through the doors. Bea’s eyes scan the crowd, and her heart stops when she sees that curly hair she’s been dying to see for three months. The second her chocolate eyes connect with Debbie’s the young adult sets out into a sprint, dragging her suitcase behind her.

“Mum!” She exclaims as she collides with her mother, the pair embracing in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you so much peanut” Bea whispers in her ear as tears fill her eyes. She breathes in Debbie’s scent and she feels complete again.

“I’ve missed you too! I can’t believe three months has gone by already” she pulls away and looks up at her mum, seeing a light in her eyes that’s been dulled for so many years.

“Hey mini Bea” Franky makes her presence known, holding a bottle of coke and a slice of pizza.

“Franky!” Debbie latches onto the brunette before pulling away just as quick.

“Pizza! Is it mine?” She asks, Franky and Bea both laughing.

“Yes it’s yours ya little hoover. Right come on, let’s get you home” Franky hands over the pizza and drink before taking Debbie’s hand luggage; Bea grabbing her suitcase.

“How was the flight?” Bea asks as they climb into the car.

“Long! But there wasn’t a lot of turbulence and I had a spare seat next to me so I could lie down which was lucky” the young brunette settles in the back seat of the car and takes a bite of her pizza.

“Amazing!” She almost sings in delight. Franky takes off back home and Debbie tells the women all about her trip. Halfway into their journey however, Debbie goes silent. Bea turns her head and silently laughs at the sight. Debbie’s head keeps bobbing down with her eyes fighting to stay open.; her left hand still clutching the pizza.

“Franky, look” Bea whispers and the brunette looks into her rear view mirror, chuckling at the sight. Bea sets her phone to record and aims it at her daughter.

“Hey Debbie, put the pizza down and get some sleep” she says, her daughter’s head shooting up.

“No, pizza is life” she sleepily puts the slice in her mouth and chews on it; once again her eyes drooping. Bea and Franky start laughing, the tattooed brunette turning around when she pulls up at a stop light.

“Hey Debs, how’s the pizza?”

“Absolutely out of this world” the brunette mumbles, setting the pair off again.

“Are you sending that to Allie?” Debbie asks, pointing to the phone.

“Don’t send it to her she’s gunna think I’m a mess” she continues, the redhead finally able to reply through her laughter.

“No she won’t, she’ll agree with you about pizza”

“Good. Are we getting pizza tomorrow?”

“If you want. God you’re acting like you’re drunk” the older woman laughs.

“I’m tired. It does things to you mum”

“Ok peanut” Bea leaves her be and ends the video; sending it to Allie, the blonde replying moments later.

**“Comedy gold! She’s right, pizza is life. Hope she had a safe journey back, see you guys tomorrow. And pizza is absolutely fine for me x”** By the time Bea looks back at Debbie she’s fast asleep after finally finishing her pizza slice.

\--------

When Franky finally drops them home, Bea grabs Debbie’s bags and heads into the house with her daughter. Debbie heads upstairs and has a shower, changing into comfier clothes before returning and wrapping herself up in a blanket.

“Go to bed Debs” Bea calls out from the washing machine where she’s loading it up with Debbie’s clothes.

“No, I need to get into a routine. I’m gunna fight it until about nine-thirty. Don’t let me go to sleep please” 

“Ok, do you want a cup of tea or anything?”

“Hot chocolate please. With cream and marshmallows?” Debbie asks, the redhead grinning at her daughter’s predictable request.

“As always” Bea pours a cup of milk out and heats it up in the microwave; mixing in the chocolate powder and handing it over to her daughter; a big dollop of whipped cream on top and lots of tiny marshmallows.

“Amazing. I’ve missed this” Debbie takes a sip and smiles gratefully.

“Go on then, tell me everything” Bea settles down and grins when Debbie’s face lights up.

“Mum it was amazing. The camp was so gorgeous and Virginia is such a beautiful state. It’s all mountains and lakes and it was just so picturesque. I taught drama twice a day, got to plan my own lessons and basically do what I want” 

“That sounds good! What were the kids like?”

“So cute! They all had their own personalities, and the ones that were in my cabin were great. They were fascinated with my accent and I got all my Australian money out to compare it to theirs. They loved it”

“And what about your travels?”

“Tiring, so tiring. But we saw so much, even the girls said they hadn’t seen so much of their own country. New York was just amazing. That and Chicago were my favourites, oh and Baton Rouge. Just all of it mum” the curly haired brunette giggles before continuing her story. Bea listens in amazement, taking in everything her daughter tells her and living her life through her story. Debbie lasts until ten o’clock before calling it a night, heading up to bed with tired feet. Bea continues with Debbie’s washing, taking the coloured clothes out and replacing them with her whites. Once she’s finished she dials Allie’s number and grins when she hears that melodic voice.

“Hey beautiful” Allie says, the smile evident in her voice.

“Hey Alliecat. How’s your day been?”

“Long, but good. How’s Debbie?”

“She’s just gone to bed. She wants to get into a routine so she fought against it bless her. She wants me to wake her up tomorrow morning but I don’t know if I’ll have the heart to wake her up when I know she’s so tired”

“I know what you mean, but if she sleeps too much she might slip back into American time” Allie tries to reason.

“Yeah I know. So you ok with pizza tomorrow?” Bea asks.

“Yeah of course! Whatever the queen wants” the blonde giggles and Bea’s heart beats twice the speed at the sound.

“You don’t have to have what she wants”

“I know, but I do. I’ll be over about six tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect. Can’t wait to see you”

“Can’t wait to see you either. I love you” the redhead grins at those words. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to hearing them.

“I love you too my beautiful girl. Sleep tight” she hangs up and sighs contently before heading up to bed herself; nerves and excitement mixing in her stomach at the thought of her pride and joy meeting the love of her life.


	25. When Allie met Debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks, so there won't be an update I'm afraid. There will be more Allie and Debbie in the next one, so I hope you all stick by me. Hope you enjoy this one!

The following morning, Bea wakes up at her usual time for work. She gets dressed, makes herself presentable for the busy day ahead and makes herself a cup of coffee. When the clock hits eight-thirty she sighs, feeling guilty that she has to go and wake up Debbie who is dead to the world. She makes another cup of coffee, heads up the stairs and peaks her head around the corner; smiling at the sight of her daughter in the same position as she was when Bea went up to bed the night before. Begrudgingly, the redhead walks in and sits on the side of her daughter’s bed.

“Debbie, sweetie I’ve got to go to work now. You don’t have to get up” she kisses the side of her head and places the mug on the bedside table.

“I smell coffee” Debbie lifts her head tiredly and her voice is hoarse.

“Don’t get up, get some more sleep” Bea tries to reason with her, but the stubborn nineteen-year-old just sits up in bed and takes the mug.

“No, I need to get into a routine. I might have a little nap later, but if I don’t do this now I’m never going to be able to sleep. Besides, I’ve arranged to go to the salon this morning to see Maxi and Liz and I’m also meeting Boomer for lunch. I’m a busy girl me” the brunette smirks and Bea just laughs.

“Not meeting up with school friends?”

“Nah they can wait. They all have summer jobs anyway so I’ve basically said let me know when you’re free and we will take it from there” she explains, Bea just nodding before standing up.

“Ok well I’ve gotta go. Have fun today, and please be careful when you’re driving. I know you didn’t when you were out there but you’ll be used to being on the other side of the road”

“Yeah I will, promise. Have a good day, I love you”

“To the moon and back” the older woman bends down and kisses her daughter’s head one more time before leaving for work. The nerves and excitement haven’t shifted since last night. She knows they’ll love each other, but the little voice in the back of her head is telling her otherwise, and she’s trying with all her might to ignore it. She pulls up in the car park and heads up to her office, smiling at the receptionists as she walks by. She logs in to her computer and opens her emails; sighing in relief when her ten o’clock meeting with the head of administration has cancelled and has asked to re-schedule. The redhead continues with her emails, replying when needed and printing out any attachments. Two hours into her day Jordan knocks on her door and enters seconds later.

“Morning sir, how are you?”

“Not too bad actually, I’ve had worse. I’ve just come to ask if you were all free Saturday? I know you’ve just got your daughter back but I spoke about Debbie to Rebecca last night and Sienna overheard” he explains, and from the raise of his eyebrow Bea can gather what happened after that.

“Arr I see, and how many times has Debbie’s name been spoken since then?”

“Too many times” he chuckles.

“I’ll ask Allie and Debbie later on, but as far as I’m aware we’re all free” she answers with a smile.

“Are they meeting tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m nervous but I know they’ll get along great”

“I’m sure they will, Bea. Allie’s great and Debbie will talk to a brick wall” her boss comments and Bea just laughs, knowing it’s spot on.

“Anyway I’ll leave you to it. See you for the directors meeting”

“Can’t wait” she says sarcastically as he walks out, rolling her eyes at the thought of having to deal with the directors who think they’re the dog’s bollocks.

 

About thirty minutes after her mother leaves, Debbie drags herself out of bed. She has a shower and freshens up in an attempt to make herself feel more awake before making her way out towards the stairs. Just as she’s about to descend she looks over at her mum’s room. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walks in and notices almost everything is the same. However, she notices a few shirts that aren’t her mum’s. She then heads into the bathroom and smirks even more.

“Too cute” she says to herself when she sees two toothbrushes, two hairbrushes, almost double the amount of shampoo and conditioner and an extra towel hanging up on the towel rack.

“Bloody hell she’s moved in already” the brunette comments with a giggle. She heads back out and looks in the wardrobe, finding a few more items that don’t belong to her mum.

“Oh that’s cute!” She grabs a blood red jumpsuit and holds it against her body.

“Damnit she’s taller than me” Debbie huffs out as she puts the hanger back and shuts the wardrobe; finally heading downstairs to make herself some breakfast.

Once she’s eaten, she heads over to the salon, where Maxine and Liz greet her as if she’s their long lost child.

“Oh it’s so good to have you back, hun. We’ve missed you” Maxine gushes as she guides the girl over to an empty chair.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve missed you, but you obviously have not been looking after this. I’m cutting it” the tall woman says as she takes a piece of hair between her fingers.

“Oh cheers Maxi, love you too” Debbie giggles and accepts the coffee from Liz.

“I have a question for you both” she starts, but Liz beats her to it with a knowing smile.

“Allie’s lovely”

“Knew you’d know what I was gunna ask” Debbie folds her arms under the black cloak and both women laugh.

“I gathered she would be, talking to mum these few months I’ve seen such a change in her. I just wanted to be sure”

“Love, it’s ok to feel protective of your mum, but trust us when we say that Allie is the best thing that’s happened to her since you were born. And she will love you” Liz reassures her with a squeeze of her hand before returning to the desk.

“You like her as well Maxi?” She asks into the mirror.

“Hun, what Liz said was spot on. Your mum has this light in her that is so beautiful to see. She’s even got Franky’s approval, and that says a lot”

“Too right it does. I just feel nervous about meeting her. What if she doesn’t like me?” Debbie wonders out loud.

“She will love you, trust me. Whenever your mum spoke about you in front of her, her eyes would light up hearing about you. You’ll be fine tonight” Maxine then changes the subject to Debbie’s trip, smiling along as Debbie tells the story for the second time. But by the grin on her face, Maxine can tell she won’t get tired of talking about it. 

\--------

Bea returns home from work just after five-thirty, finding Debbie on the sofa writing down her order.

“Chinese? I thought you wanted pizza?” The redhead asks as she sits next to her.

“Yeah I err… Changed my mind. I’ll go pick it up as well” Debbie offers and Bea can see the nerves radiating off her daughter. She humours her and simply agrees, knowing Allie probably isn’t faring much better.

“Do you know what Allie would want?” Debbie asks and the older woman writes down hers and Allie’s orders before Debbie rings the restaurant up to place her order.

“You alright?” Bea asks when Debbie puts the phone down.

“Yeah I’m fine” she answers a little too quickly, grabbing a bottle of water and settling down to watch TV.

“Well I’m going to have a shower, so if you’re gone by the time I’m finished take care and see you soon ok”

“Ok Mumma” Debbie’s eyes don’t move from the TV and Bea just smirks as she walks up the stairs. Her daughter has nothing to be nervous about, she just wishes she would relax and enjoy herself.

Allie arrives just after six o’clock, grinning when her favourite girl answers the door.

“Hello beautiful” she says and kisses the redhead softly.

“Hey, you ok?” Bea asks as she waits for Allie to take her shoes and coat off before walking into the livingroom.

“I’m good, you?” She returns the question, looking around and noticing there’s no one else in the room.

“Where’s Debbie?” She asks when Bea had answered her previous question; the redhead gaining a small smile.

“She’s gone to get Chinese food, I hope that’s ok. She had a change of heart”

“That’s fine, but she does know Chinese do take-outs right?” 

“Yeah, I just don’t think she wanted to be here when you arrived. She’s a little nervous” Bea explains and Allie’s blue eyes widen in shock.

“Are you serious? What has she got to be nervous about, it’s me that should be nervous” the blonde nervously laughs and the redhead just rolls her eyes.

“Neither of you should be nervous, but I think she’s worried you won’t like her and you’ll walk” she admits, being so tuned in to her daughter she just knows why Debbie would be worried.

“I’m not gunna do that. I’m gunna love her, I know I will. I’m worried it’s gunna be the other way around and she won’t like me” Allie confesses, and Bea just sighs as she walks closer to the younger woman and wraps her arms around her waist.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about either. She will love you. She will ask questions, probably when I’m not in the room, but she will be fine” the redhead leans in and plants an innocent kiss on Allie’s lips. The blonde heats it up, but before they can go any further they hear a car pull up outside and footsteps come up the path. Debbie enters her keys into the door and opens it.

“I’m home” she calls out.

“We’re in the kitchen” Bea replies, expecting her daughter to appear any second.

“Oh cute boots!” They hear Debbie exclaim, followed by plastic bags being put on the floor. Bea just frowns and heads out into the little entranceway.

“Oi take her shoes off ya dork” Allie hears Bea scold her daughter before they both erupt into fits of laughter, the blonde joining in before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Bea walks back into the livingroom and through to the kitchen, her doppelgänger following her seconds later. Bea puts the bags onto the kitchen side before going to stand next to the blonde.

“Debbie, this is Allie, babe this is my daughter or twin as a lot of people say” the redhead giggles and looks on as her girlfriend and daughter finally lay eyes on each other.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Debbie” Allie starts with a grin.

“You too” the brunette returns the grin and doesn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. Bea just smiles at the pair before walking back over to the food to sort it out.

“Allie are you having a drink?” She asks, the blonde replying moments later after pulling away from her embrace with Debbie.

“Erm what you offering?”

“Depends if you’re staying?” The redhead raises an eyebrow and Allie hesitates. Would Debbie want her to stay over? She didn’t want to step on her toes, as much as she wanted to stay over.

“She’s staying. I mean, she has a toothbrush here” Debbie winks at her mum before heading over to the sofa.

“Err have you been snooping?” Bea calls after her daughter while pouring her and Allie two glasses of wine.

“Never” the brunette fake gasps. The redhead just rolls her eyes and Allie holds back a giggle. 

“You having a beer?”

“Please mumma” the older woman grabs a beer and takes the drinks into the livingroom, the blonde following her with the food. The trio pile on their food, Allie watching on in amazement at the amount of food Debbie puts on her plate.

“Did they not feed you in America?” She asks in astonishment.

“Yeah, I just like food. I’m surprised mum didn’t tell you this”

“Oh she did, I just didn’t realise all of that can fit in your tiny body” Allie jokes, looking over at Bea who is wearing an encouraging smile on her face.

“They call me the bottomless pit. And besides, where’s all that going?” Debbie shoots back, gesturing to Allie’s generous serving.

“My arse” the blonde replies, Debbie bursting out laughing.

“Man I wish that happened to me, I have no arse whatsoever. Like on a photo, if you zoom in to just my middle you can’t tell which way I’m standing”

“I’m sure that’s not true” the blonde argues, but Debbie just gets her phone out and shows her a photo of herself with Paige from camp.

“Ok it doesn’t help that she’s got a big bum, but come on” she zooms in on the photo and Allie nearly chokes on the food she’s eating.

“Ok I’m gunna give you that” she starts laughing and when Debbie shows Bea the photo, the redhead joins in too.

“Debs you’ve got a lovely figure don’t sell yourself short”

“You have to say that” the brunette rolls her eyes before stuffing another load of noodles in her mouth.

“Anyway how were the girls today?” Bea changes the subject.

“Good, Maxi gave me a haircut because apparently I neglected my hair. But it was good to see them, and Boomer is… Well Boomer” she giggles.

“Have you met Boomer?” She asks Allie, who nods with wide eyes.

“Yeah, only once. She gave me a… Let’s say pep talk in the toilets about your mum”

“No way? What did she say?”

“That she’d give me a bashing if I hurt ya mum” she looks over at Bea who just shakes her head at her friend’s antics.

“Arr I see. Well she’s a very protective person” Debbie defends the taller woman, knowing Boomer just has everyone’s best interests at heart.

“Oh yeah I know that, I’d happily let her bash me if I ever hurt your mum, because I’d never want to do that” Allie keeps her eyes on Bea and watches in amusement as the redhead blushes.

“God you guys are adorable” Debbie grins to herself, carrying on eating her mountain of food.

\--------

Allie insists on cleaning up once they’d all finished, heading into the kitchen and leaving the other two in the livingroom. Bea looks over at her daughter, who just gives her a wide grin and forms a heart with her hands.

“Can I see some photos from your trip?” Allie asks Debbie when she returns, who happily obliges. Allie sits up close to the brunette, looking at the girls phone as she describes what was happening in each photo. Bea can’t get enough of the image in front of her; it’s so beautiful to witness. She knew they’d get along, but actually seeing it for herself lifts a huge weight off her shoulders.

“Mum come join us” Debbie pats the space next to her and Bea moves on to the other sofa next to her daughter, looking at the photos she’s already seen but won’t ever get tired of looking at.

“Before I forget, Jordan has invited us three to have dinner at his on Saturday, are you guys up for it?” Bea asks.

“Yeah sure, sounds like a plan” Allie responds.

“That’s fine with me, I can’t wait to see Sienna, I bet she’s grown so much!” Debbie grins, loving her mum’s boss’ daughter as much as she loves her.

“She’s been asking after you apparently. She can’t wait to see you now you’re back”

“Yeah Rebecca was saying. She had a little Debbie countdown on Rebecca’s phone and she’d ask to check it almost everyday” Allie adds to the conversation, the brunette holding her hands against her heart.

“She’s so precious” she carries on going through her photos, stifling a yawn thirty minutes later.

“Anyway I’m gunna go up to bed now if that’s ok, I’m so tired still”

“Of course, we’ll probably make our way up too. Goodnight peanut, I love you” Bea says as the brunette gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“To the moon and back. Night Allie, was nice to meet you” Debbie bends down and gives Allie the second hug of the night, the blonde smiling as she wraps her arms around her shoulders.

“You too Debbie, sleep tight” They follow Debbie up the stairs, separating when they reach their bedroom doors. The couple get ready in silence, watching each other’s every move. As always, Allie rubs the cream in on Bea’s face, one of her favourite rituals of the night before they both climb into bed.

“She loves you” Bea whispers into darkness, feeling Allie’s fingers pause in their trail up her arm before she continues her movements.

“You sure?”

“Positive”

“Well I love her too, she’s amazing Bea. She’s so much like you and she idolises you. You’ve raised the perfect daughter babe” Allie kisses Bea’s cheek, the redhead grinning.

“I’m so glad you do. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn’t get along”

“Thank-you, for everything. I know it’s too soon to say much, but you’ve brought me in to your family and I can’t be more grateful for that” the blonde admits, her voice barely a whisper and filled with uncertainty.

“You have nothing to thank me for. I love you” the older woman leans up and plants her lips onto Allie’s, sighing the second they come into contact. 

“I love you too, so much” Allie mutters against Bea’s lips before reconnecting them. They don’t take it any further, but they don’t need to. Just a simple kiss tells them enough.

“Goodnight Alliecat” Bea turns over on her side, biting her lip when Allie’s body fits with hers like a jigsaw; her right arm draping over her waist.

“Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams” she gives her one last kiss on the cheek before settling her head down on the pillow; sighing in relief that the night has been successful. Although she now has the dreaded moment of telling the young girl all about her past, and just hoping that her opinions won’t change. As if Bea can read her mind, the redhead mumbles so quietly Allie barely hears it.

“She won’t judge you. She’ll listen, ask questions, and move on. Don’t worry” she brings Allie’s hand up to her lips and kisses it before placing it back. Allie’s eyes fill with tears as she nuzzles her face into Bea’s unruly red curls.

“Just like you”

“Exactly like me. It’s not who you are anymore. Now go to sleep”

“Ooh bossy Bea, what a turn on” Allie jokes, earning a light slap on her arm.

“Stop it, I’m tired” and with that, the couple fall into silence and drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	26. Heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I'm back from vacation! Sorry it's been a while, but lying by the pool has helped me get lots of ideas for upcoming chapters so hopefully you will all stick with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think! Also I wanted to know what else you might like to see, for example if you want more Bridget and Franky or any other characters. Let me know, and thank-you as always!

By the time Friday hits, Debbie’s sleeping pattern has gradually become more normal. On the Wednesday she received a call from Jordan, asking her to come to the office on Friday to talk about her internship. She leaves the house forty-five minutes before she’s due at Melbourne Enterprise, wanting to stop by the local café to grab some lunch for both Bea and Allie. She heads over to the building that will become her workplace and parks her car; grabbing a visitors badge from reception before heading up to Jordan’s office. 

“Hey mini Bea! Bought me lunch I see, you shouldn’t have” Franky hollers from behind her desk.

“Yeah it’s right here” Debbie smirks, reaching into the bag and pulling her hand back out; giving Franky the finger.

“Debbie Smith how dare you. Red your daughter just flipped me the bird” the tattooed woman announces as she sees a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye.

“Well I’ve brought her up correctly then haven’t I?” Bea smirks as she wraps her arm around Debbie’s shoulders.

“When ya buggering off again Debbie?” Franky mumbles, bowing her head down to continue with her work.

“Love you too” Debbie rolls her eyes before turning her attention to her mum.

“He’s all ready for you. What you got in the bag?” Bea asks, gesturing to the brown paper bag in her daughter’s hand.

“I bought you lunch. Can you take the bag while I go in? I got Allie one as well and I was gunna drop it off after”

“Yeah course. Now go in, good luck” the redhead smiles as she watches her ever-growing daughter walk into Jordan’s office. She walks back into her office and pulls out the tomato and mozzarella toastie Debbie had got her, looking back in and seeing that there was a bacon and brie one as well. She smiles to herself, her daughter buying her own favourite for the blonde, not knowing Allie’s favourite was the same.

“They’re like twins” Bea mutters to herself, biting into her toastie and carrying on with her work. Allie and Debbie haven’t spent that much time together, the blonde only going over for dinner the previous night, but tomorrow night they will have the evening together at Jordan and Rebecca’s followed by a night at home. But from this little gesture, it’s clear Allie has been accepted 100% by the young adult, and Bea couldn’t be more thrilled. She takes another bite of her food and looks up when she sees Franky waltz into her office.

“Hey red, I was wondering if Debbie would wanna come over for lunch tomorrow? I want her to meet Gidge” the brunette asks.

“Yeah if she doesn’t have any plans. We’re going to Jordan’s for dinner tomorrow evening so I can come grab her on our way there if that’s ok with you?”

“Sure that’s cool. Why wasn’t I invited?” Franky questions, fake hurt written all over her face.

“Maybe because Jordan doesn’t wanna witness you eye fucking his wife?” Bea suggests sarcastically, albeit with humour evident in her voice.

“Yeah that might be the issue. Can’t help it if his wife’s fit” the tattooed woman shrugs.

“Don’t think Bridget will approve to be honest”

“About Rebecca? Yeah she will!”

“I meant you drooling over her you idiot” the redhead rolls her eyes.

“Yeah whatever, here’s those papers you needed” Franky hands over a generous stack of papers, grimacing at the sight as Bea takes them off her hands.

“Fuck doing all that” she says as she turns on her heels and walks out, the redhead just laughing to herself. She quickly finishes off her lunch and begins flicking through her paperwork, marking the pages that need to be signed and filling in any information that needs to be provided by Melbourne Enterprise. Twenty minutes later Debbie walks out of Jordan’s office and heads straight into her mum’s.

“Hey how did it go?” She asks as her daughter takes a seat opposite her.

“Really well. I start in two weeks and he’s given me some stuff to read over so I have some background information. I also spoke to him about Paige. She’s coming over for a month and she wants to do a week in Sydney, so he’s given me that week off and then for the rest I have to come to the office twice a week and the other three I can catch up from home” she explains, a huge smile on her face at the prospect of starting work and earning her own money.

“That was very generous of him. Do you know which department you’re going into?”

“Graphic design. It was either that or finance but I’m not the best with numbers so I thought that wouldn’t be the best match for me” 

“Sounds perfect, they’re a lovely team” Bea smiles, pride shining throughout her body.

“Anyway I’ll leave you to it, will Allie still be on her break?” Debbie asks, picking up the brown bag she left earlier.

“Yeah she should be. I’ll see you later. Oh, Franky has a question for you before you leave”

“Ok, see you later Mumma, I’m cooking tonight” the curly haired brunette grins as she practically skips out of the office; stopping to see Franky before descending in the elevator. She signs her visitors pass back in and jumps in her car, driving the short distance to Melbourne Publishing before repeating the same process and heading up to Allie’s floor. The brunette walks through the rows of office desks until she spots the blonde at her own private desk just off to the left at the end; Rebecca’s wide office facing her. Debbie stands in front and Allie glances up from her computer with her phone trapped between her left shoulder and ear. She gestures for Debbie to take a seat, surprise clear on her face before she rolls her eyes and points to the phone; Debbie laughing silently. A few minutes later Allie finally manages to put the phone down, blowing out a puff of air.

“Some people don’t know when to quit” she comments with a small laugh.

“Sorry, I thought you’d be on your break” the brunette apologises.

“Technically I am, but people don’t care about that. What can I do for you?” She asks, wondering why Debbie has decided to visit her, as lovely as the gesture is.

“I figured you might want some lunch. It’s ok if you’ve already eaten, I’ll have it if not. And it might not be as hot as it was when I brought it” she hands over the bag and Allie just grins at the thoughtfulness.

“That’s so kind, thank-you Debbie. It beats the salad I have in the fridge” the blonde takes the toastie out of the bag and her eyes widen even more.

“Did your mum tell you this is my favourite?”

“It is?”

“Yeah! Bacon and brie are the perfect combination” the blonde enthuses before taking a bite.

“Tell me about it! It’s my favourite too!” Debbie agrees, grinning from ear to ear at yet another similarity her and the older woman share.

“Want half?” Allie offers, but Debbie just shakes her head.

“I’ll leave you to it” Debbie goes to stand up.

“You don’t have to. If you’ve got nowhere to be you can stay, I don’t mind” Allie offers, smiling when the young adult sits back down.

“How did it go with Jordan today?”

“Really good thank-you. I start in the graphic design department in two weeks” 

“That’s good! Are you creative like your mum then?” Allie asks casually, but Debbie is slightly taken aback.

“Mum’s shown you her drawings?” She asks. Although she shouldn’t be shocked that her mum has shared something personal with the blonde, she can’t help but be surprised. Her sketches are something she never shares, Debbie being the only person to see them before Allie. 

“Yeah, she’s insanely talented. Her list of talents just never seem to end” Allie wonders out loud, thinking about her obvious talents before having to control the fire in her core at the talents she has that only she has witnessed.

“Sorry I’m a bit surprised, she’s never shown them to anybody before. But then again, you’re not just anybody” Debbie jokes before continuing.

“She is very talented, but no I’m not as good as her. I can draw, but I need to have a photo in front of me. How she does it from memory I’ll never know” the young adult slightly shakes her head, still amazed that her mum can draw a perfect portrait with nothing as a prompt apart from the image in her head. 

“You understand all that?” Debbie asks, looking towards a piece of paper on Allie’s desk. The older woman follows her eyeline and giggles.

“Yeah, it’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it”

“Looks so confusing to me. What do all these signs mean?” She gestures towards all the symbols scattered across the page in red pen.

“So this means that the author forgot to put a space in between the words” Allie explains, pointing to each symbol as she goes along.

“This is saying they’ve missed the letter ‘F’ in between the ‘I’ and ‘E’, and the question mark means I’m raising a query about the reference they’ve made”

“My mind is already messed up from that” the young adult admits.

“I personally find it therapeutic, but yeah it’s like learning another language” Allie briefly explains. The brunette then looks over at Allie’s desk, grinning when she sees the photo of her and her mum from the gala.

“Oh my god your dress was beautiful” she comments as she picks the frame up to have a closer look.

“Why thank-you, Rebecca helped me get it”

“So this was the first time you and mum met?” Debbie asks, the blonde nodding in response.

“So you didn’t actually see her whole face until you went for coffee?”

“No. She never took her mask off, even though I was mentally begging her to” she smiles, watching as Debbie places the frame back.

“Not that I think it should ever make a difference, but you weren’t like, put off or anything?” The brunette asks.

“Never. I was saddened, especially when she told me how it actually happened. But no, it didn’t make any difference. She’s still beautiful, and I love her the way she is” Allie confesses, watching as Debbie’s poker face turns into a bright white grin.

“He’s a bastard, I haven’t seen him or spoken to him since that day. I gave my statement and that was it. He sends me birthday cards, but I just take the money out and bin the rest. She doesn’t know this, but I always buy mum something with the money he gives me, because I know he would hate that” she smirks, and Allie has to laugh at Debbie’s little payback scheme.

“That’s karma at his best. Although he deserves a much more menacing act for what he’s done” Allie comments, a little afraid she’s crossed the line. She would want nothing more than for someone to put Harry through what he put Bea though, but he is Debbie’s father at the end of the day. Her worries quickly vanish though when Debbie responds.

“Tell me about it. I’d love to give him that karma myself. But I’ve heard he’s getting beaten up left, right and centre in there anyway so they can have him”

“How did you hear that?”

“Mum’s friend, Will Jackson. He’s a guard at the prison. I think they met through the salon, I’m not too sure. I just hate the fact I have him in my blood, makes my skin crawl” the brunette shivers at the thought of being related to him; the man she once respected and craved approval from when she was a little girl.

“You’re nothing like him, Debbie. There is nothing of him in you, and you and your mum have made sure that you have grown up to be the woman you are today. I know the feeling, but the fact you have become the complete opposite of what he would have wanted you to be is the ultimate revenge”

“Do you not have a good relationship with your dad?”

“I don’t have a relationship with either of my parents at all. My dad wanted me to be successful in something that he thinks is a respectful job across the world. A lawyer, a doctor, something that I wanted nothing to do with. He also wanted me to be straight. So what did I do? I became successful in something that he doesn’t see as an appropriate job and I fell in love with a woman. Can’t get a better comeuppance than that” she smirks, and Debbie just raises her hand to give the blonde a high five.

“Right I better leave you to it. I’ll see you tomorrow” Debbie stands up and quickly pops her head in to say hello to Rebecca.

“See you tomorrow Debbie, and thank-you for lunch”

“No worries, have a good afternoon” the brunette walks off and Allie smiles. She just prays this little moment will help when she has to reveal to Debbie who she really is.

\--------

The next evening Allie drives over to Bea’s house, pulling up next to the redhead’s car on the drive and walking up the path to the door. The older woman meets her at the door, her dazzling smile nearly making Allie’s knees buckle under her.

“Hey beautiful” the blonde calls out as she heads towards her girl. The second she’s in front of her, Allie wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist and pulls her flush against her body; their lips moulding into one.

”Wow what did I do to deserve that?” Bea breathes out when they finally separate.

“What I can’t greet my girl with a kiss?”

“You can greet me like that everyday” the older woman grins and pulls the blonde inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Debbie not here?”

“No we’ve gotta get her from Franky’s” the redhead calls out as she bends over to blow out a candle.

“Oh so we’ve got the place to ourselves?” Allie asks seductively, walking up behind Bea and running her hand up from the back of Bea’s knee to her backside.

“We do, but no. We don’t have time and you’re insatiable when you get started” the redhead resists a moan when she feels Allie’s body press against her back. But she knows that if they start anything, they will have to finish it. And unfortunately, time is not on their side. She straightens up and turns around, wrapping her arms around Allie’s waist and eyeing her up from head to toe.

“You look beautiful by the way”

“So do you, as always” Allie softly smiles and leans in, pressing a tender kiss on her lover’s lips.

“I love you” she whispers against Bea’s lips; their foreheads touching.

“And I love you too. Right we better go, Debbie will be waiting” Bea pulls away and grabs her bag in one hand and Allie’s hand in the other; the duo making their way out to Bea’s car and making the short distance to Franky’s. She texts her daughter letting her know she’s outside, and a few moments later the young brunette emerges from the house.

“Hey, how was lunch?” Bea asks her daughter when the brunette climbs into the back of the car.

“So good! And I love Bridget, she’s lovely. It’s very odd seeing Franky so… Tame” Debbie giggles.

“Now for some lush dinner. This day couldn’t get any better” she continues, Allie giggling from the passenger seat while her girlfriend rolls her eyes.

“You act like you never get fed” Bea comments.

“Growing child here mumma”

“You’re nineteen. I wouldn’t class that as a child” Bea argues, a smirk sticking on her face.

“Age is just a number” Debbie counter-argues, gaining a smug smile when her mum goes quiet.

“She’s got ya there babe” Allie whispers.

“Knew you two would gang up on me” the redhead mumbles, focusing on the road in front of her. The blonde looks into the rear view mirror and her eyes lock with Debbie’s, sending her a wink and reciprocating Debbie’s grin. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Jordan’s building, parking the car and ascending in the guarded elevator.

“My goal is to make them smile. Just once” Allie comments.

“Good luck with that. Franky even flashed her boobs to them once and they didn’t bat an eye” Debbie answers.

“That doesn’t surprise me” Allie giggles before the elevator comes to a stop. The second the elevator doors open a little voice bellows through the room.

“SHE’S HERE!” Seconds later the little girl who owns the voice comes running round the corner, making a beeline for Debbie.

“Hey little cherub” Debbie exclaims as she runs out of the elevator and kneels down, opening her arms and scooping the small child up in her arms.

“Woah you’ve gotten big! What have you been eating?” Debbie teases, tickling the young girl’s belly.

“All my fruits and vegetables” she grins her little teeth.

“Bea, Allie come in” Rebecca appears from the kitchen and takes both their coats, hanging them up before guiding them into the kitchen. 

“Jordan’s cooking? Oh my goodness what has happened?” Bea jokes when she sees her boss cutting up a pepper.

“Don’t, he’s been on that pepper for the last ten minutes. It’s painful” Rebecca giggles and her husband just rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I’m trying” Jordan defends himself.

“Anyway, dinner will be ten minutes, can I get you some drinks?” the petite brunette offers.

“Red wine please” Allie responds, Bea replying with the same answer.

“Debbie what about you?” Rebecca calls out, the young adult rounding the corner with Sienna still in her arms, but wearing a different shirt.

“Look mummy, Debbie got me a cool shirt!” She opens her arms out to show the ‘I love NY’ logo on her body.

“Wow aren’t you lucky. Did you say thank-you?”

“Of course mummy, I’m not rude” the little girl replies, making Debbie giggle.

“I’ll have a white wine please, Rebecca”

“Sienna say hello to Bea and Allie, Debbie’s not the only one here ya’know” the young mum tells her daughter before heading over to the fridge and getting a bottle of white wine out.

“Hi Bea, hi Allie” Sienna waves from Debbie’s arms, her left arm still wrapped around Debbie’s neck.

“Nice to meet you in person Sienna” Allie grins, the little girl’s eyes widening as she pulls out the doll she had in her other hand.

“Oh Allie it’s your twin” Bea jokes when she sees the Princess Aurora doll, watching as the little girl holds her doll up next to Allie.

“Oh I can see it. The resemblance is uncanny” Debbie joins in, giggling as Sienna laughs in her arms.

“You guys need to call me Princess Allie from now on” the blonde says seriously.

“Oh brilliant, it’s already gone to her head” Bea rolls her eyes before gratefully accepting her glass of wine from Rebecca. Debbie puts Sienna down who immediately runs to Jordan; the ebony haired man picking her up and passing her the spoon for her to stir the sauce. The four women sit down in the livingroom, Rebecca watching on as Sienna’s laugh fills the room.

“He’s so cute with her” Bea comments.

“He is. He adores her, and she idolises him. Makes my heart all warm” she grins.

“Gag” Allie jokes, winking at her boss.

“Oh hush up. So Debbie tell me everything” Rebecca turns her attention to the young brunette, who just grins as she tells her travelling stories for yet another time. Bea and Allie listen on, hearing the story before but loving the brunette’s face light up. Bea turns her focus to the blonde, who is invested in Debbie’s story. The redhead just smiles at her girl, her heart warming at the sight. She feels so incredibly lucky to have Allie in her life, it’s only been three months but already the younger woman means the world to Bea. Allie feels chocolate brown eyes watching, connecting her blue eyes with them and smiling a mega-watt smile.

“Right ladies, dinner is served” Jordan announces, the four women stopping their conversation to look at him.

“Come on mummy it smells so good. Daddy done a great job” Sienna runs over and pulls at her mum’s hand.

“Yeah, daddy done great chopping that pepper” she winks at her husband before heading into the diningroom with everyone else. Sienna climbs up onto the chair and pats the one to her right.

“Debbie sit next to me please” she grins and Debbie of course obliges. No one can so no to that smile. Rebecca sits to the left of Sienna, with Jordan at the head of the table, Bea to his left and Allie next to her.

“Jordan these peppers look great” Allie comments, smirking at her top boss.

“Hey don’t blame me, I don’t have great culinary skills” Jordan defends himself.

“I have skills in other areas though” he continues, looking over at his wife and sending her a sly wink.

“What does that mean?” Sienna’s little voice pipes up.

“Oh daddy’s just referring to his erm… Piano playing” Rebecca covers, sending a death glare over at Jordan, who just chuckles at her answer.

“You play piano Jordan?” The blonde asks.

“Yeah I do. It was mandatory in our family to play an instrument. Luckily none of us picked the drums” he chuckles.

“Wish I could play an instrument, and sing for that matter” Debbie expresses, earning a raised eyebrow from her mum.

“Trust me, we’d all love for you to be able to sing. Would save the earache” she jokes.

“See what I have to put up with, Jordan? How do you deal with this?” The young brunette gestures to her mum across the table.

“I like your mum’s wit, keeps work interesting. And it stops me from firing a lot of people” the ebony haired man replies, smiling towards his colleague.

“Oh fine, you guys just stick together” Debbie says in a mocking tone, causing everyone to laugh at her childish attitude.

“Sorry Jordan, you’ve hired a five-year-old” Bea says sarcastically.

“Is this pick on Debbie day?”

“Sorry but you’re an easy target peanut” the redhead bites back. Allie just watches on, amused and elated as she sees the duo tease each other. She wishes she had a relationship like that with her mum, but ultimately she’s happy with the woman she has become without her; despite what she had to go through to get to this point. As if Bea can sense what Allie is thinking, the older woman places her left hand on Allie’s knee; giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Mummy I have a question” Sienna announces.

“What is it?”

“So you and daddy are together” she states.

“Yes we are” Rebecca frowns at Jordan, wondering where this has come from.

“And Bea and Allie are together”

“Yes they are sweetie”

“But they’re both women. Can two women be together as well?” She asks, placing a bit of her pre-cut food in her mouth.

“Yeah they can. It’s the same with two men as well” Rebecca explains.

“Ok, so if I wanted to marry Skye from school, would that be ok?” She swings her little legs under her chair, and Rebecca just smiles at her innocence.

“Honey you can marry whoever you want to marry, but you’re still too young to do that. You might not want to marry Skye when you’re older, you might fall in love with a boy instead”

“Oh no, boys are not good. They’re icky” Sienna shakes her head in disgust, much to Jordan’s approval.

“And you remember that when you’re fifteen ok?”

“Always daddy. And I’m not allowed to have a boyfriend until I’m thirty” she says with a forced nod.

“Goodness Jordan” Bea says quiet enough for only Allie and Jordan to hear, the man just shrugging. Sienna’s little face then frowns and she looks towards her dad.

“How old can I be to have a girlfriend?” She asks, all the adults watching as Jordan’s face falls; realising his little girl has seen a loophole in his scheme.

“Twenty-nine and three-quarters” he tells her.

“Why are there so many rules in the adult world?” Sienna wonders out loud as she continues to eat, oblivious to the remaining five adults holding back their laughter.

“It’s a cruel world sweetheart, just stay young ok?” Rebecca leans over and kisses her daughter’s head.

 

Dinner continues with the couples talking and laughing, Sienna soon falling asleep on Debbie’s lap when they move into the livingroom. Bea looks at her watch and is shocked to see the time nearly striking eleven.

“Right we better get going, we’ll let you get this one to bed” Bea announces as she stands up, Rebecca and Jordan following suit.

“Thank-you for coming, it’s been a lovely evening” Rebecca grins as she hugs the redhead, moving onto Allie and giving her a hug too.

“It was nice to get to know you more Allie, I can see why my wife is very fond of you” Jordan expresses as he kisses the blonde on the cheek.

“It was nice to get to know you too. Dinner was lovely” the blonde giggles, earning an eye roll but a chuckle from the tall man.

“Can’t wait for you to join the company, Debbie. Enjoy the rest of your vacation”

“I will, thank-you again. And thanks for having us” the young brunette hands the sleeping child over to Rebecca, who takes her upstairs while her husband sees their guests out. The trio head back down to the car, Allie taking the wheel after only having one glass of wine. She can feel Bea’s eyes burning into her, knowing exactly what that look means.

“Urgh stop it, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife” Debbie groans from the backseat, causing Bea to blush and look away out the window.

“You guys better not be loud tonight”

“Oh I don’t know Debs, your mum-“ Allie begins but gets an elbow into her side, making the blonde laugh and shake her head. The blonde pulls up outside the house shortly after, all three women climbing out and heading inside.

“I’m gunna go straight to sleep, goodnight”

“Night Debbie” Allie calls after her as she heads up the stairs.

“Night peanut, I love you”

”To the moon and back” Debbie’s muffled voice travels down the stairs.

“I love that you say that to each other. It’s the cutest” Allie grins, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s waist.

“Do you know what else I love?” She continues, placing her lips against Bea’s neck.

“And what’s that?” Bea breathes out, the fire igniting in the pit of her stomach.

“You. In bed. Screaming my name” the blonde whispers, the vibrations from her words sending shivers down the older woman’s spine.

“Well I won’t be screaming anything, but take me to bed” Bea grabs Allie’s face and brings it up to face hers; joining their lips together in a passionate embrace. The couple quickly go upstairs and get ready for bed at a lightning fast pace; meeting each other completely bare under the sheets.

“Make love to me, Alliecat” Bea whispers against her lips as she feels Allie’s hand travel slowly up her leg.

“Always, beautiful” she responds, teasing the redhead a little bit longer before reaching her destination. Bea either bites her lip or joins them with Allie’s to stop herself from moaning too loud. Allie isn’t doing much better, the redhead’s nails digging into her shoulder blades making her want to cry out more than ever.

“You’re so perfect” Allie murmurs into darkness once both women were completely sated. Their noses are touching and the blonde’s soft touch on Bea’s shoulder makes the older woman feel so safe.

“I’m not” she mumbles back, on the brink of sleep.

“To me you are. All your imperfections are what make you perfect to me, Bea Smith. And I’ll love you forever” Allie confesses, smiling when Bea pulls her even closer, her red curls tickling her chin. Sleep consumes both of them, a smile evident on both their faces.

\--------

Allie wakes up at two o’clock in the morning, her mouth as dry as sandpaper. She untangles herself from Bea’s body and heads downstairs, shocked to see the light on.

“Debbie? You ok?” She asks when she sees the brunette sitting on the sofa with a scrapbook in front of her.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. I thought my body was getting back to normal. But I’m wide awake so I thought I’d carry on with this” she explains, the blonde heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water before returning into the livingroom and sitting next to the young adult.

“This is incredible” she says, impressed at the thick scrapbook Debbie has created of her travels.

“Thank-you. My best friend bought it for me as a leaving present. It’s nearly done, just a few more pages” Allie just sits in silence, watching on as the brunette sticks a few more photos in. After a few minutes she stops, sitting up straighter to face the blonde. By the look on her face, Allie can see exactly what she’s thinking, and she knew it was coming.

“You can ask me” she encourages, wanting nothing more than to get this conversation out of the way.

“I know, but it’s not the best time to ask. You’re probably wanting to go back to bed”

“I don’t mind. I’ve been wanting to talk about this since you came home, but I thought I’d wait for you to ask” Allie explains, Debbie nodding in agreement before looking back up into Allie’s blue eyes.

“I don’t know what to ask”

“How about I just explain? It’s easier if I just say it all in bulk and then you can ask questions after” the blonde offers, and starts from the beginning when Debbie stays silent.

She tells her everything, not leaving out any detail. As much as she doesn’t want Debbie to know everything, she knows the brunette is mature enough to take it. She can feel her eyes welling up, the tears filling her eyes, but she keeps her head down and carries on. The moment she came out, the day she got kicked to the curb, her first night with a client and the first time she snorted that white powder up her nose. The time she first encountered Kaz, when she focused on her career, all the way up until she first laid eyes on Bea. She tells Debbie everything, and the curly haired girl stays silent throughout. When Allie finishes and finally looks up, the tears are streaming down Debbie’s cheeks, and Allie fears she’s pushed it too far. But before she can say anything, Debbie launches herself at her; wrapping her arms around Allie’s neck. She can feel her hot tears on her skin and it’s that moment she lets go and lets the tears fall too.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever have to experience that, Allie” Debbie mumbles into the crook of Allie’s neck.

“No one should have to go through what you have either, Debbie. You’re the bravest girl I know” Allie strokes Debbie’s unruly hair and smiles to herself; exactly the same as Bea’s. The brunette pulls away and wipes vigorously at her tears.

“You’re not put off? You don’t hate me?” Allie asks her worst fears.

“Not at all, why should I be? Although it’s easy for me to say there should have been another way, I don’t know what it feels like. You did find another way eventually, and that’s all that matters. I’ve seen the way you look at my mum, that’s all I care about” Debbie explains, and Allie feels the weight of the world lift off her shoulders.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me” she smiles.

“I have a few questions though” Debbie starts, but Allie welcomes them; knowing things can’t get as bad as she thought they would.

“Your mum said you would. Ask away”

“You’re not still taking drugs?” She starts, Allie expecting this question and smiling slightly because this was the first question Bea asked her.

“No. As I told your mum, I stopped when I was twenty-two and I haven’t touched them since. I still get cravings, especially if I’m stressed, but nothing will make me go back to that again” 

“You didn’t get any diseases did you?” The brunette asks, humour evident in her voice and Allie can’t help but laugh.

“No never. I might have been out of my head but I was always safe in that department” she answers, glad that Debbie is finding a funny side to this dark conversation.

“Your dad. Can we hunt him down and tell him he’s an arsehole please?” Debbie jokes again and this time the blonde throws her head back laughing.

“Trust me I’ve called him worse and he hasn’t changed. Too far up his own arse to hear anything” 

“Damnit” Debbie mutters before thinking of her next question.

“Did you go to rehab?”

“No, but I did have a few counselling sessions. Kaz’s methods were pretty brutal. She locked me in my room until my withdrawals subsided. I hated her at the time but now I’m glad she done it. Think it made me get my shit together quicker” the blonde relays that particular memory.

“Would you ever go into rehab if you relapsed?”

“Of course. I couldn’t imagine anything worse than going back to that stuff, but I would get help immediately. I never want your mum to see that person, that side of me. I was horrible when I was on the gear and I would do everything to make sure I was good enough for her. But I want you to know, that I don’t need them anymore Debbie. I’ve got your mum, she’s all I’ll ever need. Now go ahead with your cheesy remarks” she makes a lighter comment, but the brunette just shakes her head.

“It’s not cheesy, it’s endearing. Thank-you for showing her what real love is, I was afraid she would never let anyone in” 

“I can be very persuasive” Allie winks, causing the young adult to grimace.

“I might be mature but that’s still my mum you’re talking about”

“Sorry kiddo. We ok?” She asks.

“We were never not ok. I appreciate you telling me everything, and not giving me the PG rated version”

“You deserve to know the hard truth. Now give me one last hug before bed, I need some sleep after that” Allie giggles and pulls the brunette in for one last hug. The relief she feels knowing Debbie has accepted everything is incredible, and she can now move on and focus on her relationship with both Bea and Debbie. They pull apart and Debbie quickly tucks in any loose paper into her book, picking it up and heading up the stairs with the blonde. They split into separate rooms and Allie smiles at the sight of her girl sprawled across the bed. She places her glass of water on the bedside table and climbs in; Bea’s limbs wrapping around her like a vine.

“Missed you” she mumbles into Allie’s ear.

“I missed you too. Goodnight babe” she plants a kiss on Bea’s cheek before settling further into Bea’s touch, sleep once again consuming her.


	27. I miss them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thankyou all for your feedback! Don't worry, I will be keeping this story focused on Ballie, but a few of you have requested Franky and Bridget, so I've included a little bit of them in this one too. Hope you all like it, and I love hearing your thoughts!

Franky wakes up to the feeling of warm, soft hands on her bare abdomen and the tickle of slow, even breathing on her neck. Never in her thirty-one years did she picture herself being the little spoon in a happy, loving relationship with a woman who was fierce, smart and unbelievably attractive. After years of abuse from her mother, she never thought anyone would see her in another light. She felt that if she kept women at arms length and called the shots, then she wouldn’t have to deal with the emotion and vulnerability that came with relationships. But Bridget is different. Bridget makes it ok to feel vulnerable, she makes Franky feel safe and wanted in a way she has never felt before. She knows Bridget doesn’t just want her for her body or her charm, but she wants her heart. The brunette will admit their busy work schedules makes seeing each other rather difficult, but when they do spend time together things are so natural between the two. 

She sighs contently as she snuggles further back into Bridget’s bare body, the petite blonde radiating heat like an electric blanket. Staying the night with another woman never used to appeal to Franky; the forced small talk the morning after, the fake politeness when they offer to make breakfast followed by the awkward goodbye hug was something Franky avoided with all her might. But when Bridget offered for Franky to stay at hers after their third date the brunette felt it impossible to refuse. That was the first night Franky had made love to someone too, and from then on she knew she was hooked. She suddenly feels a pattern being drawn across her stomach, signalling that her lover is awake. She smirks before turning around in the petite woman’s arms, sighing again in happiness.

“Morning spunky” the brunette whispers against Bridget’s lips.

“Hey baby” the older woman replies, her hoarse voice sending a shiver down to Franky’s core. She leans in and gives Franky a quick peck on her nose, the brunette wrinkling it much to Bridget’s amusement.

“You missed” she smirks.

“Oh did I? Sorry” Bridget plays along and leans in to kiss the corner of the younger woman’s lips.

“Better?”

“Almost” Franky says, and Bridget finally places her lips where Franky wants them most. Their lips meet in a tender embrace; completely different to the harsh, rough make out sessions Franky is used to. 

“Breakfast?” The brunette mutters against the softest lips she’s encountered.

“Hmm, in a minute. I fancy something else first” the petite blonde replies, sending Franky onto her back and straddling her mid-section.

“Oh do you now? Well eat away” she winks her emerald green eye and the blue eyed woman smirks; leaning forward to kiss between Franky’s breasts. This is another foreign experience for Franky; having a woman make love to her, having a woman besides herself being the dominant one in the bedroom. After Franky had sent Bridget to euphoria on multiple occasions on their first night together, the brunette froze when the older woman suggested she returned the favour. But Bridget had a way of reading her, and made Franky still feel in control by telling her she could stop it at any time. But the second her lips reached the apex of her thighs Franky was no way stopping anything. And now; succumbing to Bridget’s touch is the best feeling in the world.

Once both women were satisfied they moved to the shower, where a more heated round takes place. They finally emerge from the bathroom, Franky leaving Bridget to get changed while she heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. The happy glow that radiates off of Franky is short lived however, when Bridget walks into the kitchen dressed in her hospital scrubs.

“You serious?” She groans, and the blonde’s solemn nod confirms that she’s been called in.

“I’m sorry, I know this is hard and trust me it’s the last place I want to be” she walks up to the taller woman and wraps her arms around her waist.

“But it’s Sunday” she whines like a child.

“I know, but unfortunately illness doesn’t have a rest day”

“It’s fine, it’s your career Gidge. I will always respect that” she leans down and plants a soft kiss on her lover’s lips.

“But it does fucking suck” she adds, and Bridget softly laughs before pulling away.

”Stay here as long as you want babe, I’ll message you when I’m leaving” she grabs her bag and smiles when she turns back around and sees the brunette putting a bacon roll in a bag.

“At least take this?” She offers, and Bridget grins and takes the bag.

“Thank-you baby. Have a good day” she gives her one last kiss and heads towards the door.

“Have a good day. Don’t give too many people mouth-to-mouth yeah?” She threatens jokingly.

“I’ll try not to. Love you, bye” Bridget says quickly before rushing out the door, leaving a stunned Franky in her wake. That’s the first time those words have been said between the two, and although the blonde said it in a haste, probably not realising she even said it; she still did. But the thing that surprises the tattooed woman is the huge grin on her face. The thought of love used to petrify her. The only person to ever tell her they loved her was her dad, and he walked out on her. But she feels Bridget is in it for the long run, and even if she didn’t mean to say it, Franky will take it and keep it locked in her heart.

\--------

“Where are you off to?” Bea asks from the sofa when her daughter rushes down the stairs.

“Meeting Charlotte and Hanna for lunch. They’re back at university next week and I’m running late” she explains as she fights with her balance to get her shoes on.

“See you both later, and remember; I sit on that couch” she gives the pair both a look before rushing out the door.

“Does she think we would do such a thing?” Allie asks.

“No, she knows we would” Bea giggles, getting up from the sofa and heading into the kitchen.

“What do you fancy doing?” She asks from behind the fridge door.

“You” the blonde replies casually, her eyes zoning in on Bea’s perfect arse.

“Come on I’m serious. I don’t wanna stay inside all day” the redhead shuts the fridge door and walks back into the livingroom; holding out a bottle of water for Allie.

“Who said I have to do you inside?” She winks, causing the redhead to blush the same shade as her hair.

“God you’re too easy” she continues, taking a sip of water before thinking of an actual answer.

“Fancy a hike?” Bea suggests.

“A hike? Does it look like I do exercise outside of the bedroom?” The blonde responds.

“We can go on the bike to the site?” The redhead tempts her, and it seems to work.

“Fine, only because I love your arse in leathers” she stands up and the duo head upstairs to get changed, putting their leathers over their clothes before heading back downstairs and out the house. Just as Allie gets comfortable with her arms around Bea’s waist, the redhead pulls up at the beginning of the trail. They climb off the bike and strip out of their leathers; Bea putting them in the storage box on the back before heading towards the path.

“Is there some sort of cable car that goes up instead?” Allie asks.

“You’re so lazy” the redhead just laughs before taking the blonde’s hand and heading up the trail. They start off at the same pace, walking along hand in hand and taking in the beautiful scenery around them. Once they hit the halfway mark however, Bea keeps up their pace while Allie ends up almost dragging her feet. The redhead looks back and laughs at the sight of her girlfriend slouched over with sweat covering her forehead.

“I’m gunna kill you Bea Smith” she calls out and Bea laughs even more. 

“We’re halfway baby”

“Halfway?! You mean I gotta do all that again?” The blonde shouts as she gestures to the path behind her.

“Come on it’s not as bad. You’ll appreciate it when we reach the top” the older woman lowers her voice when Allie finally catches up with her.

“There better be fucking gold when we reach the top” the blue eyed woman says before carrying on her slow pace with Bea alongside her.

“Why do you enjoy stuff like this?” The blonde asks.

“It clears my head. Not so much now, but when things were shit at home I would try and go for a walk, or a run, to cleanse my mind” she admits, feeling her hand being squeezed.

“I never thought of it like that” Allie says sincerely, always at a loss for words when Bea speaks about what she went through.

“Plus I love the outdoors, the fresh air is good for you” she looks over at the blonde who looks back; the sincere smile on her face warming Bea’s entire body. They continue their hike in relative silence; Allie pointing out a cute bird every now and then or Bea stopping momentarily to investigate a pretty flower.  
An hour later they reach the top of the hiking trail, and Allie has to admit the last two hours were worth it. Now she understands why people go on hikes, how it can make you see clarity. The view of the bay is breathtaking from a height, and the light breeze is comforting. She looks over at her girlfriend and frowns when she sees she isn’t there. She looks ahead and sees a mane of red hair blowing in the wind a few feet ahead of her; taking in the view. The blonde smiles to herself before taking her phone out of her pocket, snapping a few photos of her girl looking ahead at the blue ocean. 

“Hey babe” she calls, and giggles when her girlfriend turns around, only for her to quickly cover her face at the sight of the camera.

“Come on, just one photo” Allie begs, and quickly takes a shot when Bea laughs at the younger woman’s persistence. In that moment, Allie falls in love with Bea all over again. She looks so carefree, so beautiful, so alive. The blonde walks over to the redhead and scoops her up in her arms; turning in a full circle with an almost squealing Bea in her arms.

“I’m so in love with you” she whispers with her blue eyes solely focused on Bea’s chocolate brown orbs. The redhead bites her lip as she feels her feet touch the floor again, but her eyes never leave the blonde’s.

“I’m so in love with you too” she whispers back, her lips automatically colliding with Allie’s with no care in the world. They pull apart moments later and walk towards the edge, the bay coming into full view

“Do you do this hike often?” Allie asks.

“Sometimes, if I don’t wanna work too hard” Bea admits, looking over and smirking at Allie’s shocked face.

“You think that was easy?”

“Well yeah, it’s pretty steady all the way up. If I wanna challenge myself I normally go to Werribee Gorge state park. A little bit of a drive away but it’s worth it” Bea explains.

“I think I’ll stick to this one for now” the blonde concludes, still feeling her heart beating against her chest. They find a bench nearby and sit down, Bea resting her head on Allie’s shoulder while holding the blonde’s right hand with her own in her lap.

“I told Debbie last night… About everything” Allie confesses, looking over to see Bea staring back at her.

“When?”

“I went down to get some water and she was up. I sat down with her for a while and I could see she wanted to ask me, so I just told her everything”

“Oh right. Were you ok?” the redhead asks, knowing how hard it is for Allie to talk about her past.

“Yeah. We both cried, and she asked me a lot of questions like you said, but she was fine about it”

“I told you. We don’t judge in our family. Everyone has demons and everyone has a story. No-one’s perfect” Bea squeezes Allie’s hand in reassurance, hoping she finally realises her past doesn’t change anything.

“You’ve got a great kid, Bea. She’s so much like you it’s scary” the younger woman giggles.

“So everyone says. I was her only parent growing up. The only other main people she had growing up were Liz and Maxine. Debbie was fifteen by the time she met Franky and Boomer, which in a way I’m glad about otherwise Debbie would have been such a handful” she giggles to herself before continuing.

“But she never had real family. Only me. Her dad was there for her until she was about ten, and then she started to realise little things that weren’t normal so naturally she began to question them. From then on she barely had a father” the redhead explains, forever feeling guilty that she didn’t get her daughter away from him sooner.

“She does have a real family. Family isn’t determined by blood, it’s determined by the people who are there for you, who support you and who encourage you to be the best version of yourself. And from what I’ve seen, she’s got the best family a girl could wish for” Allie says, and the smile that appears on her face is enough to give Bea the confidence to do anything. 

“You’re amazing you know that?”

“Yes” the blonde replies so confidently, Bea can’t help but laugh.

“Right big-head, we better make a move” she announces and stands up, pulling Allie up with her.

“Is there any other way down apart from walking?” She moans.

“We can run it?” Bea suggests with a smirk.

“Right we’re walking” Allie struts off towards the trail, leaving her amused girlfriend behind.

 

They return home just after six, the smell of chicken filling their noses.

“Smells good Debs” Bea calls out as she takes her jacket off and heads upstairs with Allie to quickly change. They come back down and head into the kitchen where the young brunette is at the stove.

“Thought I’d make you guys dinner” she says as she adds the diced halloumi into the pan with the chicken.

“What is it? It looks amazing” Allie compliments.

“Chicken and halloumi with roasted peppers and cous cous. Franky made it when I went over for lunch and I loved it” Debbie explains.

“How was your lunch?” The redhead asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Really good. It was nice to catch up with them before they go back next week. Where did you guys go?”

“Your mum dragged me up a massive hill” Allie answers before Bea can. Debbie raises an eyebrow at her mum who just rolls her eyes.

“I took her on that hiking trail by the bay… The one I used to take you on when you were seven” she adds, sending Debbie into a giggling fit.

“Allie that hike is one of the easiest ones around here” she tells the blonde.

“Hey I don’t do stuff like that so it was hard for me ok?” She defends herself.

“Ok babe” Bea amuses her, giving her a peck on the cheek before stealing a cube of halloumi from the pan.

“Right I’m gunna go for a shower if you don’t mind” Allie asks.

“You don’t have to ask. You know where everything is just go” Bea smiles, her eyes following the blonde’s figure as she heads towards the stairs. When she disappears the redhead turns back to her daughter.

“I hear she told you then”

“Yeah last night. I’m glad you didn’t tell me before I met her. Not that I would have held it against her, but I probably would have had my guard up a little bit more. Why would someone kick their child out though? How could a parent do that?” The brunette wonders out loud.

“Why do people do anything evil? Some people just aren’t made for this world, and take it out on others. It’s the world we live in unfortunately peanut” Bea kisses her daughter’s head before pulling away, looking towards the stairs.

“Mum you can go shower with her, don’t mind me” Debbie giggles, knowing exactly what her mum is thinking.

“What are you a mind-reader now?” She jokes, making her way towards the stairs.

“No, just your daughter” Debbie calls after her, smiling when her mum laughs up the stairs. She walks into her bedroom and strips herself of her clothes, walking into the bathroom and taking in the view before her.

“Ya done staring? My back needs washing” the blonde calls from behind the glass screen. The older woman just rolls her eyes and steps into the shower, grabbing the wet cloth and lathering it up with soap.

“You’re always so good with your hands” Allie moans out when Bea starts massaging her shoulders.

“Oh am I now?” Bea questions, slowly getting used to Allie’s sexual innuendos.

“Of course. Especially when they massage other places” the blonde elaborates, intrigued to see if Bea will play up to her advances. She’s already begging for Bea to touch her all over, but then again; when is she not?

“Places like here?” With the washcloth forgotten about, the redhead moves her hands down Allie’s back and cups her backside.

“There’s pretty good, but a tiny bit lower and more centre would be best” the blonde practically buckles under Bea’s soft touch, her breathing becoming uneven.

“Arr, there” Bea cups Allie’s core, but moves her hand away just as quickly.

“As much as I would, dinner’s almost ready” she whispers into Allie’s ear before leaning over her and grabbing the shampoo.

“You’re such a tease Bea Smith” the younger woman huffs out, but still doesn’t miss the opportunity to rub the shampoo in the messy red locks in front of her.

“I’ll pay you back later” Bea murmurs under the cascade of water, relishing in the feel of Allie’s fingernails digging in her scalp.

“You better” Allie whispers in her ear and takes her earlobe between her teeth, biting gently.

The couple finally emerge from the shower, keeping it relatively PG after their round of teasing. They get changed into comfier clothes and make their way downstairs; both looking at each other when they hear Debbie laughing. It all becomes clear why when another voice hollers from the dining room.

“That was a long shower” Franky’s unmistakable voice fills the whole house. The pair round the corner and Bea groans when she sees the tattooed brunette sat at her diningroom table with her feet resting on the wooden top.

“Franky, get ya dirty feet off the table we eat on there” the redhead swipes her hand at Franky’s feet who just casually lowers them.

“Debbie’s making us dinner” Franky announces, having invited herself for some food.

“Why are you here?” Bea asks, and Allie just giggles at their bantering before heading into the kitchen to give Debbie a hand.

“Thought I’d come see my godchild”

“First of all; unofficial godchild, and secondly… Bridget’s at work isn’t she?” The redhead asks, and by Franky’s moment of silence she knows she’s got it right.

“All fucking day, red. I was about to cook her a really nice breakfast this morning, I got as far as the bacon before she walked out in her scrubs. She was supposed to come home at four o’clock but then they needed her for an emergency so she won’t be home until like eight now” the brunette explains, and Bea just sighs as she sits in front of her.

“This is her job unfortunately. You know she would rather be with you”

“I know. It’s just-“ the green eyed woman starts, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“She told me she loved me this morning when she left. It was more in passing, she quickly said it before she closed the door. And now I’m all agitated because I haven’t seen her since and I wanna say it back” she confesses and Bea’s eyes shine at her friend’s admission. She’s never seen Franky like this over a woman, it’s normally her moaning that a woman she’s been sleeping with admits her feelings.

“You really love her?”

“I think I do. I wanna be with her all the time, I wonder what she’s doing when I’m not with her and I’ve seen her cry once and fuck I don’t ever wanna see that again. I do Bea, I love her” she grins at her friend.

“Well then you go back to hers and cook her a really nice meal and you tell her what you’ve just told me. You are more than welcome to have dinner here if you’re hungry”

“I might have a little bit, considering mini-Bea is making my specialty” Franky smirks. Bea just smiles, standing up and making her way into the kitchen to tell them to make an extra plate. The four sit down at the table with their meals; Debbie also having a smaller portion due to still being full from lunch. After that Franky heads back to Bridget’s, leaving the remaining three lounging on the sofa watching some reality TV programme.

“Allie, what are your siblings’ names?” Debbie asks, lying across one sofa with her phone in her hands.

“Adam and Amelia, why?”

“I’m trying to find them” she replies, typing their names into Facebook.

“Debbie I don’t really want you to” Allie admits, but pauses when she sees Debbie bring up a page on her phone.

“You found them already?”

“Yeah, but I can get rid of it. Sorry, I thought you would want to find them” Debbie apologises, but Allie just smiles and moves to sits next to her.

“I do want to, I just don’t think they would want to find me. What does it say?” She asks.

“This is Adam’s. It’s private so I can’t see much, but from his profile picture it looks like he’s graduated with some medical qualification” Debbie brings the photo up and shows the blonde next to her, who just stares at the young adult on the screen. Bea moves from the sofa Allie had just vacated to sit next to her girlfriend, seeing the resemblance straight away. The mop of blonde hair, the shining blue eyes, the charming smile; he’s definitely Allie’s younger brother.

“He’s always been interested in medicine. I’m glad he’s done something with his life. What about Amelia?” Allie asks, and within ten seconds Debbie brings up the other Novak and Allie has to admit her heart sinks slightly at the picture. It’s a similar picture to Adam’s, herself holding her framed degree in her graduation robes. When she zooms in she can see that her degree is in Computer Science; something Amelia never showed interest in. Did she actually want to be a computer whiz or was this something her father pinned on her? IT is a well paid career, and she wouldn’t put it past her dad to see the dollar signs and nothing more.

“Again she’s private so I can’t see anything else” Debbie says, and Allie sighs before slightly smiling and thanking the young brunette for showing her.

“What’s wrong?” Bea asks, stroking her bare arm in a comforting gesture.

“I know she was only ten when I left, but she hated anything like that. She was like me, into writing and reading and she loved performing. She was never an academic kid, and I know that could have changed when she started middle and high school, but was this her decision or my dad’s?” The blonde wonders out loud, praying to God that this was all Amelia’s choice and what she wanted to do with her life.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have shown you” Debbie again apologises.

“It’s fine, Debbie. It feels good to see them again” Allie smiles and strokes her hair before standing up.

“I’m gunna go to bed. Goodnight” she bends down to give Bea a kiss, telling her she loves her before retreating up to Bea’s bedroom.

“Sorry mum, I think I overstepped the mark”

“No you didn’t, I just think she expected this to happen, but never wanted it confirmed ya’know? I’m gunna go up and be with her. Don’t worry ok? I think she’s glad she’s seen them again” Bea gives her daughter a hug and heads upstairs, getting ready for bed in silence before climbing in behind Allie. She pulls her in close and hugs her tightly when she feels her slender body shaking beneath her; tears streaming down her face.

“I miss them Bea” she sobs.

“I know you do baby. And who knows, they might have the degrees your father would want them to have but that doesn’t suggest they’re anything like him” she kisses Allie’s head and rocks her softly back and forth in an attempt to calm her down, her heart breaking at her girl so distraught.

“I love you, Allie”

“I love you too” Allie whispers, gradually relaxing in Bea’s arms and falling asleep.


	28. Adult life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm the worst for taking so long to upload. I have so many ideas for this story, but I'm struggling to find inspiration for transition chapters to get to these big storylines. I hope you all understand, and you still like this chapter and this story. Thank-you for all your support, it does mean a lot and your comments always make my day.

Two weeks later, Debbie walks into Melbourne Enterprise for her first day of work. Bea helps her get her employee pass all set up so she has access to the offices before leaving her in the lobby to get greeted by her new manager. She’s nervous, the nineteen-year-old only having an evening job at the library after school. She couldn’t be more thankful to Jordan who helped her land this internship, making Debbie realise adult life is all about the saying ‘it’s not what you know, it’s who you know’. Ten minutes later a petite brunette walks out of the elevator and heads towards Debbie with a smile on her face. She’s even smaller than Rebecca, standing no taller than 5’3, but her smart trousers, heels and crisp white shirt suggests she means business.

“Debbie Smith?” She asks, extending her hand when Debbie stands up and offers hers.

“I’m Vera Bennett, I’m the senior manager of our graphic design department. Have you got your pass all set up?” She asks, leading Debbie towards the elevator she just vacated when the curly haired brunette nods.

“These next few days will just be training days, I’ll put you with different people in the team to shadow so you can see what they do, and then we will get your own computer set up and get you started on some of the programmes we use” Vera explains as they ascend to the eighth floor. The duo exit the elevator and Debbie follows the brunette through the rows of computers until they reach a small section on the other side.

“So we’re not a huge department, these three rows of computers either side is us, so twenty of us in total. We share the floor with marketing as we crossover at times with the digital aspect. I hope you don’t mind a bit of a joke, these boys like to act like big brothers” Vera muses.

“Not at all” Debbie giggles. 

“Ok so we have a team meeting in thirty minutes so I will introduce you to all of them soon, but for now we can set up your account so that’s all sorted” the petite woman gets Debbie all set up on her own computer, linking up her state of the art touchscreen laptop with a ridiculously large MacBook computer in front of her.

“So this is the main programme we use to create any graphics. Logos, advertisements, all of those are created on here. We’re more for Melbourne Publishing, but we do design things for this building too. The laptop is yours to take home, the software and programmes we use are all installed so whenever you work from home you can still design your own work. It doesn’t matter if you’re not the best artist, Noah can’t draw for shit” Vera nods towards the young man next to Debbie, who can’t be older than twenty-five.

“Hey I’ll have you know my stick men go down a treat” he defends himself.

“Right enough about stick men, it’s meeting time” the small yet determined woman stands up and gathers her things, leaving Debbie to log off and follow the rest of her team into the meeting room.

\--------

Just after three o’clock, Bea makes her way down to the eighth floor and heads over to her daughter’s department. She has a meeting with the marketing chief, but can’t miss the opportunity to see how her daughter’s first day is going. 

“Heads down guys, the top boss is here” Noah announces and Debbie looks at him before looking up; beaming when she sees her mum.

“Hope you’re looking after my little girl, Noah” Bea muses, Debbie giggling when she sees the boy’s shocked face.

“No way. Vera you didn’t tell us this! Now we gotta watch what we say” he jokes.

“Watch him yeah Debbie? He thinks he’s funny but he’s really not. That goes for all of them actually”

“You wound us, Bea, I thought we had something” Riley, the boy opposite Debbie, pipes up. The young brunette found out most of her team are between her age and twenty-three, her managers being the only ones above that age bracket, so their cheeky and flirty nature is something she will have to get used to. And apart from Vera and her fellow colleagues Willow and Harper, her team is filled with boys.

“How you getting on?” The redhead grabs a chair and pulls it up next to her daughter.

“Really good, a lot to take in but I think I’m getting it” she smiles at her mum who smiles back.

“Right I’ve got a meeting to get to. I’m not leaving until seven-thirty so Franky said she’ll take you home”

“Arr mate, Franky’s fit” Riley comments.

“Yeah and so is her girlfriend, you’ve got no chance” Debbie bites back, causing the majority of her team to holler.

“Riley you got told! She’s one of us now” Noah announces, the brunette just rolling her eyes before looking back at her mum.

“That’s fine, I’ll see you later” Debbie replies, watching as her mum gets up and walks over to the other side of the room before making her way into a small room in the corner.

“Can’t believe we’ve got Bea Smith’s daughter on our team. This is gunna be fun” Noah laughs, although quickly scrambling in his chair when Debbie shoves it across the floor on its wheels.

“Stop teasing and get back to your stick men” she tells him, getting back to practising the designs Vera had set her up with.

“Definitely got your mum’s smart mouth”

“And I couldn’t be more proud” the brunette smirks at her computer screen.

The rest of the day flies by, and at five o’clock she meets the tattooed brunette in the lobby.

“How was it then kiddo?” She asks as they make their way out into the carpark.

“So good! I think I’m going to love it. My team are a handful but they’re all easy to get along with. They think you’re hot by the way” she tells her unofficial godmother who throws her head back laughing.

“Who doesn’t?”

“Hmm don’t let the love of your life hear you say that” Debbie teases, bringing up Franky’s love confession every chance she gets. But Franky doesn’t care, the night was perfect in her eyes. The second Bridget got home that night, Franky poured her a large glass of wine, finished cooking their dinner and brought it in to her on the sofa; feeling it was a night for comfy dining. Once she’d washed up she snuggled with the petite blonde on the sofa, practically blurting out her declaration of love due to her overwhelming nerves. Bridget just found it endearing, and the couple consummated their love repeatedly throughout the night.

“You keep going with your teasing mini-Bea, just know the next time you want a favour I will decline”

“Yeah right, you can never say no to me” Debbie throws it back at her, knowing Franky has said this statement many times; only for her to still get exactly what she wants.

“You wait ‘till you get a boyfriend. I can’t wait to tease the fuck outta ya then. I won’t hold back, I’ve got enough ammunition to last a lifetime” Franky threatens, the humour dripping off her words.

“Oh yeah like what?” The young brunette challenges; immediately regretting it when Franky starts.

“When I made a bet with you saying you couldn’t fit your head through your stair railings and you couldn’t get back out, so I had to cover your head in oil. The time you tripped over your own feet and face planted the muddiest puddle going. Or how about the time a bird shat on your head and you-“

“Ok I get it, all my bad luck happens when I’m with you. Now no repeating these stories please”

“That’s gunna come at a cost” the tattooed woman raises an eyebrow, Debbie sighing in defeat.

“What have I gotta do now?”

“Tell your new colleagues I’m the best godmother and put a photo of me on your desk” Franky decides, seeing Debbie roll her eyes in the exact same way her mother does.

“Deal” she mutters under her breath before changing the subject to a more convenient topic for the duration of the drive.

\--------

Allie leaves work straight after six and heads downtown to a new restaurant Kaz recommended. The duo haven’t seen each other in over a month and Allie misses her mother figure. They talk regularly over the phone, but it’s never the same. The younger blonde pulls up in the carpark and heads in, saying Kaz’s name for their reservation before following the waitress to their table. She orders a bottle of red wine for the table while she waits for the older woman, checking her phone for the time. Nearly thirty minutes later the older blonde finally walks into the restaurant, immediately apologising when she sits down.

“So many people need their taxes sorted out and I had this one client today who I’m assuming has never looked at his accounts. Absolute nightmare” she rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her dark blonde hair.

“Don’t be sorry it’s fine, did you get it all finished?”

“Just. Honestly some people have no idea how important it is to keep their accounts organised. Anyway is this wine?” Kaz asks, immediately grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring herself a very large glass.

“Careful you’re driving” Allie warns, sipping on the small glass she poured for herself.

“Nah I walked here” she informs the younger woman, following her statement with a puppy dog look.

“Yes you can have a lift home” Allie rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway.

“Cheers bub” Kaz winks her powder blue eye and clinks her wine glass with Allie’s. The couple order their food and catch up on life, so much changing in each of their lives.

“So how is Debbie with you guys being together?” Kaz asks.

“She’s great, she’s a real credit to Bea. She’s just started at Jordan’s company actually as an intern”

“That’s good, is she not one for university then?”

“Not really, at least not yet. She doesn’t really seem interested in it. Her friends are all there and when she caught up with a couple of them after camp she didn’t bat an eyelid when she was telling us about what they got up to on campus. From what I’ve got from her, she’s a family girl, so I don’t think being away at university would sit well with her. Besides, she’s got more life experience than all her friends at the moment, and now she’s earning money. Think I know where I’d rather be” Allie explains, and the look in her eyes when talking about Debbie doesn’t go unnoticed by Kaz. It’s obvious to anyone how much Allie cares for the young adult already, which warms and shocks Kaz at the same time.

“What?” The young blonde asks, realising her mother figure’s strange look.

“It’s just so nice to see you happy. It’s a little strange hearing you talk so fondly of Debbie. As in you’re like a parent talking about their child’s accomplishments. It’s nice to see, and I will admit I never thought I’d see it coming from you” she confesses, sending Allie a soft smile.

“Thanks mumma, that means a lot. I never imagined myself being like this too, but Bea has changed my perception on the future and relationships in general. She’s great, Kaz” the younger blonde grins, and Kaz can’t help but laugh at the wide smile on her face.

“I can see that. She’s good for you, Allie. I’m still wary of her deranged ex though. I’ve seen what men like him can cause, whether it’s at their own hands or not. I just don’t want you being collateral damage” she expresses her worries. She likes Bea, and she can clearly see she’s perfect in Allie’s eyes. But Kaz has seen first hand what people like him are capable of, and has seen women severely beaten up through both their partners and through hit men hired by their partners.

“I know mumma, and trust me I’m not naïve when it comes to that. But I’m not gunna let him ruin anything. Bea deserves love, and I can give it to her”

“I know you can bubba, and I would never ask you to end things with her. Just be cautious yeah?” 

“Always” Allie winks and reaches over to squeeze Kaz’s hand before moving away when their meals arrive.

“So anyway how’s your love life?” Allie asks as she tucks into her spaghetti carbonara. Kaz just scoffs before placing a piece of pasta in her mouth.

“What love life? Allie when do I have time to date? I work all day and volunteer four times a week. I don’t have the time for a relationship, even if I wanted one” she quickly adds, not even sure she wants to get involved with someone else.

“Oh come on Kaz, you need some lovin’” Allie teases, loving the reaction she gets from the older blonde.

“Allie, back off. I hate it when you enter this topic” Kaz grumbles, much to Allie’s amusement.

“Seriously, when was the last time you had a good shag?” She presses, entering fits of laughter when Kaz gasps and turns bright red; a rare but hilarious occurrence.

“Fucking hell Allie I am not discussing this with you!” She scolds, but the laughter breaks through her serious sentence.

“I’m just sayin’, it does wonders”

“Yeah I can see that, you’re practically pregnant with the level of glow coming off ya. But no, I don’t have the time to commit to something that I’m not even sure I want. I’m sure when the time comes I’ll know about it. But until then, I’m happy the way I am” the older blonde smiles, officially ending the conversation. Allie just smiles back and raises her glass; clinking it against Kaz’s.

“Cheers to that mumma. And by the way, I’m not pregnant”

“No shit, unless Bea has a penis I don’t know about” Kaz responds sarcastically.

“Oh fuck no. Urgh, now you’ve put images in my head” Allie replies solemnly, poking her lower lip out while Kaz just howls with laughter.

The pair continue their lighthearted conversation as if they haven’t been apart longer than a week, something Allie truly loves and appreciates. Although, Allie does wish Kaz would open her heart up and let someone in. Even if Kaz hates to admit it, her father has tainted her views on men and relationships, and it’s an absolute shame. Anyone would be lucky to have Kaz; the woman forever putting others above herself and automatically putting her guard up when someone even remotely shows some interest in her. But Allie knows it’s going to take one special person to make her see the other side; kind of like what she done to Bea. The thought of the redhead makes Allie smile, the idea of being Bea’s ‘special one’ bringing joy to her eyes.

Allie pays the bill much to Kaz’s annoyance, and the pair head out towards Allie’s car; the younger blonde taking off towards Kaz’s house.

“We can’t leave it this long again, bubba” Kaz says as she hugs Allie goodbye.

“Absolutely not. When it gets a bit warmer Bea and I are going to have a get together, I’ll let you know when we’ve sorted it all out”

“Sounds perfect to me. Have a good night, get home safe. Love you”

“Love you too mumma, good night” the blonde calls after the older woman, watching her enter her house before pulling off towards her apartment. She knows it’s too soon, but Allie hates spending the night alone at her apartment. Nights are so much better when she has a smoking hot redhead to cuddle up next to. There’s no way she can suggest they live together, even Allie knows it’s too soon for them to consider that yet. But still, the thought of it in the future is heartwarming to the blonde. She lets the kettle boil and heads into her bathroom to get ready for bed, changing into her pyjamas before making a cup of tea and settling on the sofa with her manuscripts. She’s halfway through the third page when her phone rings; her face lighting up instantly.

“Well hi there beautiful” she answers.

“Hey yourself. How was your day?” Bea’s voice sings through the phone.

“Crazy busy. But it was good, just got back from dinner with Kaz”

“Did you have a nice time?”

“Yeah it was great. It felt good to have a catch up with her. It’s been ages” the blonde giggles.

“I hope that’s not because of me?” Bea implies, not wanting their relationship to get in the way of Allie’s relationship with Kaz.

“Of course not! Just work schedules always crossing with each other and she’s been volunteering a lot recently” the blonde explains, Bea letting out a silent sigh of relief.

“That’s alright then. So how come work was busy?”

“A publisher was meant to send some work over on Friday and the rest today, but instead we got it all in bulk today so it meant double work. But it makes the day go quicker and we got it all done so no harm done” the blonde explains before continuing.

“And how was your day?”

“Mental, like every Monday. Chasing people who missed Friday’s deadline, hearing Jordan scream at anyone who walked into his office… Average Monday to be honest” the redhead giggles.

“Goodness, I would never want to have it out with Jordan”

“Yeah you don’t” Bea agrees.

“How did Debbie get on?”

“She loved it. Vera is lovely and her team are great. The majority of them are boys around her age so they’re a handful, but I know they’ll look out for her. Besides, they know who she’s related to so I know they’ll be on their best behaviour”

“Ooh, has my girl got a reputation at work?” Allie says seductively, the older woman just laughing at her sudden change of tone.

“Maybe. Although I think most of them are scared of me”

“Nah you’re a pussycat really”

“Oh I am not”

“Hmm… Maybe just with me then” Allie giggles at the slight pause, knowing exactly what Bea is doing; rolling her eyes.

“Yeah well one look from you and my legs go weak. I can’t help that”

“Glad to know I still have that effect on you babe. It feels weird being here on my own” Allie changes the subject.

“It feels weird not being with you, but you wouldn’t wanna be with me right now”

“How come?” The blonde frowns, knowing she would want to be with Bea in any given situation.

“I have a five-thirty start tomorrow morning” Bea says matter-of-factly, Allie understanding immediately.

“Arr I see. Yeah, I’m gunna stay here tonight”

“Thought so. Anyway I better try and get as much sleep as I can. Don’t think the CEO of a company we’re investing in over in New York will be impressed if I fall asleep mid contract”

“Yeah not the smartest move. Sweet dreams beautiful, I love you loads”

“I love you too my beautiful girl. Sleep tight” the redhead replies before hanging up, leaving the blonde in her livingroom with no sound apart from the soft mumbling of the television. She gets back to her manuscripts, completing two out of four before heading to bed; her dreams filled with red hair, chocolate eyes and explicit activities Allie swears her girlfriend will have to fulfil in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to ask a quick question. I know quite a few people like the idea of Kaz and Will together, I just wanted to know what you all thought about them? I have a few ideas for them if you all agree, but I just wanted your opinions before I take it any further. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	29. 5th October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I seem to be apologising a lot these days. I have so many ideas for this story, but the little filler chapters I'm finding difficult to write. So, if I take longer than a week to update; I apologise. Thank-you for all your support and sticking by me, I am trying to make these regular, and I hope I can get back on track.

She can still feel the burn from that day. Two years ago. But it feels as real now as it did then. Bea touches her cheek every five minutes to check the skin is still there, that the pain and the feeling is her imagination. She couldn’t sleep, it’s as if her body sensed the clock striking twelve; making it officially the fifth of October. She’s been sitting outside on the back porch since five o’clock, wrapped up in her red blanket watching the sun rise. While this made her feel relaxed, it’s now eight in the morning, the sun has fully risen and her mind has now gone back to that day. She completely misses Debbie getting up, not realising her daughter’s presence until the young girl removes Bea’s coffee mug from her hands and replaces it with a fresh one. Debbie sits next to her mum, watching her intently knowing full well why she is so spaced out.

“It’s just another day mum. Another happy and healthy day while he enjoys the sun for twenty minutes before getting his arse kicked” she reminds Bea, trying to make her see that she’s won; despite the scars she carries.

“I know darling. It’s just hard to get that day out of my head. I can still feel it Debbie” she admits.

“I wish I was there, he wouldn’t have done it”

“Maybe not, but he would have waited for another day you weren’t there. He would have done it eventually, nothing would have stopped him” the redhead brings her daughter in for a hug; kissing the crown of her head and taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

“Have you spoken to Allie?” Debbie asks, feeling her mum shake her head.

“No, not yet. I don’t know if I want to either”

“You do. You might not feel like you want company, but deep down having Allie here will help you” the brunette tells Bea, trying everything she can to not let her shut herself off.

“Why are you so wise?” The redhead smirks and brings her daughter into her side, tucking her head under her chin.

“I learn from the best. Now what have we got planned today?” The young adult asks.

“How about we go to the zoo? I fancy a day out and animals can cure anything”

“You sound like me when I was a kid”

“I know, but you had a point. So what do you say?”

“Sounds perfect. I’m gunna have a shower and make some breakfast. Why don’t you call Allie and ask her to come” Debbie stands up, kisses the top of her mum’s head and walks inside. Bea stays put for a few more minutes, basking in the strong sun that offers more heat than the soft yet chilly wind that’s blowing. She picks up her phone and calls the blonde, telling her about their plans for the day and inviting her along. As suspected, Allie was all for it; doing anything the redhead wanted so she could spend time with her. She gets up and takes her blanket and empty mug in with her, placing the mug in the sink and folding the blanket up before laying it on the back of the sofa. She heads towards the stairs and sees a small pile of envelopes out by the front door. The redheads goes over to them and grabs them; flicking through the usual letters. Bill, tax, another bill. But then her heart leaps into her throat at her handwritten address on the envelope with the signature red stamp in the corner. The bastard can’t leave well alone. Just like with Debbie’s birthday card, Bea knows she should just rip it up and throw it away. But also like with the card, curiosity gets the better of her and she rips it open before her mind can tell her to stop.

**“Two years down, fourteen to go. Can’t wait to be reunited and show you how much I’ve missed you. H x”**

The room spins as Bea takes in the words. To the prison officers that would have proof-red this letter, it would have seem like a genuine letter from a husband to his wife who is waiting for him on the outside. The walls close in on her, the air in the room disappears and Bea can hear her heart in her ears. Without a second thought she chucks the note in the bin and practically runs up the stairs. She changes into her gym wear as fast as she can, calling over her shoulder as she hurries down the stairs.

“I’m going for a run Debs, won’t be long” she rushes out in a breath, shutting the door before she hears a reply. All she knows is that she needs to get out of there and clear her head. She has no path in mind, no destination, but she just runs. Bea knows she has to get back, Allie will be on her way soon and she knows this day outing will help her take her mind off things. But right now, her only thoughts are of that night and the self-loathing she felt for all those years.

\--------

About an hour later Allie arrives at Bea’s house, knocking on the door and smiling when Debbie answers it. The young adult smiles and lets her in, offering her a drink and heading into the kitchen to get two bottles of water.

“Where’s your mum?” Allie asks, surprised the redhead hasn’t made an appearance.

“She went for a run about an hour ago, I’m surprised she’s not back yet considering she knew you were coming over” Debbie wonders out loud, a frown forming on her face.

“Is she ok? I err… I know what today is” Allie suggests, not knowing how to bring up what happened two years ago to this date.

“I thought she was. She didn’t sleep very well, but I thought I got through to her this morning when I woke up. Then I went upstairs and within five minutes she was out the door” the young adult explains, suddenly stopping and rushing over to the bin.

“What is it?” The blonde follows her, suddenly panicking over Debbie’s hasty action. When Allie catches up with her, the brunette has dug out the note from the bin; groaning in frustration.

“He sent one last year, but I saw it first. I knew exactly what it was going to be so I ripped it up and chucked it. But obviously she got to it first today. Absolute bastard can’t let go” Debbie furiously rips the piece of paper into tiny pieces and chucks it back in the bin after Allie gets a glimpse of what it said. She can feel the anger build up inside her at a lightening fast pace, his simple words must have dragged up every word he ever said to her, every beating up until that dreaded day. 

“Do you think we should go look for her?” Allie asks, not wanting her girl to be alone right now.

“Nah, she will come back. She will be alright, she does this when she gets into her own head” Debbie reassures the blonde, although she’s not totally happy with how long her mother has been gone. The pair sit down in the livingroom and engage in small talk; the brunette enthusing over her new job and Allie discussing the latest manuscript she’s been editing. Twenty minutes later and Bea finally walks through the door. Her eyes immediately meet the blonde’s and Debbie’s words become true; she has won.

“Are you ok?” Allie asks.

“Yeah, I’m just going to have a shower and then you guys ready to go?” Bea asks, smiling when both girls nod before heading up the stairs and into the shower. When she emerges from the bathroom in just her towel, she can’t help but smirk at the sight of Allie lying across her bed.

“And what can I do for you?” the redhead asks, raising her eyebrow in a playful gesture.

“Oh you can do plenty for me… To me” Allie winks with a small giggle before continuing.

“But right now, I want you to be honest to me. Are you ok?” She asks sincerely. Bea just nods as she gets changed, putting on a pair of causal jeans and a plain black t-shirt before settling down and pulling the blonde in close.

“He sent a letter… And I know I’m going to get one every year” she tells the younger woman, Allie staying quiet about the fact she’s seen it and that Debbie got rid of the last one. 

“Can you not tell the prison?”

“They probably won’t be able to do anything. He’s not threatening so they’ve got no reason to destroy the letters. I’ll probably let Will know so he can keep an eye. But that’s about it” Bea explains, not wanting to think about it anymore. She snuggles further into Allie’s warm body; the blonde picking up on it as a gesture to stop discussing him. Allie brings Bea’s face up to hers, her thumb stroking over Bea’s right cheek.

“you’re beautiful. Remember that yeah?” She whispers, her blue eyes searching the ones in front of her to see if her words have made a difference. When she sees the sparkle in the chocolate brown eyes that can make her do anything, she knows her words have sunk in.

“I love you” Bea whispers, planting her lips against Allie’s in a tender embrace.

“And I love you too. Are you up for today?”

“Yeah, it will do me good. And being with my two favourite girls will be the cherry on top” the redhead grins, standing up and pulling the younger woman up with her. The couple head down the stairs and put their shoes and coats on; the trio soon heading out to the car and pulling off towards the zoo.

\--------

The trio make their way around the zoo, the warm sun welcoming on their faces. Bea and Allie walk hand in hand with Debbie in front of them practically skipping like a little kid. Bea smiles as she watches her daughter make her way over to the otters, her favourite animal.

“Don’t otters have little pockets under their arms?” Allie asks.

“Only sea otters. These are asian short claw otters. These are the smallest otters out of the thirteen species” Debbie informs the blonde, who turns to look at Bea with wide eyes. The redhead just smirks, having heard these facts before.

“Most otters play with pebbles and small rocks, but sea otters keep pebbles in their pockets to open clams in the wild. They even pass down their most precious pebbles to their offspring. They’re by far the cutest, they hold hands so they don’t drift apart when they’re asleep. But personally, I think this breed is the best. They’re so sassy” Debbie goes into full detail, her nose practically pressed against the glass panel that separates her from her favourite animal.

“Seahorses do that too ya’know” the blonde tells Bea, who just frowns.

“They don’t have hands”

“Not hands ya dickhead. They link tails with each other” Allie explains.

“Oh I see. That’s pretty cute. Like this?” Bea holds out her pinky finger, to which the blonde smiles and wraps hers around Bea’s.

“Just like that” she winks and brings their entwined fingers to her lips; planting a soft kiss on them. Bea looks over at her daughter who is still engrossed in the otters, filming two of them fighting over a piece of food.

“Debs, you ready to move on?” Bea prompts.

“Few more minutes” the brunette mumbles, not tearing her eyes away. The older woman rolls her eyes, causing Allie to laugh and walk over to Debbie; wrapping her arm around the young adult’s shoulders and watching the animals in front of her. Bea takes a few moments to stand back and watch the two women in front of her, a wide smile forming on her face. To think this morning she was on the verge of completely shutting herself off; pushing everyone away and suffering in silence. She thought that would be her life after the attack; no friends, no life. But not now. She has a daughter and a girl to fight for. A family to live by her side and support her through her worst days. She calls for the duo to turn around and snaps a quick photo of them; successfully managing to get a couple of otters in the background. She then makes her way over to the other side of Debbie and watches the animals for a further ten minutes after her daughter insists on staying another ‘few more minutes’. 

They continue making their way around, jumping on a ferry which takes them across the river where the sea lions and hippos reside; Debbie insisting on feeding them with the small bag of food you can buy.

“I definitely feel like we’ve gone back in time ten years” Bea comments as she watches her daughter do the same thing she done as a child; a sense of déjà vu hitting the redhead.

“They’re so cute though, look at the baby one” Allie points out, watching the only sea lion pup try and keep up with the rest of the raft swimming along the boat. Allie takes a piece of food from Debbie’s bag and chucks it into the water, almost squealing with delight when she watches the pup catch the food.

“Did you see that?!” The blonde turns and asks Bea, who just smiles in delight at watching her girlfriend so happy.

“Yeah I did! He can now go home with a full belly” she smirks.

“Don’t take the piss, I’ve never been to a zoo before” Allie admits, her teasing tone softening towards the end of her sentence.

“What never?” Bea asks, also turning more serious.

“Nope. My dad never believed in recreational activities when I was younger, said it was a waste of time when I could be focusing on something that would benefit my future” the blonde explains, finishing her sentence with an eyeroll.

“That’s so sad” Debbie chimes in, neither adult realising the younger woman had joined in.

“It’s the way my life was, but it’s fine because I’m here now with people I’d much rather experience it with” Allie grins, making light of the solemn conversation.

Shortly after the boat ride, the three women make their way back to the car, heading home with small talk filling the car.

“I have a hospital appointment on Monday at twelve-thirty. Are you around?” Bea asks tentatively, not wanting to put her burdens on Allie.

“Of course, I’ll text Rebecca when we get back and let her know” the younger woman smiles softly, reaching over and grabbing the redhead’s hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I want to be there with you. For you” Allie strokes her thumbs across the back of Bea’s hand.

“I love you” Bea whispers, not wanting the emotion in her throat to be evident in her voice. Allie’s caring nature is so alien to the older woman that it still surprises her. Debbie just smiles from the back seat, watching the blonde reach over and grab her mum’s hand. It’s so refreshing and comforting to see her mum love and be loved in return. She hasn’t been brought up around successful relationships; watching her dad dictate her mum’s life and seeing Franky bounce from woman to woman. The only one she had witnessed before both Bea’s and Franky’s was Jordan’s, and even that didn’t happen until Debbie was nearly sixteen. It’s never mattered to Debbie, but it always saddened her watching special people like her mum not being able to commit to a loving relationship. Having the life she has had, Debbie has grown up way before she needed to, meaning she has been a lot more observant of others around her. And ever since her father left their lives, everyone around her has finally relaxed. But she always worried her mum would close off; not let anyone in and not open herself up to anyone. But seeing Allie here with her, looking at her like she hand-painted the moon, Debbie knows she can relax.

\--------

Will Jackson walks through the blocks of Walford, completing his last round before he clocks out for the night. He finds himself in front of J2, home to the hated Harry Smith. Will has had great pleasure watching this man suffer; not that he’s biased or anything. He smirks when he sees the lone man sitting by himself at the communal table, sporting a black eye from his latest punch-up.

“Evening Smith, nice shiner there” he smirks, watching as the man raises his head and snickers.

“Lovely letter you sent your now ex-wife, shame she won’t be there when you do finally get out of this place”

“Of course she’ll be there for me, why wouldn’t she be?” Harry asks, his mind not comprehending why his possession won’t be waiting for him.

“Ooh let me think, maybe because you damaged her for the rest of her life? Gave her a hospital record long enough for a novel? These things ringing any bells?”

“Those were all accidents, there’s no proof”

“No proof? Ok, a sixteen year sentence is always given out in cases with no evidence”

“She’s mine, she knows that” he growls, hating the feeling of being inferior to a man like Mr. Jackson.

“Ok mate, whatever you say. Have a good night. Hope the single, hard bed satisfies you while your ex-wife is resting in a clean, comfy King-size bed.” Will rubs it in once more, emphasising the term ‘ex’ before turning around and making his way back towards the entrance, looking forward to his own comfy bed. Harry however stares after the spot where Will was standing, his lip curling upwards as he practically snarls at the thought of Bea being with anyone else. No, she can’t be. He made sure no-one would want her, he made sure she would never have the confidence to be with another man.

But he’s not taking any chances. Tomorrow, he will find a way to make sure she’s still the petty little housewife he left behind.


	30. Hospital visit

Monday comes too quickly, and Bea is sitting behind her desk tapping her foot against the floor in a nervous gesture. She hates hospitals, and although it’s just routine check, she knows they will show her photos of what it was like the day it happened. Sometimes it’s nice to see how much her skin has improved, but it also brings back the vivid memories. Another thing that’s worrying her is the fact Allie has never seen what her face looked like just after the attack. It’s a gruesome sight, and she wouldn’t want that image burned into anyone’s brain. She looks over at the picture of her and the blonde on her desk, softly smiling at her carefree self before gathering her books and heading into Jordan’s office. The meeting is pretty standard, but when she compares the amount of work he has given her to do this morning to the amount of paperwork that is on his desk, she frowns.

“Are you sure I can’t do more? We’ve got a lot of contracts to file through today”

“Hospital comes first, I can handle these” Jordan reassures her, although in the back of his mind he is questioning whether it can be all completed by the end of the day.

“If you need me to re-schedule I can-“

“No. Hospital, then work” he replies, holding his hands up at two different levels; the higher one being referred to as the hospital.

“But sir it’s only-“ she tries to reason with him again, but she should have known it would be a losing battle.

“Bea, you are not cancelling your hospital appointment. If it means that much to you, you can stay later if there’s still paperwork left to do. But from now until you leave, I want you to do what I’ve given you. Deal?” Jordan compromises, and although it’s not a big one, Bea knows compromises don’t come naturally to her boss.

“Deal. But please let me know if I can do more” she persists as she stands up.

“Sure” Jordan replies with a smirk, Bea narrowing her eyes at his sarcastic response. The redhead walks out and heads to her office, only to be called back by Franky.

“Do you need me to come with you today?” She offers.

“Nah it’s alright, Allie’s coming. Thanks though”

“I’ve been replaced. Hospital duty was mine” Franky replies, faking to be hurt.

“You act like it’s a day outing” Bea scoffs.

“Too right, gets me out of this for a couple of hours” she gestures to her computer, internally groaning at all the diary entries she needs to make for Jordan.

“Why is this man so fucking busy?” She moans out loud to herself, making Bea giggle.

“Maybe because he owns two companies and has shares in too many to remember”

“No-one likes a smart arse, red. Don’t you have work?”

“Always, and I actually like my work” the redhead playfully bites back, turning swiftly on her heel and heading into her office. She quickly gets her personal phone out and texts Allie, before getting to work with sending these contracts out.

_“You still OK to come today?”_

**“Of course, I’ll come pick you up just after 12”**

_“Sounds perfect. Thank-you”_

**“Anything for you x”** Bea grins at the last message, the little kiss at the end always makes her smile and turn into a lovesick teenager. The redhead puts her phone back into her bag and starts on this morning’s task, hoping this day goes quickly.

\--------

As promised, Allie is outside waiting at twelve o’clock. Bea smiles at her before opening the car door and climbing in.

“Hi beautiful” Allie greets her, leaning over and giving her girl a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey yourself. How’s work been?” Bea asks as the blonde pulls off and heads for the hospital.

“Busy. I’m up to my eyes in paperwork today, Rebecca has back-to-back meetings until four, including two authors we’ve signed up with. It’s madness” she explains.

“Sorry I had to make you leave her”

“No it’s fine. Rebecca doesn’t mind, she knows this is more important. What about you how has your morning been?”

“Pretty quiet. Jordan didn’t give me a lot of work to do, hospital is priority” she rolls her eyes.

“It is though, Bea. Besides, I’m sure he will let you make it up to him by staying late”

“That’s exactly what we agreed on” Bea smirks.

“Thought so” the blonde giggles, continuing small talk until they reach the hospital. They pull up outside the hospital with three minutes to spare, parking up and heading inside towards the special burns unit. Bea signs in and the couple sit in the waiting area for them to be called through.

“I’m going to warn you now, you might see some images you don’t want to see. You can sit out here if you want, I don’t mind” Bea informs the blonde, who turns to look at her. Allie simply places her hand on Bea’s knee and sends her the most reassuring, kind and utterly adorable smile.

“Maybe, but I’m not going anywhere unless it’s by your side. I know it’s not gunna be pretty, but I also get to see how far you’ve come and what wonderful work these people have done for you. I love you, Bea”

“I love you too. Thankyou for being… Well you” Bea sighs and grabs Allie’s hand on her knee; squeezing it as a way of emphasising her words. She leans over and rests her head on the younger woman’s shoulder, smiling to herself when she feels Allie’s lips on her head. Not too long after, they get called through. The couple walk in and shake hands with the doctor before sitting down. He checks over her cheek and neck, pleased with how well the skin has grown and healed over the last two years. He takes a couple of photos, placing them on the desk in front of them before taking out another two photos. Bea can hear a strangled gasp escape Allie’s lips, feeling her grasp get twice as tight around her hand. She was expecting the pictures to be unpleasant, but she didn’t expect them to physically hurt her. And this wasn’t even caused by a strong acid. Allie can’t imagine what damage Harry would have caused if he had used something as dangerous as sulphuric acid. Would Bea have gone blind? Lost her hearing? Maybe even lost her life? Allie can’t comprehend the ‘what ifs’, she just knows she needs to be strong.

“So as you can see Ms. Smith, the skin has adapted and grown very nicely. Have you been using any creams?”

“Yeah I use either Bio Oil or Palmer’s Cocoa Butter every day, and then I use the anti-itch medication that was prescribed to me when it happened. I use that rarely though” Bea explains, her eyes continuously glancing over towards the younger woman next to her.

“That’s good. Well definitely continue what you’re doing. Now do you continue with counselling?” He asks, and Allie’s eyes shoot over towards the redhead. She never mentioned she had counselling, not that she could blame her.

“No I don’t. I stopped going about eight months ago, I didn’t need it anymore” she announces, a slight smile on her face.

“Brilliant. And you’re ok? No nightmares?” The doctor continues, wanting to make sure Bea is coping.

“Every now and then. It was hard on Saturday when it was the anniversary, but I have people around me to remind me what matters most” she pauses, looking over at Allie with a sparkle in her eye that makes Allie’s heart beat faster.

“I know I can always book a few more sessions if I need them, but I’m coping well” Bea continues, earning a bright smile from the doctor.

“Well I am very happy with your progress. The scarring has decreased massively and your skin isn’t as tight as it was the last time I saw you. I would like for you to stop using the anti-itch medication altogether, but as you said you don’t use it very often anyway it shouldn’t be much of a problem. Here is a list of alternative anti-itch treatments that are less medicated and don’t require prescriptions. I’m going to schedule a check-up in three years this time, but if anything changes then give us a call and we will have a look” he hands over the list and stands up to shake both Bea’s and Allie’s hands.

“Have a good day, Ms. Smith”

“You too, doctor. Thankyou for everything” she smiles one last time before walking out hand-in-hand with the blonde.

 

Allie’s quiet the entire journey. Bea can’t tell whether it’s from what’s she’s seen or if her feelings towards her have suddenly changed.

“Are you ok? I don’t want to go back to work knowing you’re upset” 

“Yeah I’m fine” Allie replies, not taking her eyes off the road. However, her shoulders relax when she hears the redhead sigh; moving her hand to touch her knee.

“I’m just angry. Angry at him for doing this, angry at the world for allowing bad shit to happen… I’m just angry” her grip tightens on Bea’s knee and the older woman can’t help but smirk slightly.

“I can tell, you said the word angry four times and you’re probably making nail indents into my knee right now” she comments, her eyes glistening when she sees a cracked smile on the blonde’s face. It’s small, but it’s something.

“Sorry” Allie mutters as she pulls into Melbourne Enterprise. She turns in her seat and faces her girlfriend, pulling her in so they’re nose to nose.

“It’s got nothing to do with you. Nothing has changed and nothing has scared me off. You’re beautiful, and I love you. Now have a good afternoon” she pecks her lips and grins when she hears the redhead reciprocate those three words, pulling off and heading towards her building. She parks her car and heads inside, the anger still radiating her body. Who in their right mind would ever think of using such a powerful and dangerous substance on a human? She practically storms to her desk, only to be called over by Rebecca.

“Oh Allie! I’d like you to meet Carter Burwell again. Mr Burwell you remember Allie Novak; she’s the editor who fought for your book” the brunette introduces them, watching Allie’s stance change from defensive to enchanting in the space of three seconds.

“A pleasure to see you again Miss. Novak. I can’t thank you enough for fighting my corner. This could be my big break and it’s all thanks to you” he shakes her hand and Allie has to swallow the venom she had residing in her mouth seconds before.

“You done all the hard work. You wrote the book, I just told it how it is. You’ve got a real talent sir” she smiles.

“Anyway I better get back to work, it was a pleasure to see you again” she shakes his hand one last time before hiding away behind her desk, watching as Rebecca takes Burwell back in; not missing the look from her boss. She can clearly see Allie is riled over something, and the blonde knows she will be called into the office once their client has left. Pushing those thoughts aside, she gets back to work; grabbing her lucky red pen to edit the next pages of a new book the company will be publishing.

 

As predicted, an hour later Allie is called into Rebecca’s office, the petite woman gesturing to the chair in front of her.

“Spill. What happened?” She asks without hesitation. Allie just sighs before explaining how the doctors went.

“I don’t see the problem. She doesn’t have to go back for three years, her skin has covered up well”

“Yeah but the pictures, Rebecca. The pictures made me so angry. They looked horrendous, and it fathoms me how anyone could be that sadistic to turn to something like acid for revenge. And she was told she was lucky. I don’t even want to imagine what could have happened if he used something stronger. I felt sick, Becca. I was there to support her and I couldn’t control my emotions. She saw right through me, thought I was put off her. Fuck I’m the worst person in the world” Allie rambles on, barely stopping to breathe. 

“Allie you’re not the worst person, you’re just human. Her injuries were horrific, ones no one should ever have to endure. But she’s beaten it. Yeah she has scars, some of those will fade in time and the ones that don’t will be something to show the world that she survived it. With you by her side, she will have the confidence to see her scars that way, and not as a picture of weakness. Trust me, you’re not the only one who wants to have a piece of Harry Smith. But he’s gone now, rotting in some prison cell and we’ve all just got to be happy that he got what he did. And I’m sure once his parole comes close, Jordan will wave his magic wand and make sure he won’t be let out”

“Does he really have that much power?”

“He surprises me every day, but money goes a long way these days” Rebecca winks and Allie finally lets out a small giggle.

“You love her, that’s why you’re so angry. No matter how long ago it was, you’ve seen your love get hurt. That’s something we never want to see, because we feel it too. You ok?” The brunette asks, smiling when the blonde nods and stands up.

“Thank-you, for being there”

“Boss, friend, agony aunt… Anything you need Allie. Just as long as you keep bringing me manuscripts and good stories”

“I think I can keep that deal up” Allie winks, letting herself out and slumping back behind her desk. This emotional roller coaster has taken it out of her, and she wants nothing more than to just curl up next to her girl and show her just how special she is.

\--------

Later that night, Bea apprehensively makes her way up to Allie’s apartment. She understands why Allie feels the way she does, but she’s also scared if this will eventually break them apart. She smiles when the elevator doors open and the blonde is standing there, like always. She takes a deep breath as she heads down the corridor, feeling warm when she’s embraced by the younger woman. The redhead looks over her shoulder and gasps when she sees her kitchen island set up for two, a candle in the middle and a small vase with a single rose residing in it.

“What’s all this?” Bea asks as she walks further into the apartment.

“To apologise. I acted like a jerk and I wasn’t the support you needed” Allie explains, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist from behind. Bea just sighs as she leans back into Allie’s chest, relishing in the feel of the blonde’s lips on her neck.

“No you weren’t. I understand why you felt that way”

“But still, I feel bad for reacting that way. Now sit down, so I can wine and dine you” Allie leads Bea towards a seat, pulling one out and pushing the redhead back in before serving dinner and taking the seat next to her girl.

“Debbie out tonight?” Allie asks, putting the day’s events well and truly behind them.

“Yeah one of her friends has a couple of days off uni so they’ve gone out for dinner” Bea explains, quietly moaning in delight when she takes a bite of her salmon en croute.

“That’s nice. Does she regret not going to uni?”

“No, it was never for her. She’s a very smart kid, and she would have excelled at university. But she wanted to travel, gain life experience and earn her own money. I know you never knew her before America, but it’s changed her. She’s a completely different person and I’m pleased”

“How so?” Allie pushes, wanting to know more about the young brunette.

“She wanted to please everyone, even if it made her unhappy. If everyone else around her was happy that’s all that mattered. But now, she’s standing up for herself and doing what’s right rather than what everyone wants her to do. She’s always had her own voice, but being in that situation taught her how to use it more. I can’t really explain it well, but I can see a huge difference and I’m so proud of her” Bea struggles to find a way to explain how much Debbie has changed in three short months.

“No I understand what you’re saying. And your relationship with her is so beautiful, Bea” the blonde sadly smiles, wishing she had even half of their relationship with her own mother. The redhead leans over and places her hand on the blonde’s thigh; giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Your parents didn’t deserve you, or your brother and sister for that matter. It saddens me that you don’t have a close relationship with them, my relationship with Debbie is what kept me going. But you’ve got Kaz, just because she not blood doesn’t mean she’s any less of a parent”

“Oh I know, I adore the woman and I wouldn’t be sitting here if it wasn’t for her. But I just wish the two people who were meant to support me actually cared” Allie expresses before abruptly standing up and clearing their empty plates.

“Anyway, I’m in the mood for dessert” she announces and turns back around; a sly smirk on her face.

“Oh really? And what’s on the menu?” Bea plays along, liking the sound of where this is going. The younger woman saunters around the kitchen island and stands in front of Bea, pulling her up flush against her body.

“You” she whispers against her lips before colliding them together, commencing a battle for dominance. Soon, both women are throwing clothes all over the apartment before heading into the bedroom; Allie lying Bea on the bed and straddling her mid section.

“You’re so beautiful, and you’re all mine”. She whispers seductively, leaning forward and peppering sweet kisses all along Bea’s cheek and down her neck.

“I’m all yours, beautiful girl” Bea replies, a lump forming in her throat at Allie’s soft trail of kisses. Every kiss Allie plants on her physical scars heals a small part of the mental scars Bea carries. It warms her heart to know that there’s nothing wrong with battle scars, and it empowers her knowing Harry’s final act has failed. Allie moves back to Bea’s lips, pulling away too soon and staring into those big, brown eyes that are almost black with desire.

“I love you” she declares, her eyes shining with such emotion.

“I love you too. Now make love to me” the redhead murmurs against the plump lips that are hovering just out of reach.

“Always, beautiful” and with that, Allie reattaches her lips to Bea’s; dragging her fingertips down the older woman’s defined stomach and smirking when Bea’s breath hitches at the contact. Allie loves moments like this, when Bea finally lets go of all her insecurities, her demons, her worries. Everything is forgotten about and Bea’s only train of thought is Allie and what she’s making her feel. The blonde always makes her feel exceptional, and tonight is no different. After multiple rounds of intense yet sentimental love-making, the couple finally cuddle up and let sleep overcome them, Bea feeling like she can take on the world as long as Allie is by her side fighting with her.


	31. Blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally be reaching this point in the story! Let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks for your patience with me during my writers block periods, it means a lot :)

On the Wednesday afternoon Allie decided to cook dinner for Bea and Debbie the following evening. She thought it was a good idea at the time, but now, sitting at work, she has no idea what to cook. She’s never been the greatest cook, but she wants to cook something special for the girls. While she’s waiting for a new manuscript to be sent through, she decides to google recipes that are easy enough for her to comprehend. She’s brought out of her thoughts by a bang on Rebecca’s window, where she turns to see the brunette looking at her screen through her office window. Seconds later, the brunette walks out and Allie thinks she’s gunna get it in the neck.

“Sorry Rebecca I-“

“What are you looking for?” Her boss cuts her off.

“A recipe to make. I’m just waiting on that manuscript to be forwarded” Allie tries to explain herself, but Rebecca just waves it off and joins the blonde on her side of the desk.

“It’s fine, I can see you’ve done everything you can. Now what are we looking for?” She dismisses the problem Allie thought had arisen, the blonde smiling that her boss is so carefree at times.

“Something easy, I’m not the best cook”

“How about slow roasted pull pork?” Rebecca offers, watching as Allie types in a recipe.

“Five to six hours? How the hell am I gunna cook that tomorrow? And that’s not easy in my opinion” Allie argues. Rebecca just rolls her eyes and scrolls through the page.

“All you gotta do is put it in the oven on low, then when it’s cooked just pull it apart. It takes ages but it’s really simple. Jordan’s mum does these amazing green beans with dried cranberries and hazelnuts. They’re also super easy” the petite woman prints out the pulled pork recipe and finds a recipe for the green beans, printing that out as well.

“Does Bea have a spare key?”

“Yeah”

“Well tomorrow on your lunch break go over and put the pork in. If you get your work done I’ll let you leave a little bit earlier so you can grab the ingredients beforehand so they’re fresh”

“You’re amazing, thankyou Becca” the blonde looks up and smiles before her computer pings; signalling an email.

“Now get back to work” the brunette winks before heading back into her office. Allie just smiles as she opens the attachment and prints off the pages, thanking her lucky stars her boss is also her friend.

\--------

As agreed, Allie leaves fifteen minutes earlier to grab the ingredients she needs. She heads over to Bea’s, having grabbed the spare key the night before, and lets herself in. She walks straight into the kitchen, putting the rest of the food in the fridge and getting the pork out onto a tray. She looks at Bea’s oven and is suddenly taken aback.

“Why does an oven have so many knobs? Holy fuck” she studies each one, trying to figure out which one is the main oven. After five minutes of turning each one she gives up, pulling her phone out and calling Debbie.

“Hey Debs quick question, which knob is for the main oven?” She asks, hearing the young brunette burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

“Hey it’s not funny, your oven is like from the future I can’t work this thing”

“Ok so on the right hand side, there’s four knobs yeah? The bottom two are for the oven. The right one is temperature, the left one is the setting” Debbie explains, hearing the blonde mumble back the instructions and set the temperature.

“Ok which symbol means fan assist?” Allie asks, Debbie biting back her laughter.

“Turn the dial twice” she tells her.

“What are you doing at my house anyway?” Debbie questions.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight and Rebecca had this crazy brainwave that I should cook something that takes six fucking hours to cook”

“Oooh slow roasted pork?” Debbie asks in delight.

“Yeah, I’m praying you guys like that” Allie says nervously, suddenly fearing that neither Bea nor Debbie like pork.

“We both love pork. Right I gotta go, is there anything else I can help you with? You know how to open the oven door yes?” She asks sarcastically.

“Don’t be horrible. Thanks Debbie, have a good afternoon” she hangs up the phone and preps the pork, putting it in the oven and standing back with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

“Amazing. Right back to work” she says to herself, walking out the house and heading back to work.

“Rebecca the house isn’t gunna burn down is it?” She asks, meeting her boss in the tea room where she gets her salad from the communal fridge.

“It’s on low right?”

“Yeah”

“Then no, you’ll be fine. Did it go ok?” The brunette asks, gesturing to Allie’s personal coffee mug and making another tea when Allie nods.

“Yeah, had to ring Debbie for oven advice though. Their oven is like a machine from the future I swear” she explains, Rebecca just giggling at Allie’s lack of cookery skills.

“I would burst out laughing and tease you for the rest of your life, but when I started using Jordan’s oh my god it was hell. It’s beautiful now though” the couple walk back to Rebecca’s office, the pair usually having lunch together. 

“How’s Sienna?” Allie asks.

“She’s good, she’s loving kindergarten. Can’t believe she’ll be going to elementary school next year”

“Oh bless her. She’ll be great though. You don’t have to have any crazy security for her do you? I mean, it’s taken me a while having Reid standing opposite me everyday” Allie jokes, referring to Rebecca’s personal security.

“Not really. Just that the school have a list of people who can pick her up, like every child really. But Jordan was very adamant with it when she started. I think he fears Conrad in gunna come back and try and throw a spanner in the works. His greatest fear is losing me and Sienna, and he feels Conrad will be the cause of that. Of course he won’t be, I’m not going anywhere and especially not with that scum”

“He has nothing on Jordan. And I’m sure if he did turn up and demand custody or whatever Jordan would make sure he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on”

“Not just Jordan, his dad’s a lawyer. He’s got no chance” Rebecca agrees.

\--------

Allie stays thirty minutes later to make up for leaving early, much to Rebecca’s annoyance. She heads back to Bea’s and smiles when she sees Debbie climbing out of her car on the drive.

“Hey, how was work?” Allie asks when she meets up with the curly haired brunette.

“Good, I’m loving it! How about you?” She reciprocates, the pair walking into the house.

“Good, wasn’t as busy today which is good, it helps you get up to speed with the emails and other jobs that get neglected” the blonde explains, heading into the kitchen to check on dinner.

“Smells good already, I can’t wait! What have we got with it?” Debbie asks.

“Rebecca gave me a recipe for roasted green beans, cranberries and hazelnuts. Sounds too fancy for my liking but delicious at the same time”

“Wow that sounds exotic. Can’t wait to try them!” Debbie enthuses from behind the fridge door, grabbing two bottles of water and handing one to Allie.

“So what designs have you been working on?” Allie asks, sitting down at the island with the young adult.

“A lot for you guys actually, we get a lot of book cover drafts that we’re asked to look over and tweak. We don’t actually design them but it’s so cool to see what books you’re producing”

“Arr so you’re in contact with Kim Tucker and James Cook?” The blonde asks, knowing their two illustrators in Melbourne Publishing.

“Yeah, they’re so nice. James complimented my edits and said I have a natural eye for detail”

“Oooh check you out” Allie grins. They engage in more work gossip for the next fifteen minutes before Debbie stands up and refills her water bottle.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Debbie asks.

“No there’s not much else, just waiting on the pork to be honest” Allie tells her.

“Ok well I’m gunna go shower, be down in a bit” the brunette walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The blonde looks around and decides there’s not anything to do for a while, so she heads into the livingroom and turns the TV on to pass the time. Bea walks in from work ten minutes later to find Allie still lounged out on her sofa.

“Hard day?” She asks as she takes her shoes and jacket off.

“I’m slow roasting the pork, so I don’t have much to do right now. I hope you don’t mind I stole your spare key and let myself in at lunch so I could put it in the oven” the blonde explains, sitting up when Bea throws herself down next to her.

“Not at all, what a nice surprise” she smiles, leaning in and giving her a soft, tender kiss.

“I’m gunna go for a run, where’s Debbie?”

“She’s just gone up for a shower”

“Ok, well I won’t be too long, how long will dinner be?” Bea asks, standing up and heading for the stairs.

“About an hour”

“Amazing, won’t be long” the redhead gives her one last kiss before heading up the stairs to get changed. Once she’s gone, Allie decides to prep the green beans she’s going to pair with dried cranberries and hazelnuts. All of a sudden a loud crash from upstairs brings her out of her reverie. Without a second thought, Allie rushes up the stairs and into Debbie’s room, knocking on her en suite door.

“Debbie you alright?” She calls out.

“Not really” the blonde hears subtly.

“Ok I’m coming in” she’s about to open the door when Debbie stops her.

“No I’m naked”

“I don’t care I’m coming in” she calls out again, and when she doesn’t hear an argument she opens the door. Her eyes widen at the state of the bathroom, the picture of a crime scene coming to mind.

“Shit Debbie what the hell did you do?” She asks, rushing over to the young adult who is slumped against the tiled wall with blood all over her. The blonde reaches up and turns the shower off, grabbing a towel and putting it against the cut on Debbie’s head.

“Slipped over in the shower. It’s not as bad as it looks, I don’t think the cut is even big. Not that you could tell from all this blood” the brunette lightly giggles, although her eyes continue to droop.

“Right you need to stay awake for me ok? Do you feel sick, dizzy?” Allie asks.

“I don’t feel sick, a little dizzy but I’m alright. I’m sorry, I still think it’s too early in our relationship for you to see me naked” Debbie jokes, causing Allie to just roll her eyes and giggle.

“Come on, let’s get you dry, hold this towel while I grab the bigger one” she tells the young adult, standing up to grab a bigger towel and wrap it around Debbie; bringing her up and sitting her on the toilet lid. She removes the towel on her forehead to examine the damage.

“It’s not that big, but it’s not stopping. Give it another five minutes and if it’s still bleeding I’m gunna have to take you to get stitches” Allie explains, grinning when Debbie groans at the mention of the hospital.

“Ya’know, you coulda just said you didn’t want my cooking. You didn’t need to go to such extremes” Allie jokes.

“Arr damnit, busted” Debbie plays along, giggling slightly.

“You feeling ok?”

“Yeah I’m alright, honest. Has it stopped?” She asks, sighing when Allie removes the towel and shakes her head.

“I’m gunna call your mum, I’ll leave you to it to get changed. You sure you don’t feel dizzy or anything?” Allie asks again, but is reassured by the brunette that she’s ok.

“Ok well if you do, just sit down and call me ok? I don’t want you passing out as well”

“Scouts honour” Debbie salutes the blonde, who rolls her eyes and leaves the brunette to it. She heads into the kitchen and turns the oven off, leaving the pork in there so it can still slightly cook for a while in the still hot oven. She then grabs her phone and dials the redhead’s number, smiling when she answers the phone with a quick huff after her greeting.

“Hey babe, erm where abouts are you?”

“About a ten minute run from the salon why?”

“She’s alright, but I’m gunna need to take Debs to the hospital. She had a fall in the shower and cut her head. It’s a small cut but I can’t get it to stop bleeding” Allie explains, not wanting to alarm her girlfriend.

“God that child could scrape her knee while sitting down. Ok I’ll go to the salon and you can pick me up from there?”

“Yeah that’s fine, see you in a bit babe” she hangs up and looks in Bea’s medical cupboard, finding a big enough plaster for Debbie’s cut. She heads back upstairs and knocks on Debbie’s door, walking in when the brunette calls her in.

“You ok yeah?” She asks, walking ver and removing the towel from her head. Seeing it’s still bleeding, she places the plaster over the cut, hoping it will hold up until someone sees her.

“Yeah I’m ok, I think I’m just in a bit of shock. It happened so quick I don’t even remember falling, I was washing my hair one minute and then I was on the floor” the brunette explains, putting on her top a lot easier now she doesn’t need to hold the towel to her head. Allie grabs a clean towel to take with them just in case before helping Debbie up and assisting her down the stairs.

“We’re meeting your mum at the salon” the blonde informs Debbie as she takes her out the house and locks the door, climbing into the car and starting the engine.

“There better not be a load of people, I hate hospitals” Debbie shivers at the thought of them, the waiting rooms and the constant bleeping reminding her of the multiple times she had to wait for information on her mum when Harry would do a number on her.

“Well hopefully everyone else knows how to stand up in their shower” Allie teases, earning a nudge in the ribs by the young adult. They soon make it to the salon, Bea finishing her stretching and climbing in the back.

“What are you like Debbie?”

“I know I’m the worst. And Allie’s seen me naked, so embarrassing”

“Hey it’s not like I don’t have the same things” Allie argues.

“Yeah I know. Anyway mum how was your run?” Debbie asks jokingly.

“Oh fabulous thanks, that one mile done wonders” Bea replies. They soon pull up at the hospital, the trio heading in and the redhead signing Debbie in at the front desk before joining them in the waiting area.

“Sorry I ruined dinner” Debbie apologises.

“It’s fine Debs don’t worry about it. The pork should have finished cooking before the oven lost heat so we can just reheat it tomorrow. I’m feeling takeout tonight”

“Sounds good. Pizza?” Bea suggests, knowing both her girls with be in full agreement. 

\--------

“Debbie Smith?” The nurse announces forty-five minutes later, the young adult heading in by herself.

“Finally. I’m starving” Allie moans, leaning her head on Bea’s shoulder.

“You’re just like her. When are you not?”

“Well I’m always hungry for you” the blonde winks.

“Don’t even start” Bea squirms in her seat, unable to control her feelings around the younger woman.

“Can’t help it, you’re sitting next to me in tight lycra. You’re irresistible” the blonde whispers in her ear, enjoying seeing her girl try and control her urges.

“Debbie better hurry up” Bea mumbles, much to Allie’s amusement. She decides to let Bea off, and instead puts her hand on her knee and leaves her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

“So how was work?” The blonde asks.

“Busy. So many deadlines are coming up and contracts still need to be signed. Pretty sure Jordan is gunna go ape shit on finance as well. They’re arseholes, they like to push Jordan to the limit” Bea explains.

“Is that where that idiot works that you had a thing with?”

“Yeah unfortunately. Don’t know why Jordan hasn’t fired him. But I do have a feeling I will need to fly soon. People like to deal with things face to face” the redhead grimaces, her new life making her want to travel less and less.

“That’s fine babe, I think Rebecca mentioned some book conventions in a few months that we’ve been invited to. So I’ll be gone too” she confesses, also not wanting to leave. She understands both her and Bea have to travel for work, but that doesn’t make the absent minutes any shorter.

“You need to suggest some new books, I need some reading material”

“Will do, I’ve got plenty of draft novels you can have. They haven’t even been released yet”

“Ooh I feel privileged” Bea muses.

“So you should” the younger woman giggles, a magazine suddenly catching her eye on the table. She sits up and grabs it, casually flicking through and stopping to read any articles that catch her attention.

Ten minutes later Debbie reappears, holding some pamphlets with a fresh plaster on her head. Bea and Allie both stand up, but when the doctor follows Debbie out Allie freezes in her tracks. The student doctor stands so much taller than all three women, but he has Allie’s hair, her eyes, and when she looks down at his name tag he has her last name.

“Adam”.


	32. The cold, hard truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I looked up the medical training required to become a doctor in Australia, and I got super confused. So I've used the English way, or what I think is the English way haha. I've also noticed there's a lot of dialogue in this one, so apologies there. Let me know what you think, I know I've slacked on replying to you all but I promise I read every single one. They make writing so much easier :)

Time stands still. Ocean blues on ocean blues. Neither knows how much time passes, but Adam clears his throat in a nervous gesture.

“I can see now why Miss. Smith here wanted me to escort her out. I will admit, I had worse scenarios playing in my head” he admits, giving an incredibly handsome smirk. Allie’s heart melts, seeing how good looking her younger brother has become, and looking nothing like their father. However, it’s also proven to Allie that she has unfortunately taken more of her dad’s looks. Adam is all their mum; the longer, narrower face, the rounder nose and the full pearly white smile. Bea decides to break a bit of the ice, stepping in and making light conversation.

“Thanks for patching up Humpty Dumpty over here”

“That’s ok, she didn’t need any stitches, just some glue. I’ve given some information on some aftercare when it comes to head injuries, but she should be ok” the tall blonde smiles at Bea and then at Debbie. He scratches his head and looks back at Allie, shaking his head with a slight smile.

“It’s really you?” He asks, not believing his eyes. Adam never knew where Allie went the day she left. He had no idea if she had left the country or even left Perth. But now, twelve years later, his questions have been answered. 

“It’s really me. I can’t believe it’s you, and I don’t even know what to say” she giggles nervously, now her turn to run her fingers through her hair.

“Look I know you have to get back to work, but would you possibly be interested in meeting up? I feel like I have a lot to explain” the blonde holds her breath for what feels like a lifetime before her brother nods, offering her his number.

“Just text me when you’re free, I’m off from Sunday to Wednesday and then I’m on the early shift so I’ll be finished by four” he tells her, reciting his number while Allie puts it in her phone. They say their goodbyes and the three girls head back out to the car, taking off back home. While in the car, Debbie rings the pizza delivery so their food will be there when they get home. Bea looks over at Allie in the front with a smile on her face, seeing the blonde completely lost in her own thoughts.

“You ok?” Bea asks, glancing another look over to her left.

“I’m… Bewildered. I can’t believe that just happened. He’s not my baby brother anymore that’s for sure” she lightly giggles, still in shock that she’s seen her brother for the first time in twelve years, and he didn’t run for the hills or scream at her.

“It’s good he gave you his number. I’m so happy for you” Bea beams, knowing her girlfriend has wanted this moment; even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“Don’t speak too soon, let’s get this meeting out of the way before we say anything” Allie tries to keep grounded. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, only for Adam to lay into her when they’re out of his place of work.

“I knew it. The second I walked in I knew who it was, and when I saw his tag I had to get him out” Debbie pipes up from the back.

“What did you say to him?” The blonde asks.

“That I wanted him to escort me out. When he questioned it I said ‘it will change your life’. And he believed me. Trusting guy he is” the brunette informs her, a smug smile on her face.

“Well I will have to say, thanks for cutting your head open Debs” the blonde jokes, looking in the rear view mirror and seeing the young adult send her a thumbs up and a wink.

They soon make it back home, and within five minutes the pizza arrives.

“My head is killing me” Debbie moans as she takes a bite of pepperoni pizza.

“Not surprised” Bea jokes, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement.

“I am gunna get ripped at work tomorrow”

“About that, I better drive you tomorrow just to be on the safe side” the redhead tells her.

“Save petrol? I’ll take it. Now when are you meeting up with your hot brother?” Debbie turns her attention to Allie, bursting out laughing when she sees the blonde’s horrified face.

“You did not just call him hot?”

“Oh come on! He’s dreamy! I wouldn’t go there, but he’s beautiful”

“Of course, he’s a Novak, hello?” Allie agrees, gesturing to herself.

“Alright babe rein it in. Big head” Bea jokes.

“You know it though babe, don’t deny it”

“I’m not denying anything, just stating some facts” the redhead winks before biting into her slice of pizza. They soon finish off their dinner, the young brunette calling it a night and wanting to rest her head. The remaining couple stay cuddled on the sofa; Bea’s red blanket embalming them both.

“Do you think Sunday is too soon?” Allie asks, holding her phone with messages open; ready to text Adam.

“No, ask him. He said he had the day off” Bea encourages her. The blonde sends off a text before snuggling closer into Bea’s side.

“I’m so happy, Bea. I can’t believe I’ve finally seen him after all these years”

“Do you think he will tell Amelia?”

“Maybe. I’ll see how it goes with him first. I just hope it goes ok and he listens to me. Fuck knows what my father has fed them” Allie groans, running her fingers through her hair before lying her head in Bea’s lap.

“You’re like each other already”

“How so?”

“You both done that gesture at the hospital when you didn’t know what to say. A nervous tick” Bea observes.

“I’m sure a lot of people do that” the blonde brushes it off.

“Well I know I don’t”

“Nah you bite your lip” the younger woman reaches up and strokes her cheek, moving down and taking her lower lip between her thumb and index finger. Bea playfully bites down on Allie’s finger, smiling when the blonde squeals in shock. The couple continue watching whatever reality show they could find, absentmindedly stroking and touching one another in a loving gesture.

“I don’t get it, he was all over that blonde chick at the start and now he’s chatting up this one. People have no morals” Allie complains.

“He’s playing the game”

“What do you mean?”

“Well they just played that game where they heard what people outside the villa were saying right? Everyone was slating the blonde girl, but showing love for the brunette. He wants money and fame, he’s gunna get that by coupling up with the brunette and staying in the villa for longer” Bea explains, looking down to Allie’s shocked face.

“Man you’re good” the blonde states, making the redhead giggle.

“Just observant” she shrugs. Suddenly the sound of a phone vibrating makes the younger woman jump; scrambling to grab her phone and grinning when Adam’s name pops up.

“He’s coming to my place Sunday lunchtime. What do I do?”

“Tell him the truth. Ask him what he’s been told, and fix anything that’s wrong. He wouldn’t have been so keen to meet you if he didn’t wanna hear it” the redhead reasons with Allie, not wanting her to freak out.

“I just hope he listens. I never wanted to leave them, I never wanted to cut all ties”

“I know you never. And I’m sure deep down he knows that too. Now how about we clear up and snuggle in bed?” Bea suggests, smiling when the blonde’s blue eyes light up.

They soon clear up and head upstairs, Allie grabbing Bea’s lotion and rubbing it in to her skin as always.

“I love this cream, it smells amazing” the younger woman comments as she moves her palm down the redhead’s neck.

“I know you do. You tell me this every time” Bea giggles, relishing in the feeling of Allie’s hands massaging her skin. Once she has rubbed it in, Allie leans forward and pants a tender kiss on Bea’s lips. The redhead wraps her arms around Allie’s waist and pulls her on top of her, laying back onto the bed and smiling in delight when the younger woman squeals.

“Keep it down Debbie will hear” Bea playfully scolds.

“I don’t care” Allie mumbles against the redhead’s soft, pink lips; connecting them in a passionate lock.

“I love you, beautiful girl” Bea mutters, pulling Allie even closer against her body.

“I love you too” the blonde replies, the words falling from her lips so effortlessly and naturally Bea can’t help but smile softly before succumbing to Allie’s addictive touch.

\--------

Before she knows it, Allie’s pacing her livingroom in anticipation for her intercom to buzz. She’s gone through every possible scenario and not one has turned out positively. She stayed at Bea’s the night before; the redhead giving her a pep talk which worked until she left her house. Now she’s a nervous wreck. She nearly jumps out of her skin when the buzzer resonates throughout the room, scrambling over to her intercom to let her brother up. She opens the door and waits for him to come out the elevator; smiling nervously when his tall figure approaches her. Adam takes a deep breath as he approaches his long lost sister; something he never thought would happen again. The tall blonde smiles as he reaches Allie’s door, his sister opening the door wider to let him in. 

“Do you err… Do you want a drink or anything?” Allie offers, running her hand through her hair. Seconds later Adam does the same; the blonde woman holding back a smile as Bea’s words come back to her.

“Just a water would be great thanks” Adam replies, taking a seat on Allie’s sofa. She joins him seconds later, handing over a bottle of water and sitting next to him. She looks down at her hands, not knowing what to say or do next. 

“I don’t know where to start” Adam admits, offering a small smirk.

“Erm… How have you been?” He continues, Allie lifting her head up and a slight giggle escaping her lips.

“I’m good, life’s been good this past year. You?”

“Yeah, can’t complain ya’know. A lot of work but it’s keeping me busy”

“Yeah I’ll say Dr. Novak” Allie jokes, the pair letting out a laughter that signals the ice is officially broken.

“What happened Allie? I want the truth” Adam finally asks, the question having been on the tip of his tongue the second he saw his older sister.

“What’s dad told you?” Allie questions cautiously, not knowing how she’s going to react when she hears the lies her father has fed her siblings.

“That he sent you to a boarding school to ‘straighten you out’” Adam rolls his eyes as he says the last part, using his fingers to quote the toxic words that came from his father. Allie just scoffs at the excuse, the anger filling her mouth as she thought would.

“What bullshit” she spits out, watching the hurt in Adam’s eyes appear.

“I’m sorry, if you’re still close to him I-“ she soon gets cut off by her brother’s short laugh.

“You must be kidding me? We haven’t voluntarily spoken to him in about two years” he informs her, Allie’s eyes sparkling at the mention of her sister.

“Amelia? You’re still close?”

“Yeah of course, we had no one else to lean on. But we will get back to her later. All I knew was a boarding school, I didn’t know where, if it was still in Australia. What really happened? ” Adam keeps the conversation on track, wanting to get to the bottom of his sister’s disappearance.

“Remember the day I left? You got dropped off at school and dad took me for a dentist appointment?" Allie reminds him, continuing when he nods.

“Well he took me there, said he would come pick me up after. I walked out after my appointment to a black sack full of my clothes, with a note saying ‘throwing the trash out’. That was it. I had nowhere to go, twenty dollars in my pocket and a phone that had next to no battery and no charger” Allie explains, seeing the younger man tighten his jaw. She decides to continue, learning from past experiences that telling it in one go is the best way.

“I turned my phone off, wanting to keep the battery as long as possible. I dragged my new suitcase to the library, used their computer to find a shelter and used three of my twenty dollars to get the bus there. I explained my situation, they got me settled and I walked to school like a normal day. He’d planned this for years” she admits.

“Why do you say that?”

“I always thought his plan would fail. Once you guys came up to the same school as me you would eventually see me walking around school. But I never saw you, because-“

“We went to a private school” Adam finishes her sentence, everything piecing together now. Both him and Amelia wondered why they got moved, but never put up a fight against their intimidating dad.

“So yeah. Carried on staying in that cycle until I hit eighteen, offered to do multiple jobs around the city and gained enough money to get a flight here the minute I was no longer eligible to stay at the youth hostel. I got a job in a little corner shop, stayed in a cheap hostel and continued to save for a place of my own” she sadly smiles, remembering her naïve dream so long ago, how she thought being by herself was going to be easy.

“And then?” Adam probes, sensing that things didn’t turn out the way Allie had hoped they would. Allie takes a deep breath and looks straight into Adam’s eyes, although not sure of what she wanted to see in them. 

“Please don’t judge me, I’ve only just found you again I don’t want to lose you for a second time” she pleads, her voice cracking. All Adam can do is grab her hand and give her a reassuring smile. Allie bites the bullet and delves into the dark parts of her life once again, having the exact same fears she had when telling both Bea and Debbie; being judged and left. But she should have known her brother wouldn’t do that. He was the good one when they were together. She was just rebellious and it was clear Amelia was following in her footsteps. Adam saw the good in everyone, and it’s clear that trait still resides in him.

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“I couldn’t. There was no way I could go back and see what life he had made without me. I had no idea what he had told you guys, you could have hated me for all I knew. Besides, I wasn’t in a fit state to exactly want help” she quickly wipes a stray tear and takes a deep breath to steady herself.

“But I’m fine now. I’ve been clean for five years, I’ve got the job of my dreams and I’ve got a girl. Life is good” she smiles, pleased to see the light is still in Adam’s eyes.

“I can see that. So what do you do?”

“I’m an assistant editor for Melbourne Publishing”

“Wow, big name. How long have you been there for?”

“Not very long, nearly five months now. But I’m loving it, I really am”

“And your girl? I’m assuming it was her daughter’s head I glued together?” He jokes.

“Yeah that’s Debbie. Of course you already knew that” she smiles, feeling giddy as always when she takes about Bea.

“Her name is Bea, she’s the COO of Melbourne Enterprise and I’m madly in love with her”

“I can tell, your whole body has changed at the mention of her name. She works under the same name?”

“Yeah, her boss owns both our companies”

“COO? Bloody hell that’s impressive. Can I ask a question?” The younger man asks.

“Of course”

“I noticed burn scars on her face. Please tell me it was a tragic accident”

“I wish I could. No, her ex-husband chucked a pan of acid at her” Allie informs him and Adam flinches at the thought.

“What a bastard. He’s in prison right?”

“Too right he is” Allie says through her teeth, her back going up at the mention of Harry.

“Sorry, I can see that’s a sore subject. They look like they’ve healed very well though. How long ago was the attack?”

“Two years ago. Look at you, all smart. Anyway let’s talk about you. How’s work?”

“Work is good. So I’m on placement year, started last month. I basically make my way around the hospital to test out the different paths I can take. Then I go back for two years, complete a two year foundation course and then finally I will spend up to eight years in specialist training, depending on what branch of medicine I take. That time might be shorter though” he explains.

“Oh fuck that” Allie mutters before her brain has even acknowledged the words. Adam just laughs, knowing she would say those exact words.

“Amelia says that too”

“Oh please tell me about her” Allie grins.

“She’s a little shit as always. She’s finished with university, she graduated in computer science”

“Yeah I err… I kinda knew that” Allie confesses, running her fingers through her hair before internally cursing herself for proving Bea right yet again.

“What do you mean?”

“Debbie didn’t just know your name, she knew what you looked like. She went on both yours and Amelia’s Facebook” she explains, confused as to why Adam laughs.

“Those are our decoy profiles. The photos are real, so yes her degree is real, but those photos of us looking all smart… They’re for dad’s eyes. Bloody hell if dad saw Amelia’s real profile he’d lose his shit” he laughs, his older sister joining in.

“Shut up. Ok tell me about the real Amelia. I thought she would have done something more theatrical”

“So when we moved to private school, their IT programme was interesting, even I’ll admit. But what her degree doesn’t say is that she took the information security route. So basically, she knows the ins and outs of how to keep hackers out… Which also means she knows how to hack herself. She also graduated from a university in England may I add” he informs Allie.

“In England? How on earth did she convince dad to let her go there? And why did she even wanna go there?”

“So Royal Holloway offers some of the best IT programmes, so dad was bought there. Now you said you were shocked she didn’t go into theatre. She went into performing, just not the type you thought” he gets his phone out and scrolls through his photos.

“Oh she isn’t a stripper is she? Not that I could judge” Allie jokes, the younger man laughing as well.

“No she isn’t a stripper” he hands his phone over and Allie’s breath catches in her throat. She saw the photo Debbie brought up, but standing next to her brother she looks absolutely beautiful. Her long, blonde hair cascading down to her breasts, mirrored features to her brother, prominent cheekbones and the biggest blue eyes. Although, her brother must have taken all the height; Amelia standing almost a foot shorter than him.

“She’s… Tiny” Allie observes.

“Yeah, we joke that I stole all the height in the womb. Now look at her feet” Adam points out, watching his sister gasp in shock.

“She’s a figure skater?” She asks, surprise evident in her voice.

“Yeah, she’s incredible. Dad has no idea either”

“She’s becoming more and more cunning. How did she manage that?”

“Well he knows she went to classes once a week. As long as she paid for them herself, he wasn’t that bothered as long as her grades stayed high and she never slacked. He never thought it would become her passion the way it did. That’s when she started to lie a bit more. She became addicted. It was her way to escape home and the pressures of school and dad. As she progressed through the levels and grew older her classes became later and longer. She knew dad wouldn’t approve of her skating anymore so she got me to lie. That was hard, covering for her all the time. I’m shit at lying Allie; always was, always will be” he jokes.

“Yeah Adam, never quit ya day job”

“Never. But she managed it. Competed in competitions, won too many medals and trophies to count. Mum did help her, she became a lot more supportive after you left. So when Amelia was looking through universities, she saw that Torvill and Dean… Do you know who they are?”

“Yes, I haven’t been high my whole life Adam” she jokes.

“Right, anyway they were offering a summer camp intense course over the summer before we would start university. So she convinced dad to let her go to Holloway, told him they were offering a pre-course for her degree that summer, which they actually were, and he gave her the money. She went to the summer camp, went to university in England while getting a part-time job to pay for skating classes and carried on competing. She’s now at a professional level” Adam concludes his story, a proud smile on his face.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe she managed to do that. Fuck how stupid is dad?”

“He’s still just as blinded by success and work as he was the day you left. Amelia was still acing school, in something that pays extremely well. He didn’t see anything past that. And she does have a good job now in her degree, earning shit loads of money. But she still teaches skating and she competes regularly” Adam explains further, and Allie can’t help the huge smile on her face. Her sister has followed her dreams without letting their father ruin them. Adam had it easier; his dream being something her dad would approve of, but Amelia’s dream is nothing of the sort. But she’s accomplished it. Allie then thinks back to a subject Adam brushed over. Their mum.

“You mentioned mum. How is she?” Allie questions, and instantly the cosy atmosphere changes. Adam’s face turns serious and the older woman instantly regrets asking.

“Allie, mum’s dead”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliffhanger. I do apologise. And yes, Royal Holloway is a University in England, and it looks a bit like Hogwarts.


	33. An icy reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please let me know what you think, your comments mean a lot. I've been feeling like my writing has slacked recently, so I apologise if the quality of my story is dropping. If there's anything/one you want to see just let me know, as always I love hearing what you think. :)

“She’s what?” Allie stutters, her mind unsure of how to process this information. She has no idea how to feel; her mum was never there for her, but now she will never have the chance to make things right. Adam’s jaw clenches and he abruptly stands up, pacing the wooden floor.

“Dad said he told you, and you replied saying you wanted nothing to do with us anymore so you wouldn’t come to the funeral. But how could he have told you? Because he didn’t know where you were, because he fucking threw you out at fifteen years old!” He explodes, unable to keep his anger at bay. Allie quickly stands up and rushes over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he buries his face in her neck. Her eyes fill with tears as she holds her brother close to her, feeling his ragged breathing slowly become more steady. She guides him back to the sofa, pulling away but still holding onto his hands.

“When?” She asks simply.

“Four years ago. Lung infection turned to pneumonia. It was weird with mum. She was told the same thing we were about you, so for the first few years she was the same; scared to stand up to dad and never took much interest in us. But then she started to ask questions, wondered why you never called, sent letters or came home for holidays. She kept asking dad where you had gone, but then that’s all I knew from that story. Then she started to pay attention to me and Amelia, so now I’m assuming she figured it out and felt guilty she never stopped him. She helped Amelia with her skating and she even asked me if I wanted to join any clubs. She started to become the mum she should have been. But then just after we graduated she fell ill, and it was over so quick. By the time I got my head around the fact we might lose her, she was already gone. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen dad genuinely upset over something personal to him” Adam explains.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that Adam, I should have been there” Allie admits, sighing as she fights back more tears.

“You didn’t know. How could you have been there? I just wish dad never would have lied to us, the past four years we’ve thought you had just upped and left. That you didn’t want us in your life anymore” Adam stares directly into the blue eyes that mirror his, sadness evident in them.

“I wanted to come back, fuck the amount of times I stopped myself from coming back to the house… But I knew I couldn’t. I knew I was never accepted in that house. You and Amelia excluded in that by the way” Allie adds, smirking when she sees the first smile on Adam’s face since he dropped this bombshell.

“But I knew I had to try and make it on my own. And despite my battles, I have. But just so you know, if I did find out about mum, I would have been there in a heartbeat for you and Amelia” she squeezes his hand in comfort, which urges him to look up at her.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. It was hard at first. Amelia left three weeks after the funeral and then I moved here two weeks after that. I just got on with it, blocked it all out. And then my second year we done a semester that integrated medicine with psychology, and it made me realise that I needed to speak to someone. So, I saw a psychologist once a week for a couple of months. It done me a lot of good” he concludes with a smile.

“I’m glad you talked to someone, grief can eat you up. I’m so glad you’re here” Allie expresses, leaning over and giving her brother another hug.

“Me too, I never thought it would happen again” he mumbles, never thinking he would ever get a moment like this with his older sister again. The pair stay like that for what feels like an eternity; years of missed moments slowly being made up for.

“Erm, have you told Amelia?” Allie asks after they pull away.

“No” Adam says simply, before suddenly becoming nervous.

“Amelia, she took your leaving the worst. I mean, I was devastated when you left, more so when you never came back. But Millie… when dad told us you weren’t coming back for mum’s funeral, she took it to heart. I always felt deep down that there was another reason why you never came home. Why you never returned for Christmas or never sent a birthday card. Now I know why. But Millie believed it, and I think that was the final straw for her. Moving to England for university was the best thing for her, I think she would have gone off the rails if she stayed here” Adam explains, and the older blonde just sighs in regret.

“You still call her Millie?” Is all she can say, with a slight scoff which makes Adam chuckle slightly.

“I almost forgot you used to hate people calling her that”

“And now you’ve said it again I still do. I really wanna see her” she expresses, not wanting to let her youngest sibling fall through her fingertips.

“I think you should. And I think if you do what you’ve done with me now, she will be fine. But I think she’s going to take longer to get through to, she’s incredibly stubborn… Wonder where she got that from?” he hints, picturing his childhood with his twin growing up and slowly turning into a mini Allie.

“Guilty” Allie owns up with a smile.

“You really think she’ll listen?”

“Eventually. How about I take you to one of her training sessions? That way you can see her in her element and then I’ll be there to make sure she doesn’t flip. I know she misses you, even if she doesn’t admit it” he offers a reassuring smile.

“Ok, when does she normally train?”

“About four times a week. How about Thursday after work? I finish at six, and I think she teaches from six to seven and then trains after. I can come grab you if you’d like?” The younger man offers, to which Allie replies with a nod.

“Well I better get home” Adam announces, standing up with Allie following suit.

“This was probably the best moment I’ve had in a long time” he grins, pulling his sister in for yet another hug.

“Me too. Well one of, meeting Bea shares it” she giggles and pulls away.

“Of course. I’d like to meet her officially some day… Maybe when we’ve reconnected a bit more?” He suggests.

“Absolutely. Take care Adam” she walks him to the door and opens it, watching her younger brother wave before taking off down the hallway. She shuts the door behind her and sighs in content, pleased to the extreme that it went better than she expected. She walks back over to her sofa, grabbing her phone and instantly calling Bea.

“Hello?” The melodic voice rings through the phone into Allie’s ear, making the blonde grin even more.

“Hi beautiful” she replies, Bea hearing the smile in her voice.

“I take it by the peppy tone of your voice that it went well?” The redhead asks. She’s had her fingers crossed all day that this meeting would go well, she couldn’t imagine how devastated Allie would be if Adam were to kick her to the curb.

“Really well. He’s so clever, Bea. He listened to everything and he took it all in his stride. I’m so pleased, and what he’s already done with his life is incredible” the blonde gushes, her excitement coming out in full force.

“I’m pleased for you babe, although I’m not surprised he accepted it. Did he talk about your family?” Bea asks innocently, and Allie comes crashing back down again. Her mum. 

“Err yeah. Erm he told me about Amelia, she sounds amazing. And then he told me about my mum” Allie adds solemnly, and Bea senses it instantly.

“What did he say?”

“She’s dead, Bea” the blonde chokes out.

“Oh babe. Allie I’m so sorry” the older woman manages to say. She didn’t expect Allie to say anything like that over the phone, and when she hears her girl sob; her heart breaks.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying. She treated me so badly, looked at me in disgust when I came out. But I wouldn’t ever wish her dead. And what’s more, my dad told Adam and Amelia I wouldn’t come back for the funeral because I didn’t want anything to do with them” she explains, wiping the tears that have rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m coming over” Bea announces.

“No babe it’s-“ Allie tries to convince her, but the redhead cuts her off.

“I’m coming over. See you soon” she repeats, and before Allie can say another word Bea hangs up. She decides to change into more comfortable clothes, choosing a baggy shirt and jogging bottoms. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail and removes her make-up, which has now been slightly ruined by her tears. Before she knows it her buzzer goes off, the blonde immediately letting her in and opens the door ready for Bea to walk in.

She should have known Bea would have rushed over, and deep down she’s grateful. She needs to make sense of these emotions, and she knows the redhead will have an answer that will make her feel better. Bea walks in moments after, closes the door behind her and walks straight over to the blonde.

“You ok?” She asks, immediately wrapping her arms around Allie’s neck; cradling her head in the crook of her neck.

“I don’t know” Allie mumbles, pulling away and running her fingers through Bea’s red locks as she feels the redhead drop her arms to her waist. The tears fill in her eyes again as she looks into her favourite eyes.

“I’m conflicted. I’m so happy to be in touch with Adam, I’m saddened that I couldn’t be there for him and Amelia when mum died and I’m furious with my father for everything” she explains, sniffling slightly with a small smile.

“and I’m also glad that you’re here” she leans forward and plants a tender kiss on Bea’s lips. The older woman can taste the salty tears which prompts her to pull Allie closer. After their tender embrace, the couple sit down on the sofa, the redhead lying down with Allie lying backwards between her legs; her head resting on her chest.

“How did it go with Adam? Is he how you remember him?” Bea asks, wanting the blonde to think about the positives that have occurred from today.

“Even better. He’s amazing. He’s so passionate, and he was always like that when we were little” Allie smiles, mainly due to Bea’s fingers massaging her scalp.

“He spoke about Amelia too. She’s a professional figure skater Bea, how cool is that? She graduated from an English university too which just blows my mind. Oh, and they both hate dad which is a bonus” the blonde continues with a slight giggle at the end.

“That’s amazing babe. And I told you, just because their degrees are something your dad condones doesn’t mean they’re anything like him. Are you going to meet her?”

“Yeah, Adam’s taking me to one of her training sessions on Thursday. She doesn’t know though, Adam reckons if she knew he found me she would freak out. Apparently she believed everything my dad told her so I don’t think I’m in her good books. I just hope she gives me the chance to sort things out, why is my dad so poisonous?” The blonde grunts out her last sentence, agitated that her father would go to such lengths to completely ruin her family life.

“I’m sure she will come around. Especially if Adam has accepted you, I doubt she will risk jeopardising her relationship with her brother” Bea tries to reason with her.

“I guess so. On a lighter note, Adam wants to meet you… Again” Allie changes the topic slightly, not wanting to think about her reunion with her sister.

“That’s sweet of him. I want to meet him again too” Bea grins, stroking Allie’s hair and fanning it out over her shoulders.

“Thanks for coming. You can go back home if you want” Allie says, not wanting the redhead to leave but also not wanting her to feel obliged to stay.

“I’m staying. Did you not see me bring my bag in?” Bea questions, giggling slightly when the blonde sits up from her lap to look over at the front door; Bea’s overnight bag lying by the mat.

“Unless you don’t want me to stay, sorry I shouldn’t have-“ the redhead rambles on, suddenly feeling silly for assuming Allie would want her to stay.

“Of course I do, I just never saw you bring a bag in. I always want you to stay, I just feel bad when you stay here because of Debbie” the younger woman explains, laying back down in Bea’s lap.

“Babe she’s nineteen. Yeah we’re close, but she appreciates a free house just as much as I do. Besides, she’ll be grateful she won’t get woken up by me at five o’clock in the morning. You get that pleasure” Bea grins, laughing when Allie lets out a long groan.

“Please go home” she whines.

“No chance” the redhead replies, leaning down to plant a kiss on the blonde’s lips. She goes to pull away, but Allie’s hands come up behind her neck; keeping her in place as her innocent kiss turns hungry.

“I know you probably want to get to sleep then, but the thing is; I’m not tired” Allie says seductively.

“Hmm that’s a problem, because I’m not going to bed without you” Bea replies in the same tone, leaning back so the younger woman can sit up before reconnecting their lips in a fiery passion.

“Seems like you’re gunna have to tire me out, Smith”

“Challenge accepted, Novak” the redhead murmurs against Allie’s lips, dragging her up to her feet and moving her into her bedroom with their lips still attached. The comfy clothes Allie put on are soon discarded, along with Bea’s simple jeans and shirt look. The older woman lies Allie back on the bed, hovering over her slender body with her eyes black with desire.

“How are you mine?” Bea whispers as she runs her fingers along the blonde’s bare stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Because you’re my seahorse” Allie whispers back, a moment of sincerity and a soft smile before the hunger returns.

“Stop teasing babe, you’re driving me crazy” Allie begs when she feels Bea’s lips creating a slow trail downwards.

“Gotta build the suspense up, makes it more intense. And I do intend to send you into an euphoric coma” the redhead grins, her teeth brushing against Allie’s hip bone.

“Fuck” is all the blonde can breathe out, throwing her head back in pleasure; anticipating the touch she so desperately needs.

\--------

Allie has been texting her brother non-stop since Sunday, the blonde over the moon that their relationship is going from strength to strength. But today could be a very different reunion. As Allie heads down to Adam’s car, she thinks about how wrong today could go. Will she even give her the time of day? Amelia was her shadow when they were kids, Allie can’t imagine how hurt she must have been when she never came home that day. She takes a deep breath before replacing her frown with a smile, slipping into Adam’s incredibly flash Audi.

“Wow Adam, nice ride” she compliments as she puts her seatbelt on.

“Thanks. Makes me pretty much broke each month but it’s worth it” he flashes a cheeky grin before taking off towards their local ice rink.

“Don’t be nervous” he glances over towards his sister.

“I can feel it” he continues before she can deny it.

“It’s radiating off of you. She will flip when she first sees you. But give her a moment to calm down and she will listen. She’s hurt more than anything” Adam explains briefly. The siblings engage in small talk, sharing how their days were at work and what they’ve got planned for the weekend. Before she knows it, they’re pulling up outside the rink. They get out the car and head in, Allie’s eyes lighting up the second she sees a flash of blonde hair glide across the ice. 

“Wow” is all she can say as they head further into the building and out to the rink side. Allie relishes in seeing her younger sister so free, expressing her talent in such a graceful way. All of a sudden, their eyes meet; Allie feeling cold all of a sudden.

“She’s seen you” Adam whispers, watching as his sister continues her routine but avoiding all eye contact.

“And she’s pissed” he adds, much to Allie’s disappointment. After what feels like an eternity, the music cuts out and the feisty blonde skates towards the pair; her blue eyes blazing with anger.

“What the hell is she doing here?” She exclaims, her chilling voice echoing throughout the empty room.


	34. Slow and steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a HUGE thank-you for your kind comments on the last chapter. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this one, sorry there hasn't been much Ballie, I promise the next few will be full of them. As always, please leave a comment, I love reading them :)

The atmosphere between the three was colder than the room. Allie holds her breath as her sister approaches them, slightly grateful there’s a barrier between them. Even in skates Amelia stands a good three inches shorter than Allie, but the youngest Novak has a presence bigger than both her and Adam combined.

“Millie calm down, let us explain?” Adam starts, knowing Allie will get nowhere with his twin unless she actually stops to listen.

“Explain what? How her preppy boarding school life made her too good for us? Made her too stuck up to even return for our mums fucking funeral?! Nah I don’t wanna hear it” she spits out, and Allie flinches at the venom that escapes in her sister’s words.

“Dad lied, like he has been doing our entire lives. That never happened” Adam reasons with her, hoping to nip her attitude in the bud as soon as possible. He gets why she’s reacting like this, knowing his sister took Allie’s absence the hardest. But it’s times like this he wishes she was more like him; more understanding and calmer. He watches his sister takes a few deep breaths, forgetting that she has just performed a solid three minute skate with tricks he wouldn’t even dare try to do on a normal surface.

“What?” She huffs out, taking a quick glance towards Allie who takes this chance to speak.

“I never went to a boarding school, and I never knew about mum” she briefly explains, watching her sister’s blue eyes melt just a fraction.

“So where did you go?”

“Dad kicked me out that day. Left me with a black sack of my things and never came back” Allie tells her.

“But you still knew where we lived, still knew where we went to school” Amelia fights back.

“I couldn’t go back home. He kicked me out for a reason, could you imagine what he would have done if I went back home? And I was waiting for you guys to move up to middle school, but you never did”

“Remember we couldn’t figure out why dad suddenly moved us to private school? This is why, he never wanted us to run into Allie” Adam adds. Amelia looks between her brother and sister, her mind trying to make sense of all this information.

“Why did you end up in Melbourne?” Amelia quizzes.

“Same reason you both did. To get away from Perth, from dad. Walking around the city I grew up in and not feeling like I belong. I couldn’t wait to get out, try and prove dad wrong and make a life for myself” Allie explains desperately. She watches as the young adult thinks about what to say; the cogs turning ferociously. After what feels like a lifetime, the blonde looks Allie dead in the eye with a small huff.

“You still knew where we were” is all she says, before making her way back out into the middle of the rink. Adam turns to his older sister, pure sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry”

“Hey it’s fine. You know what, I’m gunna stay. You go home, I know you have an early start tomorrow” Allie offers, much to Adam’s disbelief.

“Erm, OK. How will you get home?”

“I’ll get a taxi, honestly just go” Allie insists.

“Ok, it’s your funeral” Adam shrugs, gives Allie a kiss on her cheek and heads out; leaving the older blonde alone with her angry but clearly confused sister. She takes a deep breath before walking towards the rink edge, watching as Amelia throws her best tricks.

“You can ignore me all you like, but I’m not going anywhere until we talk” she shouts over, but the younger blonde just continues without a beat.

“You won’t win at this stubborn game, remember who taught you? I’m the master” Allie tries again, watching as her sister pauses, but continues nonetheless.

“Amelia come on, there’s a lot more you need to know about what happened. I’ve found Adam again, I’m not going until we’ve at least talked through this” Allie tries for a final time and it works. Amelia stops in the middle of the rink and faces Allie, flopping her arms down to her side in defeat.

“Look, I now know what happened that day wasn’t your fault. But you weren’t there when I was growing up. This means a lot to me” she pauses to gesture to the ice around her before continuing.

“Please, I only get this rink for twenty more minutes, can you respect me enough to leave me be for that? Then we can talk” she compromises with her sister, who just nods with a small smile and sits in the front row of seats. 

As much as she’s angry, Amelia couldn’t believe her eyes when her brother walked in with Allie. She never thought she would see her sister again, and she was made to believe that she had turned into someone she always thought she never would. She never wanted to believe that Allie would turn her back on her family, especially if it was their father that was the only obstacle. But it started to make sense; being sent to boarding school, never returning home for special occasions, and then finally not attending their mother’s funeral, even if it was just out of moral support for herself and her brother. Seeing her sister now after all these years makes Amelia suddenly realise she never grieved the loss of her sister. Her mum’s funeral was the final straw, the moment it all clicked into place that Allie would never care. But within the next month she was in London skating with her idols. She threw herself into skating and university and never took a break to really think about family life.   
Skating is her outlet, her way of expressing her feelings in a way words can never do. And as she continues to skate, she realises her initial reaction may have been a tad harsh. The anger she felt not long ago is slowly evaporating, and as she catches her sister who’s eyes are glued to her, she manages to crack a smile and let her icy blue eyes melt. That’s the one thing Amelia has never been good at; controlling her emotions via facial expressions. Her face always gives her away if her mouth doesn’t first. She performs her latest competition routine one final time before checking the big round clock sitting just below the window to the sound booth above the rink. She grabs her docking station and skates over to her sister, who sits waiting patiently for her.

“Did you wanna talk here or go somewhere more private? My roommate is out of town tonight so we can go back to mine? It’s not far from here” Amelia offers as she sits next to Allie and unties her skates.

“We can go back to yours if you like? Would you mind taking me? I came with Adam” Allie asks, receiving a short nod as her little sister just picks her bag up and heads out; Allie hot on her heels. The older blonde smirks to herself, seeing her sister try and act cold towards her, but the cracks are definitely starting to show.

The car journey was more awkward than the one she shared with Adam. She could see Amelia was anxious, her grip tightening on the wheel every now and then.

“So how did you and Adam run into each other?” Amelia finally breaks the silence.

“My girlfriend’s daughter cut her head open in the shower. Adam was working and glued her head together” Allie briefly explains.

“You’re still gay?” The younger blonde says without her mind registering how bad that sounded. Her eyes widen before she stumbles over her words.

“Sorry, fuck that sounded so wrong. I obviously don’t have an issue with that, but I meant it as in… Well, that’s the whole reason dad kicked you out right?” The younger blonde amends herself, and Allie can’t help but slightly laugh at how nervous her sister seems to appear under that stone façade.

“It’s fine. Yeah I’m still gay. Think it’s still just a phase?” She asks jokingly, knowing that’s all her dad ever tried to pass it off as.

“Yeah I’d give it a few more years before you see sense” Amelia jokes back with a sarcastic tone to her voice. She looks over at the older blonde and finally gives Allie what she’s wanted since they first locked eyes: a genuine smile. A teeth baring, lips reaching eyes type smile, and it makes Allie’s heart warm. They stay silent for the rest of the journey, but the tense atmosphere disappears. They soon pull up outside a tall, white apartment complex. The pair get out the car and head through the door, Amelia getting her keys out and opening a door on the ground floor. The apartment is decorated incredibly modern; marble-like tiles spreading out across the entire floor, black leather sofa that faces a reasonable size flat screen TV. To the right is a glass dining room table with black leather chairs surrounding it and a black counter top kitchen with white cupboards and silver appliances.

“Wow Amelia, you’ve done good here” Allie compliments.

“Thanks, it’s ridiculously cheap on rent too. Been renting this place since I got back from university, and split between my roommate plus my job I can still live quite comfortable which is what I was afraid of” Amelia explains, quickly going into one of the two doors to the side of the kitchen to drop her bag in.

“Would you like a drink?” The younger blonde offers.

“What have you got?”

“Well it depends, what type of talk is this gunna be?” She calls out from behind the fridge.

“Got beer?” Allie asks, thanking her sister when she gets two bottles of beer out and hands one over. The pair sit down on the sofa and face each other; much like Allie did with Adam.

“Ok I’ve told this story enough times in the last few months, and I’ve found it better if I just talk and then we discuss things after. Is that ok?” Allie asks, getting tired of telling this story over and over, but knowing if she has any chance of rectifying things with her sister, she needs to go to that dark place one more time. When her sister just nods in response, the older blonde takes a deep breath and once again explains the horrific story that is her childhood. She can see her sister’s face twist when she gets the the darkest part, but she doesn’t know if it’s out of disgust or shock. She finishes her nightmare and again looks up at her sister, who has tears in her eyes but the blue in them has frozen back up.

“So while we were getting fed everyday, attended private school and got to fall asleep in plush beds you were out in the freezing cold, eating scraps and selling yourself to get by? While he spurted out lie after lie about how you had found a new life and were no longer interested in us?” Amelia clarifies, and when Allie confirms it, her mind switches to the angry girl that greeted Allie back at the rink. She abruptly stands up and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Amelia-“ Allie begins, but she can see the fire in her eyes, the fire that was even there when they were kids and Amelia threw a tantrum.

“No, fuck him Allie! I knew he was a liar and only cared about the superficial things in life, but I never imagined he would stoop so low. Why didn’t you try and contact us? We could have done something” Amelia says through her angry tears. Allie just shakes her head and gets up to stand in front of her.

“Nothing would have changed. By the time you were old enough to help me, I probably wouldn’t have wanted the help. And then when I did want the help, you two were off to university and starting a fresh life. But we’re here now yeah? We can try and start anew if that’s what you want?” The older sister offers.

“I have had this hatred build up against you, and it was all aimed at the wrong person. Growing up was shit, Allie. I needed my big sister. I needed you to talk to about my latest school crush, to help me against the popular girls and to explain things to me when I hit puberty. I was too afraid to ask anyone for tampons that I stole them from mum’s stash. I went bra shopping on my own and actually had to ask one of the girls who worked in the store to help me pick some out. I never had mum until I was fourteen, and as much as I’m grateful she did finally see sense and treat us as the son and daughter we were, she wasn’t there when I really needed a woman in my life. That should have been you, but dad let his reputation get the better of him and kicked you to the curb for liking girls and actually standing up to him. He took you away from me, and he took you away from having the life you should have had. I’m so sorry” Amelia finally cracks on her last sentence, and just like with Adam, Allie pulls her in and almost squeezes the life out of her. Her slender body wraps around Allie’s, with her head resting on her chest. The youngest Novak sobs her heart out; the years of anger, confusion and upset all finally being let go. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing is your fault” Allie runs her fingers through her sister’s hair in a comforting gesture, feeling her breathing become more relaxed. After the younger blonde finally calms down she pulls away, wipes her tears and sits back on the sofa with Allie.

“Are you ok now though? Like with the drugs and everything?”

“Yeah I’m good. It never goes away, the craving will stay with me forever, but I don’t need them anymore. My life is too good to throw away for that” Allie explains, her eyes lighting up as she talks about the life she now has.

“Good, I’m glad. So where do you work now?”

“I’m an assistant editor for Melbourne Publishing”

“Wow, that’s huge! And something you’ve always loved to do” Amelia smiles, pleased her father’s antics didn’t kill off Allie’s passion.

“Yeah it is. Anyway little miss jetsetter! Tell me everything. How was England?” Allie enthuses.

“Adam told you huh?” Amelia asks, and even blushes slightly.

“Yeah! He couldn’t stop talking about your achievements” the older blonde explains, watching her little sister roll her eyes.

“He tends to do that. He ignores the fact he’s training to be a doctor and has already achieved the highest degrees in his class. He’s a good brother, I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for him” Amelia speaks highly of her brother, and Allie smiles at the fact that her siblings would rather speak about each other than themselves.

“Professional figure skater? Amelia Novak, I’m impressed” Allie lightly nudges her shoulder.

“Double national champion by eighteen. Just saying” she flicks her hair jokingly.

“I do have one question though… Computer Science, really Amelia?” Allie asks with a slight laugh, the younger woman joining her.

“I know, it was a shock to me too. But I loved IT lessons throughout school. I don’t know why, it just fascinated me. I mean, I also loved English and performing arts lessons, but I just clicked with all things computers I guess. Geeky I know”

“It’s not geeky at all. So where do you work?”

“National Australia Bank Headquarters. Although, I would kill to work for Melbourne Enterprise. I could only imagine the technology and security implementations that company has” Amelia enthuses, laughing at her sister’s face.

“Ok I take it back, you’re a geek” Allie laughs before continuing.

“Working for NAB though is impressive! That’s not any small bank, congratulations!”

“Thanks. I worked for a bank as an intern in England and I really enjoyed it, so I thought why not”

“Bea works for Melbourne Enterprise” Allie adds after.

“Who?”

“Oh shit yeah. Sorry I haven’t actually said her name. Bea’s my girlfriend” Allie apologises, a smile growing on her face as always when Bea is brought up.

“Oh right. Does she? Is that how you two met?” Amelia asks, Allie blushing at how the two really had their first encounter.

“Officially yes. But a couple weeks before I saw her in a bar and left her my number. Well, left her friends my number, she disappeared into the bathroom when I done it” the older blonde explains.

“Classy” Amelia tips her beer bottle towards her sister slightly before continuing.

“I want to apologise for how I acted when you first walked in. I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat like that” she looks down at her drink, running her finger round the bottle neck.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You were angry, you probably still are along with confused and hurt by everything. But I said this to Adam, I want you to know that if I knew about mum, I would have been there for you two in a heartbeat. It took everything in me to leave you behind, but I just knew I couldn’t stay in Perth. By the time I hit eighteen, who knows what dad had told you by then. You could have hated me, so if I did come back I was afraid I wouldn’t get the welcome I wanted from you and Adam. I knew you were gunna be the harder one to win back, you were a tough cookie even when I was at home. So as much as your reaction hurt, it was nothing I wasn’t expecting” Allie explains.

“Yeah, Adam’s always been the laid back one. He just accepts everyone, I don’t know how he does it” Amelia shakes her head, somewhat envious of her brother’s good nature and kind heart.

“As much as I could stay here all night, I best make a move. Do you have a number for a local taxi?” the older sister stands up.

“Don’t be silly, I’ve only had one drink I’ll take you home” Amelia stands up and grabs her keys, putting her shoes on before Allie can decline her offer. The two blonde women head out towards Amelia’s car, both climbing in and the young woman pulling off and towards the direction Allie points her in.

“Any boys on the scene?” Allie asks, grinning when Amelia scrunches her nose.

“No way! I have no social life, I work full time and teach four times a week plus extra training if I can have the rink” she brushes it off, her life not having enough space for a relationship.

“So how long have you been with Bea?”

“Nearly five months. Not long, but it feels like I’ve known her a lifetime. I can see myself with her forever” Allie bursts with love, and her younger sister can see it instantly.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Allie” Amelia says softly, pleased that after all these years of wondering, her sister is in a good place. They soon arrive at Bea’s, Amelia’s eyes widening at the house.

“Holy shit is this your house?”

“No it’s Bea’s”

“Fuck it’s gorgeous. What does she do?”

“She’s the COO” the older woman says proudly, giggling at her sister’s gobsmacked reaction.

“Of Melbourne Enterprise?! Fuck Allie you’ve pulled a good’un”

“Too right I have. Anyway I better head inside. Thankyou for hearing me out, and I hope we can get back to how we were?” Allie treads lightly, not wanting to push her little sister too much.

“Can we take it slow? I’m glad you’re back, and that so many unanswered questions have finally been put right. But you disappeared without a trace one day, I don’t want that to happen again and be broken like I was. Is that ok?” Amelia answers, her mind still incredibly messed up over everything that has been revealed. She wants nothing more than to go back to how things were, but Allie broke her when she left; whether it was her doing or not. She knows it will take time for her to be able to trust her sister again, and to fully allow herself to accept Allie back in her life.

“We can go as slow as you want to. I’m just happy we had tonight”

“Me too” the younger woman leans over and hugs her sister, smiling when she breathes in and inhales Allie’s scent again for the first time in twelve years.

“Take care driving home, Adam’s got my number if you want it and if you two want to meet up again. Just text me” Allie gets out the car and watches Amelia drive off before heading up the path and to Bea’s door. As she opens the door with the spare key she smiles when Bea’s figure turns the corner; peppermint tea in hand like always.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you tonight” she says as she watches Allie walk through the door.

“I wanted to see you”

“Well the kettle is boiled if you want some of this” Bea holds her mug up.

“Fuck no I ain’t drinking that shit” Allie scrunches her nose and heads into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, hearing her girlfriend laugh as she heads up the stairs. The couple meet in Bea’s room, Allie changing for bed while the redhead climbs under the duvet and props herself up.

“How did it go?” She asks the blonde.

“Eventful. I’ve never seen anyone so angry, and for someone as small as her, she’s fucking intimidating” Allie explains, pausing as she climbs into bed.

“She was stubborn to begin with, but I just waited for her to finish training and then tried again. That seemed to calm her down, and then we went back to her place and I explained everything. She took it hard, and I never thought about how my absence affected them. I think it’s gunna take her longer to let me in than Adam, but overall it went well” the blonde explains, snuggling into her girlfriend’s side while she sits up with her mug of tea.

“I can smell that shit from here”

“It’s good for you. I bet in a years time you’re gunna be drinking it with me in bed like an old married couple” Bea says, her eyes widening as the last words leave her mouth.

“Like a what?” Allie smirks, looking up at her lover’s humiliated face.

“Nothing” Bea tries to brush it off, but to no avail.

“It’s definitely something. You see that with me?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t see a future with you” Bea admits, blushing profusely at here confession.

“Me too” Allie agrees, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she draws patterns on Bea’s toned stomach.

“Thank-you for being there for me through this. I’m glad you pushed me to get in touch with Adam after that day”

“You were cruelly taken away from the best people in your life. There was no way I was going to let that slip away from you again” the redhead says simply, leaning down and kissing the blonde.

“I love you” she whispers.

“I love you too. Now hurry up and drink that, your lips taste of it” Allie moans, rubbing her lips vigorously with the duvet.

“Such a drama queen. Go to sleep” she tells Allie, who just huffs and turns over; her back facing Bea. Soon enough, the bedside light gets turned off and Allie relishes in the feeling of Bea’s body flush against her back. The comforting feeling is soon ruined however, when Bea breathes heavily over Allie’s shoulder.

“Peppermint breath”

“You’re fucking gross” Allie playfully jabs her in the stomach, but laughs along with the redhead anyway; purely grateful for these playful little moments in life.


	35. It's a blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know that I have been absent for a while. I just want to say thank-you for all your comments. I have been going through a hard time in my personal life, and I have not had the motivation or the energy to get anything up sooner. Being surrounded by my family is what I have needed recently, so that's what I've been doing. But hopefully I will be back and I will try and post like normal now. This one is slightly shorter, but once I am fully back they should be up to normal standard. Thank-you again for understanding. :)

“You met who?" Rebecca asks in amazement the next day when she pulls Allie and Evelynn in for their Friday morning meeting.

“I didn’t even realise you had siblings” Evelynn says.

“Yeah, family got in the way and I lost contact with them. My brother was more than welcoming, my sister… Not so much. But I think I got through to her, she just needs more time to get over everything. My father lied to them about the circumstances behind my sudden departure” Allie words it carefully, not ashamed of what happened, but still not wanting to delve into it again.

“That’s amazing though right? I mean, you’re happy you’ve met them again?” Rebecca asks.

“Of course, it’s just so strange seeing them all grown up, living their own lives. But I couldn’t be more proud of them” the blonde grins.

“Is your brother hot?” Evelynn questions, laughing at Allie’s scrunched face.

“Ew no that’s my brother. Besides he’s way too young for you”

“Age doesn’t matter, you should know that” the auburn haired woman winks at her, earning an eyeroll and the middle finger from her blonde colleague.

“Anyway girls, I have called this meeting for a reason” Rebecca brings order back to her office.

“Makes a change” Evelynn butts in, only to receive the death glare from the petite brunette.

“I’ll remember that while I tell you the next part. We’ve got the annual convention being held in Canberra in three weeks. It’s over five days and it’s a major event. Many independent publishing companies will be there. We need to go, and we need to get the best of the best before they do. Upcoming authors such as Hugh Brown and Zac Carter are going to be there. We have been in touch with them and they seem interested, but these independent companies are like vultures and will stop at nothing to get a good deal. Trust me, with Christmas not long after the convention I know this will be the last thing we want to do. But we need to go into the New Year with fresh faces and fresh novels. We all on board?” Rebecca explains, and Allie was expecting this to happen soon. Neither her nor Bea have been called away for work in quite a while, so it was bound to happen. But she loves her job, and conventions are such a thrill.

“Absolutely” the blonde grins, also knowing that going with both Rebecca and Evelynn, it won’t just all be work.

“Bring it on” Evelynn enthuses, forever loving the intensity of being the better company.

“Perfect, Allie you ok to book us a hotel?” The brunette asks as the trio stands up.

“Yeah of course”

“Perfect. Right I have a meeting over in Enterprise so Evelynn; please behave” Rebecca groans.

“Sure, I’ll behave while you go play hooky with the top boss” the redhead rolls her eyes and saunters off to her office.

“That woman is a thorn in my side” Rebecca mutters, earning a giggle from Allie who takes a seat behind her desk and continues with her latest monologue.

\--------

Allie returns back to Bea’s that night, surprised to find the redhead already home but Debbie’s car missing. The blonde knocks on the door, having given back the spare key as she wanted Bea to know she still had her own space.

“You’re home early” Allie inquires when she walks in.

“Yeah I know, Jordan let me have an hour off today considering I was in at four o’clock at the beginning of the week” Bea explains, leaning in and giving her girl a tender kiss.

“Something smells good!” She enthuses, following the redhead through into the kitchen.

“I’m making chicken curry. Franky taught me an amazing recipe”

“Where’s Debbie?”

“She’ll be back in a minute, she just popped out to grab some poppadoms” Bea tells her, stirring the chicken in with the sauce and leaving it to simmer.

“Can’t have a curry without poppadoms. Please tell me you have mango chutney?” Allie asks, her little face so serious Bea can’t help but smile.

“Yes princess, we have mango chutney”

“Good. It’s not right otherwise” The blonde pours herself and Bea a glass of wine, perching on a stool under the island.

“How was work?” The redhead asks, turning when she hears a soft sigh.

“I’ve gotta go to Canberra in three weeks. For a five day convention” the younger woman throws her head back with an over dramatic groan.

“Allie that’s huge! This is a public event that even I know about” Bea grins, knowing from previous years how important this event is.

“I know, and I’ve always dreamed of going. But five days, really?”

“They will be long, but trust me this will make your career” Bea tries to make her see sense. Of course she will miss her like crazy but if they can’t do five days apart, then can they really survive?

“Yeah I know. Why are you always right?” The blonde smiles, pulling Bea in between her legs and wrapping them around her waist.

“Because I am” the older woman winks, running her fingers through Allie’s soft blonde locks, testing the length between her fingers.

“Your hair’s getting long” she informs the blue eyed woman, quickly pecking her nose before dropping her hands to Allie’s shoulders.

“Fancy giving it a cut before I leave?”

“Of course” Bea smiles, leaning down and attaching her lips to Allie’s. Before anything can escalate however, the slamming of the front door followed by a familiar voice breaks them apart.

“Honeys I’m home!” Debbie announces, bouncing through the livingroom.

“You’re energetic”Allie observes.

“I know, because I can smell curry. And that smell is the type of smell that makes my heart happy and my tummy sing” the brunette carries on, the older women looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Are you sure you’re ok? Ya little dork” Bea jokes.

“Stop teasing and cook me my dinner mumma” Debbie orders before running upstairs to avoid her mother’s answer to her demand.

“Sassy bitch” Bea grumbles.

“Yeah, but she’s your sassy bitch” Allie winks, already opening the poppadoms and helping herself.

“Now where’s ya mango chutney?” She asks with her mouth still full.

“In the cupboard you slob” Bea laughs, the blonde munching away as she rummages through the cupboard the redhead pointed to.

 

“What are we doing for Christmas this year?” Debbie asks later on when the trio are gathered in the livingroom watching the first film Debbie grabbed from the shelf.

“What do you guys normally do?” Allie asks, lifting her head up from Bea’s lap.

“Normally Christmas Day is quiet. Sometimes it’s just us, or Franky or Liz might join us. Boxing Day is the manic day. Everyone comes here for a cookout” the redhead explains.

“What about you Allie?” The brunette asks.

“I’m just with Kaz and the girls from the shelter. Kaz tries to make Christmas big over there, it always turns out great for them” the blonde grins.

“What do you think you’re gunna do this year, what with your siblings and that?” Bea asks.

“They’ll probably go back to dad’s. They still have contact, as limited as it is. I think Christmas to them is just a matter of keeping up appearances” Allie assumes, knowing both her siblings are not keen on their father at the best of times.

“Well I’m assuming it’s just us this year. Franky will probably be with Bridget and I think Liz has started speaking to her children again. You’re more than welcome to join us. Kaz too” Bea offers, and the mention of Kaz brings a smile to Allie’s face.

“I’ll mention it to her. And as for me, I’d love to” she grins.

“And then Boxing Day will go on as planned. Adam and Amelia are more than welcome to come to that if they’re not tied down to your father”

“Yeah I really wanna meet Millie, she sounds so cool” Debbie enthuses, laughing at Allie’s disgusted face; knowing exactly why she’s pulling it.

“Don’t call her that. I can’t stand that name”

“Why?” Debbie asks, still slightly laughing at Allie’s irritation.

“I just don’t. She was called Amelia for a reason, Millie doesn’t suit her” Allie explains, albeit rather poorly.

“Ok so I’ll remind you of that next time you say either one of our names. You alright over there Deborah?” Bea calls over to her daughter.

“Just fine thanks Beatrice” Debbie catches on and the duo start laughing at their own joke.

“That’s different” Allie tries to defend herself.

“There is no difference whatsoever babe” Bea bites back playfully.

“You guys suck” Allie grumbles, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Debbie.

“This is when you come out and say your name’s Alison” the brunette jokes.

“Oh fuck no my name is not Alison. One thing my parents got right” the blonde says.

“Does Amelia like to be called Millie?” Debbie questions.

“Not sure. I don’t think she minds Adam calling her it, but I don’t know. I will have to ask her that when I next see her” the blonde replies, wondering when that meeting will be.

\--------

Amelia walks in from a late night training session. The rink has a ‘neon light’ party which are always held between eight and ten, and after the bombshell she received the night before; she would take any time on the rink she could get. As she steps through the door she’s met with the soft glow of the hall light and the TV light appearing from around the corner. The petite blonde grins as she walks through and sees her roommate turned best friend catching up on the shows she’s missed. 

“Hey sista! How was the Australian Hamptons?” She asks, referring to the posh event that she was at with her boyfriend in Perth. Her roommate stands up with a squeal and rushes over; pulling Amelia in for a tight yet comforting hug.

“As eventful as ever. I have a question” she says as she heads back to the sofa while the blonde puts her training bag in her room.

“If you were to kill someone, what would be your weapon of choice?”

“Ice dagger” Amelia replies without hesitation.

“Do it at night, the weapon will melt by morning” she clarifies, and her roommate nods in approval.

“I’ll add that to the list. We’re thinking of ways to kill Phillip’s dad” 

“Can you add my dad to the list?” The blonde huffs out.

“Is that why you’re home so late? What’s he done now?”

“We’ll get back to that, what happened with you?”

“Usual. Phillip and I counted a total of twenty-two snickers that came from his father when he saw our linked hands. That’s a record” Amelia is told, and she just sighs at the society that still think it’s ok to act the way they do.

Anne Wheeler is an absolute force. Her long legs are double the length of Amelia’s and her glossy, dark brunette hair hangs down in perfect waves with tight ringlets surrounding her face. The girl is skinny yet incredibly toned, with a backside even Amelia drools over. 

Amelia met Anne when she returned from England, where in the space of those three years, Anne met Phillip Carlysle; Adam’s best friend since school in Perth. The pair met at the private school, Phillip sharing the exact same views on the upper class lifestyle as the twins. Their dad’s soon became golf buddies, and together their treatment of anyone less than them was disturbing. Phillip and Adam had the same idea, and both moved to Melbourne the second they could. Phillip met Anne on the first day of university and haven’t been apart since.

Anne’s beautiful, and Phillip is incredibly handsome, but with Anne’s light caramel skin contrasting with Phillip’s porcelain white complexion, they give their father’s enough ammunition to look down on the couple; making these events a test to their relationship.

“Phillip doesn’t care, and I’ve learnt to not care either. But it’s still not nice” Anne expresses.

“Yeah I know. But show me photos, I bet you looked amazing as ever” the blonde grins, knowing Anne’s love for fashion never fails to make her look spectacular. The chestnut haired woman shows her a photo, the taller woman donning an incredible black and blue dress. The black netting covers her arms and upper chest, before a blue and yellow butterfly dotted with diamanté spans over her modesty before meeting more black netting, followed by a blue skirt that reaches just above her ankles. Phillip is dressed in a simple black bow tie and waistcoat suit, but the pair make a statement.

“Urgh you’re gunna make such beautiful babies” Amelia groans before collapsing next to her roommate.

“Phillip’s sister wants me to make her one and his mother kept whispering to his father how perfect we looked. It was hilarious, his dad went so red with anger” Anne giggles, relieved it’s only Phillip’s father that has an issue with her presence.

“Anyway enough about me, what’s your father done?”

“Adam came to the rink last night... With Allie” she tells her, and Anne’s eyes widen in shock. Amelia hasn’t said much about her sister, but she knows her name and that she left without a trace when Amelia was little.

“Wow. How was that?”

“My mind is fucked, Anne. We were told she got sent to a boarding school but really our father kicked her to the streets and told her to never come back” the blonde explains.

“Why would he do that?”

“She likes women” Amelia says so simply, which makes Anne’s blood boil. 

“Seriously? What is with society these days? Guessing she never had an ambition your father approved of either?” Anne adds, knowing her career choice as an aerial hoop instructor as well as a freelance fashion designer did not go down well at the first annual event.

“Nope. Book editor. Got herself a job at Melbourne Publishing apparently. I just don’t know what to think anymore. She was my idol when I was a girl. I would follow her everywhere; steal her books, watch where she stored her own stories and read those. I just don’t want her to leave again” Amelia admits, her head still messed up about how to feel.

“So she found Adam first?”

“Yeah, ran into him at the hospital”

“And then came to see you. My guess is, she isn’t going anywhere. She wouldn’t have even bothered coming to the rink if she didn’t wanna be apart of your life” Anne, ever the wise one, offers her thoughts and immediately Amelia feels relief.

“I can always rely on you to make me see sense” the blonde jokes.

“You’re just too stubborn and have to listen to at least three different opinions” the curly haired woman jokes back, nudging her best friend in the side.

“Well after I bit her head off she stayed at the rink and wouldn’t move until we talked, so I know where I get it from”

“Someone more stubborn than Amelia Novak? Now this I gotta see” Anne laughs, even when she gets shoved over by her friend.

“You teaching tomorrow?” Amelia asks, waiting for her roommate to finish her sip of tea before replying.

“Yeah, got a class at one. You coming?” She offers and Amelia accepts before standing up and having a quick shower; joining her roommate back on the sofa once she had changed into her pyjamas. The petite blonde plays with her phone in her hands for many minutes, debating what to do next. She got Allie’s number from Adam this morning, and she knows she’s going to have to make the first move.

“Just text her already” Anne demands, not even looking away for a second from the TV. Amelia just rolls her eyes before holding her phone properly and creating a new message.

 _“Hey, it’s Amelia. Was just wondering what your work schedule was like next week. Maybe go for some lunch together?”_ She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she chucks the phone in her lap.

“I don’t know what happened with you and her, but she’s back. She’s back and she’s trying. I know you hate taking your guard down, but see this as a blessing. The universe has given you a second chance with her, take it with both hands” the brunette offers some words of wisdom, something Amelia will forever be grateful for. As if her phone could hear them talking, it vibrates in the blonde’s lap; who picks it up instantly.

**“Lunch is always one o’clock for me. Everyday apart from Thursday is perfect”**

_“Tuesday? Meet you halfway and go to that diner by the clock tower?”_

**“See you there x”** Amelia grins at the last message, her nerves overwhelmed by excitement.

“Thank-you, Anne. As always”

“You don’t need to thank me, but it is your morning to make breakfast tomorrow” Anne points out.

“I’ll make it amazing. So anyway, tell me more about the event” Amelia starts, the friends going well into the night as they always do. As much as they both love to party and socialise, the pair also indulge in movie nights, takeaway Sundays and vegetating in their pyjamas. As much as Anne has become her sister over the years, Amelia anticipates what the future holds for her and Allie. Maybe one day they can go back to being ‘The A- Team’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have become obsessed with the film The Greatest Showman, and anyone who has seen it will recognise the two new characters I have mentioned. I couldn't resist putting them in. Please let me know what you think, there will be lots more fluff and lots more drama to follow.


	36. The awards ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do apologise again for the delay. Severe writers block is the enemy for any writer. But I want to say a HUGE thankyou for all of your caring messages. I have found the motivation again to write and I will try my best to make these more regular. But thankyou for all sticking with me, you're all amazing :)

Three weeks later and Allie is jetting off to the capital for one of the biggest events of the year in the publishing world. The night before was intense, Bea making sure Allie would never forget her name; even though it was only five days without each other. The blonde looks out the window and reflects on the last month. Her life could not get much better. Her and Bea are going from strength to strength, and her brother and sister have welcomed her back with open arms. Her lunch date with Amelia went without a hitch, and the trio plan to have dinner all together for the first time when she gets back. She looks down at her phone and brings up her home screen; her and Bea, of course. The redhead had become accustomed to taking photos since she has been with Allie, and Allie knows she secretly loves it when Allie takes candid photos of her. 

“What you grinning at? Bea sending ya dirty pictures?” Evelynn pipes up from the seat across from her; effectively breaking her trance and ruining her dreamlike mood.

“Yeah, jealous?” She snaps back playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about that, I have plenty of pictures from my man to keep me going” she sends a wink which sends Allie into fits of laughter while Rebecca just sits in shock.

“Have you seriously got pictures?” She asks, unsure if Evelynn is telling the truth, however not at all surprised if she does. All she receives is a shrug and a smirk; suggesting she most definitely does. Rebecca, the realist and more prepared out of the two bosses, presents the women with a stack of manuscripts; each with a portfolio on top.

“Right I know we wanna relax, but when we land we are heading straight to the hotel to freshen up and get changed for the awards dinner. I wanna go over these one more time” the brunette announces, and a groan escapes Allie’s lips. They have been slaving over these all morning, the only break being the journey from the office to the plane.

“I feel like I could recite these manuscripts as a dramatic monologue for an audition” the blonde mumbles as she grabs the top one.

“Just one more time. And remember, we’re nominated tonight at the awards ceremony for Publisher of the Year and Lucy Coleman is nominated for Writer of the Year” the petite woman informs them. Allie knows the name Lucy Coleman; the woman has sold thousands of copies each month and she is one of the reasons Allie wanted to joint Melbourne Publishing. They created good books – good, relatable books that everyone can get lost in. They had an eye for talent, and produced masterpieces.

 

The trio go through the manuscripts one last time, landing just over an hour later. They’re whisked off to the hotel where they all check into their rooms and freshen up. Allie changes into the ball gown Amelia’s roommate had kindly let her borrow. The burgundy dress fit her like a glove; the material covering her arms with a slit on the inside and gathering like a cuff around her wrists. The cleavage is low cut and fitting before the rest of the dress flows down her legs, revealing a high slit on the left side and forms a small train behind her. She couldn’t believe Amelia’s roommate had this lying around and not sold it, but she’s incredibly grateful. Her hair hangs in loose waves just past her shoulders, deciding to only get the ends tidied up when Bea cut her hair before the trip. The blonde blow out a nervous puff of air as she goes to apply her make-up, nervous about having attention drawn to her. Allie’s never liked attention, and she knows she will get asked questions. Hopefully Rebecca and Evelynn will answer most of them; the pair used to these events. She goes for a more natural look, applying a simple shimmer colour to her eyes with eyeliner and a neutral shade of lipstick. She grabs her clutch bag and puts on her black strapped heels before heading to Rebecca’s room, the brunette opening the door and her mouth dropping to the floor.

“Holy fuck” is all she says, Allie grinning from ear to ear as she walks in. She turns around and wolf whistles at her boss; the brunette opting to have her hair up in a French twist and donning a sleeveless dress which consists of a silver top and white skirt which just hits the floor, the pair meeting together to hug around her waist. Her eyes are neutral but her lips pop in a flame red colour.

“Look at you! Are you sure you’ve had a child?” Allie jokes as her eyes look at the petite woman’s tiny waist.

“Hard work pays off is all I can say. Where on earth did you get that dress from? It is incredible!” Becca gushes, feeling the material between her fingers.

“Amelia’s roommate designed it”

“Hope is gunna be all over that when she sees it. She better have some more” Rebecca warns, walking further into her room and putting things in her bag. 

“So you and your sister have sorted things out?” The brunette asks.

“Yeah we have. I think she just needed a bit of time to understand everything” just then there’s a knock at the door, Allie going to answer it. She’s never seen Evelynn so dressed up. Her auburn hair is swept over to one side with silver diamonds dropping from her ears. She’s wearing a simple yet elegant black velvet dress with silver diamanté covering the side of her right breast up to level with her shoulder.

“Wow, you made an effort” Allie bites, a huge teasing grin on her face.

“That was a good one for you. I’ll give ya that” the fiery redhead breezes past and into the room, heading straight to Rebecca’s mini-fridge and helping herself to the bottle of champagne that is stored in there.

“Right I don’t know about you two, but I need a drink before this. Hate having to be all professional” the auburn haired woman moans, pouring out three glasses of the drink and handing them out.

“Cheers girls, thanks for another successful year. We absolutely smashed it” Rebecca clinks her glass with Allie’s and Evelynn’s before taking a small sip; rolling her eyes as Evelynn nearly polishes off the glass in one.

“So how do these events normally go?” Allie asks, feeling the nerves travel over her body.

“We’ll go downstairs and there’s normally a mini red carpet with a few press and photographers at the side, nowhere near like what you see for movie events so don’t overthink it” the brunette reassures her, seeing the fear pop in Allie’s blue eyes.

“Then we go in, have dinner while a few people make speeches about the progress literature has made and how, despite technology having an impact on hard copy sales, the best way to read a book is by actually holding one and all that jazz. Then the awards happen and then we get drunk” Becca shrugs at the last part, as if it’s the normal routine, and Allie can’t help but giggle. She knows the night is not going to end well.

“You’ll be fine. Like I said, it’s not like movie premieres, the questions the press ask are purely professional”

“Except for you who gets questions about lover boy” Evelynn pipes up, and Rebecca can’t help but agree with the statement. Marrying the most eligible bachelor in Melbourne who has a net value with too many zeroes to remember is definitely too good to not ask questions about.

The girls finish their drinks and get a few pictures before heading downstairs hand in hand for the big event. The red carpet is set up with a backdrop behind and press lined up waiting for their shot. The trio walk on and immediately get asked to stand this way and that, shots on their own and shots with each other. Her name gets called out multiple times, and she’s shocked they even know her name. She follows her bosses’ leads, at first she walks over to a reporter with Rebecca who grabs her hand for moral support before she gets called over by another to be interviewed on her own.

“What’s it like working for one of the most famous publishing houses in the country?” She gets asked immediately by a well known magazine.

“It’s amazing, it’s been the best six months and the people are just incredible” Allie answers, a huge smile on her face.

“It’s so nice to see fresh faces in this industry, and Melbourne Publishing is up for Publisher of the Year for the fourth time running. Do you think you will take the trophy home again and make it four out of four?” She gets asks.

“We’ve definitely got a shot. We’ve produced some incredible books this year and one of our authors is nominated for Writer of the Year too. I’ve already seen such amazing talent in the short time I’ve been working for the company and I know we can produce so much more”

“And we have to talk about this dress! It’s incredible and it’s got all us female reporters drooling. Who designed it?” The reporter looks her up and down in fascination and the cameraman behind her follows her gaze with the camera. Allie hesitates, not knowing Anne’s history with her fashion work, but knows she’s got to big Anne up in the best possible way.

“Anne Wheeler. A new up-and-coming designer. She’s incredible, look her up” she grins, praying that Anne has a website or a blog set up. She thanks the reporter and moves on, getting interviewed two more times before meeting the girls again for one last photo as they head inside. They’re greeted with champagne and get escorted to their seats.

“You handled that like a pro” Becca whispers in Allie’s ear, squeezing her hand for encouragement. They sit down and Allie pulls her phone out, seeing she has a message from Bea and grinning from ear to ear. She had sent her, Kaz and Amelia a picture of her in her dress, knowing it would drive Bea crazy.

_“Words can’t express how beautiful you look. I’m so proud of you, have an unforgettable night x”_ Allie blushes, her girlfriend always knowing what to say. She reads Kaz’s message before Amelia’s, her younger sister gushing and explaining how Anne is jumping up and down.

**“Please tell me Anne has a website or something for her clothes”** Allie sends her a quick text back, and feels the relief when Amelia texts back almost immediately.

_“Yeah and a blog, which has suddenly gained about fifty followers and increasing as we speak. What have you done?”_

**“Simply answered reporter’s questions”**

_“Well I owe you big time. Have an amazing night x”_ the blonde smiles before putting her phone away, joining the conversation between her bosses. Shortly after they are seated, a young woman with cropped mousey coloured hair is seated next to Evelynn; immediately grinning and hugging both her and Rebecca.

“Allie this is Lucy Coleman, Lucy this is my new assistant editor Allie” Becca introduces the pair, Allie standing up to shake the girl’s hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Pleasure to meet you” Lucy smiles as she takes her seat again.   
"You too. Good luck tonight" Allie grins. 

\--------

The awards ceremony goes by too fast. The three course meal is something Allie has never experienced before, with dishes she can’t even pronounce let alone say what they were. The drinks were flowing continuously and before she knew it, her and the girls were walking onto the stage to accept the award for Publisher of the year. Rebecca took lead and delivered a well thought speech before the trio took their seats again with the trophy on full display. Lucy won Writer of the Year as well, another great boost for the company in front of so many new authors that are desperate to get the chance Lucy has. The evening is wrapped up shortly after their award and the guests begin to mingle. Allie has no clue who to speak to. She knows faces and recognises names, but who would want to talk to an assistant editor?

“Come on, we’re talking to people” Rebecca drags her away, the brunette holding Allie a little too tightly. The blonde looks over and she realises why: She’s drunk already.

“You cannot hold your drink can you?” Allie jokes.

“Shh. We need to act cool”

“I already am cool. Pisshead” she whispers in her boss’ ear as they approach a group of people who clearly know Rebecca.

“Howard, Megan, this is Allie Novak my new assistant editor. Allie this is Howard Marx and Megan Finch from Canberra Independent Publishing” the brunette introduces them and Allie smiles politely as she shakes their hands.

“I was just admiring your dress, it’s amazing!”” Megan gushes.

“Thank-you. A personal friend of mine designed it for me” Allie says, stretching the truth slightly. Ok maybe a lot. But Megan didn’t need to know that.

“And congratulations are in order. Fourth year running for the award everyone wants. What’s your secret?” Howard jumps in.

“No secret. Just know how to spot the right talent I guess. But I must say you’ve produced some amazing works this year. _‘Cold Feet’_ was a great read” Rebecca grins, and Allie has to bit back a laugh. In reality, Rebecca got through two chapters before declaring the author was a self-absorbed arsehole who clearly believes it’s ok for men to treat women like dirt and jump from one ship to another whenever they feel like it.

“Thank-you very much, and I must say Lucy Coleman is a breath of fresh air” Howard replies, the falsity evident in his words. The pair have fake grins plastered on their faces as they continue to engage in false compliments.

“So how is working for Melbourne Publishing? I haven’t seen your face before so you must be new” Megan engages with Allie.

“It’s great. The team is amazing and the work just doesn’t feel like work. It’s something I’ve craved for a long time. The authors we get through are so talented and I can’t wait to see what the rest of the week brings us. There’s some amazing people out there with such a rare talent” Allie enthuses, her passion exploding from her. Before she can get the change to reciprocate the question, Rebecca is grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bar to order another drink.

“I cannot stand that man” she whispers too loudly.

“Yes I know. And I have a suspicion the feeling is mutual” Allie giggles, grabbing the glass of champagne Rebecca ordered.

“Now you know why I have had to have a few drinks. Where is Evelynn by the way?” The petite woman looks around trying to spot her friend who is nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, there she is” Allie points of Rebecca’s shoulders as the fiery redhead walks towards them, a cosmopolitan in hand.

“Where did you get that?” Rebecca asks.

“The lobby bar. Come on we’re going, better drinks and I’ve got speaking to Zac Carter who is very keen on meeting you” Evelynn gestures her glass towards Allie with a wink.

“Me?” the blonde clarifies.

“He’s desperate to meet the hot blonde in the red dress” she answers, pulling Allie and Rebecca with her.

“This ain’t even red it’s-“

“Men don’t see shades of colour babe, they see red, blue, green etc. No burgundy, teal or jade enters their mind” Rebecca explains, excited that one of their top authors of interest has taken a shine to her assistant. The trio walk out to the lobby bar where Evelynn takes the lead and introduces the dark brunette man to the girls, ordering three more cosmopolitans.

“Pleasure to meet you both, and congratulations on the big win” he says, a grin smiling wide at Allie as he shakes her hand and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Pleasure to meet you in person, Zac. We’ve seen your work and it’s incredible! You’ll be there Wednesday right?” Rebecca asks, using all her strength to stand straight and focus on the man in front of her. She’s internally grateful tomorrow is a free day before the convention starts.

“Absolutely. I’ve never been to one of these events before, so it’s been a little overwhelming. I’m just grateful a publishing house like yours has even read through my work”

“We have, and it’s a great read so far. You’re very talented” Allie joins in, and her comment makes the smile on Zac’s face spread even further.

“That means a lot to me. My parents have never been a fan of my choice of work. I just want to prove that I can make it you know?” The man comments.

“I know that feeling” Allie says to herself, taking a large gulp of her drink before looking back up at Zac’s confused face.

“Sorry what was that?” he asks, and it’s then she realises she said it out loud.

“It’s nothing” she smiles, desperate to have the conversation changed. Luckily, Rebecca is on hand as always.

“So where are you from originally?”

“I was born in Kimberley, but we moved to Newcastle when I was twelve”

“That’s a faIr way to travel if you want to work with us” Evelynn comments, as always looking stone cold sober with the most drinks behind her.

“Yeah I know, but it’s something you have to do to get the best deal. I’ve tried my luck with a couple of houses in Sydney, but one changed my work so much it wasn’t even my work anymore and the other unfortunately went bankrupt. If Melbourne is the place to go to get my dream made a reality, then Melbourne is where I’ll go” he explains, and Allie can’t help but be awed by his passion.

The four move into a small booth, fresh drinks in hand, and Allie can feel the buzz going to her head.

“So how did you find tonight? Apart from overwhelming?” The blonde asks.

“Overall it’s been great. It’s strange having people know your name, and that little entrance was something I’ve never experienced before” he chuckles, Allie having to giggle with him.

“Yeah I know what you mean. This is my first event too, so I had no idea what to expect” she agrees, raising an eyebrow when she sees him look back at the two girls before leaning closer. She can tell he’s had one too many beers, his eyes are slightly red and he’s trying extra hard to focus on her.

“You look absolutely beautiful by the way” he whispers, his hot breath on her neck and his hand rests on her knee. It’s not unwelcoming or repulsive, but Allie knows she needs to nip this in the bud if they want to get him on board.

“Thank-you, my girlfriend thinks so too” she whispers back with a smirk, biting her lip when he snaps back and his emerald green eyes widen in pure shock.

“Shit. Evelynn you didn’t tell me!” He calls over his shoulder, his cheeks reddening as Evelynn just laughs.

“I know, it was too good to miss. Better get used to it handsome” she winks at him before focusing back on Rebecca.

“I am so sorry, shit you must think I’m such a dick” 

“I don’t think that. It’s fine, it’s endearing. But it’s not gunna happen” the blonde jokes.

“Well, she’s a lucky woman” Zac offers, his cheeks still a light pink hue.

“I’d say I was the lucky one. But you are very handsome, and I’m sure you will find a girl who thinks that and also likes what’s under those trousers” her eyes travel down to his crotch for a split second, the pair both erupting with laughter.

“Well if you have a younger sister…” He trails off, and Allie can’t help herself.

“I do actually, and she’s single. Wait, how old are you?” She asks, fearing she’s about to set her sister up with a man who’s secretly forty years old.

“I’m twenty-five”

“Ok that’s fine. Well, you know you won’t get just a book out of us if you join our company”

“Bribery now is it?” the young man teases.

“Absolutely. Cheers to that” she raises her now empty glass and taps it against his.

“Right Allie are you gunna help me get this mess back to her room?” Evelynn breaks them up, gesturing to the petite brunette in fits of laughter with her head bowed to Evelynn’s lap.

“Fuck sake Becca. Yeah I’ll help you” the blonde gets out of the booth with Zac following her.

“Well this probably wasn’t the most professional way to meet a future client, but I hope to work with you in the future” Rebecca manages to stop herself laughing long enough to hold her hand out to Zac.

“Oh trust me, I’m sold. See you Wednesday to make it official” he grins before shaking both Evelynn’s and Allie’s hands one last time, chuckling to himself as he watches the two women carry the third towards the elevator.

“Did I make a fool of myself?” Rebecca asks when they get into the elevator.

“No honey you handled that like a pro” Evelynn replies, her words dripping with sarcasm.

“Fuck, I’ve ruined that one”

“I don’t think you have, Allie has it covered”

“Think I just need to flash a boob and we’ve got him” Allie laughs, stepping out when the elevator reaches their floor.

“I need to stop hanging out with you two” the brunette surges forward, breaking her link with the girls to try and prove she is perfectly capable on her own.

“Well you shouldn’t have hired me if you wanna stop hanging out with me. And just so you know, I haven’t bought one drink. That’s all on you babe” Allie jokes, taking the key from Rebecca’s hand and swiping it against her door.

“Have fun with her. Night bitches” Evelynn announces as she walks to her room.

“Do you need help?” Allie asks.

“No I’m good. I’m a strong, independent woman” Rebecca states, although her attempt of trying to unzip her dress suggests otherwise. The blonde puts her out of her misery, unzipping the dress before leaving her to it and heading for her room. Allie quickly changes and gets ready for bed, flinging herself onto the bed as tiredness washes over her. Being in the office from seven this morning reading manuscript after manuscript until they landed this evening has finally caught up with her; her brain officially hurting. She grabs her phone and sends Bea a text, knowing her girlfriend will be asleep but wanting her to wake up to a message.

**“Just got in, Rebecca is a mess yet again. It’s a great experience though. Miss you already, have a great day at work. I love you so much x”** she places her phone on the bedside table and falls asleep with a smile on her face, unaware that her message isn’t the only one that has been sent to Bea...


	37. The silent treatment

Allie wakes up the next morning feeling better than she thought she would, but still rough and in desperate need of a shower. She checks her phone and smiles at seeing a text from Bea, sent just after five o’clock in the morning.

“That woman works too hard” Allie says to herself, sending off a message wishing her a good day and that she loves her. The blonde drags herself up and into the shower, welcoming the warm water on her face and body. She can feel the alcohol washing off of her and a new sense of energy taking over. Hotel rooms used to mean something completely different to Allie; hotel rooms meant a cheap, dirty fuck with men who were ashamed they were hiring a prostitute. The men who wore a gold band on their left finger and had the digusted and guilty look in their eyes once it was all over. But now, with the lavish bed, the marble flooring and luxurious bathroom facilities; Allie could get used to the hotel life. If only Bea was with her…

Before she lets her mind go to places that will keep her in the shower much longer than she should be in there for, Allie climbs out and gets ready; opting for a pair of tomboy denim shorts and a black vest top. The girls were going to go into the city and sightsee, and by the strength of the sun peering through the curtains, Allie will need as little clothing as possible while still being socially acceptable to walk around in public. She decides to head out and grab a coffee and croissant from the café across from the hotel for herself and the two other girls. When she comes back, she goes to Evelynn first, the woman already awake and up for the day. She takes her coffee and food with a smile and tells Allie she better brace herself for the other woman down the hall who may not appreciate the wake up call as much; despite it being ten o’clock. Allie walks down the hall and knocks on Rebecca’s door, laughing to herself when all she hears is the groan of a hungover woman. The door creeks open and the blonde has to open it the rest of the way herself, Rebecca’s retreating figure slumped over and dragging along the floor back to her bed.

“You seriously need to figure out how to hold your drink” Allie mutters, aware her quiet voice is probably erupting in the brunette’s ears.

“Thank-you Einstein” Rebecca’s muffled voice fills the room.

“Anyway drink and eat up, we’re leaving in an hour”

“You can fuck off if you think that’s happening”

“Oh it is happening. Get your arse up and in that shower. You will feel much better, trust me” Allie reasons with her, helping the brunette sit up and ushering her into the shower. Allie waits on Rebecca’s bed, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels. She sips her coffee and the croissant makes her feel so much better. It’s not long before Rebecca walks back out, looking more refreshed and slightly more human.

“Feels so good after you’ve done it” Becca muses, feeling so much better now that Allie forced her to have a shower. The brunette takes a tentative sip of her coffee and the smallest bite of her food; the contents hitting the pit of her stomach.

 

Just after an hour later, the trio head out into the heart of the city; starting off at the National Museum before travelling down to the Parliament House and over to the National Zoo. Allie takes it all in like a sponge, fighting back laughter at the sight of Rebecca in huge sunglasses. They grab some overpriced hot dogs and walk around the zoo at a leisurely pace, Allie grinning as they pass the otter enclosure. The blonde takes a photo of the animals, sending it over to Debbie; knowing how much the young adult loves them.

“They are pretty cute” Allie murmurs to herself, understanding why Debbie is so obsessed with them.

“Hey Allie, it’s your twin” Evelynn calls over, pointing at a warthog in a nearby enclosure.

“Oh you’re so funny” the blonde laughs sarcastically, shoving her boss into a pole.

“Kids, behave” Rebecca’s stern voice breaks them up, the brunette strutting between them acting as if her head is not pounding with every fibre in her body. They eventually make it to the aquarium, the bright lights from all the tanks making Rebecca groan.

“Why is it so bright? This is not ok” 

“We won’t be long princess” the fiery redhead pats Rebecca’s cheek with a smug smile on her face. Allie on the other hand walks off on her own, fascinated by the exhibit housing dozens of seahorses. Below there are little slabs with facts on, one catching her eye immediately about how Seahorses link tails so they don’t lose each other. She looks over all the creatures, grinning from ear to ear when there are two that match the description. She takes a photo, sending it to Bea immediately.

**“They link tails so they don’t lose each other. Miss you lots x”**

“Come on loser, we’re going to the Botanic Gardens before going for dinner” Evelynn’s voice brings her out of her thoughts, again.

 

The rest of the evening flies by, and when Allie returns back to her room just after ten, she realises she still hasn’t heard from Bea. She had a reply from Debbie, the girl freaking out over the photo, but Bea… Nothing. She tries ringing her, but it goes straight to voicemail. The blonde calls Debbie in an attempt to get some answers, and smiles gratefully when the brunette answers her phone.

“Hey Allie, how’s Canberra?”

“Really good thank-you, had a sightseeing day before the conference starts tomorrow. How was work?” Allie asks, wanting to make conversation before asking what’s been on her mind.

“Yeah good, really busy today. But the day flew by”

“That’s always a good thing. I was just calling to ask if your mum was ok. I had a message from her first thing but I haven’t heard from her since” the blonde starts, trying to sound as casual as she can.

“To be honest I’ve barely seen her today. She’s had back to back meetings and then a video call after work. She didn’t get in until about seven, had a bowl of cereal and went to bed with a migraine. She looked exhausted to be fair. But I’ll tell her you called tomorrow and get her to call you” Debbie offers, and Allie feels somewhat relieved. Although a simple text saying goodnight wouldn’t have gone amiss, she knows what her girlfriend is like when she gets a migraine. She wants nothing more than a dark room and her bed.

“Oh I see. Ok thanks Debbie, I’ll speak to you soon”

“Good luck for the rest of the week, see you when you’re home” Debbie says goodbye before hanging up, leaving Allie to lie back in bed and think everything over. Something isn’t sitting right. Bea always said goodnight to her, and even when she had meetings all day, she still took the time to quickly explain her busy day. The blonde closes her eyes and prays what Debbie has said is the complete truth and that tomorrow will be a brand new day.

\--------

Allie’s prayers were not answered the following day. She wakes up with no new messages, no missed calls or anything from Bea. Allie sends her a message, telling her to have a good day and to call her as soon as she can. She needs to focus on the next three days, Rebecca will kill her if they don’t bag the top new authors they are desperate to take on. The trio meet downstairs and have a quick breakfast before heading into the conference room, where seven of the twenty authors will be reading an extract of their book and explaining the purpose of their work before the publishers go around asking the relevant questions. Zac is in today’s conference, and the second he sees the three girls he gives them a blinding grin; confirming they’ve at least got one author on their side. Rebecca and Evelynn have a total of eight authors they want to have on board; Rebecca and Allie representing the five fiction books while Evelynn takes on the one non-fiction and two children’s books selected from other editors in the publishing house. Today four of the eight they have on their list are speaking; three fiction and one children’s, so it’s their busiest day. When the aspiring authors have finished, a lunch break is called. The girls sit down at a nearby table after grabbing a selection of food from the buffet, Allie taking her phone out and frowning deeply. Still nothing from Bea.

“Everything ok?” Rebecca asks, seeing Allie’s face change immediately.

“Yeah, I just haven’t heard from Bea since yesterday morning. I rung Debbie last night and she said she had a busy day and then came home and went straight to bed with a migraine. I messaged her this morning asking her to ring me but I haven’t had anything” the blonde explains.

“Want me to text Jordan and see if she’s ok?”

“Please. Even if she is busy, I just want to know she’s alright” Allie expresses, worry clear on her face. Rebecca gets her phone out and messages Jordan, although both women know they won’t get an immediate reply. They soon finish lunch and the conference is back on, and Allie makes a bee line for Zac; knowing he will be the easiest and quickest deal to make.

“Nice read up there” Allie starts, smiling generously at the man.

“Thank-you. I will admit I was shitting myself” he confesses.

“Well you did good”

“Thanks. You three look more refreshed since the last time I saw you” Zac jokes, looking over at Rebecca shaking hands and looking professional.

“You should have seen her yesterday, it was a dark sunglasses and baggy clothes kinda day” Allie giggles, the brunette man joining her.

“I bet. So where do I sign?” He turns the conversation back to work.

“You don’t even wanna hear our offer?”

“I know your offer, well part of it. Where I get a date with your sister” he winks.

“I didn’t promise a date, but yes that’s the extra privilege” the blonde grins before taking out the contract and going through the exact deal. Zac is impressed, shocked that a company as big as theirs is offering him this kind of deal. He knew he would accept any offer from Melbourne Publishing, but this is almost too generous to accept. He signs where he needs to sign and shakes Allie’s hand to make it official.

“Welcome to the team, Zac. Enjoy the rest of your stay and we will see you in the new year” Allie grins, searching the room before taking off to meet Rebecca.

“Hey, did he still agree? Even after my performance on Monday?” Rebecca asks, Allie just showing her the completed contract as proof.

“Done and dusted. What about Isabella Thompson?”

“I think we’ve got her. Gave her my number and she will call us when she’s decided. She seemed impressed with the offer though and she’s from Melbourne, so that gives us an upper hand over some of the publishers from here and Sydney” Becca explains, watching the publishers from Canberra Independent Publishing talking to the aspiring author in question.

“Two down, two to go. Evelynn is still with Sophia Anderson, so wanna both go and speak to Noah King?” Rebecca offers, Allie replying with a nod and following her boss’ lead.

 

Day one is complete, and eventually Rebecca gets a reply from Jordan while the three are celebrating over a few drinks.

“He said she’s fine, but she hasn’t spoken about much apart from work. He’ll see if he can get anything out of her tomorrow” Rebecca reads the text out, giving Allie a reassuring smile.

“Has something happened?” Evelynn asks.

“No idea. Not that I know of. We were fine when I left, now I have no clue”

“Try not to think too much into it, we’ll see what Jordan says tomorrow” the petite brunette puts her phone away and tries to change the subject; engaging Allie as much as she can. After finishing her drink Allie declares she’s off to bed, wanting to be alone and not bother Rebecca and Evelynn with her shit mood. She tries calling Bea, but the call goes straight to voicemail. She wants to call Debbie, but she doesn’t want to keep pestering the young adult. Instead she has a long shower, changes into her pyjamas and climbs into bed. She sends Bea a message, hoping she’s at least reading them, before settling down and having yet another restless night.

\--------

Now Allie’s getting annoyed. Upset, angry, confused; everything. Why is Bea ignoring her? The morning she left everything was normal, Bea sent a message the next morning, and that was it. The blonde drags herself out of bed, counting down the hours until they leave tomorrow evening and back to reality. The same routine happens again; the three meeting for breakfast before heading in to listen to another seven potential authors sell their work. That lunchtime, Allie expresses her concerns to Rebecca, who immediately pulls her phone out and calls Jordan.

“Hey babe… Yeah it’s going well, listen I called for a reason. How’s Bea today? She’s still ignoring Allie” Rebecca starts, listening as Jordan asks Franky what she’s been like.

“A grumpy arsehole” Rebecca hears Franky speak in the distance. The brunette then turns to Allie and points to her phone.

“Call Bea, Jordan’s gunna watch and see what she does” she explains. The blonde dials Bea’s number and calls her, watching Rebecca’s face falter slightly.

“She did what?... Ok, please try and get something out of her, Allie is freaking out over here… Love you too, bye” the brunette hangs up and places her phone down.

“She turned it on silent and turned the phone over”

“What the fuck? I seriously don’t understand what I’ve done” Allie says, exasperated.

“Call Debbie tonight, see what she says. Something’s clearly got her back up” Evelynn offers, Allie just replying with a weak nod.

 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and once again Allie retreats back to her room after only one celebratory drink. It’s draining to be so happy in your work life but so defeated in your personal life. After showering and getting ready for bed, Allie calls Debbie in the hope she can shed some light onto her mother’s strange behaviour.

“Hello?” Debbie answers.

“Hey Debbie it’s me. Erm, your mum still hasn’t spoken to me since I last called you. Do you know anything?” She asks, desperation in her voice.

“Oh yeah of course. Erm she’s right here, did you wanna talk to her Franky?” Debbie replies, a clear change in her voice. Allie soon clocks on, and replies before the line goes muffled and she hears the young brunette tell her mum that Franky is on the phone. Clearly Debbie has tried talking to Bea, and clearly Debbie is fed up of the redhead not answering her questions.

“Hey Franky, why didn’t you call me?” Bea’s voice comes through the phone and Allie lets out a sigh of relief as she hears that raspy voice again.

“Bea, it’s me. Please don’t hang up, I want to talk” Allie pleads, holding her breath and waiting for Bea to either reply or hang up; expecting the latter. But instead, a large sigh comes through the phone.

“What do you want?”

“I want answers. You haven’t spoken to me since the day after I left. Why? What’s happened that’s made you completely ignore me?” Allie rambles.

“You having fun working? Only, when I go away to work I don’t get shitfaced and hit on guys I pick up from the bar” Bea spits out, pure anger in her words that sets Allie back.

“What?” She asks, shocked to the core.

“Someone kindly thought I should know what my girlfriend is up to while in the capital. Sent me a photo and everything. You looked cosy” Bea explains a bit more, a shiver running down Allie’s spine.

“Bea that was nothing! That’s Zac, we’ve just taken him on and we got talking. Yes, from what I can imagine that photo is of is what happened. Evelynn being the tease that she is lead Zac to believe he had a chance, he leant in and told me I was beautiful, and I replied with ‘my girlfriend thinks so too’. That’s what that moment was, Bea. He leaned back and apologised, and we got on great after that. Is that what this has been about?” Allie asks, hopeful they have got to the bottom of this.

“Bea?” Allie asks, wondering what Bea could possibly be thinking.

“Bea, who sent it to you?” Allie persists, needing the redhead to speak to her.

“I have no idea” Bea chokes out.

“Babe you have to believe me, ask the girls if you don’t. It was innocent, and besides do you really think I would go there? Do you honestly have that little faith in me?”

“Of course not. I trust you one hundred percent” Bea fights back.

“Then why the silent treatment? If you truly trusted me you should have known it was bullshit, or at least talked to be about it. You can’t shut me out like that, Bea. That’s not fair” Allie argues, although keeping her voice as calm as possible. She understands Bea is insecure, and never views herself as worthy or desirable. But with that being said, Allie still can’t help but feel hurt the redhead doesn’t believe in her.

“I once again let my insecurities take over. I just don’t understand why someone would send that to me” Bea wonders out loud.

“No idea, Bea. Look, I’m exhausted and to be honest I think we need to talk about this face-to-face” the blonde offers, knowing they won’t get anywhere by talking about this on the phone.

“You’re right. Have a good last day, I hope it’s going well. I love you” Bea declares, and Allie can hear the nerves in her voice at those last words.

“I love you too, always. Take care, and I’ll see you tomorrow night” Allie hangs up the phone and sighs. She doesn’t know what to be more annoyed over: the fact Bea doesn’t trust her or the fact some lowlife decided to send her a photo to mess with their relationship. She turns over and closes her eyes, wishing this was all some horrible nightmare.


	38. An inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So Writer's Block has hit me full force and it's been a struggle for me to write these filler chapters. So I apologise if this chapter is not my best work. But in a couple of chapters it will be Christmas, which brings reunions and much more drama! Thank-you for sticking with me, you're all amazing and your comments keep me motivated!

Allie stares out the window of the airplane on the way home. Rebecca and Evelynn have learned throughout the day to leave her be; knowing her mind is elsewhere. They’ve had a successful three days, currently striking deals with six out of eight authors with the remaining two on hold awaiting their decision. Work is going to be busy leading up to Christmas; preparing for the new authors to send their work in and getting existing authors’ work released in time for the holidays. But right now, the only thing on Allie’s mind is getting home and sorting things out with Bea. She completely understands why the redhead would jump to conclusions. Having the insults and the tainted relationship drilled into her mind, it’s no surprise Bea would immediately go back to that place. But how can Bea think she would go there? With a man of all people? There’s more to this story, and Allie needs to get to the bottom of it.

The flight seems to last twice as long as it did flying out to Canberra. She’s grateful the two girls have picked up on her mood; Rebecca falling asleep almost instantly and Evelynn putting her headphones in and working through abandoned paperwork. The plane finally lands, and the three women step off the plane and eventually climb into the car. They head back to the office, Allie saying her goodbyes before climbing into her own car and heading to Bea’s. It’s late, just past eleven o’clock, but both have decided they need to talk about this sooner rather than later. When Bea opens the door for her, her heart melts at the sight. She’s in a baggy t-shirt and little black booty shorts, her legs looking incredible as always.

“Hey, good flight?” Bea asks, the nerves in her voice evident.

“Yeah good thank-you, flying on a private jet always has its perks” the blonde giggles slightly as she walks up to the door. She leans in and kisses Bea on the lips, keeping it at a quick peck to avoid getting distracted. The duo head into the livingroom, where a bottle of red wine and two glasses await them.

“I figured we may need a couple” Bea comments sheepishly, bending down to pour them both a glass. They sit down on the sofa, facing each other, Allie tracing her finger around the rim of her glass.

“I’m really sorry” Bea starts, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“I don’t even know what I was thinking” 

“Do you trust me?’ Allie asks, the question that’s been on the tip of her tongue since she pulled into the driveway.

“I do. Of course I do. Since we spoke yesterday, I’ve been really thinking about how I’ve actually been feeling. I honestly don’t think trust had anything to do with this” the redhead explains. The younger woman looks at her for a while, seeing her face full of confusion over her feelings.

“So tell me. Tell me everything. Get it all out in the open, and then we can go from there” Allie offers, knowing Bea well enough to know she needs to get everything out of her system for her to think clearer.

“Well, what Debbie told you about Tuesday is true. I had back-to-back meetings all day. I ate my lunch in the elevator on my way to the next meeting and everytime I even thought to get my phone out to text you I got interrupted. Then I had a conference call and my head was pounding. I could barely keep my eyes open and when I got home all I wanted was a black room and my bed. So that’s a different apology to the next one” the redhead begins, looking into Allie’s gorgeous blue eyes and praying she hasn’t fucked things up.

“And then the next day I checked my emails and I had that… My mind just went into overdrive. I don’t even know why. I think it was more over ‘who sent this?’ rather than what the picture was actually of. I just couldn’t understand why someone would send me that, who would send me that. Then it made me think that it must have been sent for a reason, why would it be sent to me if it wasn’t because of the obvious you know? But I knew almost instantly that you wouldn’t do that to me” Bea explains, the nerves leaving her body after each word that leaves her mouth.

“Then why ignore me? I think that hurt more than anything, Bea” Allie persists, knowing there’s more.

“I think at first, I was a too angry to talk to you. I knew I would lash out and not want to hear what you had to say, so I felt like saying nothing would be better. Then when I actually realised how much of an idiot I was, I was too ashamed to talk to you. I felt awful for ignoring you over something that was clearly sent to me just to wind me up” the redhead gets frustrated, knowing she sounds more and more petty as she speaks the words.

“That’s not good enough, Bea” Allie whispers with a soft tone but firm words.

“I know it’s not. I should have gone about it in a completely different way. I should have spoken to you, even if it was a screaming match, because at least that way we would have got it all out in the open and sorted it sooner. I’m so sorry babe, I won’t shut you out again. I know speaking my feelings is something I need to work on, and I promise I will do that. Please, just give me another chance yeah?” The older woman almost begs, the blonde grabbing her hands in a reassuring gesture.

“This isn’t about giving you another chance. I’m not going anywhere, I just need you to learn to talk to me. This isn’t fair on both of us if you shut me out. I was going out of my mind with worry, thinking something had happened to you” Allie expresses, needing Bea to understand it’s not just her that suffers when she closes her mind off to the world.

“I know. I know it wasn’t fair on you. I just don’t get it, who would send me that?” Bea wonders again, hating the unknown.

“Well I’m seeing the twins tomorrow for dinner, I’ll ask Amelia to see if she can trace the email back. But right now, I just want to focus on us ok? Please tell me now if you don’t trust me”

“I do trust you, with my life. I just hate feeling out of control, and in that moment I felt like someone was taunting me, rubbing in my face that there are plenty of other people who find you desirable. I know that already, so it’s not nice when someone you don’t even know reminds you of that” the redhead finally admits, and Allie isn’t surprised by the confession. She grabs her hands again and cups them in her own, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

“Don’t ever feel ashamed around me, ok? Like you said, I would much rather you be honest from the word go and we have a huge argument, but eventually get it solved within the same conversation. I just need you to know that I’m not him. Your thoughts and your feelings matter to me, and I will always put you first” Allie emphasises, not even beginning to imagine how much her head has been filled with so much negativity.

“I know you’re not, but he’s always there you know?”

“I know” Allie runs her hand through Bea’s hair, bringing her face towards her own and planting a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

“Let’s move on. Work on this week, and let it make us stronger yeah?” The blonde offers, wanting nothing more than to just go to bed with Bea wrapped tightly in her arms.

“Deal. I love you” Bea kisses her again, the passion building but neither taking it any further. They head upstairs, their nightly ritual still in place, before climbing into bed and fitting together like a jigsaw.

“Come on then, tell me how the week went” Bea asks, her fingers painting patterns over the blonde’s chest.

“So good! Waiting to hear back from two authors and the rest have signed their contracts. The new year is going to be so busy but I can’t wait, we’ve got some great people on board” the younger woman grins.

“I’m so happy for you. You’ll have to get me pre-releases… Signed” Bea requests, adding the last word after a moments pause. She grins when Allie lets out a soft giggle and rolls her eyes.

“We’ll see. What about you, how was work?”

“Urgh, so busy. Conference calls, meetings, paperwork. Absolutely swamped most of the week. Jordan casually spending thousands of dollars everyday. It’s scary how that man is so confident when he signs a cheque for nearly a million dollars. But he makes it back, and more, within the next month. He never ceases to amaze me” Bea explains.

“Wish I had a million dollars to spend” the blonde mutters, her eyes drooping after the long flight.

“Go to sleep, I love you”

“I love you too” Allie replies, giving Bea a quick kiss before settling down and falling asleep in seconds. Bea stays awake a bit longer, looking over at the blonde and admiring every part of her; thinking how lucky she is to have a girl like Allie. She kicks herself for ever doubting her, for treating her the way she did. Wanting a new day to take over, Bea closes her eyes and breathes in Allie’s scent; allowing it to wash over her and send her to the first peaceful nights sleep she’s had all week.

\--------

The next morning, both women wake up entwined in one another. Last night they made up with words, this morning they make up with actions; caressing each other with loving touches that speak a thousand words. When they finally peel themselves out of bed, they head downstairs where the smell of bacon and eggs greet them.

“Finally decided to come downstairs?” Debbie asks, a sly smirk and her eyebrow raised at the couple.

“Smells good Debs” Allie walks up to her happily, kissing her on the side of her head and stealing a rasher of bacon.

“Welcome back. How was it?”

“Really good. Gunna be a busy new year” Allie explains, grabbing a plateful of food along with a mug of coffee. The three sat at the table, catching up on the week just gone.

“Me and Debs were talking, and we had a thought about Christmas” Bea starts, looking over at the blonde to get her full attention.

“Yeah? What you been thinking?”

“Well both Franky and Liz are away for all of Christmas, and we’ve got Debbie’s friend Paige staying in January, so we thought we would have the big cook-out for when Paige is here and everyone else can make it, and for Boxing Day just have a more quiet day, maybe get Adam and Amelia over?” Bea suggests, and Allie can’t help but grin at the idea.

“That sounds amazing. I will have a check with them tonight, because I don’t know what their plans are for Christmas. But for me, that sounds perfect”

“I thought it would be better for us to all meet first before introducing them to the likes of Franky and Boomer” Bea expands on her thought process, the blonde failing to hold her laughter in.

“I mean, Amelia would blend right in, but I feel like Franky will scare Adam off” Allie admits, knowing her timid brother will get flustered at Franky’s forwardness and Boomer’s honesty.

“Sounds like a plan then” the redhead grins, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Absolutely. Even if Adam and Amelia are away for Boxing Day, I feel like they would much rather be with us so will probably pull a sickie to stay here” the blonde comments, knowing already from the short time she’s spent with her that Amelia would happily make an excuse up to not see their father.

“Right as much as I love you both, I’m off to the beach” Debbie announces, standing up with her plate and heading to the sink to wash it.

“Please remember suncream, I do not want a repeat of summer last year” Bea reminds her daughter, flashbacks of an extremely sunburnt Debbie lying in her underwear on a cold towel with a fan directly on her in an attempt to cool down her overheated skin.

“Trust me, I have learnt my lesson after that” the young adult comments before heading up the stairs to grab her bag.

“Have you got plans today?” Bea asks the blonde next to her.

“Only tonight, but nothing in the day. Why what’s on your mind?”

“Fancy a ride on the bike?”

“Can’t picture anything I’d want more” Allie grins, leaning in and kissing Bea so passionately the redhead almost regrets offering to do anything besides staying in bed all day.

\--------

That evening, Adam and Phillip make their way over to Amelia and Anne’s, making no attempt to help the young blonde with dinner.

“So is your sister fit?” Phillip asks, his ebony black hair slightly combed over to one side and his piercing blue eyes dancing with humour as he watches his best friend grimace.

“Well she looks like me” Amelia comments, her back to the boys as she cuts the pepper for tonight’s chicken fajita feast.

“Oh, so that’s a no then” Phillip muses, laughing and almost falling off the arm of the sofa as he dodges a pice of pepper thrown at full force by the young adult.

“Babe hurry up” Phillip calls out, growing impatient and hungry.

“In a minute” Anne’s voice floats from behind her bedroom door.

“You said that ten minutes ago”

“It’s got a one in it hasn’t it? Be patient” 

“Arr Philly got told”Amelia’s playful voice filters in.

“Worst nickname ever” he groans, Adam just lightly smacking his shoulder for moral support.

“At least they’re not ganging up on you tonight, buddy”

“I forgot you were here, watching me make your dinner. You sit tight yeah?” Amelia says sarcastically, taking her eyes off her hands to look at the boys, only to regret it seconds later when she feels the blade cut through her skin.

“Ow you fucker!” She yells, dropping the knife and bringing her finger to her lips.

“What did you do?” Anne runs out of her room, still putting in her second hoop earring.

“If I knew Anne would get out her room for that I would have made Amelia cut herself ages ago” Phillip mutters, earning a death glare from both girls.

“Seriously, you ok?” The brunette turns to her roommate, opening the cupboard above the sink and grabbing a plaster.

“Yeah I’m fine, just more of the shock I think” the blonde takes the plaster from her and wraps it around her finger.

“There better not be any blood on that food” Adam warns, not caring one bit his sister has just hurt herself.

“No your precious food is fine” his twin sister replies, chucking the peppers in with the chicken that is already cooking.

“You look amazing as always” Phillip smiles at his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the lips after his eyes rake over her body. The young fashionista gives him a twirl, wearing black leather trousers and a black lace body suit with black heeled boots and her hair up in a messy bun; curls spilling out to frame her face.

“Thank-you. You scrub up well too, handsome” she grins, playing with his collar. Just then the doorbell rings, announcing Allie’s presence.

“We’ll grab it, I’m ready. Have a nice meal guys” Anne says, grabbing her bag and holding Phillip’s hand in the other.

“Same to you, have a good night” Adam smiles, hearing the door open moments later and Allie’s voice filling the room.

“Hey, we’re in here” Adam pops his head around the corner to greet his sister. He kisses her on the cheek and guides her through to the kitchen.

“Hey, dinner’s almost ready. You look lovely” the young blonde leaves the stove and walks over to her sister, embracing her in a hug.

“So do you! Dinner smells amazing” Allie compliments.

“Oh thanks” Adam smirks, holding his hand to his chest with pure accomplishment on his face.

“Bullshit you didn’t lift a finger” Amelia argues, opening the fridge and grabbing Allie a drink.

Ten minutes later and Amelia is dishing the chicken up with onions and peppers mixed in, with bowls of sour cream, salsa and guacamole as extras. They decide to sit outside, Amelia and Anne’s decking area overlooking a field that has started to turn orange from the sunset.

“Wow Amelia, I’m impressed” Allie states as her younger sister brings out the last bowl of food before sitting down herself.

“It’s our first dinner as a family again, gotta go all out” she grabs her glass and holds it up.

“Cheers A-Team” she grins, Adam and Allie joining her and clinking their glasses before tucking in and making their own fajitas.

“How was the convention? You looked unreal in that dress” Amelia gushes.

“Thank-you. It went really well! And I think I may have got Rebecca’s family to convert to Anne’s designs. Hope, Rebecca’s sister-in-law, rung me the day after and asked me if she had any other designs. Anne better be prepared, Hope is a handful” Allie teases.

“That would be so good! The family of one of Australia’s richest businessmen wearing her clothes? That would be something to rub in Phillip’s dad’s face” Adam comments, frowning when he takes a bite into his fajita only for half the contents to fall out the bottom.

“Is his dad like ours then?” Allie asks.

“Unfortunately. Hates the fact she’s a freelance fashion designer, hates the fact she teaches aerial hoop classes, hates the fact her skin is darker than his son’s. List is endless” Amelia explains, dipping a nacho in the sour cream pot.

“That’s awful! How have they not grown up with the times? Makes my skin crawl”

“Makes all our skin crawl. The little we have to go up to Perth the better” the young blonde man expresses, ashamed his father acts the way he does.

“Speaking of Perth, what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Allie uses the conversation to hopefully turn it into something better. She watches as her sister frowns at her brother, sensing something has already been brought up about the holidays.

“Someone is ditching me this year” Amelia says, clearly talking about Adam.

“I’m working Christmas Day this year, so I’m not going to Perth” he explains.

“Leaving me to deal with them on my own” Amelia, ever the dramatic child, throws her head back with a groan.

“I see. What are your chances like of leaving on Boxing Day?” Allie asks, liking where this is going. When she sees the young girl’s lips pull up into a smirk, she knows she’s won her over.

“Why, what have you got planned?”

“Well Bea suggested you two come over on Boxing Day and spend it with us?” The older blonde asks, watching as both her siblings’ eyes light up.

“I’m there. I’ll just tell them I don’t like leaving Adam on his own at Christmas” Amelia states, not missing out on the opportunity to leave her father’s earlier.

“Sounds good, I might be on call though. They haven’t decided who will be yet, so fingers crossed it won’t be me. But I’m up for it” Adam smiles, the idea of spending Christmas with his older sister bringing so much joy to his heart.

“Perfect. And speaking of Bea, how easy is it to trace an email back to someone?” Allie asks, turning her attention to her sister.

“Depends really, why?”

“Someone sent a photo of me and a new client to Bea, trying to stir shit up. Can you trace it?”

“I’ll give it a go, does she still have the email?”

“Yeah I believe so. It’s to her personal address”

“Yeah should be able to. I’ll come over tomorrow if that suits?” Amelia offers, smiling when Allie nods in return with her mouth full.

“And this new client, boy or girl?”

“Funny you should ask that. He started hitting on me, and when I shot him down I offered you as a bribe to get him to sign a contract with us” Allie smirks.

“You did what?!” the young blonde nearly chokes on her beer.

“You gotta keep them keen somehow. He’s really cute, I’ll set you guys up”

“Allie, I have no life. I work five days a week, I teach four times a week and I train whenever I’m not doing those things. This is why I don’t date”

“And this is why I like that her life is so busy. Don’t ruin this for me now Allie” Adam begs, his puppy dog eyes amusing to the older blonde.

“Tough shit. You’ll thank me later” she winks, helping herself to more food. 

\--------

The evening goes by too fast. The sun setting while they demolish the spread Amelia has put on for them, the trio clearing up and sitting outside on the decking catching up on everything and nothing.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to thank Debbie enough for banging her head that day” Allie comments, relishing the feeling of being with her younger siblings again.

“I mean, I’m glad too, but I think she would rather it have happened another way” Adam laughs.

“True, but she’ll get over it” the older blonde waves her hand nonchalantly.

“So how is work?” Allie asks her brother.

“Busy. All the time. But it doesn’t get boring. One patient could be having a reaction to a rash, the next could have a piece of Lego up their nose. It’s interesting” he chuckles, remembering the little boy walking into the room with a nostril as big as a pig’s.

“Have you figured out where you want to go full time?”

“I’ve got a few options. The Emergency Room is appealing, I love the adrenaline and you never know what will come through that door. I also wouldn’t mind doing anything with the heart. I’m going into that department after Christmas, so I’m excited for that. But recently another career has come to light” Adam approaches, suddenly rather nervous.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Allie asks intrigued in her brother’s change of demeanour.

“Becoming a trauma surgeon… One that specialises in treating burns” Adam’s voice drops to barely a whisper, almost ashamed of saying such a thing. Allie’s eyes widen and her heart could burst with pride looking at her brother.

“You really wanna do that? Why?” She asks.

“Seeing Bea, and hearing her story. I wanna be the person that makes that better. I know we haven’t properly met each other, but seeing her move on from what happened and how well her burns have healed, I want to be apart of that journey for someone. Make someone happy in their skin again” he explains, his lips pulling up into a smile as he goes along.

“I think that’s perfect Adam. And I’m sure Bea will help you answer any questions” the older blonde offers, ruffling Adam’s blonde locks.

“You’re too good Adam, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that” he chuckles, leaning away from Allie’s teasing.

“And you missy, little miss professional over there. When’s your next competition?” The older blonde turns her attention to the other blonde girl who’s lounged on the other two-seater love-seat in the corner.

“Erm in two weeks. Gotta go to Sydney for it” she smiles slightly, not one to talk about her achievements.

“What date? I wanna come”

“Oh you don’t wanna do that. They’re boring. Trust me, I won’t let you go through that” Amelia tries to fight it, but she knows it will be useless against Allie.

“Let me decide that yeah?” The older blonde winks before checking her watch.

“Right kids, I better go. Thank-you for an amazing evening, you still OK to come over tomorrow?” Allie asks Amelia.

“Yeah course. Take care Allie, good to see you” Amelia hugs her, followed by Adam who walks her out and down to her car. The blonde climbs in and drives off, her mind taking over and before she knows it; she’s outside Bea’s house. She hadn’t planned on going back to Bea’s, but clearly her body wanted to. With a little shrug, she climbs out her car and walks up the drive; smiling when Bea opens the door with a smile.

“I didn’t think you were coming here tonight” she says, a cute little frown on her face.

“I wasn’t going to, but I ended up here” Allie giggles, wrapping her arm around Bea’s waist and pulling her into a lip-lock embrace. Bea hums at the gesture, a feeling she will never tire of.

“Well I’m very glad you did” Bea mumbles against her lips. The pair head straight upstairs, changing quickly and getting into bed.

“How did it go?” Bea asks, playing with the soft blonde locks that are currently sprawled out across her chest.

“Amazing. It felt so good being with them again. Amelia is going to come over tomorrow, have a look at that email. And Adam revealed something rather cute”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“He’s inspired by you, and is thinking about becoming a trauma surgeon for burn victims” Allie says, and the redhead is in shock.

“I don’t think I’ve ever inspired anyone before” Bea murmurs, not knowing the right words to say.

“Well embrace it, because you are an inspiration Bea. No matter what voice tells you otherwise” the younger woman kisses Bea’s chest before snuggling closer.

“I love you, Alliecat” the redhead kisses the crown of her head and closes her eyes, smiling as Allie’s words circulate Bea’s head.

“I love you too babe. Forever and always”


	39. One part of the puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long pause in this story... Yet again. However, I do have good and bad news. The bad news is I am going to the states for two weeks, so again there will be a delay in updating. The good news is I will have 8 hours there and back to write lots of chapters. So hopefully after this two week vacation I will be back up and running! Thank-you for all your wonderful comments, they give me the motivation to carry on.

The next morning Allie wakes up entwined with Bea, their limbs covering so much of the bed she’s not too sure which belong to her. Being with Bea like this is something Allie never wants to give up. The mane of red hair she loves so much is sprawled out over her chest, messy ringlets tickling her neck. But the blonde doesn’t move, instead she relishes in these moments of calm and serenity that surrounds the morning. The younger woman doesn’t even realise Bea has woken up until her raspy voice pulls her to the present.

“You’re beautiful” Bea’s sleepy face looks up into Allie’s, her brown eyes glazed with sleep.

“I think you’re dreaming but thankyou” Allie muses, her fingers combing through Bea’s hair.

“What time is it?”

“Just after nine. I need to go food shopping before Amelia comes over, I have no food” the blonde says, knowing a jar of peanut butter, two eggs and a crate of beer wouldn’t last her much longer.

“Ok, I’ll come with. I need to grab some things too” Bea smiles, and the blonde’s heart melts at the sight. The warm sunlight makes the redhead’s skin glow and her chocolate eyes have golden specks deep inside. The older woman stands up and heads into the bathroom while Allie goes downstairs to make the coffee. They then swap, Allie returning upstairs to get ready while Bea cooks breakfast; both of them knowing if they got ready together they would still be up there.

They eat outside, enjoying the warm sun on their faces and the calm breeze that rustles the trees in the distance.

“I feel like we’re a married couple sitting out here” Allie says casually, hiding her smirk behind her mug when Bea’s cheeks go bright red.

“Why do you always blush when I bring that up?” Allie muses.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s weird knowing someone sees that with me”

“You are the cutest. But I wouldn’t change anything right now. Thanks to you, this is the happiest I’ve been” the blonde grins, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips.

“I could say the exact same. Now come on, we better get moving before your sister gets here” Bea pats Allie’s thigh as she gets up, walking back into the kitchen with a bit more sway in her hips.

“You’re killing me, babe” Allie groans before following the woman she will eventually make her wife.

\--------

Allie’s only been shopping with Bea a handful of times, but today Allie feels as though she is shopping with a child.

“Bea stop putting shit in my trolley, I don’t like olives” Allie groans removing the unwanted item from her trolley yet again. The redhead just walks off, a small smirk on her face as she collects things for herself. It soon turns into a competition; Allie putting a jar of pickles in Bea’s basket and timing how long before that jar ends up in her own trolley. They enter the fruit and vegetable aisle, the blonde walking over to the melons and picking two up.

“Hey Bea, watcha think?” She asks, turning around with each melon to her chest.

“Nice melons babe” Bea winks, entering fits of laughter when an elderly man walks past with a perplexed look on his face.

“Poor guy is scarred for life” the blonde says through laughter, putting one melon back and another in her trolley.

“Right I think I’m done. Have you got everything?” Allie asks her girlfriend, who is currently talking to a woman offering samples of a new cheesecake they’re selling in store.

“Literally like looking after a child” Allie mumbles to herself as she heads over.

“Babe you gotta try this” Bea grabs another sample and hands it over the the younger woman. The blonde takes it, and she will admit she’s glad the redhead ventured off. She eats the sample, and notices that Bea now has the full cheesecake in her basket. They quickly pay for their items and head back to the car; Allie climbing into the passenger seat and grabbing the aux cable.

“Please no Billy Ray Cyrus” Bea begs, the blonde’s love for country music not to her own taste.

“Fine. But that breaks my heart. My achy-breaky heart” she continues, laughing to herself at the pun.

“God you’re a loser” Bea comments, but unable to hold in her laughter as she pulls away and onto the main road. They make a quick pit stop to Allie’s to drop off her food before heading back to Bea’s; the redhead making a sandwich for the both of them.

“I think I’m gunna take off when Amelia leaves. I’m going to the shelter with Kaz and I think I’m gunna grab an early night” the blonde admits.

“That’s fine, that will be good for you to see Kaz” Bea smiles.

“Yeah I barely see her anymore. And I do like going to the shelter. It brings back some bad memories, but it helps girls see that you can beat it and you can turn your life around ya’know?” The younger woman expresses, and Bea’s heart warms at her girlfriend’s generosity.

“I’m proud of you, you know that? You’re an inspiration” the redhead smiles, and Allie scoffs at the admission.

“Please, I’m nothing like that” before Bea can argue, there’s a knock at the door and Allie is halfway there in an instant. The older woman quickly looks around her house and suddenly wishes she had cleaned. She’s about to meet Allie’s sister who, from what Bea has heard, is a fiery character who isn’t afraid to express her feelings. Also, she may be about to find out who sent these photos... Bea Smith is instantly a ball of nerves. And when the younger blonde rounds the corner and into the living room, the redhead is not put at ease until she sees Allie’s bright smile.

“Amelia this my girlfriend Bea, babe this is Amelia” the older blonde introduces the pair, and although Amelia offers a polite greeting and a wave of her hand, Bea knows she’s still under investigation in the young blonde’s mind.

“Did you want a drink?’ Bea offers.

“Yes please, waters fine. Have you got your laptop?” Amelia asks.

“Yeah on the table” Allie answers, guiding her sister through to the diningroom table where the laptop is all loaded. The youngest blonde sits down and gets to work almost instantly, loading the email up and opening other windows. The redhead places a bottle of water next to Amelia and sits at the head of the table; watching nervously.

“So what have you guys been up to today?” Amelia asks casually, typing in a few codes and waiting for something else to load.

“Not a lot, went food shopping and got a few bits. What about you?” The older blonde asks.

“Just helping Anne decorate her room. We’ve painted the walls, so now she’s gone out furniture shopping with her boyfriend. Glad I could get out of the house to be honest, it absolutely reeks of paint now” she wrinkles her nose as if the scent is still stuck to her. Before either other woman could reply, Amelia had completed her task.

“By the way, a Jake Stewart sent the email. Does that mean anything?” She asks.

“No clue” Bea says, puzzled completely. She was expecting a name of one of Harry’s friends or a prison officer Will may have spoken about. But she’s never heard of this name before.

“I have his address too if you want that. He didn’t do very well with covering his tracks” the young woman writes the details down and passes it over.

“Amelia…”

“Calm down Allie it’s all legal stuff here. Who do you take me for?” Amelia fakes being hurt and holds her chest.

“Alright just checking” the blonde giggles, nudging her sister in the side.

“Thank-you Amelia, I really appreciate it” Bea thanks her, taking the piece of paper.

“Anytime. I wanna find out who he is as much as you. If he sends anymore just let me know. And just to let ya know, I can do some illegal stuff too” Amelia whispers the last part, which causes Bea to laugh.

“Erm no you will not” Allie scolds, quickly removing the laptop from her sister’s grasp.

The trio sit around the table for an hour at least, and Bea’s first impression of the young blonde changes completely. She’s incredibly intelligent, witty and exactly like Allie. The conversation flows easily and Bea is overjoyed at how happy Allie is with her sister. 

Just as Amelia is about to leave, Debbie walks into the room and immediately her face lights up.

“Oh, you must be Millie” she announces, emphasising the name and watching Allie for her reaction. Amelia bursts out laughing as her sister groans out loud.

“And you must be Debbie, nice to meet you” she giggles.

“Do you actually like Millie?” Debbie asks, wanting to know this answer for ages.

“Not particularly. My brother is the only one that gets away with it, and my dad calls me it because he knows Allie hated it. How he thinks that will somehow effect her I do not know. My roommate sometimes calls me Mills, I don’t mind that as much” Amelia explains.

“Now you know, Debs” Allie says, glad her sister could clear this investigation up.

“Yep, I’m happy now” the young adult grins.

“Right I’ve really got a go. Anne is bugging me about making furniture. I hear I’ll be seeing you on Boxing Day?” Amelia asks.

“Yes of course, it will be lovely of you to come” Bea grins.

“And Debbie, get my number from Allie yeah? We could use another girl out on the town” the blonde nods towards Debbie before letting herself out.

“Don’t know how I feel about the both of you out. You’ll cause havoc” Allie laughs before heading over to Bea.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just more confused than ever. Who is he?” Bea wonders out loud.

“No clue, but we’ll find out. Right I’m gunna take off as well. I love you” the blonde kisses the redhead goodbye, walking to the door with Bea on her heels.

“Have a lovely time tonight. Let me know how it goes. I love you too” the couple kiss one more time before Bea watches Allie walk to her car and drive off.

“Alright love sick puppy, what’s for dinner?” Debbie asks, breaking Bea out of her thoughts.

“You’ve got a way with words, peanut” the redhead giggles as she ruffles her daughter’s hair and walks back into the kitchen.

 

\--------

 

Two weeks later and November is coming to an end, meaning Christmas is just around the corner.

“Honestly Allie, I think Jordan’s gunna cave and he cannot cave” Rebecca explains, after telling her blonde assistant about Sienna’s persistence at getting a puppy for Christmas.

“Will getting a puppy be so bad?” Allie argues, not seeing the big deal in the couple getting a dog.

“Yes it will. Jordan and I work long hours, Jordan longer than me. The last thing I wanna do after a day of work is come home and walk the dog” Rebecca persists.

“Just hire someone to do it. Christ, it’s not like you don’t have the money”

“That’s not the point. It took me nearly a year to convince Jordan to let his housekeeper go. She still comes in once a week, and I am grateful of her, but I don’t want Sienna growing up expecting to have people like our housekeeper there. Maybe when she’s older, when she can come home from school and walk the dog herself” the petite brunette explains, and Allie nods in understanding. Rebecca had a great upbringing, but she’s also experienced having nothing at all like Allie has; so the blonde empathises with Rebecca’s drive to have her daughter understand virtue and the meaning of money.

“Anyway what about you, what are you getting Bea?”

“I have no clue, Becca. She’s so hard to shop for, I honestly don’t know. I did think about getting her an experience day of some kind. But then I didn’t know which one to get. I’m dreading her birthday” Allie runs her fingers through her hair, and frowns when Rebecca gives a sympathetic smile.

“You do know her birthday is Boxing Day right?”

“Fuck off. You’re joking?” The blonde shoots up, having no idea her girlfriend’s birthday was so soon.

“I thought she would have told you that. At least, Debbie would have told you that. Bea’s not so forthcoming about her birthday”

“Now I have to get two presents? Shit I am absolutely screwed”

“I know what ya mean. What do you buy a millionaire?” Rebecca offers, the pair laughing at each other’s desperate calls for help.

“I’m sure we will figure something out” Rebecca offers, about to change the subject before she’s interrupted by an outburst of fiery red hair.

“When we going out next?” Evelynn announces, throwing herself in the chair next to Allie.

“Never. You ruin me” Becca warns.

“Oh come on, I can’t help ya drink capacity. Christmas drinks, next weekend yeah? Cool, bye kids” the redhead walks out as dramatic as she walked in.

“I will never understand that girl” Allie laughs, standing up and picking her coffee mug up.

“Bea likes sentiments, get something that means something to you guys and you’re golden” Rebecca gives her a word of advice, Allie thanking her and heading out to her desk. She pulls her phone out and dials the number she knows will help her.

“I need your help”


End file.
